More Than a Brother
by zumby101
Summary: Miles loves his little siblings Leo and Luna, but then he realizes he may love Luna more than a sister. One thing's for sure whether it's other duelists, dark signers, or anyone who would dare hurt Luna he will stand and protect her. LunaXoc
1. how it all began

**Let it be said this is my first fanfic so if it sucks please don't hesitate to say, also I do not own yugioh 5ds, if I did do you really think I'd be doing this… ok chp.1 is now fixed thanks for the advice COOK13 QU33N hope it's better now**

It all started one night that was like any other for three siblings. 2 siblings about the age of 12 that looked similar as if they were twins were at a table with their decks in the middle of a duel while a taller figure was in the kitchen looking for something tasty to eat. This figure was at least 1 and a half heads taller than the twins, he had teal hair that was long and spiked up a little at the top of his head, 16 years of age wearing a white jacket without a hood, black shirt, and dark blue jeans were his everyday wardrobe. He grabbed a orange carton from the fridge then left it open as he turned around to look at siblings

"Guys you want anything?" the older sibling asked to them as they just ignored him and continued their duel. He got a little aggravated that they didn't answer immediately so raised his voice only slightly then said

"Hey Leo, Luna I said do you want anything to eat!" he yelled out as his little brother turned around and shook his head

"No thanks Miles" Leo yelled back to his brother then went back to his duel.

"Ok your move Luna" he said to his twin sister. Miles closed the fridge and got a glass for his juice when almost in unison he and his younger sister felt something, almost like they could feel someone in pain. He had a crazy look in his eyes like he was in a trance, and due to him not paying attention his glass fell out of his hand and shattered. He immediately broke out of his trance then quickly shook his head then found his sister running toward the elevator with his brother not to far behind

"Luna" Leo said as he ran to the elevator to catch up with his twin,

"Luna!" Miles yelled out as he ran after them

"Hey guys wait!" he yelled out as he ran after them only to have the elevator shut in his face.

"Damn" he said as he grunted then went to the side door next to it and started running down the stairs rapidly. And of course after the first ten floors he fell and rolled the rest of the way. Feeling almost everyone of the steps hit his body as he rolled down to the ground level. As he got to the ground level he rolled out the door onto the actual ground and stopped. He looked over to the elevator which was still coming down with his little twin siblings, he sighed then slowly picked himself up

"The things I do for these guys" he said to himself as he shook his head slighty feeling a lot of bruises and a bump forming on his head. As he stood up on his two feet he noticed a red duel runner with some smoke coming off it next to some trash cans, he ran to it and saw someone on it. He grabbed the man then shook him to get his attention,

"Hey, Hey dude you okay?" he asked then assumed he was unconcious

'Duh of course he's not ok' he thought to himself as a ding echoed through the allyway. Then his brother and sister emerged from the elevator and were in awe at what would seem like a crashed duel runner with a man in it. Miles looked over his shoulder then did a motion with his head that told both the twins to get over here.

"You guys you get his runner, I'll take him up" they nodded in unison and did as told. Miles picked up the man and put him on shoulder as Leo and Luna pushed his runner into the elevator. Even though it was a tight squeeze they all got into the elevator and headed back up to the apartment. For a lot of the ride up Luna was looking at the guy on Miles shoulder before she noticed something on her brother's head.

"Miles what happened to you?" she asked. He looked at her and then pointed to the fully grown bump on his head with his right arm while the man was on his left.

"You made me take the stairs that's what happened" Miles said in a slightly mad voice. Leo chuckled then looked at his brother, immediately the small grin he had on his face turned into a frown of concern

"Uh Miles you know your bleeding right?" Leo said bluntly as Miles immediately put his hand on his and sneered because it hurt a lot more than he thought it would. Then he immediately brought his hand into his eyesight and saw the crimson liquid of life on it, almost staining it. At ten floors to go Miles started to feel wozzy, almost like he was going to faint, Luna looked at him with concerned eyes. His eyes got snagged by hers as he looked down to her and said

"Don't worry Luny I've been through worse…" he lied as started to teeter around.

After the elevator door opened to their apartment Miles wobbled over to the couch set the man down and sat on the far end of it and felt really woozy with his slowly shutting. After Leo and Luna set the runner on a wall, Luna ran to Miles and shook him which shocked him to open his eyes fully. Luna looked into his eyes with a lot of concern in hers

"You stay right here" Luna said then pointed her finger down as she ran to the kitchen and got the first aid kit.

"Yeah like….. I'm…. Going anywhere….. Luny" he said as he started stuttering and slowly lost consciousness. Luna ran into the living room with first aid kit in hand and saw Miles eyes shutting. She looked around on the floor then grabbed some rag like thing on the floor and put it to his face, which immediately made him shoot up and cover his noise.

"Yuck what the heck was that" Miles asked in a disgusted voice

"One of Leo's socks" she said as she tossed it back onto the ground then shook her hand and rubbed it on her shorts for sanitary reasons. She opened the kit and got a clean napkin from the kit and dabbed some liquid on it then dabbed it on Miles head. He immediately sneered in pain which made Luna giggle

"You big baby" she said with a smile on her face as she continued to dab it on his head.

"I don't care how old you get that stuff always stings" she chuckled as she wrapped some bandage cloth over his head and kissed his head. He grinned at that because it reminded him of his mother when he was really little. But since she and his father weren't really around ever, his memory of her was vague and blurry. His memories of his early childhood barely had his parents in them. In most of those memories he could remember the deep feeling of loneliness he had before two crying babies entered his house with his parents one day. They left the two babies there and told one thing to the very young Miles before they left

'Look after them' which he did. He was more of a parent to them then their real parents. He never really minded watching and taking care of them, he loved his brother and sister with all his heart and he wasn't afraid to admit it. His brother Leo could be annoying but it was always good to have someone to play games with and duel with. Luna was a polar opposite when compared to Leo, she was shy and really just kept to herself. She was more grown up than Leo, and that was something that Miles really liked about her. Luna finished bandaging his wound then gave it one last kiss so he'd feel better, Miles grinned then rubbed the bandage.

"You should probably get to bed Luna…" he said then added something a couple seconds later as Luna began to turn to her room "…and make sure Leo doesn't wake up in the middle of the night and try to wake up our new guest" Luna nodded then turned back around and hugged her big bro then left for her room. Miles knew even with his sister trying to keep Leo in his room he was gonna get out and try to pester this man. Then he had a idea then set out a futon on the ground of the living room and grabbed his duel disk and a single card and waited in the living room as he laid on his futon drifting off to sleep. At 1 in the morning the sound of footsteps and snickering woke him up. He readjusted himself as he grinned and attached his duel disk. Then just when he saw the figure of his little brother enter the kitchen he played his card then a giant warrior in white armor appeared then roared, Leo screamed and ran back to his room like a little girl. He snickered then looked at his monster with a grin on his face

"Thanks colossal fighter" he pulled the card out from its place on the duel disk and put it in his pocket then fell back into sleep with a grin on his face.

**Review if you wish**


	2. the shower incident

**Review if you so wish… fixed**

Miles woke up to the smell of something good as his eyes began to open. He stretched out a little on the ground before he got up then looked in the kitchen to see Luna making some breakfast. Miles heard something moving around behind him then looked to his side to see the man on the couch still unconscious. He started to get up off the ground causing some creaks and noises which Luna heard from the kitchen. She quickly looked over her shoulder and chuckled when she saw Miles bed head

"Morning Miles" Luna said trying to hold back a giggle. Miles waved the peace symbol at her then said

"Morning Luny". He said as he walked away from the living room toward the hallway then turned into the bathroom. He shut the door behind him and because he still felt kind of groggy from waking up he forgot to lock it. He looked in the mirror and unrolled the bandage on his head to check the wound behind it. As he unrolled the bandage he saw a lot of his blood on it and started to second think about unrolling fully. But as he unrolled he noticed something, the bump didn't seem like it was there anymore. Then as the bandage ended and he saw the skin where the bump was, he was half surprised to find that it wasn't there anymore. He poked the area of his head and felt no pain, he grinned then rested his hand down

"Nice job Luna" he said to himself then started the shower and undressed himself. He grabbed a towel from under the sink and set it on there. Steam started forming in the room indicating that the water was hot enough. He quickly stepped in and let the water hit his skin and wash off the grim that was on him. As he stood there enjoying the water, he couldn't help but think about some of the other times he got seriously hurt

'There was the first time I rode a bike and skinned my knee, the time I took a blow to the chest for Leo…' he chuckled at that one as he rubbed his chest. He kinda wished on that day that Leo could've fought his own battles with bullies. He continued to think as the water fell

'…the time I burned myself trying to make something new in the kitchen…' He kept thinking about all these injuries that befell him over the years. He wished he could be more careful but a lot of the things about being an older brother meant that you had to tolerate a lot of pain in your life. He chuckled as he thought of a lot of the messes that Leo got him into, then he realized something about every time he got hurt. A constant in all his injuries was the fact that after he got hurt he was fixed by Luna and she gave him little kiss on the wound or injury. Then every morning after he got hurt he was all better, no scar, no little cut, or any evidence that he was ever hurt . He turned off the water then stepped out and reached out for the towel on the sink when the door creaked open and someone stepped in. He heard a girlish yawn and quickly looked to his side and saw who it was as he quickly grabbed the towel then yelled out

"LUNA WHAT THE HELL"? He immediately wrapped the towel around himself and Luna gasped then quickly covered both her eyes with one arm then ran out of there. He ran to the door and locked it then leaned on it for awhile deeply breathing just waiting for his heart beat to go down over the little fiasco that just happened. He took one last deep breath then got dressed and stepped out of the bathroom slowly, looking both ways down the hallway making sure Luna wasn't around. He caustiously went to the kitchen and looked in there to see Leo shoveling down some cereal and Luna drinking some juice at the table. Miles tried not to look at her for the time being, as Leo raised his head from his bowl and swallowed some cereal in his mouth then spoke

"Morning Miles" Leo said with some tiny pieces of cereal flying out of his mouth which made Luna look at him with disgust. Miles flashed the peace symbol at him and began to walk toward them

"Hey Leo, by the way nice scream last night" he said with a chuckle as Leo glared at him and set his spoon down.

"You know you can be a real jerk sometimes!" he said in a furious voice as he pointed his finger at him. Miles and Luna didn't pay any attention to him because they were too busy chuckling at the memory of the way he screamed last night. Miles calmed down then looked over at the guy on the couch.

"Ok time to wake up" Miles said to himself as he walked over to a cabinet in the kitchen and grabbed a small container labeled _smelling salts_ and opened it.

"You really think that's 'gonna wake him up Miles?" Leo said in a doubting tone. Miles just ignored him and got a bowl and filled it with a little water then walked over to the guy on the couch. He knealed down to him then sprinkled some of the salts into the bowl. The water began to fiz a little as he waved it in front of his face waiting for him to react at any moment, which he didn't. miles let out a disappointed sigh then scratched his head

"Damn, this guys a heavy sleeper" he said out loud as he got up and moved the bowl really far away so he didn't have to smell it anymore. Leo had smug look on his face as he reluctantly said

"Anymore bright ideas?" Leo said more than asked. Miles looked to the ground and saw some cloth and threw it at Leo to say 'shut up'.It hit him in the face then he started gagging then threw it off.

"What the heck was that!" Leo said in a disgusted voice as he covered his noise.

"Your sock" Luna said smugly as Leo glared at her as if to say 'my feet don't smell that bad'. Miles chuckled at his act of revenge then looked on the floor and saw Leo's other sock and picked it up. He looked at it then looked at the guy on the couch

'It's worth a shot' he thought to himself as he walked over to the couch.

"You don't honestly think that'll work" Leo said in a doubtful and angry tone, before it even got a couple of inches to his face the man shot up and swatted the sock out of Miles hand and he pinched his noise. Miles looked over to Leo with a smug look as he said

"Ye of little faith, little bro" Leo just rolled his eyes as Luna giggled. Miles patted the man on the back as he began to sit up and said

"Dude relax" which after he heard him say that did. The twins quickly rushed over to see the newly awoken man, the man just looked around him to get a idea of where he was but couldn't really figure it out

"Uh where am I?" he asked as Miles was about to answer but was beaten by Leo

"You're in our apartment" he said then Luna then jumped in

"We found you outside and you were unconscious" then Miles finally got a word in

"So I brought you up here" he said as he brought his hand to his chest

"I'm Miles" thenthen he shifted his hand over toward his siblings

"These two here are my brother Leo and my sister Luna" he said as the man cracked his neck and rubbed his head. He readjusted to a sitting position on the couch as Luna looked to him with a bit of curiosity in her eyes as she asked

"And you are?" then the man just shook his head

"I have absolutely no idea" he said.

Then for the next half hour Leo was trying to jog the guys memory, Miles just sat back to see what Leo would do and chuckle every once in awhile at the dumb things he tried to do. Then Leo had him standing up in front of him as he said

"Ok just close your eyes then say 'my name is' then say your name" Miles sighed out of irritation at his brother's stupidity then Luna spoke up

"Leo that's the third time you've tried that already"

"Well it worked on tv!" Leo yelled back at his twin as Miles stood up and started to walk to them

"Well Leo not everything you see on tv is true" Leo just rolled his eyes at his older brother as he put a mark on the chalk board that was his mind for every time Miles said something like that. The count was now 113, most of them things he already knew but chose not to listen to. Miles sighed then shook his head, he knew he never listened. He looked over to the man as a idea formed in his head

"I got an idea" he did a motion with his hand to tell him to follow

"Please come with me" he said to the guy then led him down the hall where a red motorcycle was leaned against the wall.

"We found this next to you" he said as he watched the guy look at the runner with some form of interest in his eyes.

"Does it mean anything to you?"

"Yeah….I think it does" Leo and Luna were watching this from the corner of the hallway. Then Leo had a idea, he ran over to a table with figures on it and grabbed a letter then rushed back to them.

"Mister" Miles, Luna, and the guy entered back into the living room as Leo opened the letter and presented it to the guy.

"Maybe you have one of these?" he said more than asked as the guy grabbed it and reed it to himself.

"The fortune cup?"

"Yeah it's this cool tournament that's gonna go down tomorrow, and get this they chose me to compete!" Leo said with excitement in his voice and eyes.

"Actually they chose me" Luna stated. Leo quickly glared at her then sighed

"Technically they choose Luna but she's to scarred to go so I'm going in her place"

"Fifty bucks says you won't fool anyone" said Miles with a grin. Leo fired back immediately with anger in his voice

"What makes you say that?"

"You're a dude, you don't have the voice for it and you don't have that cute look that girls have…." Then Miles stopped talking as he thought about what he just said as his eyes went wide with embarrassment

'Did I seriously say that out loud' he thought to himself as Luna turned away from everyone and blushed a little from her brother's comment. She liked it whenever he complimented her on accident, it funny and really sweet at the same time.

"Thanks Miles, and Leo he has a point, you're a boy I'm a girl I'm pretty" Leo retaliated immediately with rage glowing off his face.

"Then I'll wear makeup!" Miles laughed out loud immeadiatly after Leo said that because of the thought of his brother wearing blush and lipstick. Then Luna began to sing

"_Leo wears make up, Leo wears make up_". Miles calmed down and looked at the man's duel runner and disembarked his duel disk and gave it to him and whispered something into his ear. The man walked forward toward Leo and Luna who were fighting then stopped when he knelt down to Leo's eyes level

"Hey Leo how about a duel?"

**Review if you want to**


	3. the dream

A big grin went across Leo face as he nodded his head quickly then got a blue duel disk that seemed a little big for him. He strapped it onto his arm then shortly after tilted over a little bit and almost fell. Miles and Luna laughed at that and of course Leo got mad and embarrassed.

"SHUT UP!" Leo yelled as he got his balance back and ran outside with the mystery guy shortly behind him. Some would question why Miles doesn't fix his little brother's duel disk. One of the two reasons being as mean as it is is the fact it's always funny to see it slide off him and see him wobble during a duel. The other reason was that he never really got to it because he's was usually working on something in the garage. They stepped outside into the bright sunshine that glistened off a pool of water as Luna and Miles sat down on a bench. Luna slowly looked over to Miles, trying to keep the image of him in the bathroom out of her head as she asked him

"What did you say to him?" Miles looked over at her and said

"I told him to try dueling my lil' brother because whenever I duel it always takes me back to some of my favorite memories" he said with a small grin as he thought about some of the memories. Then a spark of curiosity sturck into Luna's eyes as she went on to ask

"Like?'' Miles then took out his deck and pulled out a random card 'elemental hero ice edge'. He sighed as his small grin grew a little bigger

"This card reminds me of an old friend that taught me how to duel" he said as Luna looked at the card. She remembered back to the times when Miles would come home late then she would run to him and keep asking him where he was and all he would say was

'I was learning' then Miles he pulled out another card, his favorite synchro monster.

"Colossal fighter?" Luna asked as she looked at the very cool card. She couldn't even count the number of times she saw him use that against her twin in a duel. Miles grin diminished slightly as he began to speak

"Mom and dad gave me this when I was five, you were one so you wouldn't remember that birthday of mine would you?" Luna grinned and shook her head at him. Miles didn't like thinking about his parents because there was really nothing to think about them because they were never around. The only thing that reminded him he had parents were his little brother and sister. Then he digressed then brought his attention to the duel and to be honest Miles didn't want to watch it because he didn't want to hear his brother constantly narrate about himself while he dueled. That was a big reason why whenever he dueled him he tried to finish it as big as possible. While the duel went on, Miles mind began to wander as he thought of his old friend and duel teacher.

**flashback**

He met this man when he was 8 while he was being bullied by a couple of 10 year olds. He tried to put up a good fight as he held something in his hand. Even a good fight wasn't enough against two older boys with more muscle. They had him pinned to the ground as they tried to pull open his hand to get the thing he was holding out of it. Just when they had a finger on there prize something in green appeared and scared off them off. The man in green looked down to Miles as he floated a little off the ground as he began to disappear. Then from behind him a hand came out lending help

"Hey little guy you ok?" Miles shook his head as he stood up crying. The man got him to his feet as he knelled down to look at him from his eye level.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked in a sincere voice. Miles couldn't talk because of the amount of tears that flowed out of him. So he just rubbed his arm as crimson stained over it

"Oh I see" he said as he ripped off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around his arm to put pressure toward the cut. He nodded with a grin then patted him on the back

"There you go little guy" Miles started to calm down as the tears began to slowly trickle down to nothing. Then the man reached in his pocket and pulled out a silver pack of cards and presented it to him. Miles looked at the pack and saw his sad face in the reflection of the foil, he quickly wiped his eyes then to the man.

"Here, to cheer you up" Miles took it then shortly nodded

"Thank you" he said as he ripped open the pack. He pulled out the cards and started shifting through them, they were a bunch of elemental hero's he even saw the one that the guy used to save him. A medium smile went across his face as he looked at them. Then the man who saved him went behind and looked over his shoulder at the cards

"Whoa, cool I don't even have some of these guys" miles kept his smile on as he kept looking through the cards. As he was doing a thought crossed through the man's head as a look of concern went across his face as he asked

"Why were those boys trying to hurt you anyways?" Miles stopped looking through the cards and slowly looked down. The man then noticed something, in his left hand there was something white that began to slowly came toward his eye level. Miles presented the card to him feeling that he could trust him enough to let him see it. The man brought into his hand as Miles explained

"They wanted that…" he took a deep breath to hold back a tear as he continued

"…they tried to duel me for it but I kept telling them no and then…" the man knelled back down toward and looked him in the eyes. His eyes showed pity for Miles as he spoke

"Don't go on I understand…" he said because he didn't want him to cry again

"…so I'm guessing you lost huh?" miles nodded slightly not really wanting to remember his encounter with the bullies. To be honest the bullies weren't what really made him cry, sure they hurt him but it didn't hurt as much as he came to the sudden realization while he was pinned to the ground that he didn't have anyone to run to. With no parents around who could he have run to, to make them stop? The man sighed as he saw the sadness in the little guy's eyes. He then took out his duel disk and took a couple steps back then snapped his fingers to get Miles attention. Miles quickly looked up and saw the man with a grin on his face waiting to duel

"Come on little guy, I'm gonna give you a dueling lesson so that won't happen again" Miles looked at him with a sad look on his face. He really didn't feeling like dueling after that so just starred at the ground for a little bit. The man sighed again then said

"Hey dude this suppose to be fun sure you may lose every once in awhile but that makes it more fun. The uncertainty fuels the excitement…" Miles kept looking down as the man shook his head slowly

"…but If you don't want to then I'll just…" then Miles looked up and yelled out

"No!" he didn't want this guy to go, he liked his company. So he activated his duel disk then drew out five cards

"…. I'm Miles" he said with a very small grin on his face as he played a monster

"E hero ice edge in defense mode" (atk:800 def:900). The man snickered because he just accomplished his reverse psychology plan. He turned to face him then drew out his hand then pointed towards Miles

"I'm Jaden and you better get your game on!" he said as he played polymerization and sent his avian and burstinitrix to the graveyard

"Come on out! Elemental hero flame wingman!" (atk: 2100 def:1200). Miles glared at him with a confident smile as waiting for him to finish his move.

**End flashback**

Miles snapped out of his flashback when he heard Leo yell out

"NOOOO!" he saw Leo go down on his knee's as Miles started to piece together the situation

"Uh did Leo lose?" miles asked Luna just to be sure

"Yeah he did" she said in a tone that kind of told him that was a stupid question to ask

"Where have you been for the last 30 minutes?" Luna asked with some sarcasm in her voice as Miles rubbed his neck then said

"Uh in nostalgia" then he got up and ran to Leo with Luna not to far behind. When they got to him they could clearly see the tears falling off his face. Luna knelt down to him and said

"Leo don't cry" Leo quickly tried to wipe the still forming tears away from his face

"I'm not crying" Leo said in a sad tone of voice. Miles knelt down next to him and gave him a gentle nudge on the shoulder

"Hey you tried your best, and that's what really matters" he said as the man walked over to them

"Thanks guys" he said then knelt down next to Leo and shook his hand out of respect

"You have good strategies Leo, but don't spend all your time getting your monsters where you want them to be. Or else you won't have any room to adapt to the situation". Leo looked up at him, the sad look that was across his face started to vanish as a small grin came on as he nodded once to say thanks. Then Miles stood up and looked to him with a questioning look in his eye as he spoke

"If you don't mind me asking do you remember your name?" he nodded as Leo's grin turned into a big smile because he helped him.

"What is it then?" Luna asked, then the man shook his head then pointed to his face where what looked like a tattoo was. Miles looked at it then realized what it was, a facility marker.

"You see this right here, trust me when I say I don't think you want to know that much about me" Leo looked down in disappointment then back up as he asked

"But how can we be friends if we don't know your name?" then in unison Luna and Miles yelled

"That's the point Leo!" they looked at each a little amazed that they did that, then they laughed a little and so did the man and Leo. Then Luna calmed down then tryied to put a solemn look back on her face as she spoke

"Can you at least stay here for the night?" he nodded to that then immediatly Leo was jumping up in joy while Miles was shaking his head grinning and chuckling at his little bro.

**A little later at night**

Miles was in his room sleeping while he tossed and turned in his bed as he dreamed.

_In the dream he was in his room looking through his deck when his door opened, _

"_Luna?" he said as she just walked foreword and was looking down and slightly with a shy look on her face. _

"_Luna?" he kept asking then she sat on his bed. He re adjusted to sit up then looked at her._

"_What's the matter" she looked at him then said _

"_I'm really sorry I went into the bathroom while you were showering this morning" Miles patted her on the back then said_

"_It's ok these things happen, I don't to who they happen to but they happen" Luna giggled as she had he hands on her lap. She was just wearing her normal shirt and some pajama bottoms that Miles recognized because he got her those for christmas. Then Miles eyes widen as she started taking off her shirt. Miles tried thinking of a explanation for why she was doing this but couldn't think of anything so just said the first thing that went through his head_

"_You hot or something?" Luna just shook her head_

"_No I just want to make us even" she said as her shirt came completely off hitting the floor. Then Luna leaned over to him and kissed him, what surprised Miles enough to wake him up was the fact he didn't try to push her off him._

Miles immediately shoot up and had cold sweet on him as he took in deep breaths, he quickly shook his head then jumped out of bed then walked down the hall.

'Why would I dream that….. She's my sister…. I can't be in lov…' he thought to himself as he heard footsteps down the hall then saw someone's figure. He raised a eyebrow as he got closer then said rather than asked

"Leaving so soon?" in front of him was the man he saved moving his runner toward the elevator. The man was looking down to the ground as he said

"I have things I need to do and I don't want to put you guys in danger for them" Miles snickered then said

"What's life without a little danger?" he said sarcastically then in a serious tone said

"…But I understand" then he looked at the table in the living room. there was light on over it and on it was Leo and Luna's duel disks and some tools with parts of them on the table.

"I fixed them for them" the man said as Miles grinned and did a short chuckle

"I was gonna do that" he said as he put a fist on his hip. Then the man looked at him

"Why didn't you then?" he asked. Then Miles walked over to the elevator and a made a motion that told him to come with, he did and he brought his duel runner with. He pushed the button then they descended down to the ground floor. Miles walked over to a metal door and opened a garage next to some trash cans. The man took one look in there and all could say was

"Whoa" inside it was a blue and silver duel runner that the light glistened off of with two side cars in the back of the garage.

"That's why…" he began as he looked toward Miles with intrigue

"… I told them that when I finish this we'd I would fix them and we could be a cool dueling team" miles said as he put his hand on the runner and grinned at it. Then he looked back to him with a serious look in his eyes

"Listen I don't care about the danger that comes with knowing you. I promise I won't tell so what's your name?" he began to think about telling him his name. If he did he could get into some trouble. But then he figured he could trust him, after all he did help him out

"Yusei" he said. Miles grinned then extended his hand then Yusei shook it. As their hands let go Miles walked toward a table in the garage with a couple tools on it and grabbed some pieces of paper then gave it to Yusei.

"Here's a little cash Yusei you might need it…. But one condition next time I see you we have a turbo duel" Yusei grinned then nodded to seal the deal. He grabbed the money and jumped on his runner

"It's a deal Miles" he said as he drove off leaving Miles with only his thoughts

'Something tells me….. ' he began to think

'…..We didn't meet on accident'


	4. melt like butter

Miles took the elevator back up to the apartment, the instant he stepped out of the elevator he let out a big yawn. He then cracked his neck then started for his room down the hall so he could get back to sleep. As he walked down the hall he saw Luna's door cracked open a bit letting out some pale light from her room. He was about to pass her room when he heard a faint fear filled moan. He immediately stopped in his tracks as he heard it again then looked around the hallway to find its source. As it echoed through the hallway one more time he turned his head and starred at Luna's door as the almost humming moan echoed out of there. He raised a eyebrow then slowly walked over to her door and cracked it open even more to see Luna tossing and turning in her bed as a pale light hit her through a window next to her bed. She had a scarred look on her face as she mumbled and moaned in her bed

'She must be having a bad dream or something?' he thought to himself as he walked into her room, making sure to not do anything to wake her. He got across her room then sat at the top of her bed next to her head. He lifted her head off her pillow carefully to not wake her and pout on his lap as he stroked her hair to make her feel better. He did this a lot when he saw her having a bad a dream, he felt that it was the only thing he could do to comfort her. He knew it was working because she stopped tumbling and mumbling. The only thing that he wasn't sure of was what was going on her little head

**Meanwhile in Luna's dream**,

_She was running from a pack of wolves in a big dark forest. She tried yelling out for help as she ran but no one responded to her crys for help. Then as she ran toward the only glimpse of light she could see a look of terror went across her face as she stepped into it only to find a steep side of a mountain blocking her path. She quickly turned around to try and run back into the forest, but when she turned she only found 3 pairs of hollow scary eyes that were only getting close as they growled at her. She slowly backed away and hit the mountain as a look that could define the word terrified went across her face. As the wolves paws came into the light which glistened off their pitch black fur, she could only think of one thing that she could do _

"_HELP ME PLEASE, SOMEBODY!" she yelled out as the wolves stepped fully into the light. Luna quickly crouched down into a defensive ball with tears starting to run down her face as she sadly said to herself._

"_Anybody" Then just as she lost all hope, she felt a familiar warmth ans heard a big thump that came from in front of her. Then she heard the wolves growl and pounce off the ground. She cringed up thinking she would get hurt but oddly to her, she didn't. She slowly drew her head out of her ball state and looked toward the forest to see the wolves retreating and whimpering with a man in a black and white sleeved jacket holding a sword that shimmered from the light of the sun. Luna cautiously stood up and looked at her savior _

"_Wh…..who are you?" Luna asked in a frightened voice as she tried to keep her distance from him, not knowing if he was safe to be around. The man looked over his shoulder at Luna then turned around to face her as he pulled down his hood slowly. As the hood drew off his head Luna's expression changed from scarred to joyful as she saw a familiar set of blue eyes and long teal hair like hers_

"_Miles!" she jumped up and hugged him to which he hugged back and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed a little then dug her face into his shoulder so he couldn't see. He giggled a little when she did that then lifted her up and put her on his shoulders._

"_Let's go beautiful" he said as she was still blushing a strawberry red _

"_Don't say that Miles….. You know I'm not" she said to him as he chuckled a little _

"_Luny, you are what you are. So accept the fact your beautiful… beautiful" he said to her as she grinned and hung onto his head as he took her back into the forest to get her to somewhere safe_

**Back in her room**

Miles left her room with a small smile on his face knowing he did something selfless and good. As he arrived into his room he immediately jumped into his bed and slowly shut his eyes and listed gently into sleep.

Miles woke up in a manor he hated, the sound of Leo's voice but for some reason in a panicking tone. He angrily got up and walked down the hall to see Leo freaking out

"Leo what the heck…" he said as he rubbed his eyes"…I was having an awesome dream" Miles said to himself as he stopped rubbing his eyes and realized what he had said. After he fell asleep the second time he had another Luna dream last night that seemed to carry on from where he left off last time. In fact before he woke up he was at a part in his dream where he and Luna were full fledged making out on his bed. He felt a sense of confuse because he didn't know why he was realizing only now that he loved Luna in a way that no older brother should love his sister.

"What's happening to me?" he said silently to himself then just shook his head quickly to get the thoughts out of his head. He looked over to the kitchen and saw Luna at the table eating something. He walked over to her and snagged a piece of toast from her that she really didn't care about. Miles pointed over to Leo then asked her

"What's captain over reaction's reason for yelling today?"

"That guy from last night is gone" Luna said as Miles instantly remembered that and something else. He then shifted his still pointing finger over to the living room

"Hey Luna look on the table in the living room" Luna raised an eyebrow questioning why, but just shrugged and did as told. She maneuvered through Leo freaking out to get to the living room then saw her duel disk next to Leo's but something seemed different somehow. So she put it on then realized something after it strapped onto her arm

"It fits…." She looked over to the kitchen with a smile that clearly said thank you, but Miles just shook his head.

"Nope, that guy from last night did that" Leo then stopped and looked over at Luna and saw his duel disk on the table. He quickly ran over to it and put it on and marveled at the fact that it actually fit

"Awesome he fixed it!" He yelled out with glee as a look of curiosity went across Luna's face

"Who was he anyway?"

"Maybe he's a superhero" Leo said not realizing how dumb that sounded. Luna just shook her head at him with hand on her for head

"You really watch too much tv" she said to him as he scowled at her "Maybe he's like a silent hero that helps out of luck duelists, like a knight in shining armor" Miles nodded in agreement to that, mostly because it sounded less stupid than Leo's superhero theory. A small layer of sadness went across her face as she said

"I wish I could thank him" Miles felt a little guilty that he couldn't tell them his name because they at least deserved to know that. But he didn't want to break his promise so just said the only thing he could think of to consol her.

"Maybe you will one day" he said as he finished his breakfast

After breakfast Miles grabbed a handheld and started playing a game to kill time, unknown to him Leo snuck out of the apartment to go to Dexter's house to do something he knew his brother would flip out at if he found out. After an hour he got bored and frustrated with his game so turned it off

"Damn final boss, always killing me in some overrated way before I beat him…." He mumbled to himself before he noticed something unusual about the apartment.

"Luna!" Miles yelled out as Luna quickly ran to her older brother.

"Yeah Miles?"

"Where's Leo?" he asked her as she tilted he head trying to make a gesture that she didn't know anything about him being out.

"I don't know"

"Don't lie to me; I know he's not here because I don't hear laughing or someone saying 'whoa' at all. Plus, he never sleeps during the day so where is he?" he asked as Luna looked down and thought to herself

'I told Leo I wouldn't tell on him, I don't want to seem like a tattle tale' Miles kept his solemn and stern eyes on her waiting for a answer. He could just tell she knew something, since he spent so much time with her he basically had all her gestures and expressions memorized in his head to know when she was lying or holding something back

"Luna, where is he?"

"I….. I can't say Miles" she said as Miles kept his unmoving eyes on her and began to think.

'Ok I know Luna won't tell me willingly. So that leaves me 2 options I could trick her which could take awhile, or…..' Miles repositioned himself on the couch and looked into Luna's eyes as he put his hand on her shoulder then quickly sighed

'I hate doing this'

"Listen Luna, I need you to tell me…" he said in a gentle voice as Luna shook her head. Miles blinked then starred deeper into her eyes

"….. Please" Luna tried not to look at his ocean blue eyes because every time he did this she'd melt in his hands and got what he wanted from her

'I can't look or else I'm just gonna…' then Miles took his other hand and gently stroked some hair away from her shut eyes which caused them open and lock on to his.

'Oh no' she thought as she sighed and tried to resist blurting out where her twin was. But rather quickly she snapped and spilled it all out

"He went with Dexter down to the docks to try and find the black rose" she said as she quickly looked to the side and closed her eyes. Miles went wide eyed as she finished then immediately stood up and started to run toward the elevator with a worried look on his face. As he waited for the elevator he took a look back at Luna who looked disappointed in herself. Miles sighed then ran back to her and knelt down to her eye level

"I'm sorry, that really wasn't fair Luna. I know you can't lie to me when I do that…. So how about later I take you out for some ice cream or something?" Luna grinned as she looked up at him

"I'd like that" He kissed her cheek then ran to the elevator as it opened and descended down to the ground. Luna watched the door close as Miles had a sorry smile on his face. She kept rubbing her cheek that her brother had kissed, swearing she could still feel the warm sensation that was there when kissed it. He knew all the ways to touch her heart and make her feel loved, and she knew it

**Meanwhile at the ground level**

Miles quickly jumped on his runner after he set up one of the side cars

"Ok time for the test run" he said as he revved the engine and zoomed out of the garage and into the streets. He quickly got to the docks in less than 15 minutes with a small grin on his face as he admired his work on the runner.

When he got off his runner, he saw a group of people and ran toward them and saw one teal haired boy and a short guy in glasses and immediately knew who they were.

"Leo!" Miles yelled out angry. Leo turned around as shot up a alarmed look

"Oh shoot!" Miles ran to Leo with a beyond mad look on his face, he was like a volcano in its prime.

"DON'T YOU REALIZE HOW DANGEROUS IT IS DOWN HERE!"

"But Miles….." Leo started to say not really knowing what he was really going to say next

"NO BUTS GET TO MY RUNNER!" Miles yelled out as he pushed Dexter and Leo to his runner. When he turned around he was shocked to see a familiar face

"Yusei?" he asked as Leo looked at his brother with eyebrow raised, only now realizing the 'superhero's' name

"Hey Miles you look a little steamed" he said knowing that steamed probably wasn't a nearly effective word to describe him

"He's beyond steamed man" a brown haired guy said who was next to Yusei with two other guys.

"Oh Miles, this is Tanner, Blister, and Yanagi" Miles nodded his head then stuck out his hand for anyone to shake

"Nice to meet you all, especially you Tanner, I was a fan of yours when you were pro" he said as Tanner shook his hand

"Always nice to meet a fan" he said as a small grin showed on Miles face

"What are you guys doing here anyway? Not trying to find the black rose like these tw…" before he could finish he felt a big pain coming from his arm. He sneered out in pain as he knelt down and Leo knelt down and held onto him

"Miles what's wrong?"

"My arm…. It burns" he said through his teeth as Yusei in the same fashion did the same thing. Then out of nowhere a dragon made of rose petals and stems appeared destroying the docks.

"What is that?" Miles yelled out as out of the dust cloud of destroyed ruble a figure in a mask appeared in a black robe

"The black rose is real" Leo said aloud. The figure glanced at Yusei and Miles and saw their glowing arms and gasped.

"YOU!, you also have a mark…." She yelled out as she played a card as a whirlwind went through the docks.

"Stay away from me!" the figure yelled out as she disappeared. After a minute the glow and pain from Miles arm subsided, but as he pulled up his sleeve he could see a mark left there from the glow.

"What's this?" he asked himself as Yusei looked at his arm

"What's with this, last time it disappeared" Miles kept looking at the mark, trying to unravel the mysteries behind it

'Looks…. Kinda like a sword' Miles thought to himself as he looked over at Leo and Dexter who passed out from all the excitement. He walked over to them and picked them up, he walked back to his runner and set them in the side car of his runner. He snickered a little then took out his phone then took a picture of them in the side car. He took in a breath to get his calm look back as he jumped on his runner.

"Yusei.." he said as Yusei turned around to look at him

"Yeah?" he was going to ask him if he knew anything about the new mark on his arm, but then a thought crossed through his head

'If he knew anything he wouldn't be asking questions like me'

"…see you at the tournament tomorrow" he said as he revved his runner on and zoomed off.


	5. does she love him too?

Miles was getting up close to his garage, looking over his shoulder he still saw Leo was sleeping. As he got closer he could see a small figure standing to the side of it of the opening garage. He shook his head toward Luna to say thanks as he got off his runner and pushed it into the garage and turned off his runner. He got Leo out of the sidecar and put him on his shoulder as Luna walked next to him and looked at Leo

"What happened to him?"

"Too much excitement" he said as he got out his phone while they were going to the elevator. He browed through his phone and brought up a picture he took earlier. He gave the phone to Luna while he had a big grin in his face. Luna looked at the picture and bursted out laughing. The picture was of Leo and Dexter in the side car sleeping, but due to Miles setting them down into the side car Leo grabbed onto Dexter and it almost looked like he was snuggling up next to him

"What…hehehe… what the heck..hehehe?" she said more than asked trying to speak through her laughter

"I had to get them both home somehow, so they had to share the side car" the moment they got to their apartment Miles set Leo down to the couch and walked over to a computer with his phone in hand

"Hello internet" he said as Luna ran over to the computer the instant he said that.

"Don't do that" she said to him while he took his phone away from docking station on the computer

"Aww your no fun!" Miles said as Luna quickly grabbed the phone away from him

"That's just mean Miles" Miles let out a sigh of disappointment. Then a idea formed in his head

"Can I put it up if he makes you look stupid tomorrow?" Luna was about to yell back no so he didn't keep shooting these stupid ideas for reasons to put it on the internet. But then she thought, if Leo did make her look stupid she probably would want to make him feel the same form of embarrassment that she would probably feel.

"uh maybe, just don't put it up now" Miles nodded to say 'ok but your still no fun'. He got up and walked over to the elevator and grabbed the key to his runner from his pocket. Luna looked curiously at him as he turned around and asked her

"Coming?"

"Huh?"

"Remember, I told you when I got Leo back here you and me could go get some ice cream. So you still want to or no" Luna quickly ran over to her older bro and got into the elevator first. Miles grinned and stepped in

"That's what I thought you'd say"

When they got down to the ground level Miles started rolling out his runner noticing something odd about the way it rolled. He looked at his front and back tires they looked alright so he could rule it wasn't them. As he pushed it out more he noticed where the unusual rolling's source was coming from. He looked over at the side car then snapped his fingers out of frustation

"Damn" Luna was on the side as Miles walked over to the side and knelled down

"What is it Miles?"

"The side car has a flat" he said as he poked the tire on it. He looked over at the other one which was half finished and needed a wheel which he didn't have. Miles was rubbing his neck trying to think of a way to fix this. As mechanically savvy as he was he really didn't know how to patch a tire.

"I uh… could just hang on to you while you drive Miles" Luna said and was looking to the side as she thought about holding onto Miles. When Luna said that, a thought went through his head of the possibility that she could accidently lose her grip on him and fall off. He'd never forgive himself if Luna ever got hurt, especially by his hand.

"I don't know" he said in a tone that made it sound like 'that probably isn't a good idea. Luna ignored his comment and just jumped on the back of his runner.

"Come on Miles…" she said as she took a pause and looked at him straight in the eyes and very sweetly said as she blinked her beautiful light brown eyes

"Please" Miles sighed out with a grin as he thought

'Damn it why does she have to be so cute?' he also thought he kinda deserved that since he basically did the same thing to her today. He reluctantly got on his runner and put the key in the ignition then quickly turned around and looked at his little sister with concern in his eyes

"If you think I'm going to fast just or if you think you're losing your grip…." He began to say then was interrupted when Luna locked her arms around his waist and hugged herself close to him.

"Don't worry Miles I'll speak if anything happens" she said in a gentle assuring voice. Miles sighed then started his runner and got out of the garage then zoomed down the street. Luna held onto him tighter as he began to go faster, she closed her eyes as she felt the wind at the side of her arms and warmth coming off from her brother.

'I'd trust Miles with my life… because I love him more than anything in the world'

Miles started to slow as he got to ''s' he parked and turned off his runner then immediately turned his head and saw Luna's clenching onto him with her eyes closed.

"Hey you ok?" he said as he put arm around because he thought she might've been scarred from the ride there. Luna opened her eyes as she looked up and smiled at him to which he smiled back. He helped her off his runner and brought her to one of the tables they had outside the shop. Miles went up and ordered there ice cream and brought it back.

"Ok one vanilla with gummy bears…." Luna grabbed it and started licking with a small smile on her face "…. And one vanilla chocolate swirl for me" he said as he took a big lick of it. Miles was sitting next to Luna as he enjoyed his ice-cream while looking he looked at her. Miles always loved doing things like this with his siblings, it helped fill in the void that was left from their parents. He then shifted his head toward a duel going on next to the shop.

"Okay get ready, silent magician take him out now!" the kid magician ran up and jumped into the sky getting ready to blast something to the other duelist as he just waved his index finger back and forth.

"Ah ah uh I activate magic cylinders" two cylinders emerged and the blast the magician produced blasted back to his owner.

_Duelist 1: 0000_

_Duelist 2: 0750_

The young duelist fell to the ground taking in his defeat as the other guy walked over to him and presented his hand. The other guy looked up and grabbed it with a grin.

"Nice one dude"

"Thanks, but don't forget you still have to buy the ice-cream"

"Aww come on"

"Deal's a deal"

Miles was smiling at that, it had been so long since he last saw his friend Jeyden; he always wondered what had happened to him. But he always came to the conclusion that where ever he was he was still dueling and having fun just like he remembered him. Miles then shifted his attention back to Luna and was just starred at her with a happy glimmer in his eyes. Luna didn't pay much attention to him, but when she felt she was being watched shift her head towards him to see the reason why she felt that way. She was going to ask him why he was starring at her but noticed something else about him

"Uh… Miles your ice cream is melting"

"What?..." he looked to his hand to see a semi steady stream of brownish sticky liquid running down it. He immediately started licking up the mess on his hand and cone as Luna giggled at him. Miles looked at her and started chuckling

"What?..."Luna asked as Miles pointed at her face

"Your nose"

"What about it?" Miles reached in his pocket and used his phone as a mirror as he held it in front of Luna's face to reveal there was some ice-cream with a gummy bear in it on her nose. Luna's turned a beat red with embarrassment as she was about to flick it off before Miles waved his hand and said

"Hold on I got it" then he leaned forward and licked it off her nose.

"Hehehe… that tickles" Luna said not realizing the pale rose color going across her face as he did it. Miles smiled at that then got up and walked over to his runner. Luna ran toward him and hoped on. Miles jumped on then got adjusted as she wrapped her arms around his chest and looked at his face from behind his shoulder.

"Ready?"

"Ready" she said confidently as Miles revved the engine zoomed off with Luna loving every second of being with her older brother.

**Later in the night**

Miles stepped out the bathroom with a robe on as he started to walk toward his room with small droplets falling off his head. He passed Leo's room and checked in there to make sure he didn't try to run out again, which he didn't. He was in a deep sleep as he snored and readjusted every once in awhile to get comfortable.

"Mmmmiiiilllles…" he heard in a kind of moan. He looked around the hall to find it's source then heard it again coming from Luna's. He walked to her room and poked his head into it and saw her tossing and turning in her sleep. He stepped in and just stood there watching her move in her sleep

'What is she dreaming?...' Miles wondered as he started to putt pieces of info together in his head. The fact that she didn't freak out at some of things that he said about her or the fact that she let him lick her and not jump back and call him a perv or something like that. Over the day he stopped caring about the fact that he being in love with his little sister was wrong, but now he wondered as he saw her toss and turn in her sleep calling out his name

'Does she love me to?..."


	6. and the fortune cup begins

"….. ANNNDDD WELCOME TO THE FORTTTTUUUNNE CUP" those were the first words he heard as he was drove into the Kaiba dome with his two 'sisters' in the sidecar. Leo was wearing makeup and pony tails to look like Luna. While the real Luna was wearing a hat and sweats to make sure no one could recognize her. She really didn't want Leo to do this but after the billionth 'come on please' she gave in and just let him do it. As they drove into the parking lot Miles couldn't stop snickering at Leo because of the way he looked

"_Leo wears make up_" Miles sang to make fun of him

"Shut up already Miles" Leo said in an aggravated tone. On the way there Miles just wouldn't stop making fun of Leo, he was mostly doing it for Luna because he knew that no matter what Leo did he was gonna embarrass Luna. So he thought might as well make him suffer before he embarrasses her. Luna looked to Leo as he glared at Miles

"You know you have to sound like me to pass off as me right?" Luna stated because he wasn't even trying. Leo looked back to her then cleared his throat

"Oh look I'm little miss perfect, I wish I was as good as my brother and I'm soooooo ugly" Leo said in a bad imitation of Luna's voice to which she glared at him. Miles quickly flicked his finger in Leo's face

"Leo I wouldn't be making fun her seeing as you're the one who's wearing **makeup**" Miles said stressing on the word makeup to which Leo glared at him. Luna smiled at that and loved the fact that he stood up for her.

Miles and Luna sticked by Leo till they got to the competitors only room. Before he entered the room he turned to face his siblings so that they could say something to him before it started.

"Good luck out there Leo" Luna said to him. Leo did a stupid grin to say 'thanks'

"Nervous?" Miles asked because that's usually how people feel doing something infront of people.

"Not at all!" Leo said with a enthusiastic voice. Miles grinned then reached in his pocket and handed something to Leo. Leo looked at what was presented to him with a really big smile

'Power tool dragon' he thought with a lot of disbelief that it was in his hand. A small smile went across Miles face as he saw Leo's big smile. Miles wasn't a true jerk to his brother he was just having fun joking around with him a lot. But he knew that if he didn't show every once in a while that he really cared for his brother, then Leo would really start to hate him and probably do something way stupider than anything he's done before. So a he'd throw a duel, give a new card, or just like last night with Luna go get him some ice cream. Miles kept his grin up as Leo awed over the card

"Took me forever to find that" he said then Leo quickly hugged his brother.

"Dude thank you!" Leo said in a really happy and cherrful voice. Miles felt really uncomfortable with Leo hugging him because he had this idea in the back of his head that guys don't hug, but never the less he hugged back to say 'your welcome'. As he recieted back to standing up straight he quickly punched Leo on the arm and confidently said

"Now go win this thing!" Leo nodded then ran off with a smile still on his face, and one still on Miles. In a lot of ways Leo reminded Miles of himself, not only for the fact that they were related but also because Miles use to act just like Leo. He use to be really care free and silly, but he slowly grew out of it. Miles half expected that Leo probably was going to end up like him one day, so in the mean time he was trying to be the one thing he knew he wanted growing. A role model or more like a father, as he thought all that he didn't even notice Luna looking up at him with a smile

"That was nice of you" Luna said to him as he snapped out of his thoughts

"Can't always act like a jerk to your brother" he said as he turned around and started for his sea with his sister beside him the whole way. Miles and Luna got to their seats next to Dexter, Ynagi, and Tanner.

"Hey guys" Dexter said

"Yo Dex" Miles said then sat down and watched the tournament start. At the center duel field he saw the contestants begin to rise out of the ground. He saw Yuesi which he wondered how he got into the tournament, Leo (being called Luna from the MC) and a couple other duelists, some of which who looked ridiculous. One that interested him was one called Akiza, he felt like he'd seen her before. Before it even started people began to uproar at Yusei

"What's a satellite doing here!"

"Get out of this tournament!" Miles heard all these comments in the crowd and half expected them. Then a large duelist called Griger stepped forward and grabbed the mic and defended Yusei. Miles smiled at that as he thought

'What do you know, there's still good people in the world' Then after everything calmed down everyone's eyes focused on the duel field as the tournament began.

"AND TO START OFF THE TOURNAMENT THE TOWER OF POWER, GRRRRIIIIGER…" the crowd started to cheer and Miles was just looking at him trying to guess what kind of duelist he was. He made this a habit whenever he obsereved a duel, if the person seemed delicate they used fairys and beasts, or if they were big and strong like Griger then

'Hmmmm…. He definitely uses machines' miles thought to himself then shifted his view to another figure that started to emerge.

"….AAANNND THE LITTLE MISS LLLLUUUUNNNAA!" he saw his brother emerge looking excited to be in the tournament. Miles could see Luna getting a little mad from Leo making her look like a idiot. Leo walked forward and shook Griger's hand before the match began.

"That was so awesome how you stood up for my friend back there" Leo said as he shook Grigers hand

"No problem miss Luna and may I say that you sure have a strong handshake for a young lady" Leo took a few quick step back and rubbed his head trying to think of something to say to try and convince him that he was a girl

"Uhh… you know what everyone says that, in fact they say I act more like a boy then a girl, did I mention I was a cheerleader" Miles looked to Luna after Leo said that and she was lava red with embarrassment and rage.

"I … do not…. Sound like that" Luna growled through her teeth as she glared at Leo. Miles quickly patted her on the back gently then whispered into her ear

"Luna calm down, this just gives us a reason to post that picture" Luna's expression changed from pissed to semi calm at the thought of how embarrassed Leo would be when she and Miles would upload that pic to the duel academy website.

"Yeah it's a perfect reason" Luna said then started to watch the duel with her brother. About 7 minutes into the duel Luna put her hands on her temples and scrunched her eyes closed. She sneared in pain as everyone looked at her

"Hey you ok Luna?" Dexter asked

"Just a headache" she said putting on a small smile while she said it to try and convince them that it wasn't that bad. She had her eyes for a lot of the duel trying to deal with the pain in her head. Miles looked to her and could see that this headache wasn't going to go away that easily, so he got up and went to go get something. No one really noticing because they were fixated on the duel. When he came back he had a cup and straw in hand and gave it to Luna before he sat back down

"Here Luny, maybe this will help" he said thinking a cold drink would help her. She nodded with a grin then took a sip, the drink actually helping. As Miles watched the duel his eyes started to twitch as he dealt with a headache he had. He had a bigger tolerance to pain then his sister so just beared through the pain and watched the duel. He shook his head at the way Leo was dueling, seeing all the mistakes he was making

'Come on do what Yusei said and adapt' Miles always tried to see a bright side to things, but he didn't see a chance of Leo winning and that was really the only bright side that could've been found in this situation if Leo actually listened to anyone besides himself.

"….and now I summon Flying fortress sky fire…" (atk:3000 def:2500)

"….and now I activate its ability by sending one card to the graveyard I can destroy one of your cards" as he put one of his cards in the grave yard Leo's gadget hauler exploded by a barrage of bombs

"Gadget hauler!" he yelled out in disbelief as Griger then commanded his beast to attack Leo directly. As a barrage of bombs fell down on Leo he yelled out in the disappointment of his defeat

(Leo: 0800-0000)

"Is it mean that I thought that he wouldn't win?" Miles asked his sister who shook her head

"Not really I was thinking that too" Luna said

"Ditto" Dexter said and nodded. Just as the holograms disappeared so did Miles headache, he thought it was weird that it just vanished because he didn't take any aspirin or anything to get rid of it. Miles stood up to leave and get Leo when…

"AND NOW OUR RANDOM DUEL SELECTION TWO PEOPLE IN THE CROWD WILL BE CHOSEN TO DUEL FOR A SPEEEEEEECIAL PRIZE!…." Spot lights swirled around the arena and one landed on him.

"What the?..." he said as the spot light stayed on him. Then the second one landed on a little girl at the other end of the arena.

"AND THERE ARE OUR WINNERS, NOW PLEASE STEP DOWN TO THE ARENA AND LETS GET THIS STARTED!" Miles tried to get out of this but couldn't when a man down came and lead him down to the arena. He was allowed to go grab his duel disk and deck from his runner and within minutes he was out on the field staring at his opponent. He walked to her as she did the same and they shook hands.

"Miles" he said to introduce himself

"Lara" she said with a small nervous grin. Then they stepped back to their sides of the field and got there duel disks ready. Miles grinned because it had been so long since he had a opponent that wasn't his brother, so he was actually looking forward to this.

"Let's do this"

**Ok I'm 6 chapters in to this and the next one is where I actually do a duel…. Yes I was trying to avoid dueling scenes because then I'd have to watch the show over again and I really just didn't feel like it. So yeah next one I'm going to do a duel, no skipping out on it or just saying the end or doing a flashback, I'm actually doing it… or will I?**


	7. the zombie girl vs the warrior

** I found a easy and fun way to do duels, I got a yugioh 5d's game for my psp and made a deck just like what I would picture Miles would be like so every time I need to make up a duel ill just type move for move what I do in there… well anyway here's chapter 7**

Miles drew his cards with a big grin on his face. Lara grinned to and drew out here cards.

"ANDDDDD DUEL!" the MC yelled out.

"You have the first move" Lara said to be polite as Miles nodded to say thanks. Miles quickly glanced at his cards

"I'll set 3 face down's, and summon Rose, warrior of revenge" a female warrior appeared with a sword appeared in a whirlwind of crimson. (atk: 1600 def:600)

"And that's that" he said as Lara smirked and drew

"I play hand destruction, now both of us send two cards to the graveyard and then we draw two" Miles tossed out the only two cards he had in his hand and drew 2 new ones.

"…and now I summon zombie master" a grotesque creature of the dead appeared.(atk:1800 def:0000)

"Oh no you don't I activate trap hole" one of his facedown's rose and the zombie fell through a hole that had formed on the field that sent it to the graveyard.

"No!" she cried out because she liked that monster. She had nothing in her hand to put on the field so ended her turn. Miles kept his grin on as he drew out another card.

" Alright, I summon e hero lady heat" a new red female warrior appeared out of flames. (atk:1300 def: 1000)

"But she's not sticking around to long since I'm going to tune her with rose warrior of revenge" rose disappeared and formed into 4 rings that wrapped around lady heat and made her glow to reveal 4 stars.

"To summon my favorite monster, Colossal fighter" then in a flash of light, a giant appeared in white armor. (atk: 2800 def:1000) Lara took a step back as she gasped and awed at the impressive syncro

"Whoa" she said in a excited tone

"….and he has a special ability, for every one of his warrior friends in the graveyard he gets a 100 point boost, and I count 3 counting the bladeedge, silent swordsman, and rose warrior of revenge in my graveyard" (atk: 3100 def:1000) he said counting the cards he had to throw away when she played her hand destruction.

"Now without further a due…" he said as he pointed his finger out toward Lara

"…attack her directly with fist slammer!" colossal fighter raised his fist then slammed it down on Lara as she screamed from the attack.

(Miles:4000 Lara:0900)

"And I end my turn, your move little miss" Miles said. Lara still having a grin on her face as she drew a card. Even though she was losing, she was really excited because of all the uncertainty.

"I place one card face down and place a monster in defense mode…" she said as to face down cards appeared on the field with one flashing zone on the field to indicate her defense monster."… And now I end my turn" Miles drew a little certain of a win from this duel

"Okay, I activate miracle fusion and send my bladeedge and my lady heat out of the game to bring out…" he said as he rose his hand while behind him the earth started to rumble "… e hero Gaia!" a giant appeared in metal armor with a green trim on it. (atk:2200 def:2600)

"Oh no you don't I activate bottomless trap hole which sends him out of the game" gaia then fell down a hole and was with bladeedge and lady heat now. Miles sneered at that because he liked that fusion. Unfortunately he played favorites just like Leo, but fortunately his deck was actually built to hold out for those favorites. He quickly shook off the destruction of his fusion monster as he looked to Lara with a smile

"Ok no problem because I summon my Sparkman" he said as a hero in purple and gold tights appeared with sparks flying off him. (atk:1600 def:1400)

"…and now I activate rising energy and raise my colossal fighters attack by 1500" he said as a orange energy went around the fighter as he flexed his arms slightly(atk:4500 def:1000)

"…and now ill equip him with metal morph" he said as one of his facedown's rose to reveal a trap with a metallic beast on it. Then a silver tint went across the colossus (atk:4800 def:1300) Lara wasn't shaken by this at all as Miles put his hand forward

"Ok, Sparkman attack her facedown" Sparkman jumped in the air and lightning flew out of his hand as a turtle with a pyramid for a shell appeared and was destroyed by his sparks..

"I activate pyramid turtle's ability whenever he's destroyed I can summon someone to replace him and I summon another in defense mode" a giant turtle in blue appeared with a pyramid on its back just like the last one.(atk:1200 def:1400) miles rolled his eyes as he put out his hand again

"Well then colossal fighter take out that turtle and not that it matters but with that shiny coat of metal on him he gains half the attack of the monster he's attacking. But anyways fist slammer!"(atk:5100 def:1300) the turtle was destroyed by the colossus's giant silver fist. As lara crossed her arms to defend herself from the attack she quickly put out one of her hands

"You know Its effect so I summon a new monster…" she said as she looked through her deck then put down a monster in defense mode"…spirit reaper" a cloaked figure with a scythe appeared in blue. (atk:300 def:200) Miles was actually surprised by this little girl, it seemed like she was the kind of girl to use beasts not zombies

"Huh I never would've expected you to have a undead deck" Miles said in a intrigued tone. He was rarely wrong about his hunches so her deck was actually was a surprise to him

"Well I think there cool" Lara said with a smile. Miles nodded and grinned

"That they are little girl, I end my turn. Now let's see some more" he said as Lara drew, then she set a new facedown monster.

"I set one facedown monster and end my turn" Miles drew and saw a card that his parents gave him.

'Hey dark magician' he thought to himself then pointed out his finger to the field

"Ok sparkman attack the facedown monster" he knew he couldn't beat spirit reaper because it couldn't be destroyed by battle so chose the only thing that could be destroied. He also remembered that rising energy only works for one turn then it decreases the attack of the monster back to its original. (atk:3300 def:1300) Sparkman shocked the facedown which was another pyramid turtle.

"Oh come on!" Miles said getting annoyed with these turtles

"Now because you destroyed him I get one new guy, now come out zombie master in defense" (atk:1800 def:0000). Miles realized he needed to get rid of that zombie because it could destroy his Sparkman next turn.

"No way you're getting my Sparkman, Colossal fighter take him out" the colossus slammed its fist down on the zombie and destroyed it to bits. Not seeing what else he could do this turn he simply said

"I end my turn" Lara drew a card, and then ended her turn not finding anything she could do. Miles drew a new card, nothing good

"I pass you go again, Lara" Lara drew a new card, she then set a new monster down in defense.

"I play one monster and end my turn" Miles then drew and got something good. He grinned and played a spell card

"Go lightning vortex!" he said as he sent a card to the graveyard and in a flash spirit reaper was electrically shocked and destroyed.

"What the?..." Lara said in disbelief

"Lightning vortex gets rid of all face up monsters on your field so bye bye spirit reaper" Lara actually looked worried about what was next to come

"Ok sparkman attack the facedown" he jumped in the air and punched the ground as a zombie appeared then disappeared. Lara was really worried because she knew she was going lose. Miles saw the look on her face but didn't want to stop, he liked dueling and had never thrown a duel for anything or anyone, not even Leo. So he put his grin back on and looked to Lara

"Thanks for the duel Lara it's been fun.." he said as he saw a small smile go across her face."… but now Colossal fighter go attack her directly and finish this" he said as colossal fighter opened his hand as a beam came out then shot her and her remaining life points away.

(Miles:4000 Lara:0000) the holograms disappeared and Miles started to walk over to Lara who was on her knees accepting defeat.

"AND IT'S OVER MILES WINS…" then the MC's voice changed

"….FLAWLESS VICTORY" Miles looked up to him

"HEY THAT'S NOT NICE YOU JERK!" he brought out his hand and helped Lara up, and the MC just stuck his tongue out him and pulled his eye down.

"You were great, you were probably having bad luck is all. I can just tell that you're a really good duelist when the cards are in your favor" Lara looked up at Miles and smiled at him

"Thank you" then the MC walked next to him and presented him with a card.

"Uh.. this card is a season pass with free snacks" Miles grabbed it and then gave it to her.

"Here…" she looked at the card with a curiosity in her eyes

"But this is yours, you won…" she tried giving it back to him but he just kept his hand out and kneeled to be face to face with her.

"That was actually a good duel and that is all I need as a reward, you take it" he said as she smiled and hugged him

"Thank you very much" she said as he hugged her back

"LOOK AT THIS HUMBLE MAN GIVING HER THE PRIZE, LETS GIVE HIM A CHEER" the audience started a uproar for him as he recieted his arms and stood back up to face the crowd. Miles loved the sound of the crowd but he was focused on finding one person in the crowd. As he looked He found her looking at him, smiling like she was proud of him. Miles felt proud of himself to as he heard a big rumbling noise come from some where as he rubbed his stomach

'I could go for something to eat right now' he thought then looked at Lara and whispered something to her

"Hey do you mind if I borrow that once for a pretzel or something?"


	8. Akiza's wrath

Miles was walking back to his seat and as could be expected people crowded him saying

"Dude you did awesome"

"You're so sweet for giving that girl the prize"

"You got some good moves" all those little comments just seemed to repeat themselves as he walked through the stadium. Miles just nodded and thanked them with A big fluffy pretzel in hand as he walked back to Luna and Leo.

When he finnaly got to them, they immediately started clapping. Just to be funny he took a bow then got back in his seat taking a big bite of his pretzel.

"Miles you were awesome!" Leo exclaimed as Miles nodded

"Thanks Leo" he said as he handed him the half eaten pretzel. Leo grabbed it then started chowing down, wishing he bought the cheese for it. Luna was in the seat next to him and was starign at him with a smile. Miles looked down and noticed what she was doing

"What?"

"Miles that was really nice of you to give that girl the prize" she said in a happy tone. Miles just shrugged

"It was nothing really, I just wanted to duel that was reward enough for me" she grinned and hugged him quick. He grinned at that then turned his attention to a duel between Akiza and a cosplay wannabe. Immediately one question went through his head as he leaned to the side and asked his sister

"Who's the cosplayer?"

"He's sir Ransburg he's uses knights and warriors" she said as he kept paying attention to the duel. Most of it focused on Akiza, he kept feeling he knew her from somewhere but for the life of him couldn't tell where.

"Now I summon to the field Black rose dragon!" Akiza yelled out as a giant dragon made of rose petals appeared that caused a great wind to go through the stadium. When the dragon appeared Miles put a hand over his right arm because it started to hurt. As he awed at the dragon he realized something. Only one person has that dragon

"She's the black rose!" Miles exclaimed as Leo and Dexter grabbed onto each other with frightened looks on their faces. Miles quickly got up and started towards the inside of the stadium. Luna had arm over her face as the violent wind kept going. Then she noticed Miles wasn't in his seat, she looked over her shoulder and saw him running up the steps to the inner stadium.

"Where are you going?" she asked him as he turned around

"Yusei" he said then started running again. Luna quickly got up and ran after him, Leo not noticing because he was too busy being scarred.

Miles got down to the competitors area as fast as he could but just before he got in he was immediately stopped by a large man.

"Contestants only, get lost"

"Come on let me in!" he yelled to him. The guard just looked at him and grabbed him by his sides

"I said get lost" he said as he put him a throwing position before someone spoke up

"Stop!" said a girlish voice that made the guard stop and look in front of him.

"Miss Luna?" he asked as Miles rose his head and saw his sister with a angry expression on her face.

"Put him down he's with me" the guard quickly nodded then put down Miles and dusted him off a litte.

"here you go sorry sir" Miles had to restrain every inch of his being not to say 'you better be' as he walked pass the guard with his sister next to him.

"Thanks" he whispered to her

"Anytime" she said as they found their way to the contestant's room with Yuesi sitting on a couch next to Griger watching the duel.

"Did you notice?" Miles asked as Yusei nodded

"Yeah, she's the black rose" Yusei said as miles looked up to the screen to see the duel that was going on with Akiza losing

"She only has 50 life points left" Luna stated out as Miles thought to himself

'She can't win' at the moment Akiza resummoned her Black rose dragon

"And now I remove a plant monster from my graveyard to send your knights attack points to zero" Akiza stated as a weird glow went onto the knight. Miles eyes widen with shock, he had no idea she could do that

"No I can't lose" sir Ransburg said in terror as the dragon prepared to attack

"To bad you are… now BLACK ROSE DRAGON ATTACK!" Akiza yelled out as a torrent of flower blew furiously onto the knight wannabe.

(Akiza:0050 sir r:0000) Miles kept his eyes locked to the screen and narrowed them a little to see that Sir Ransburg was really hurt from that attack. The paramedics quickly rushed out onto the field to get him

"Holy shoot" Miles said aloud in amazement. He never swore around his little siblings so before he said it he had to restrain himself from saying the word he was actually thinking of saying. When the duel ended Yusei got up and walked out of the room

"Got another match?" Luna asked as he turned around

"Turbo duel" Yusei said then stepped out to get ready. Miles knew that Akiza had one of those marks just like his so he got the idea to go ask her about it. But then he thought she could be dangerous and Luna would definetly follow him, so he looked at Luna as he said

"Luna head back up to Leo, I have to go see something" Luna quickly shook her head

"No I want to stay with you" Luna said. When miles heard her say that it didn't sound like a sister wanting to be with her older brother, It sounded more like a love struck girl wanting to stick by the guy she liked. Miles only slighted noticed the tone of her voice but just shrugged it off as he thought of a way to make her go back up.

"I'm not gonna get into trouble, but im worried Leo might get into some" he said to reassure and give her reason to head back up. Both miles and Luna felt like one of them needed to keep a eye on Leo, they honestly believe that if they didn't keep a eye on him that he would've hurt himself to the point where he would be in a wheelchair a long time ago. Luna nodded not really wanting to head back up but also knowing what trouble Leo could get into. Miles watched her until he was assured that she was far enough away for him to leave and go find Akiza. Miles silently walked around the contestant's area making sure not to get caught by any guard that could be back there. He kept his breathing short as he got close to Akiza who was next to a brown haired man in a long brown coat. Miles kept a eye on them from behind a corner as he half listened to their conversation which was about something called the arcadia movement. Miles really didn't care about this arcadia movement so he barely listened to their conversation, just keeping a ear out for the word 'mark'. Just when he was about to leave he heard a couple footsteps then quickly put his back on the wall to hide.

"I have to go check something, you stay here Akiza" Miles heard the brown haired man say as he heard his footsteps fade away and knew that he had left. He figured that if wanted answers to the questions he had then now would be the best time to ask. He immerged from the shadows and looked to Akiza who had her back turned at him as he spoke

"Excuse me…" he said then Akiza immediatly turned around with a angry look on her face

"It's impolite to eaves drop you little rat" she said in a angry voice as she activated her duel disk and slammed down a card. Then A dragon of rose petals and vines appeared and roared at Miles as Akiza pushed her hand forward

"Black rose dragon teach him some manners" she said as some vines rushed forward toward Miles, who quickly jumped back and turned on his duel disk then slammed down a card. In a flashe his colossal fighter appeared and blocked the vines with his forearms as Miles tried to run out. He figured no answer is really worth getting hurt over so decided to run out of there. Akiza gritted her teeth as she slammed down a card

"Go rush recklessly!" (atk:3200 def:2100) a red glow went around the dragon as it vines tore off colossal fighter's arms and then slammed them back down on him. Miles kept running away as a frightened look appeared on his face. Not a lot of things scarred him but a dangerous duelist that can bring her cards to life was deifintly something that could make him shake in his shoes

"Hold still you little rat!" Akiza yelled out as the dragon's vines came rushing toward him again. Just when they almost wrapped around him a colossal fist slammed down to the ground and made the vines around him wither out and die. Miles quickly turned around and saw his colossal fighter blocking the vines and getting hurt

'Oh yeah that's right if he's destroyed by battle he comes right back' he thought to himself as his fighter gave him a angry look that said

'get out of here now!' Miles quickly shook then continued running off so Akiza could'nt hurt him like sir Ransburg.

"You get back here!" she yelled out as he looked over his shoulder and flashed the peace sign

"Sorry don't feel like dying today" he said in a rushed voice as he ran away from Akiza and back up to the stands.

He ran all the way back to Leo and Luna. As soon as he saw his seat he collapsed into it exhausted from all that running. Luna looked at him curiously as she saw the seat going down his face and his short breaths

"So where were you?" she asked as Miles shifted his head toward her

"Uhh uhhh…." He said as he thought of what to say to her. He knew he couldn't tell her what he really was up because how does 'oh I was spying on Akiza' sound to a kid

"Well?" she asked, getting a little impatient of how long it was taking him to answer. So to not keep her waiting he said the first thing that went through his head

"I was trying to find a bathroom, it's hard to find one in a place this big" as Miles finished saying that he felt really stupid for just saying it. He knew Luna wouldn't buy it so was shocked when she just shrugged and said

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me… but you do know you have a cut on your arm?" Miles quickly looked at his arms and sure enough on his left arm was a cut that had a little bit of blood leaking out of it. As he wondered how that got on there a tiny memory flashed through his head. He remembered that one Akiza's vines actually got close enough to touch him and must've caused that. While everyone was watching the due and Miles was now dealing with the pain of this big wound Luna leaned up and kissed Miles on the cheek to make him feel better. Every time he got injured she always did that and always believed that's what made him feel better. Little did she know that's actually what made him heal so quickly. Half way through the duel Miles began feal really tired so closed his eyes and began to sleep. He got 10 minutes of sleep before he was abruptly awaken

"Uhhh…. Luny I don't want to go school today…" he mumbled out as his eyes opened to reveal a spotlight on Luna and Leo standing up for no reason. Miles looked at them with a raised eyebrow as he asked

"Did I miss something?"


	9. ill be by your side

Miles was walking Luna down the competitor's area, he didn't bring Leo with them because it would've just been endless complaining about how he should be dueling and not Luna. for the whole walk down Luna kept he head down, she didn't want to do this. Why should she have to go duel in front of a big crowd she asked herself as they got to the enterance to the arena. Before he let her go in Miles knelled down and looked her in the eyes

"Hey cheer up, maybe you'll be able to redeem yourself after how bad Leo did" he said in a cheerful voice. She was still looking down still not feeling to confindent about dueling in front of a crowd. Of all people Miles was the one who understood how shy Luna was and could tell she didn't want to do this. He wished he could be out there with her but he couldn't. At that moment he had a idea, he reached to his side and pulled out his deck. He quickly went through some of his cards and pulled out and presented her the cards. She took them then looked at them

"Silent magician?" she asked wondering why he would give this. There were four monsters in Miles deck that he didn't let anyone touch and one was in her hand.

"Take him for the duel, that way I'll be by your side keeping you safe" he said with a small smile as Luna jumped up and hugged him. He hugged back and kissed her on the cheek, not seeing her blush cherry red as he set her down and let her run out to the duel field. Miles had a big smile on his face then yawned as he got up and started back for his seat

"Man I'm sleepy" he said to himself as he walked back. On his way back he found the room Yusei and Griger were in and found them watching the duel on the tv mounted to the wall. He walked in and Yusei turned around and waved at him to which he did the same back as he walked in and sat next Yusei. Before the duel even started Miles eyes were half shut and couldn't tell why he was so tired in the first place

"Don't you want see Luna duel?" Yusei asked as Miles opened his left eye and looked at Yusei

"More than anything, but for some reason….. I just…..feel….really…zzzz…" he tried to say but couldn't finish as both his eyes shut and Yusei let out a small chuckle along with Griger. Griger looked over at a table and saw a marker and picked it up. Before the marker even touched Miles head Yusei quickly grabbed onto his arm and shook his head

"We're not 10 Griger" Yusei said to keep him from graffiting Miles face as Griger set the marker back down and continued watching the duel

**In Miles head**

Miles could feel the wind hitting his face as he slowly opened his eyes and saw a above view of a forest. He quickly looked around and saw nothing but blue sky as he realized something.

"WHY THE HELL AM I SKY DIVING!" he yelled out as he began to panic. The ground was rapidly approaching as he did the only thing he could think of, put his arms out in front of him in a shielding position and closed his eyes preparing for the worse. Then just as he thought he was done for he felt himself stop. He slowly opened his eyes to see he was in a light blue bubble that floated a foot above the forest as he waved his arms around to balance himself

"Okay, okay…" he said to himself as he looked around the bubble. Not really knowing what it was he assumed that it was somehow sentient as he asked to him down. After he asked the ball slowly floated down to the ground but before he was even a foot to the ground the bubble dissolved and made him fall to the ground.

"OW!" he said as he got up on his knees and looked around the wilting forest. He eventually got up and dusted himself up

"Ok I'm definitely dreaming, that's the only explanation to the little sky diving thing that just happened" he said then heard a branch crack behind him. He quickly spun around and saw a little boy with a sword that looked a little scarred. Miles stared at this little boy for a couple minutes feeling as if he'd seen him before

"Uh do I know you?"

"Come on you know me" the little boy said as he waved his sword around a little. Miles squinted his eyes a little while he searched through his head trying to figure out who he was. Then his eyes widen as he realized who it was

"Silent swordsman?" the boy nodded with a smile as he spun his sword around then planted it into the ground

"The one and only" he said cheerfully as Miles looked around the forest and felt a big sense of déjà vu. This place just seemed so familiar to him, like he had been he here before. As he looked he head a girl scream out from the south end if the forest. He quickly shook then looked over to wear the scream came from

"Did you hear that?" miles asked as the little swordsman nodded. The scream went off again but it could heard more clearly, and at that moment he realized something

"Luna" he said out loud as the swordsman looked to him

"Luna?" the little guy said before Miles bolted off into the forest.

"HEY WAIT UP!" he yelled out as he ran after him. Miles didn't even slow a little when he said that, in fact he actually ran faster. He heard her scream out again as he entered a empty part of the forest. Before he got to the open patch of the forest he tripped on something.

"I said… huff.. wait…" the little swords man said as he slowly walked toward him holding his side and panting. He pulled himself up and dusted himself off

"How did you even…?" he started to saw then looked at the ground and saw small sword in front of him

"Oh" he said as he picked up the sword and handed it back to him.

"Sorry"

"Hey don't sweet it" the little swordsman said as they both looked into the clearing. In it was a man in a robe with a giant monster behind him who's colors swirled making a distorted image. Then he looked over to the side parallel to the monster and saw two figures that he knew all to well

"Kuribon and sunlight unicorn?" and behind them was Luna. he was going to jump in and help her but his little friend grabbed onto him

"Hey"

"The only way you're getting out of here is if she wins"

"Wins what?"

"Well what does it look like to you?" he asked sarcastically as Miles just looked at what was infront of him. Then he realized what it actually was, it was a duel

"So she has to win or we're stuck here?"

"I'm pretty sure I made that clear already" the little swordsman said in a irritated tone. Miles just rolled his eyes, he didn't have to be so rude about it. As he watched his sister battle the man in the robe, he finally realized something

"Wait… this place… it's the duel monsters spirit world isn't it?" the little swordsman rolled his eyes; he didn't like being asked dumb questions. And to him a lot of what Miles was asking was just that

"Yep, welcome back" he said as memories of this place began to reemerge in his head. A couple years ago Luna fell into a coma, and he was by her side for every minute of the month she was sleeping. Shockingly to him, his parents actually came by to be at Luna's side for that month. But he didn't care about them, he knew that they would be gone for the other eleven months of the year so didn't speak or get close to them while they were there. All he did was stay by his sister with Leo for the entire month, he even slept in her hospital room. Overjoyed was a understatement as to how happy he was when Luna woke up. In fact the instant she woke up he wrapped her in a hug that he didn't want to end. Something he remembered vividly about that month was the dreams he had, they all seemed the same. He was running through a forest out onto a meadow and when he got there he saw a little girl making flower crowns next to a couple duel monsters. Sometimes the dream would continue and other times it didn't but he could make out one thing in the dream, that little girl was Luna. His nostalgia flashback was cut short when he heard a weird female voice say

"Luna you've come back" he looked over to his friend to see if he knew it.

"That was ancient fairy dragon" he said knowing that what he was going to ask but at the same time had some astonishment in his voice. This was odd to him he thought that she was imprisoned, so how could they hear her voice? While he was thinking Miles looked back to Luna and saw her running away with her kuribon. He immediately shot up and knudge his friend on the shoulder

"Dude get up we got stay on her" he said as he ran with the little swordsman behind him having trouble keeping up.

"Darn these tiny legs" he said to himself as he followed Miles to a empty wasteland with only a few boulder in it. Miles quickly looked around to find Luna and was about to shout out her name before he found her in front of a large boulder with a detailed engraving of a dragon on it.

"Silent…" he said as he pointed over to the engraved rock "…what's that's over there?"

"That's ancient fairy dragon's prison" Miles quickly looked over to Silent, thinking if he knew that was he the one that did it.

"I didn't do it if that's what you're thinking"

"Uh I wasn't thinking that" he said as he lied through his teeth.

"Yeah right, I didn't do it in fact I tried to protect her with my brother and her loyal guardian Regulus"

'Brother?" Miles thought, if he had a brother then where was he. From the tone of his voice when he mentioned him he could tell that they had some kind of relationship beyond brotherhood

"What happened to them, if whoever did this is still around why aren't you three trying to bring him or her to justice?" he asked as Silent just tilted his head as he silently said

"I can't do anything … he stripped of my powers, my friends…" He took a deep breath before he continued "… and my brother". Miles gasped when he finished and felt bad for him

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to..." before he could he felt a great pain in his chest as he fell to the ground clenching onto chest while sneering. Silent gasped then put a hand over miles Chest to hold him up

"Woah, what's wrong?" he asked as Miles dealt with the pain. As the pain started to increase a image in his head was forming, then as it came to completion he heard a familiar voice yell out

"Luna!"

"Leo"

"Who?" he asked as he watched Miles pull himself up while gritting his teeth to deal with the pain

"My brother, something's happening to him…" as he spoke he quickly noticed something happening in the sky. It was beginning to go pitch black

"Ok enough is enough!" they both looked back to the engraved boulder to see Luna dueling against that professor guy from the arena. He needed to get back, of Leo was in trouble then he had to get back right now. But he knew by what his friend had said that there was only way out, so he did the only thing he could do

"Luna!" he yelled out as she turned and looked at him. A big smile went across her face as she yelled back

"Mile's!"

"You can do this Luna! I believe in you!" Luna confidently nodded then revealed her face down

"Go fairy wind!" at that moment a great wind with glittering dust on it swirled and destroyed every other face down on the field. While this was going on the engraved boulder began to crack and reveal a stone version of the dragon that was engraved on there. It grabbed the professor and roared at it, but before anything else happened a bright light surrounded Miles and then he felt like he was being propelled into the sky as the light intensified.

**In the real world**

Miles abruptly jumped up awake then looked to the screen and saw Luna being carried by Yusei.

"Hey you ok?" Griger asked as Miles looked over at the fridge in the room. He quickly ran toward it and grabbed a energy drink then chugged it down

'I am not missing anything anymore; I'm staying up for the rest of this' he thought as he gulped it down. Then as he finished, he felt a tickle in his nose. Then he sneezed and spit out some of his drink that ran down the mini fridge as Griger looked at him disgusted

"Dude cover your nose next time"

"I'll keep that in mind" he said then noticed the tone of voice didn't sound right as a headache ragged through his head and realized his stomach didn't feel good as he put a hand over it

"Oh no"


	10. always there for

Miles was driving Leo and Luna back to their apartment as he tried to keep his eyes open and his lunch in his stomach. He grunted every once in a while and sweat was running down his face as a giant migraine ragged on in his head. Luna looked at him and tapped Leo and pointed to Miles. Both of them could clearly tell there was something wrong with him

"Uh you ok Miles?" Leo asked as Miles kept his attention glued to the road

"I'm…grrr just fine Leo" he said through his teeth trying to compensate the pain in his stomach by bitting down on his teeth. But then he started to get woozy and unintentionally swerved to the side road

"WHOA!" Leo and Luna said in unison as Miles quickly shook it off and readjusted his runner. As He saw his garage coming up fast he quickly grabbed the break and stopped hard. Leo and Luna jumped out of the side car while Miles tried to get off his runner. The instant he got off his seat he fell off his bike and wound up on the ground. When Luna heard the big thump that occurred when he fell she quickly turned around and ran to him with Leo right behind. Luna got him on his knees as he cringed in pain while his arms were wrapped around his stomach

"Miles what's wrong?" Luna asked in a panicked voice as Miles just silently moaned in pain. Leo could see that he wasn't going to get up any time soon, so he walked over Miles right arm and put on his shoulders

"Luna you grab him on his left I got his right" Luna nodded as she got under his left arm and helped Leo drag him into the elevator. As all this went on Miles was trying to think of how he even got sick in the first place, then he remembered something as his eye twitched from the pain of his migraine

**Earlier at the snack bar**

"Ok here's your pretzel" the cashier said as he handed him his delicious snack. Miles grabbed it and nodded with a smile at the cashier then walked away from the bar. But just as he left he could swear he heard someone sneeze. But he didn't pay much attention to it because he assumed it was just someone ordering something. But unknown to him, no one was there ordering anything and the sneeze sounded like it came from further back then a couple feet.

**Now back to what matters**

Miles felt like throwing up as they went up in the elevator.

'Why would someone this sick go into work?' he questioned in his mind as he brought one of his hands to his temple, unintentionally wrapping his arm completely around Luna. When they arrived to their floor Leo and Luna dragged and laid Miles on the couch. Luna rubbed her hand over Miles head as he cracked a smile while his breathing rate increased.

"It's nothing really" he said jokingly then cringed out pain, not really a good idea to talk when your that sick. Luna gasped then looked to Leo with worry being the clearest thing on her face

"Leo run into the kitchen and grab a ice pack" Leo nodded then rushed into the kitchen and grabbed a zip baggie then opened the freezer and started grabbing ice. When it was full he quickly rushed back to Miles, being very careful to make sure the bag didn't tare. Leo kneeled down and put it on Miles head to which he sneered from the cold feeling. After Leo did that Luna realized something, so she ran into the kitchen and looked through some cabinets and found what she was looking for. She quickly ran back to him and handed it to him

"Here take some of this" she said as Miles weakly reached out and grabbed it. He poured the weird thick liquid into his mouth making sure it didn't touch his lips, didn't want to ruin it for the next person. He stopped drinking it a couple seconds later and set down on the table as he stuck out his tongue and said

"Bleh, cherry cold medicine" Luna snickered then stayed next to him for the next few hours, making sure that if he needed anything that she would be there. She felt it was the least she could do since he did the same for her when she was in her coma. She didn't even notice Leo leave to do something stupid as Miles slowly drifted to sleep. When his eyes were completely shut Luna got up and went to the kitchen to make something for when he would wake up. All while Miles dreamt something that kept a smile on his face

**In Miles dream**

_He was riding on his runner going faster and faster as something clenched onto his waist. He was grinning as he revved his engine to go faster and zoomed off down the open road. He loved the sensation of the wind blowing through him, and the worry of crashing, and most of all the exhilaration he got when he revved the engine and went faster. While he was lost in this, he felt something tug at his side_

"_MILES!" a little girl yelled as he looked behind him and saw his little sister holding onto him with a smile on her face_

"_CAN YOU GO ANY FASTER?" _

"_I DON'T THINK I CAN!" Miles yelled back as Luna leaned up and kissed his check. As soon as she leaned back, Miles quickly pulled the throttle down all the way and could almost feel it break as his runner started to go so fast that he could swear he broke the sound barrier_

"_YYYYAAHHHOOOOOO!" Luna yelled out while Miles grinned wishing he could turn around and return Luna's kiss_

**And back in the real world. **

Luna was in the kitchen eating some soup with mostly noodles in it as Miles came to. The first thing he noticed was the scent of something good coming from the kitchen. He slowly picked himself up and took a big whiff

"Mmmmmm… that smells good" he said in a nasally voice that made him laugh. Luna got a smile on her face the second she heard him speak then she rushed over to him and asked

"Feeling better?" Miles thought a little bit for something good to tell her. Then he realized that it didn't hurt to think anymore which meant that he was better

"I'm about twenty-five percent better" he said as he rubbed his hand across his forehead to get some of the sweet off.

"Where's Leo?" Miles asked because he noticed that there weren't any annoying noises echoing through the room. Luna just rolled her eyes to let him know that he did something stupid

"Alright what did he do?"

"He broke into Griger's garage to see his new runner" His eyes widen when she said that. Miles had seen Leo do some stupid things in his life, but that was just beyond any form of stupidity

"Why did he do that?" Luna just shrugged and was going to speak before she was interrupted by a big grumbling sound. That made her laugh as Miles put a hand over his stomach

"I guess he's saying stop talking" Luna slowly calmed down as she started for the kitchen and said

"I'll get you a bowl" as she did this a question crossed his mind.

"Who told you about Leo anyway?"

"Yusei called and told me" she said as she slowly made it back to the living room, making sure not a single drop spilled out of the bowl. "He also said Leo was going to stay with them for the night" she said as she set the bowl down infront of him. As soon as she said Yusei any sense of worry he had vanished, he knew he could trust Yusei with Leo. Luna pulled out a spoon she put in her back pocket and baby feed Miles the soup. He silently giggled in his head as he played along and let her feed him. He always loved it when Luna cooked because everything she made was good and always made him want seconds and thirds. Then suddenly Luna stopped

"What?" he asked as he handed him the bowl

"There's only broth left"

"Oh" he said as he slowly grabbed the bowl and gulped down the rest. When he set the bowl down Luna immediately started giggling

"What?" he asked as Luna pointed with one hand and tried covering her mouth with the other

"Your face" he quickly felt around his face and didn't notice anything

"No around your lips" she said as he put a finger above his chin and felt some hot liquid and a long strand of noodle that followed

"It's very nice to see you grandpa" Luna said jokingly as Miles got a idea. He pushed in his lips and squinted his eyes

"Hey you kids get off my lawn!" he said in a old timey voice as Luna erupted with laughter. While Luna was in stitches he tried to get the noodle off using only his tongue. After a minute of laughing Luna finally calmed down and looked at miles, then she immediately started laughing again when she saw him with his tongue trying to get the noodle off.

"Here I got it" Luna said through her laughter as she waved her finger over his upper lip and wiped away the noodle and ate it. Miles rubbed off any broth on face ten said

"Thanks Luna" to which she just did a simple sweet grin. A small grin went across his face as he couldn't help but think about his recent dreams about her. Sure she was his sister but at the moment he didn't care. At the same time Luna stared into his beautiful blue eyes. She had looked in them hundreds of times before but only tonight did they seem different. His eyes were looking at her in a way that reminded her of the couples she saw kissing at school. Then almost without any form of self control they started leaning toward each other until their lips finally met giving them both their first kiss. It lasted a good three minutes before almost in unison they went wide eyed and quickly separated. Both looked at the opposite direction of the other, not wanting to look at each other for what just happened.

"I uh…" Luna said as Miles kept looking away from her "…I'll just go to my room"

"Yeah yeah you do that" Miles said quickly as he heard the silent echo of quick dainty footsteps going down the hall.

"Good night" Miles said then snuggled into the couch and tried to sleep. Miles tried throughout the night to keep his mind a blank, but no matter how hard he tried the picture of him kissing Luna kept going through his head. Three hours had passed and still he couldn't sleep, he tried taking a deep breath and forcing his eyes shut to sleep. But before he was even a second into sleep his eyes abruptly opened from the crack of lightning and the slamming sound of thunder that ragged outside. Miles jumped up into a upright position and looked out the window. Sure enough it was raining hard outside as another flash of lightning appeared then a couple seconds later the thunder echoed through the apartment. In the middle of the thunder he could clearly hear a scream coming from down the hall

"Luna" he said to himself then weakly got up and wobbled over to Luna's room and quickly opened her door. She was whimpering and shaking under the covers as Miles walked over to her and pulled back her blanket to see her frightened face. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close to him as he whispered into her ear

"Don't worry I'm here" she quickly latched onto him and whimpered as another bolt of lightning cracked outside. He rubbed his hand through her hair and shushed her as he laid her down onto the bed with her dragging him with her. He made sure that he kept his arms around her to make sure she felt safe. As she was wrapped in his arms she couldn't help but remember the other times that he did this for her. He was always there to comfort her when she was sad, just like she was always there help him when he needed it. She always thought she was lucky to have as good a brother as Miles, but after that kiss she began to wonder if he was more than that. She could see his eyes beginning to get heavy as they slowly shut, so she quickly whispered into his ear

"Thank you" his eyes were halfway shut as he grinned and instead of saying you're welcome he leaned in close to her and gave her a small kiss that made her eyes go wide. Her eyes were only like that for a second as they slowly went back to normal and enjoyed the kiss. As Miles parted his lips from hers he could see in her eyes that he wanted him to continue.

"No problem Luny…" he said as Luna snuggled up close to him and started to fall asleep. He kept petting the the back of her head till she fully fell asleep and he was put a second away from sleep.

"….and remember I'll always be here for you"


	11. was it a dream?

Miles slowly opened his eyes to see Luna sleeping in front of him with a smile on her face. He grinned then kissed her forehead before he got up and stretched out his arms and legs. He wobbled a little when he got up on both of his feet, he still didn't feel ok. That wobbling caused something to fall off Luna's night stand and wake her. Her eyes slowly opened to find that her first sight of the day was her brother, to which she greeted him with a smile

"Good morning sleeping beauty" he said as Luna let out a tired chuckle and pulled herself up.

"Morning Miles" she said as she rubbed her eyes then stretched her arms.

"I'm gonna go make some breakfast you want anything?"he asked as she shook her head. He walked out of her room and made sure to close her door, she deserved her privacy. When he got to the kitchen he immediately opened the fridge and looked around.

"Hmmm… nothing in the fridge…" then he opened the other door to the fridge and looked around the freezer "… and nothing in there… damn" he said as he shut it closed.

"No food?" he heard Luna say from the hall as he turned around to see her fully dressed and ready.

'Damn that was quick' he thought because normally Luna would take at least half a hour to get ready.

"Yeah…" he said he went to the table and sat down "… bet you a lot of it's gone because of Leo". Luna chuckled at that as she knelt down to a cabnet right next to the stove and reached in it for something.

"Uh Luna what are you…?" he asked then stopped when Luna came back up with a box of cereal.

"Where did that…?"

"I keep this behind the pots and pans so Leo doesn't eat it all before I get any" Luna said while she reached for two bowls and poured the cereal. To Miles it always seemed like Luna was always a couple steps ahead of everyone, and he knew that Leo would agree with him. As she poured out the cereal, Miles got up and got the remaining milk from the fridge and poured it into the bowls. Before he grabbed his bowl he rubbed Luna's head while he said

"Thanks Luny" then she quickly swatted his hand off her head

"Hey stop, your messing up my hair" he chuckled then walked over to the table and ate. When he finished the cereal part of his bowl, he then picked up the bowl and drank the chocolate milk that was made when the milk hit the cereal. After he finished he got up and set his bowl in the sink

"Where you going Mile's?" Luna asked as Miles walked to the hall

"Shower time Luny that's where I'm going" she giggled then returned to her breakfast as Miles walked to the bathroom. But before he got there he stopped in his room and looked at his video phone. He knew he wasn't going to go back to the stadium, he didn't want to get someone else sick lick the idiot who got him. So he hit caller id and then called the last number that called them. As It rang, he crossed his arms and tapped one of his finger while he waited. After the fifth ring he started to consider the possibility that they were still sleeping. Then surprisingly someone picked up

"Hello?" the person on the other end said in a tired voice as he yawned

"Hey Yusei" Miles said as Yusei became less groggy and waved to him to say hi

"How you doin' I heard from Leo that you were sick?"

"I'm 'doin better, but that actually the part of the reason I called. You see I need a favor"

"What is it?" Yusei asked as Miles coughed then patted his chest.

"I need you to pick up Luna and take her to the tournament; I'd do it myself but as you can guess…" he said in a deeper voice because at the same time he was speaking he was also trying to clear his throat. Yusei immediately responded with a nod

"I understand, I'll get her by eleven"

"Thanks man"

"See ya soon" Yusei said then ended the call. After the call ended Miles got out of his room and grabbed a towel then walked to the bathroom and purposely left it unlocked. He secretly hoped she would walk in on him again. He quickly jumped in after turned on the water. He loved the feeling of cool water on his skin, so most he took long showers. It took away any pain he had and made him feel warm inside, almost like the way he felt when he was around Luna. He stopped the water then grabbed his towel and started drying off. As he finished drying he looked to the door hoping she'd come in again, but that did not happen. So he wrapped his towel around him and walked back to his room and slipped on his clothes. When he was fully dress He headed back to the living room to see Luna there watching some educational thing. So he sat down next to Luna and watched what seemed to be a nature documentary

"Are you going back to the fortune cup?" Luna asked he began to get comfortable

"Nah" he said as Luna quickly looked to him

"Aw why not?" she asked as he kept looking at the tv, not wanting to look at Luna because he knew that she'd give him those cutesy eyes that made him do anything she asked.

" Come on Miles you have to be there for Yusei" she pleaded as Miles shook his heas

"I don't want to get anyone sick Luny. If I wasn't sick I'd be with you and Leo cheering our friend on and probably seeing him win the whole tournament. But I don't want to ruin someone else's day because I got them sick" Miles said as Luna looked down to the ground with a little disappointment on her face. Miles sighed then scooted over to her and raised her head so he could give her something to look forward to

"Hey don't be sad. I'll be here when you get back, and when you do how about we go around the city on my runner again?" Luna immediately put a wide smile on her face after he said that.

"Really!" she asked excitedly as Miles nodded. Then she jumped up and hugged him and he hugged back. Then from the elevator they both heard the call box ring, Miles looked to the clock and was surprised by the time

'Wow 10:50 already?' he thought to himself as he let Luna go.

"Who's there Miles?"

"Your ride, hey cheer twice as hard for me" he told her as she nodded with a grin then ran toward the elevator and hit ground floor. Just before the door closed Miles mouthed the words 'I love you' to Luna and he could see the crimson that went across her face before the door finally closed. He sighed with a smile on his face as he walked over to the couch and laid down, hoping that after a nap he would feel completely better. As he slept he tossed and turned on the couch vigorously as he dreamt something odd, and as all that was happening his was mark staring to glow.

**In his dream**

He was zooming forward in a red bubble over a glowing path as his slowly. When they were fully open he jumped and started waving his hands around thinking he was falling. But as he realized that he was actually flying not falling he stopped waving his arms like a idiot and asked to himself

"What the heck is going on?" as the bubble kept propelling him forward he tried tp look further ahead to get a idea of where he was. Then he saw the outline of two big figures ahead with two red dots behind them.

"Someone's definitely up there" he said to himself while he cocked back his arms and got into a position that looked like he was flying to try and make the ball go faster. As he got closer and closer the figures became clearer and he could tell that they were dragons and he noticed that below were two duel runners racing on the glowing path. One was white that had only a single big wheel, while the other was red and had a crescent seat that he recognized

"Is that Yusei…" he said to himself as he narrowed his eyes on the other runner "…and Jack atlas?" then changed his view to the two red bubbles in front of him and noticed that there were two people in them.

"Is that Akiza and…." Then he gasped when he looked at the other person, he'd know that teal hair anywhere

"Luna!" he yelled out she quickly turned around and gasped

"MILES!" she yelled out as his bubble rushed up next to her's and Akiza's

"What's going on? I never dreamed anything like this before" he said figuring it had to be a dream since nothing was making sense.

"This isn't a dream Miles look on the ground" Akiza told him. So he did as told and looked. He quickly gasped when he saw the satellite in ruins with a giant spider mark burning over it.

"What the… what's going on down there!" Miles asked in disbelief as he thought of all the people who were dying down there

"We think it's the future" Luna said then looked at her

"The future? How is it even possible that..." he began to then was interrupted when Yusei's yelled out

"STARDUST DRAGON bring us home… GO!" the dragon quickly rose high into the air and attacked with a glowing blast of stardust towards a fiendish red dragon the exploded when it made contact. Jack screamed out in defeat as a great light engulfed them all

**In the real world**

Miles quickly shot up with sweet going down his face. He put a hand on his chest and noticed that his heart was racing as his breathing increased

"What was that..?" he questioned then looked to the tv and saw the fortune cup was on with the final duel's result that shocked him

"Yusei…. Won?" he said in disbelief as he thought about his dream and questioned if it even was a dream. He quickly shook back to reality and got up. He slipped on his shoes then ran into the elevator with his keys in hand. When he got to the ground floor he immediately opened his garage and jumped on his runner and zoomed off to the Kaiba dome. He needed answers to what was going on, and the people he knew would have any were at the tournament.


	12. mark of the guardian

Miles was trying to zoom through the city to get to the Kaiba dome, but he found it difficult because the traffic to there was practically standing still.

"OH COME ON!" He yelled out as he turned his runner and went through allys and side streets to get to the stadium. As he approached the dome with determination he heard a silent rumble coming from the dome.

"What the…?" he said as he stopped his runner and looked ahead to see a horde of reporters running out of the dome, and about to trample him.

"Oh shit" he said as he quickly revved his engine and turned his bike away from the reporters and bolted off.

"Never thought I'd be the one running from the paparazzi" he said to himself because he always thought he was no one special. But here he is now, running from a stampeded of reporters while he was trying to get some answers to what he saw in his dreams, yeah he's definetly no one special. Then as he was racing away from the stampede his screen went blank for a couple of seconds then a little song started playing as a picture of Leo appeared with a green phone moving back and forth next to it. He quickly hit a button on his helmet and connected the call

"Really bad timing Leo" he said as he swerved onto a side street just barely tipping his runner over

"Sorry about the timing Miles but I thought that you might want to know that were running down some abandon tunnel with Yusei right now" he quickly turned into a dark alleyway and turned off his runner so he could talk to Leo

"Leo Put Yusei on the line" he asked as he heard the phone being handed to Yusei

"Hey Miles"

"Yo Yusei, listen I barely know what's going on right so can you tell me at least how to get to you guys?" he asked as he heard Yusei talking to someone else

"Alright go down town and find 87th street then find a building with the number 21 on it" while Yusei was saying this Miles was typing it into his runner's gps. Then he hit enter and a path appeared on the screen for Miles to follow.

"Got it, see you there Yusei"

"Bye" Yusei said then ended the call. Miles quickly revved his runner and zoomed out the alleyway only to stop when a black haired girl jumped right in front of him

"WHOA!" he yelled out as he slammed on the breaks causing a screeching noise to echo through the alley. The girl got knocked onto the ground then Miles leaned out his hand

"Hey I'm so sorry I didn't see you, it seemed like you just jumped out at me" Miles said quickly in a sincere voice as he helped her up.

"Oh I did it on purpose" she said as Miles raised a eyebrow at what she just said

"You did that on purpose?" he said as he began to wonder if she was suicidal or just plain crazy.

"Yeah! Cause you see I'm a reporter and I saw you hanging around Yusei during the tournament and when I saw you on your runner I knew I just had to talk to you!" she said excitedly as Miles backed away a little. It seemed kinda creepy that he didn't even notice her when he was hanging around Yusei during the tournament.

"Wait…" he said as a question went through his head "… how did you even get in the contestants area?"

"oh um…" she said as she remembered how she snuck passed the guard and almost got to Yusei and Griger. But just as she entered the room the guard saw her and threw her back into the stands.

"… lets just say I have my ways" she said as Miles got even more creeped out. This day just seemed get better and better for him didn't it? All he wanted was to get to that place Yusei told him to go to, above all else his main concern was Leo and Luna's safety (Luna's more than Leo's now) so he needed to get there asap. So he lied

"Uh you must have me confused with someone else, I don't know any Yusei Fudo" he said and saw her expression change to a disappointed look.

"Oh..."

"Uh Sorry, but I have to go…" he said then revved his engine. But before he left he looked to the girl and gave her a smile and a thumbs up "…Good luck on your reporter thing miss?..."

"Carly" she said as she looked up to him.

"Carly, ok well be seeing you" he said before he revved off and looked to his screen to see what turn he needed to make up ahead. Carly then started walking away a little disappointed that she didn't get the scoop she wanted, then she realized something

"Wait a minute….." she said as she turned around

"….I never said his last name!"

**later**

"_In 500 feet you will arrive at your destination_" his navigation said to him as he pulled into a stop and put his runner into lockdown mode to make sure no one would steal it. Then he jumped off it and looked at the building in front of him

"Not too shabby" he said to himself as he walked to the door, which seemed to be unlocked so he just walked in. When he entered the building he could hear the sounds voices coming from upstairs so decided to investigate it. As he walked up the stairs the voices became clearer and he could tell it was Leo and Yusei talking.

"Maybe I'm the fifth signer!" he heard Leo say as He walked into the room and saw him holding his shirt up while he looked around his body.

"Leo why are you trying to flash people?" Miles said as he closed the door. Luna quickly gasped then ran to her big brother and hugged him as he tussled Luna's hair with his hand

"Yeah I missed you to Luny" he said as she looked up to him with a smile

"All better?" she asked as he gave a smile then a thumbs up

"I'm A-ok and ready for anything!" he said enthusiastically. Then he looked over to Yusei and Yanagi

"Thanks for looking after my brother, mister champion" he said as he walked over to him. Yusei humbly nodded and said

"It was nothing" he said as Miles walked over to him with a grin

"Sure it was, but if you need anything I owe you on.." he began to say then stopped shirt when he looked over at Yanagi. He was sitting in front of a table with a marker in his hand and on the table was a piece of paper with a drawing on it. It looked like a open circle with wings and claws but what really stopped Miles in his tracks was what was at the bottom of it.

"What is that?" he asked as he pointed to the bottom of the paper. Beneath the circle was a picture of a sword that looked like it was part of the dragon.

"That is the symbol of the crimson dragon…" Yanagi started to say then swerved in his seat so he could look at him better "… I was explaining to them how it unites them" Yanagi began to say as Miles just toned him out as he stared at the picture.

'Couldn't be' Miles thought as he lifted the right sleeve of his jacket and looked at the sword mark on his arm. He gasped as he came to realize that it looked just like the one drawn out on the table. Then Yanagi started to freak out as he gawked at the mark on Miles arm.

"You…your…you're the guardian signer!" he said in a shocked/excited voice as he pointed to Miles arm.

"What?"Miles said as Yusei interjected

"Wait Yanagi could he be the fifth signer?" Yanagi quickly shook his head as he pointed back to the drawing

"He's not one of the five, he's a guardian warrior!..." then he took a deep breath and calmed himself. Today was really great day for him, being a archeologist meant that ancient legends like this really got him excited. "…Further into the legend, the five signers of the crimson dragon were hated by many because of the power they had and because of that they were under constant harassment and attacks, then one night… or was it day?" he stopped and stroked his chin as he wondered. Then he quickly shook himself

"ANYWAY the signers were cornered in a small town by some thugs and were on the verge of getting killed. Before a young man dropped down from a building and fought off the thugs as they escaped. Unfortunately the warrior's life was lost that night. When the signers heard of that, they recovered his body and gave him his life back to say thank you…" he paused as he cleared his throat and took a breath. Luna, Miles, and Yusei were in mesmerized by the story he was telling. While Leo on the other hand was down to his pants trying to look for his nonexistent mark. After he cleared his throat he began to continue

"When his life was restored the signers thanked him and showed him home. But when they got there he refused to leave them. He told them that he wanted to stay with them and keep them safe from any thugs like the ones last night. They tried to persuade him that it was ok but it didn't work. So they let him join them and eventually the dragon saw that this warrior had a heart just like the five and so he bestowed a 6th sign onto him…" then he pointed to Miles arm

"… the sign of the guardian's sword" Yanagi ended there as Miles looked at his arm. Just so that he knew he wasn't dreaming he pinched himself and looked at the picture again to make sure he wasn't mistaken. This was no dream this was actually happening, so it surprised him when he came to the realization that he was actually important. Then he looked at the dragon picture again and looked at a scribble that resembled a claw, he knew that mark. He quickly looked to Luna who had her sleeve up and the same mark was there, the claw mark he saw when she awoke from her coma.

'I'm a guardian?... 'he thought to himself as he brought down his sleve.

'…if I am then I promise that nothing will ever happen to them' He thought as he looked at Yusei then to Luna

'especially you Luna'


	13. leo the jerk

Miles was on the roof of the building looking at the stars. He always did this when he had a lot on his mind or just wanted to relax and that's what he wanted to do. In his own words he just wanted to 'let everything go down the river and relax' and he deserved some off time. It's not every day that you realize you're destined to save the world with your little sister and 4 other people. While he was up there Luna and Leo were down in the building bugging Yusei, which was good for him because he got the peace and quiet he needed for star gazing. He loved the night sky, to him it was amazing because it was the only place where you could see a dragon, a scorpion, twins, and a warrior named Orion in the same place. He always called Orion a warrior instead of a hunter because to him it sounded better that way. All these thoughts went through his head as his eyes slowly closed. Before he completely closed his eyes, his mind was full of thoughts of those constellations and one night a very long time ago.

"MILES wake up!" a little kid yelled out to him as he felt like he was being shaken. His eyes slowly opened as he looked to his side and saw a small boy with teal hair staring back at him

"Ugh… what do you want now Leo?" Miles said then realized his voice sounded different. It sounded higher, like he was kid again

"It's Luna she keeps waking me up saying she's scarred to go to sweep. Can you make her go to sweep pweaze!" Miles snickered as Leo finished. He had forgotten how stupid Leo use to act when he was five.

"What's so funny? " Leo asked as Miles quickly got himself under control before he erupted into laughter

" Nothing…" he said as he stood up and looked down to Leo "…come on let's go see what she wants". He let Leo go first with him walking slowly behind him, before he got to the twins room he quickly looked into one of the mirrors that were placed in the hallway for decoration.

"Well…" he said to himself as he shifted some his long hair. The face that he saw in the mirror was that of a young boy.

"Hmmm... haven't had this dream in a long time" he said as he looked at himself and realized just how much he and Leo looked alike. To him this wasn't a dream, it was a memory. He often dreamt of his memories because they made him feel happy and good about himself. Something he prided himself on was the fact that he could easily lucid dream. It was something that he knew many couldn't do, but to be honest he rarely strained from the plot of his dreams. They always seemed better than anything he could think up.

"Miles! What are you doing?" Leo yelled out as Miles snapped out of his thoughts.

"Thought I had something on my face, sorry" he said as he walked into their room and saw Luna hiding under her covers shaking. He slightly chuckled at that as he remembered what he was supposed to do

"Oh wow, where did she go Leo?" he said jokingly as Leo pointed over to the massive lump that was on Luna's bed

"She's here!" Leo yelled out in a frustrated tone. Miles snickered at Leo's frustration as he just kept playfully looking around. Leo kept furiously pointing at the big lump on Luna's bed

"SHE'S HERE!" he yelled out as Miles and Luna giggled at him. Then Miles decided to go over to Luna's bed and shake his head at his little bro

"That's not Luna, that's just a big pillow" Miles said as he patted on Luna who giggled form under the sheets. Leo quickly shook his head as he yelled out

"NO IT'S LUNA LOOK!" he quickly poked the giant lump and heard it giggle a little louder then when Miles patted her

"No it isn't…" Miles said playfully as he sat at the end of Luna's bed and poked the big lump that started to a giggle louder than before. He grinned at that, he always loved the sound of her laugh. Then he quickly started poking her repeatedly making Luna laugh all the breath out of her tiny lungs. Eventually the covers fell off and Luna was now in full sight with a big grin on her face as her big brother tickled her to death. Eventually he stopped when he heard her gasping for air while laughing. When he stopped, Luna took a big breath then sat up next to her brother as she leaned on him

"Hey Luny, there you are" he said as he poked her one last time on the tummy. She giggled as he put his hand on her back as he looked at her. He learned a long time ago that the only way you get results with little kids is to be direct, so he just bluntly asked

"Another bad dream Luny?" as soon as he uttered that Luna's big grin vanished while she slowly nodded. When he saw her do that he sighed out of concern, she had been having a lot of bad dreams since she woke up from her coma.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" He asked as she shook her head as he saw a tear starting to build in her eye. Before it completely formed Miles looked to Leo and twitched his head to the right, indicating that he wanted Leo to leave for a little bit. Leo nodded then ran into the living room and watched some random cartoon. When he was sure Leo was gone he looked at Luna with concern filled eyes

"Luna, please tell me…" he asked as she relentlessly kept shaking her head, tears now rolling down her cheeks and hitting Miles. Then he wrapped his arms around her and let her cry on him, she'd let him do the same if it was reversed. As she wept onto Miles didn't mind the increasing wet spot on his shirt because he knew she needed this. He kept his hands wrapped around her as she kept crying and trying to breath at the same time. Which was difficult because her tears wanted to be heard through her weeping. As she started to calm down Miles moved his hand to her head and stroked her still growing teal hair. Luna took a deep breath and wiped her face on Miles shirt then looked up into his eyes as she wrapped her arms as best she could around him and hugged him tightly. She loved being held by her big brother, it was the closest thing she could get to a parent caring about her.

"I was running down the hall…" she said as Miles raised a eyebrow and paid close attention to what she was saying.

"… Someone broke into the house and I ran towards the hall. They heard my feet tapping so they ran after me. So I panicked and tried to get into mommy and daddy's room and…" she said trembling at the last few words. But he didn't need to hear them, he knew all to well the source of her tears

"And they weren't there" Miles said to finish her sentence as He felt her nod on his shirt

"Why aren't they here?..." Luna asked sadly as she kept her arms wrapped around him. Miles didn't like thinking about his mom and dad, only because he didn't know what to think. He never really knew what a mom or dad was beyond tv or books. It was always a confused subject when it came to his dad. At one point it seems like he really wants to be with them but at the same time it seems like he was forcing himself not to be around them. As for his mother, the only one who really knew her was there dad. In his lifetime he had probably seen his mother three times and all three of those times she looked at him with sadness engraved in her eyes. As he thought this, he kept stroking the back of Luna's head as she waited for answer.

"….why Miles, why?" she said in the saddest voice possible as she dug her face deeper into his chest. In Luna's mind, a mommy and daddy were supposed to always be by their kids and make them feel loved. But that's not what her parents were like, they always got as far away as possible from them and never really said they loved them. A tiny stream of tears went down Luna's face as she thought about it. Miles didn't want to see her cry anymore so he hugged her tightly then stood up while he held her in the hug. As they moved She looked up and asked him

"Where are we going?" Miles kept silent as he entered the kitchen and went toward the door that led outside. He took thirteen steps forward just barely being next to the pool that reflected the beautiful moon and blanket of twinkling stars. Luna looked into Miles eyes which reflected the stars and were filled with curiosity as he looked into the sky.

"Luna did you know that moon has a dad" Miles said to break the silence as she looked at him with a curiosity gleaming in her eyes.

"It does?" she asked as he shook his head, not once straying his eyes away from the night sky

"Yeah, the sun is the moon's father and they rarely ever see each other, and that makes the moon sad…." He said as Luna looked at Miles like he was crazy. But this wasn't the first time he said something crazy, so she just nodded and looked at him for more of this story

"...but you know who's always there for the moon to make her feel loved?" he asked as Luna slowly shook. Miles snickered then stomped his foot on the ground a couple times

"…her big brother earth, and her friends in the sky"

"Friends?" Luna asked not fully understanding what he meant

"I mean the constellations, like Draco the dragon or Orion the warrior" Miles said as he pointed to them. Luna shook her head as if he said something wrong

"Hunter, he a hunter Miles" she said correcting him as he chuckled

"I like warrior better, but the point is they're there to protect her and care for her…. A lot like how me and Leo are always here for you" he said as he looked down from the sky into Luna's eyes that were completely dry

"Mom and dad may not always be here, but I'll always be here for you" he said as Luna released one of her arms and brought her hand out with a single pinky pointing out towards him

"Promise?" she said cutely as Miles grinned and released one of his arms and wrapped his pinky around hers

"Promise"

**Meanwhile…**

Leo was chuckling while he was on the roof with his duel disk out. He had two cards in his hand as he glared at Miles

"Payback time" he whispered to himself then played his power tool dragon and his double tool c&d. He moved his dragon right over Miles and made it put it's saw blade right on top of his neck. Leo snickered once then then yelled

"ROAR!" as he did Miles immediately jolted awake to see a dragon and a saw blade over his neck starting to cycle. He screamed out in fear as the dragon disappeared leaving only Leo who was laughing so hard he could barely breath. Once Miles caught his breath and his heart went down, he quickly growled at Leo and Jumped up to grab him.

"WHAT THE HELL Leo?"

"uh oh" he said as he ran toward the door to the building wtiht Miles tailgating him furiously. Leo beat him to the door and just before he entered, slammed it in his face. Leo snickered at his accomplishment as he heard a big thump.

"what the…?" he asked himself as he felt the door he just slammed. It was cold and felt completely smooth.

"oh no…" he said as he turned around and slowly reopened it and peeked outside to see Miles on the ground.

"Miles?" he said rather than asked as he got back outside and tussled him a little

"Miles?"


	14. prediction

** R&R and enjoy**

Leo was freaking out as he furiously shook Miles to try and wake him up

"MILES, MILES! WAKE UP" Leo shouted but to no avail. From a glance someone would say he was dead, but from up close you could tell he was still breathing. Leo had a slight sense of déjà vu as he shook Miles, it came from the time Luna went into a coma. He was the one next to her when she fell into it, so almost instinctively he started doing the same things to Luna that he was doing to Miles as of right now.

"WAKE…" Leo said as he pulled back his hand and slapped him across the face as hard could "…UP!". While that was going on, Luna was on the couch sleeping or it should be said trying to sleep. Because of all the noise Leo was makingit was hard for her to lull into sleep. She tried h=covering her ears, putting two pillows between her head, and lastly stuffing two little plugs in her ears; none of which actually cancelled out Leo's racket. Then with one sigh she finally reached the peak of her tolerance level

"Ok that's enough" she said angrily to herself as she quickly stomped her way to the top of the building and slammed open the door to the roof

"LEO I'M TRYING TO Sle…" she stopped short when she saw Miles on the ground unconscious.

"Uh sorry Luna…" was all Leo could get out before she gasped and quickly got next to Miles

"Miles?" she asked in a worried tone as she picked up his head and shook it. When she realized he wouldn't wake up that easily she quickly used one of her hands to open one of Miles eyes to look at his pupil. She could tell it was dilated so she knew he didn't suffer any brain damage or was in any form of coma. All that time at home really paid off for her in terms of knowledge as she took her hand off his eye then wrapped her arms around him from behind as Leo raised a eyebrow and asked

"Uh what are you…?"

"Do you want him to sleep out in the cold?" she asked rhetorically. On any other given day Leo would've said yes, but seeing the fact that Miles was actually hurt he quickly got to his feet and helped Luna lift him. They both had a hard time carrying him in, being for the fact that Luna had delicate muscles and never really needed to lift anything beyond thirty pounds and Leo being lazy, never really worked out his arms with his day to day activities. They got him down into the building and pushed him onto the couch Luna was trying to sleep on. Then Leo put his hands on his knee's out of exhaustion

"Man…huff…huff.. he's heavy…" he said and grinned at his sister. Then at that moment Luna slapped him clean across the side of his head.

"OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Leo yelled out as he rubbed the side of his head that had a big red handprint on it as Luna glared at him.

"Let's see…" she said sarcastically as she crossed her arms "…you made look like a idiot at the fortune cup, you kept complaining throughout the whole thing about how you could've beat everyone, and lastly I'm pretty sure I can guess the reason he's unconscious right now with that big bump on his head had something to do with you!" she said in a controlled angry tone as Leo quickly barked back at his twin sister

"Well if he didn't spook me a couple nights ago then wouldn't have gone up there get some payback!" as Leo finished, Luna's eyes went wide with anger and shock mixed in them

"THAT'S WHAT THIS IS ABOUT?" while the twins kept barking back and forth, they didn't even notice the twitching in Miles eyes as he slept.

Miles was drifting into a endless black void

"Where am I?" he asked himself as his words echoed through the darkness.

"Welcome" a deep voice said that caused him to jump and look around him

"What was that?" he said he quickly as a small dot of light formed in front of him. He looked into it and little by little it began to grow until it eclipsed his face. In it was what looked like a overhead view of a flat land with a giant curved saber symbol burning into the ground.

"… look closely into the symbol" that same voice said as Miles looked around him again in some hope of seeing who was talking to him.

"Who are you?"

"I am no one of any importance, please listen to me and look into the saber or you're going to miss it" he said solemnly as Miles narrowed his eyes toward the saber symbol. He could see something in it, two white dots rapidly rushing inside the saber like they were racing.

"I can't really see" Miles said then felt himself rush forward inside the saber. It took everything he had in him not to shriek as they caught up to the two white dots, which turned out to be duel runners. One was white with weird black decals on it and a big black fin off the end. But what struck Miles as odd what was on the sides of the runner, it looked like side cars with something big inside them.

"What's in there?" Miles asked hoping the voice would answer him, which for the first time it didn't.

"MAKE YOUR LAST PATHETIC MOVE!" a man in a cloak said in the weird white and black runner.

"Luna…" Miles heard someone say as he looked at the other runner and gasped. It was white with a custom body and a side car on the right of it.

"That my runner.." he said to himself as he saw the hand of the guy driving it with a single card in it.

"…THIS IS FOR YOU!" he heard the man yell out as he played out his card. Out of light blue light came a man in a light mech suit with blue glasses.

"Behold my e-hero the future…" the guy in his runner said as he got a good look at him, or so it be said himself. Miles did a short gasp complemented with a shocked look on his face "…now I tune my e-hero the future with his brothers the past and the present" he said as a guy in a black cape and white flew up above him with a hero in a black coat and twin swords flew behind him into two glowing rings that turned them into six stars.

"He's summoning…" Miles began then his other self finished

"…COLOSSAL FIGHTER!" then in a burst of light a giant colossus in white armor and blue stones in his chest and shoulders appeared ready to fight. Then the other guy snickered then pressed a button on his runner hard as he yelled

"YOU LOSE!" then one of his face down cards flipped up and bound the fighter in chains and turned him towards his owner.

"NOW WITH DOUBLE CROSS I CAN DO THIS…" he yelled out as he waved his hand forward "…COLOSSAL FIGHTER LASER FINISHER!" he yelled out as the fighter tried to fight the chains that were holding it. But like a puppet on strings it was pulled into it's attacking position and against its will charged and fired its laser at its owner, all with a look on its face that was trying to say 'I'm so sorry'. As the laser hit him, he spun out of control and swerved into the flames and screamed out in pain as Miles from above was stunned at what he was seeing.

"MILES NO!" a girls voice said as he quickly looked back to the other runner and saw a girl with teal hair tied to a now rising pole in the side car.

"oh don't worry about him…" the driver said as he hit a button "… you'll be seeing him soon" he said in a crazy tone as sparks went in the side car then propelled the girl into the air as she screamed. Miles looked at this with horror in his eyes as he yelled out

"NO LUNA!" she kept scream until in one big bang of purple sparks, she stopped. Tears started forming in Miles eyes as he watched a single chunk fall from the sky and hit the ground outside the symbol as the man manically laughed then revved off. Miles was crying his eyes out as everything faded back to darkness.

"Guardian…" that same weird voice said as Miles stopped his tears long enough to see a red dot coming toward him in a swaying motion.

"…these visions of the future can be changed…" it said as Miles gasped and yelled out

"THAT WAS THE FUTURE!"

"One of two…" the voice said as the dot began to take shape.

"…that vision can be changed, but only if you learn from it" then the dot shaped into a dragon that began to circle around him.

"Keep them safe…" was the last few words this dragon said as Miles looked into one of its eyes as it passed him and whispered to himself

"You're the crimson drag…" he began then stopped when he felt like he was being propelled at high speeds into the air and closed his eyes while trying to hold back a scream. Then it ended with on big thump, as he felt something warm rubbing against his head

"Miles…" he heard a sweet voice say as the darkness began to drift away while he opened his eyes and heard a gasp. He slowly turned his head to the side and saw the same teal haired girl smiling with tear filled eyes as she looked at him

"Ok, but only because you asked nicely"


	15. got'cha

**Sorry for putting this story off for a month but I seriously needed to fix the other chapters. I know a few people that will agree with me on that… but I digress here's 15 with more to come**

Leo was outside looking at the sky while he dealt with the guilt he had dwelling inside him. He didn't mean to hurt his big brother, all he wanted was just some harmless revenge on him.

'Just a harmless little prank…' he thought as he sighed '… that's all it was suppose to be'. Miles and Leo did this little prank revenge cycle constantly, just another thing brothers always do. One would tick the other off and then the other would think of prank to get the other back and then it kept cycling back and forth and back again. Actually the thing that Miles did a couple nights ago to keep Leo away from Yusei wasn't just for that. It was also revenge for when Leo filled Miles seat in the kitchen with pudding before he sat down for dinner about a week before that. Leo was still laughing at the face Miles made when he sat in it, but he quickly shrugged off that thought and got back to his guilt.

"I'm a idiot…" he said to himself then heard someone laughing. That immediately struck his attention as he figured out where it was coming from

"That's Luna" he said to himself as he ran back up stairs and punched open the door to see Luna in the same place he left her.

"Hey Leo.." Luna said with a smile as Leo looked around the room to see if there was anyone else here.

"Something wrong?" Luna asked as Leo stopped and shook his head

"No, I just heard you laughing and I thought something was up so…" Leo said stumbling on his words.

"You were just checking up on me" Luna said as Leo just shrugged

"Uh yeah, so how is he?" Leo asked as he pointed to the bed Luna was sitting in front of.

"He…" Luna said as she looked over at Miles "…he hasn't even twitched since we brought him down here" she said sadly as Leo looked at her.

"Are… you ok Luna?" he said as Luna slowly shook her head

"No…" Leo slowly walked over to Luna and sat on the bed.

"Hey…" he said as he put a hand on her shoulder "…he'll wake up"

"But what if he won't. What if he's in some kind of coma like I was in… and…." Luna said as she dug her face into her hands "…and…" she tried to finish but her words were blocked out by her crying.

"Woah hey don't think that…" Leo said he put both his hand on her shoulders "… come on he wouldn't want to see you sad, plus when has he ever disappointed you?" he said as he wrapped her arms around her and let her cry onto his shoulder while he patted her on the back.

"Leo…" Luna said in a sad voice

"Yeah?"

"Thank you" Leo did a short snicker then said

"Come on what are brother's for?" he said as Luna drew back with a smile on her face

"Oh it's not for the pep talk" she said as Leo wondered how she got so calm all of a sudden? Then a split second after Luna separated from him, he felt something wrap around his neck.

"What the?" he said in a gagged tone as he heard someone snicker.

"You know you are a good brother" said a man's voice that made Leo gasp and turn his head

"Miles?" he asked as Miles took his hand and clenched into a fist then rubbed his knuckles into Leo head.

"Who else do you think knuckle head?" he said sarcastically as he dug his fist deep into Leo's head.

"Ow ow ow ok I'm sorry STOP WITH THE NUGGIE!" Leo yelled out as his brother let him go then gave him a small punch on the arm.

"Big baby…" he said as he sat up on the bed and stretched out his arms "…by the way nice acting Luny". Leo quickly looked over at Luna who had a grin on her face

"It was nothing"

"Wait… but you were actually crying and I can prove it" Leo said as he pointed to the big wet spot on his shoulder. Both miles and Luna chuckled as she stretched out her arm to reveal a tiny red dot that was only getting bigger. Leo quickly gasped when he saw her arm

"Luna you're bleeding!" then Miles put his hand on Leo's shoulder and pulled him close and shouted in his ear

"Yeah, AND YOU'RE YELLING!"

"OW" Leo yelled out as he covered his ear and rubbed it while Miles and Luna laughed at him.

"Thanks Luna" Miles said as Luna looked at him with a smile

"You're welcome" Miles then reached in his pocket and took out his wallet. To which Luna put her hand on his and lowered them

"No I don't need any money…" she said as she looked over to Leo who was still rubbing his ear "… the laugh is worth more than anything"

"I wasn't giving you any money…" he said as he shuffled through the junk in his wallet and pulled out a small thin white packet. "… I thought you might want this" then he pulled the packet apart and out came a bandage that he put on the little wound Luna had. After he pressed it on he kissed it, just like Luna would do for him. She did a short giggle as she kissed his cheek and said

"Thanks"

"No problem" he said with a grin as he stood up "so anything happen while I was out?"

"Yeah, dad called you" that made Miles go wide eyed.

"He did?"

"Yeah it's the first Sunday of the month" Leo said as he handed Miles his jacket.

"Oh… wow I really lose track of time" he said as he slipped on his jacket. Their dad wasn't as bad as their mother; at least he tried to keep in touch with his children. He called once every month to see how they were doing and gave them gifts on their birthday. He liked his dad, when he was around him he felt like he was looking into a mirror to the future. But for his future he's going to make sure that he'll have tones of time for any kids he'll have

"He left a message for you" Luna said as Miles dug out his keys, he wanted to get home as soon as possible.

"Alright tell me it when we get home…" he said as he opened the door and gestured them to leave with him. "… anything else besides that happen?"

"Yeah Yusei went back to the satellite and last night there was this big glowing mark in the sky over it"

"Wait what?"

"And Luna's mark was glowing during it" Leo interjected as they got down to the street.

"What the hell is going on?" he silently said to himself as he unlocked his runner and hopped on it. Leo and Luna jumped onto Miles seat and hung onto him, that made Miles wish he fixed the side car because of the uncomfortable feeling he had from being squished in his runner.

It was a really short ride back to the tops, for some reason there wasn't that many people out in the streets. Miles immediately hopped off his runner then headed for the broken side car.

"Hey Miles what are you doing?" Leo asked as he helped Luna down

"Fixing the side car, I don't want to try and ride with you two in my seat again" he said as he rubbed his back from the awkward position his sibling made him sit in on the ride here.

"Alright well I'm gonna go up stairs, see ya" Leo said then bolted off toward the elevator leaving Luna and Miles alone.

"Uh Miles…" Luna said as Miles stopped un-bolting the flattened tire on the side car and looked at her.

"Something wrong?"

"When my mark was glowing last night…. It was like I could feel Yusei in pain" Luna sad sadly as Miles raised a eyebrow

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… I could feel Yusei in pain…" she said as she took a deep breath "… it was like his pain was my pain and I couldn't do anything to help him" she said as her face began to get sad. Miles then quickly ran over to her before she started crying

"Woah hey…" he said as he knelt down and put both his hands on her shoulders "…listen don't worry about Yusei he's old enough to take care of himself"

"It's not just him…" Luna said as she looked into his eyes "… if people are after us then that could mean Leo could get hurt or …. Or…" Miles sighed then took one of his hands off her shoulder and put two fingers on her lips.

"Luna I promise you nothing will happen to Leo or me…" he said as he took his other hand and crossed two fingers across his chest "…cross my heart…" then he took his fingers off her mouth and gave her a small kiss

"…and hope not to die" that made Luna smile as she returned the kiss.

**Another apology, sorry this seemed like a filler chapter but I'll make up for it in 16 I promise **


	16. Welcome home

**Here it is, have fun reading **

As soon as Miles finished putting the side car back on his runner with some help from Luna, which he greatly appreciated the extra set of hands. He patted her on the back and twitched his head back towards the elevator

"Come on lets head up" he said as he walked over to the elevator with his sister by his side.

"So did I really have you worried?" he asked jokingly as he pressed the button to go up. Luna shook her head with a small grin

"Not really, you had Leo worried though…" she said as she chuckled a little, leaving Miles with one eyebrow raised

"What's so funny?"

"yesterday when you were still out Leo was starting to panic and say really stupid stuff outside like…" she cleared her throat a little then got her Leo impersonation ready "…OH MY GOD I KILLED MY BROTHER, HE'S GONNA BE VEGETABLE, WHO'S GONNA STOP GUYS FROM NOT MESSING WITH ME NOW?" she said in a mono-toned yell. She stopped every five seconds to let her brother laugh.

"Man…" he said while wiping a tear off his eye and shaking his head "…Leo". Then the elevator doors opened and he and Luna stepped in and waited for their floor. It was a ways up so they had a lot of time alone to kill

"So…" Miles said so that there wouldn't be any silence. "…that Yannagi guy said there were five signers right?" he said not counting himself since he really didn't make up any part of the dragon. Luna nodded as Miles counted aloud the people he knew were signers

"… there's you, Yusei, and I'm guessing Jack atlas is one, and that Akiza girl" Luna noticed that when he got to Akiza his voice changed slightly, like he had some bad blood between her.

"You got something against Akiza?" Luna asked as Miles rubbed a small scar on his left arm. He really didn't have anything against her but something did seem off about her.

"No but you gotta admit she does have a weird vibe coming off her" he said as he waved his hand a little

"It's not her, Yusei said she's only like that because of the arcadia movement"

"So what it's like she's being controlled?"

"That's basically what Yusei said" then just as she finished the doors opened and they both walked out. Luna walked over to her room while her brother just plopped himself on the couch and looked to the ceiling and took a deep breath. He still had a lot on his mind, all that signer stuff is a lot process. But all he wanted was to relax a little and just let his mind go a blank. So he reached over to the other side of the couch and grabbed the remote for the t.v and turned it on and let out some music along with manish voice that said

"… this is the Friday report" Miles didn't even look at the t.v, he just needed the sounds to keep his mind occupied as he relaxed. "…and now your beautiful anchorwoman" he heard a woman giggle before the music cut off and was replaced by the voice of young woman

"Good evening citizens of new domino, we all hope you've had a nice day and hope you're comfy in your chairs…" the anchorwoman said in a cutesy voice that made Miles roll his eyes. This lady probably just got the job because of how well she filled her shirt

"…first we bring you a special report on the newest cult hitting new domino…" then some dramatic music before she finally said it "…the arcadia movement". The instant that was said Miles actually looked at the tv and watched a couple images of people flash on the screen. Then they stopped on one picture that had two people that he knew on it.

"That's Akiza and that Sayer guy"

"This is a picture of who we assume is the leader of this cult with a strong member of this cult named Akiza Izinski, or better know to a lot of people as the black rose. A witch who has caused a lot of damage to the city" the reporter continued to say and for some reason he didn't know why he wanted to say 'no she didn't, at least not on purpose'.

"And I know what your all thinking 'why is this person not being handled by sector security right now?' well we caught up the chief of security and here's what he had to say…" then they cut away to a scene of a portly but built police officer with tons of metals on the left side of his jacket

"Listen, I for one can say that I do not like cults and I know people who would agree with me. But the fact matter is that there is nothing on record to put these people in the facility. So I'm sorry but just deal with it" he finished with a frustrated look on his face almost like he had been asked stuff like this over and over again.

"Wow and I'm supposed to feel safe because of this guy?" Miles said as they switched back to the anchor lady.

"Stick around for our late night edition where will go into further detail into this cult. But in other news, people the world over are baffled by the disappearance by the nazca lines…" Miles looked to the tv with a baffled look the instant she said that. He wondered how could that be possible, he knew the nazca lines were giant calligraphies engraved in the ground so how could they just disappear? "… but even more baffling are these images taken from the satellite sector" then a picture of men in black cloaks appeared almost like actual cultists.

"What the hell?" Miles said to himself as the anchor lady continued

"No what you are seeing is not a bad cosplay attempt it is from what we can assume a new cult, or possibly another branch of that Arcadia movement. Of course this only speculation because no one here would willingly go to the satatelite to find out. But we can say that something sure is happening in that dump we call the satetlite…" Miles put a scowl on his face when she said that, what gave her the right to call Yusei's home a dump? He had enough of this and decide to just shut off the tv. He swore some people must ignore the fact that they sound like they talk out of their ass, either that or their just plain stupid. But anyway he got up and walked down the hall to his room to think and relax. As he walked down the hall he couldn't help but notice something on the wall that he'd seen countless times before. But this time, something struck him as he looked at this picture. It was a picture of him, Leo, and Luna in their backyard with their apartment behind them. Miles had his arm around Luna with a big grin on his face as he put bunny ears behind Leo's head as Leo tried to reach Miles head to do the same while Luna had a hand over her mouth to cover her laughing. That put a smile on his face but that slowly faded away as that dream he had flashed through his head. It frightened him when he saw a image of Luna in tears and being propelled through the air. When that thought crossed his mind it really hit him that something was going to happen soon and as stupid as it may sound he would have to duel to save his sister. So he immediately walked to his room and shut his door and went to work on his deck.

"I swear, nothing will happen to her… ever"

**Ok I know what you're thinking 'oh next chapter he's going to come up with some random reason for Miles, Leo, and Luna to go to the arcadia movement' well no. Not to say that won't come because it will. As unfortunate as it is this story is built around the show's story and it has to follow it. But onto what I was going to say, the next four chapters are just going to be Miles with his siblings have fun and such. I already got a idea for the next chapter but this is where you, yes you the readers need to help me. I am at a blank for the next 3 chapters after that. So I ask you if you have any ideas for a chapter, it can be about anything (within reason). So leave your idea in a review for this chapter and I'll see if it will work for what I'm trying, thanks. Also sorry if this chapter seemed short, I'm kind of out practice writing for this story.**


	17. Airball

"Hey Miles!" Leo yelled out accidently waking Miles from his desk.

"Uh wha…?" he asked groggily as he tried recap why he was sleeping on his desk or why there were a couple cards sticking to his left cheek.

"Miles!" Leo yelled out once again and that made it evidently sure that Miles was wide awake.

"Yeah Leo I'm in room, what do you want?" he asked aloud as he peeled off the cards on his cheek and set them down on his deck. Then he remembered why he was in his room, he was trying to rework his deck. And in the hour he spent in his room, he was very confident that no one could beat him. Then in a flash of a second Leo came rushing through his door holding something.

"Hey Miles guess what?"

"I guess what" Miles said as he let out a short chuckle at his joke while Leo did a very loud sarcastic laugh.

"Ha funny bro but look what I found" he said then walked up to his desk and put a big medium sized circle on his desk that swiped off Miles new deck.

"Hey woah…" Miles said as he stopped most of his cards from falling but failing to stop a few off the top from falling off and gliding under his bed. He quickly dropped out of his chair and tried to reach for them "…damnit Leo!" he said as he stretched out his arm and got the couple of cards Leo accidently tossed off. He looked at them closely and brushed off the few specks of dust that got on them and put them back on his deck. Then he looked at what Leo put on his desk

"Leo what is that?"

"What you don't recognize it? It's one of those trampolines that dad sent me when I was 7" Miles then took a longer glance at it and remembered what Leo was talking about. On the twins 7th birthday there dad bought Leo about 16 mini trampolines because he knew Leo loved to jump around a lot. So for weeks Leo just jumped around on them, going from one to another and even learning how to do flips through the process. Miles saw how much fun Leo was having doing this and asked Leo if he could play with him, which he of course said yes to. But eventually it got boring just jumping around, so he made a game for them.

"Oh yeah, man we had some fun times with these didn't we?" Miles said as he took the small trampoline in his hands and looked at it more closely, it still looked like it was in a decent enough shape to bounce on.

"Yeah we sure did, all those times of me beating you"

"What?"

"You heard me…" Leo said in a cocky tone which made Miles chuckle because of how wrong Leo was. "…remember the game we use to play with these?"

"How could I forget? That was the game that broke my leg and broke your arm"

"Yeah good times, good times…" Leo said as he reached down below him and picked up a ball and started to toss it in the air. That caught Miles attention and made him look over to him to see he was tossing a old football with his name on it. That made Miles shake his head with a chuckle as he said

"Leo I see what you're trying to do and all I have to say is…"

**Roughly 20 minutes later outside**

**WARNING ****do not attempt no matter how fun this sounds, you could get hurt and possibly look really stupid doing this. But if you do have 16 trampolines lying around randomly for no apparent reason then do whatever you want with them.**

"…Bring It On Shorty!" Miles said from the other side of the court. He set up the 16 trampolines along a small basketball court that they had in their backyard for their own little game, airball. The rules were just like basketball mixed some football with trampolines. At first the two players would meet in the middle of the court and toss the ball into the air, whoever got it started the game. The way they made points was by getting the ball through the hoop and the first one that made it to three wins. They were also allowed to walk on the ground for five seconds before the other called a foul and made the other give up the ball. They also could get bonus points for any flips either of them did while trying to score and to ensure some safety Miles set up a lot of pillows on the edges of the court, take in mind that he was like 11 when he made up this game and what screams more than pillows when you don't want to hit the ground. Leo and Miles used to play this game all the time just for the thrills that came with flying fast through the air. At least until they got tangled up in mid jump once and crashed to the ground causing Miles leg and Leo's arm to break making them faint because of the intense pain. The last thing that either of them could remember about that day was being in the hospital with casts on their limbs and Luna looking at them with a 'I told you not to' look on her face. Miles didn't listen to his better judgement about this, which was screaming for him to not do this, because he was sure that they weren't going to get hurt now since they weren't the same stupid little kids they were back then. Though doing this was probably a big step backwards towards kid for him. With all this in mind, they were in the middle of the court eyeing each other while Miles held the ball, anxiously waiting to toss it into the air and start this.

"Ready…" Leo said as he stuck his tongue out and put on his most determined face. He couldn't wait for the moment where he would win.

"…set…" Miles said as he cocked his hand down and got into a good stance, exchanging one last intense glance at Leo before he threw the ball in the air and yelled out with Leo.

"…FLY!" and with that the ball was in the air making both of the brothers jump on a trampoline to try and snatch it. Remarkably it landed in Leo's hand, Miles was sure he was going to get it with the height diference between them. Leo landed back on the trampoline then started to quickly jump from one to another to the other side of the court. Miles acted quickly and leaped in front of Leo and with a few quick arm flings almost made Leo drop the ball. But he was practically glued to that thing as he did a quick back flip then sprang towards the trampoline on the left side of the hoop and dunked it in.

"WOOOH!" Leo said as he landed back on the trampoline with his arms raised up high. While Miles rolled his eyes with his arms crossed, Leo always got carried away with gaining any advantage in a game. "…and because of the flip I'm at two points…" he said as he jumped circles around Miles with two of his fingers raised, making him ever more annoyed. "…and you know what that means"

"It means next point your gonna yell like a idiot right?"

"NO! And for the record I'm not a idiot…" Leo protested back as he jumped off the court and got the ball "…it means next point I win, so take the ball" Leo then threw it to Miles who caught it with ease.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that Leo" Miles said under his breath as he set himself up to throw the ball into the air. Leo shot a confident grin at him before he tossed the ball into the air. They both jumped on their trampolines and reached for it aggressively, one wanting to win and the other wanting to teach the other a lesson about being cocky.

Meanwhile inside, Luna was walking around trying to find something to do and also her brothers.

"Where are those guys?" Luna asked herself as she enetered the living room and to her surprise there was no Leo watching tv or Miles playing a game.

"Did…did they go somewhere or…"

"OW!" Luna quickly looked around for the source of that voice

"What was that?"

"Hey no rushing!" she soon figured out that the voice was coming from outside and started to walk out there.

"Rushing is allowed remember, not that it matters since…" then there was a short period of silence then a weird swooshing noise "…I win"

"Oh shut up, now I remember why I stopped playing this stupid game" Luna then realized who the voices belonged to, because who else fights over the stupidest things besides Leo and Miles? She slowly made her way outside and hid behind a corner, Leo Miles fights most of the time were funny so she wanted a good spot to watch.

"Why because you knew I'd win?"

"No because you're always so freakin cocky when you win" Miles said stammering on the word freakin to make sure it didn't come out as another word on his mind.

"Whatever…" Leo said as he jumped off his trampoline then poked Miles head and left his finger hovering over his head "… in any case I win and you lose"

"Knock it off" Miles said as he swatted away his brother's finger. Leo immediately saw how much that annoyed him and wanted to see how far he could push him, so he put his finger right back where it was

"Why you don't like this?" Leo asked sarcastically as Miles swatted away his finger again.

"I said knock it off…" he said in a irritated tone as he got up off the ground. "…I'm heading inside. You clean up this mess" Miles said figuring that if Leo wanted to play this dumb game so much then he should clean all this up. But Leo, not knowing when to stop, kept pointing his finger near Miles head or as far as he could reach. This was starting to tick him off, so he again swatted his hand away from him but this time he put to much of his real strength into it and almost made Leo fall over. Leo struggled to balance himself but eventually got steady enough to stand on his two feet before he looked to Miles with a grin, he had no intention of stopping this at all. Miles was well on his way back to the apartment, almost to the corner that Luna was in before he felt something strike him from behind making his curve very slightly forward making a big cracking noise.

"Ow damn!" Miles yelled out in pain as he put his hands on his back, rubbing it to soothe the pain. While Leo laughed and said

"Wow big bro, I barely even threw the ball that hard you wuss" he said then walked over to his big bro and gave him a big smack on the back making him yell even more and put a even bigger grin on his face.

"Well…I'LL…CATCH… YOU…LATER!" he said while in each interval he smacked his brother really hard on the back making him cringe and get angrier. Then just before Leo did yet another slap on the back, Miles quickly turned and grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Making Leo's face light up with pain as he tried to pry his brother's hand off him

"OW Let go!"

"Apologize first" Miles said sternly as he increased his grip making Leo yell out in pain then look to his brother with his pain filled expression and said

"Ok I'm sorry I'm sorry! Now quit it with the vice grip already already!" now he could've kept it going, saying that that apology wasn't good enough (which it was by his standards) but he choose the high road instead and let go. As soon as he did that Leo started rubbing his hand frantically

"Jezz Miles I was just joking around"

"Yeah well your joke was so funny it hurt to laugh" Miles said then rubbed his back a little, making Leo wonder aloud

"Does that really hurt?"

"Uh yeah, believe or not those little bumps you call muscles can actually do some damage"

"Hey I take offense to that…" Leo said as he rolled up his right sleeve and flexed his noodle arm "…See!" Leo gloated as he pointed the tiny lump that rose on his arm, making Miles and Luna laugh on the inside.

"Oh yeah defiantly something to behold Leo" Miles said spreading the sarcasm so thick that if it was coat it'd be something you'd wear on Pluto. Leo got a little made at that

"Oh yeah! Well I don't see any big arms on you!" Leo said pointing to Miles biceps. Miles chuckled once before he rolled up his sleeve and flexed arm to reveal a medium build of arm muscle that shocked Leo and impressed Luna. He didn't really workout that much but all the manual labor that went into building his runner did have more benefits than just the creation of a really cool bike. Leo scowled at his brother before he slugged his head down in defeat, leaving my Miles with a grin on his face

"And that ties up the score" Miles said as he walked over to his brother ruffled his hair, making him laugh as he swatted his hands off him. Then out of nowhere came a loud rumbling noise that caught everyone's attention. Miles looked down at Leo with wide eyes

"Uh you hungry?"

"No, I thought that was you" Leo said finding it odd that that noise didn't come from either of their stomachs. While in the corner Luna had a hand over stomach, she couldn't remember the last time she had eaten anything. So she started to slowly head back into the apartment. Making sure not to make a noise so Leo and Miles didn't hear her, she didn't want them to find out she was spying on them or think she was weird. Miles and Leo just shrugged and dusted it off as nothing, so they quickly picked up the airball stuff and set it aside, knowing that they would probably play another game of it later. Then while they were on their way back to their home, miles had a idea that he knew Leo would definetly want to be a part of.

"Hey Leo" Leo looked to him and saw that he had his keys in hand, which made him put a smile on his face because he knew what he was gonna ask.

"Yes definitely!"

"Hey let me ask it first" Miles said jokingly as he opened the door for Leo and him to go into, and from the kitchen Luna could heard him.

"Ask what?"

"Oh Luny, good I wanted to ask you if you wanted come along to" Luna cocked her head to the side and asked

"Where?" Miles twirled his keys on his finger while Leo ran to his room and came back in a second with his duel disk on. That puzzled Luna, but eventually she put one and two together and knew what they were going to do. She looked to Miles reconciliation, which he gave with a nod. Luna quickly ran to her room and came back just as fast as Leo with her duel disk and smile on her face that matched Leo's.

"Come on" Miles said with nudge of his head and watched his siblings run to the elevator with glee. Soon enough he was in the elevator with his deck in hand, hitting the button for the garage level and rolling out his runner. Just before he was about to race off into the city he looked to the twins to make sure they had their helmets on, and he was sure of that he revved his engine once and yelled out

"Time for a turbo duel!"

**Sorry that my updates are kinda random, it's just with school and friends I barely have time to type out my stories. But in any case future chapters will be coming, and reviews would help speed up the process, hope you enjoyed this fail attempt of me trying to be funny. **


	18. gang of thugs vs the siblings pt1

**This is the first turbo duel of the story (and not the last) so hope you enjoy. All the reviews for this are greatly appreciated, thanks.**

Miles rode in to a place where the air was heavy with the sound of revving engines and smack talk coming from every direction. He rolled to a stop and took off his helmet to take a good look at his favorite place to relax next to his home.

"Guys…" he said as he looked down to his siblings who were glad to be with him "… I welcome you once again to one of the most awesomest places on the planet" then Leo jumped up and said

"Turbo duelway!" then Miles parked his runner just outside the raceway. He told his siblings to stay by the runner and that he'd be right back. He headed over to this little building that had a cashier that sold duel passes for the few small tracks they had opened to the public. This was the one of the only the places where anyone could legally turbo duel without interference from sector security. So naturally Miles spent a lot of time here doing small test runs on his runner when it was more of a work in progress then it already was. He could still feel the bruises he got when he crashed or skid off the track here. When he got up to the cashier, the guy gave him a look

"Well… haven't seen you here in awhile" he said as he handed him a pass while at the same time he handed him the twenty bucks for the single duel.

"Welp I needed to make sure I wouldn't crash again" Miles said as he headed for the door

"Yeah, well good to see you again kid…" he said just before he went outside, then he mumbled something under his breath that only he could've heard "…try not to crash, we already got tons of skid marks on the tracks already" Miles chuckled at that, being that he was the reason for a couple of them. On the way to getting his license he had a lot of accident and he means a lot of accidents. It was like he was a kid again trying to learn how to ride a regular bike, which by the way he basically taught himself how to do to. But even though he went through a lot of minor accidents that ended with his legs being damaged in some way, shape, or form you couldn't really tell even if he rolled up his jeans and tried to show you. It was just another example of how quick a healer he was. As he got back to his runner, he slapped the sticker duel pass on his wind shield and headed into the only track that was void of people. The track was a simple racetrack oval with a clear half pipe barrier for people to stand behind. Looking at the track gave him a idea that he didn't want to pass up.

"Hey guys do me a favor and just stand on the sidelines for a lap"

"Why? Are you trying to ditch us or something?" Leo said in a whinny voice thinking that his brother was going to leave them out of any turbo duel that might go on. Miles and Luna just rolled their eyes at their brother as he told him

"I'm not ditching you or Luna, Leo. I just want to do a small test with my runner then will have a turbo duel"

"Oh" Leo said in relief as Luna got out before him and looked at him with a raised eyebrow

"Really Leo why would you think Miles would do that?"

"I don't know…" Leo said as he hopped out of the sidecar "… I just thought that's what big brothers do"

"Well…" Miles said as he opened a small compartment in his runner and pulled out a stop watch and tossed it to Luna. "…I'm not like that. Luna if you don't mind can you time me"

"Sure " she said as she held onto the watch with both her hands. Before he began Miles cracked his fingers and his neck then grasped onto his runner's handles and revved it once to listen to his baby roar.

"Ready..," Luna said as she her brother anxiously tapped his foot on the track, waiting for the green light from her.

"Set.." Leo said as his brother put on a grin on his face. Then in unison both Leo and Luna yelled out

"GO!" and with the click of a button and the rev of a throttle he was off. He was pushing his runner to its limit; he really wanted to see how fast it could get on a half a mile long track. The roar of his engine actually got some attention, some unwanted attention.

"Damn that engine sounds fierce" some punk kid said to one of his friends

"Yeah, doesn't sound like your everyday on the block runner" the other punk said as a third punk who looked bigger and a little frightening turned to them and said

"Sounds like something I should have"

**Back at the track**

"Wow!" Leo and Luna said as Miles got off his runner and walked over to them and looked at the time.

"20.13 seconds…" Miles said with a little disappointment hanging on his breath. Noticing this Luna patted him on the back and said

"It's still pretty fast" he humbly smiled at her then gave her one handed hug

"Yeah your right, plus how fast am I really going to have to go?" he asked jokingly

"Wow with an attitude like that…" a man said from the fence of the track as he looked at Miles runner "...i don't think you deserve that runner".

"What!" Miles said as he looked over to that punk who sat on top of the fence.

"You heard me…" he said as he pushed himself off and landed on the concrete edge of the track "… that runner sounds impressive, but if all your going to do with it is drag kids around to wherever they please while you deliver pizzas only going like 20 mph then it shouldn't be yours"

"I don't care about what you think…" Miles said as he gave Leo and Luna a gesture to hop back in the runner. Then he hopped back on his runner and got it ready for a duel "…also i'm no delivery boy"

"Prove it then" the punk said as two other guys who looked kinda like him drove onto the track on their runners with one additional runner that was driving itself till it came to stop on the track. Luna looked at her brother and gave him a look that told him that she wanted to get out of here. Miles not wanting her to be in any discomfort gave her a nod and revved up his engine.

"Sorry I'm not gonna duel a bunch of bullies"

"Oh come one Miles!..." Leo said as he stood up and looked at his brother with disappointment "… you could cream these guys with both hands tied behind your back blindfolded"

"Leo!" Miles and Luna growled at him as the trio of riders began to get intrigued

"Oh really…?" the lead jerk said as he walked over to his runner and leaned on it. "…you sound like quite the duelist" Miles looked to his brother and felt like punching him for getting him into this. Gladly his sister did it for him

"Ow"

"You deserve it" Miles said to him as he looked at the lead guy

"Um I'm sorry I didn't catch your name" he asked politely as the guy just shot him a look and said in a coy voice

"It's Dylan, but please call me Dye" he said stressing the end thinking it was cool.

"Well Dye I must admit that it's been a pleasure meeting you and your cronies but…" Miles said then revved off knocking Leo onto his butt and catching the punks off guard. Dye glared at miles then yelled out to his punks

"GET HIM!" obediently listening to him they revved up their runners and raced after him. Miles was holding his throttle down as far as it would go as he thought about how he was going to get himself and his siblings out of this. As he circled the track the idea of how to get out of this dawned on him, although he had to admit it was a bad idea.

"Guys…" Miles said as he looked down to his brother and sister "…hang on!" he said then rushed foreward down to one end of the track.

"Come on Miles we can take 'em!" Leo yelled out as he held onto a bar in the sidecar.

"Sorry Leo not gonna happen" he said as he finished a lap and looked at the gate out of here and aimed for it. He gritted down his teeth then looked to his side and said

"Hold on to each other this ride is about to get EXCITING!" he said while at the same he did a sharp turn that lead into a drift out of the track. The air became heavy with the sounds of wheels scorching the pavement and twin screams. Then when his runner lined up with the road he heaved down on the throttle and zipped off into the city. The gang of thugs quickly grabbed onto their brakes and screeched to a stop. Dye growled as he watched Miles drive away from the tracks.

"GET THAT RUNNER!" he commanded his two lesser as he did a donut and revved out of the track with his 'friends' closely following behind him.

Miles took a quick look behind him and took a sigh of relief thinking he lost them.

"Thank god we got away"

"Wuss…" Leo said trying to make his brother mad enough to turn around and put those guys in their place. But Miles just kept his eyes glued to the road making Leo a little frustrated as he continued "…scaredy cat, chicken, wimp…" Leo continued before his sister hit him again.

"OW! What was that for?"

"Will you stop with that already, Miles was just thinking about keeping us safe" Luna said in a annoyed tone, getting sick of Leo's complaining.

"Oh please they didn't look tuff, I could've kept myself safe"

"Yeah just like that time in lunch when you cried like a baby and through your money at that guy saying 'please I'm to awesome to die' " Luna said with a laugh that Miles joined into while Leo laid a scowl on them.

"Oh shut up! I put up a good fight" Leo said as he crossed his arms and looked to the side

"When does running away and cowering into a corner considered a good fight?" Miles asked rhetorically as Luna kept laughing. Leo just growled as a response and just kept up his scowl. Miles could tell he might've hit a nerve there with Leo so when he stopped at a red light he looked over at Leo and said that he was sorry. He of course just pretended to not listen

"Dude really I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be that mean"

"Really sounded like it" Leo said in the one of the most anger filled voices that he and Luna had ever heard. The light turned green and just as he pulled down on the throttle he heard a voice that he really didn't expect to hear again

"HEY YOU!" all three of them quickly looked behind him and saw those same 3 duelists racing after them. Miles gasped then revved up his engine again and zoomed off into the city having to navigate his ways through traffic while Leo and Luna held on for dear life. Miles was praying that he was losing them through all the traffic leading into the deeper more remote parts of the city. Unfortunately these thugs knew the city as well as Miles and used alleyways and alternate roads to keep on him.

"You're not getting away that easy!" one of the thugs said with some crazy glee in his voice then began to rapidly type something on his runner's screen. While simultaneously on Miles screen a little window popped up with hundreds of zero and ones

"Hey what the heck is going!" he said as he, with one hand, began to type things into his runner to try and stop whatever he was doing. On the screen the words foreign programming began to flash profusely making Miles start to worry about what these guys were trying to do. Luna began to look scarred about the situation unraveling before her while Leo couldn't decide whether to be excited that he was in something that he only saw on tv or angry that these guys were making his sister scarred and uncomfortable. But he finally chose and quickly stood up and began to wave his fist at them yelling out

"Hey you bunch of jerks leave us alone" The thugs took notice at this and began to laugh at him

"Oh at the tiny pair on that little guy" Dye said as Miles took notice then in unison Miles and Luna pulled Leo back down.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Miles yelled at him

"You could've fallen off?" Luna added as Leo shook his head

"No I wouldn't have and I had to do something!" Leo barked back

"Leo would yelling at them really have made them run away?" Miles asked Leo and starred him down for a response. He slightly opened his mouth and was about to speak but he couldn't think of how respond to that. He slunked over in defeat as Miles got back to his screen but gasped when he saw it was over written with binary that wouldn't allow him to put anything new into his runner's computer. Through the binary came out a little humanoid with a devious smile holding a card. Miles looked at curiously then watched as it turned it over revealing the speed world field spell.

"DUEL MODE ENGAGED, AUTO-PILOT STANDING BY" his runner said as the world around him began to change into a speed world theme. Miles tried everything he knew to try and put him back in control, almost resorting to pulling wires to do so. Not doing so of course because of the risk of siblings possibly getting hurt.

"Miles what's happening?" Luna asked as Miles quickly did a 180 and glared at the three thugs who snickered at him as they drew out their hands

"Better draw out your hand chump!" Yelled out Dye as Miles glared at him and shook his head

"No, I won't duel you" Miles said sternly not even noticing Leo's jaw drop. 'Why doesn't he just duel these guys and make them leave him alone?' Leo wondered as Miles turned back around and kept trying to override the bug that they had sent into his runner. Dye was starting to get impatient and signaled the thug on his left and with snicker he quickly flung his fingers all over his. Simultaneously on Miles screen the same little humanoid appeared and waved back and forth while shaking his head. then a little arcade style motorcycle game appeared next to the little humanoid and he jumped on it and started playing with it making Miles runner start to wig out of control. All three of them held on for dear life as the runner swayed from one direction to the next almost knocking Miles out of his seat. Fortunately he clanged on to his seat long enough for his runner to get back to a steady forward pace. Then all three of the thugs laughed as Dye said

"You're not going anywhere, and I'm not leaving without that there runner. But I'm a fair man so you'll get one chance to get out of here scot free, and that's a turbo duel" he said in a tone that would make anyone say 'wow what a prick'. Miles couldn't risk trying to override the program again, if he did who knows what would happen. So Miles looked at them and said what would probably the stupidest thing he would ever say

"You're on!" Leo and Luna both looked at him shockingly. Their brother was never one to deal with bullies, so seeing him actually take on a challenge from them was a shock. Dye snickered at him

"Well draw out your hand so I can win that ride" Miles did as told then looked down to his brother and sister who still looked shocked that he accepted this challenge. He felt really bad that they were in this mess with him. if he could've he would have rather put them off to the side of road till he took these guys down. But to be honest having them with him would make this duel fair so he said to them

"Guys I need your help, I can't take these guys on by myself. So…"

"Don't even need to ask" Leo said as he turned on his duel disk and drew out his hand. Luna didn't hesitate either, she knew how much Miles loved this runner and she was going to do everything she could to make sure those punks wouldn't get their slimly hands all over it. Miles grinned proudly at his little siblings then drew out his hand

"LET'S DUEL!"


	19. gang of thugs vs the siblings pt2

**I just want to say thank you to all of you who have been keeping up with the story. Thanks warrior of six blades and Yugioh 5d's master for all the positive reviews so far. Also to logan I always try to stay within Leo's and Luna's character and I'm sorry that if you thought that the last chapter kind of went out of character. But just let that one (**and maybe this one**) slid they'll be true to their charecters in the rest of the story. Now with that all said **

"LET'S DUEL"

**Miles, Leo, Luna: 4000 **

**Gang of thugs: 4000**

"I'll kick this off" Miles said as he drew and his speed counter went up by one. He only took a glance at his cards as took one out of his and whipped onto to his duel disk "I summon out my E-hero Stratos…" (atk:1800 def:300). Then out of a huge gust came out hero in blue tights and make shift wings "… but that's not all because now I activate his ability. Now I can choose one hero from my deck and add him to my hand" he said as he took his deck from his duel disk and choose out his hero. Then he laid down three face downs and ended his turn. Dye chuckled as his turn started

"Well well well we got little boy who likes men in tights" he said making his two friends laugh, while Miles just kept a straight poker face. Leo looked back at them and pulled down his eye at them and wiggled his tongue back and forth. The guy on Dye's right side returned Leo's gesture with his own. When Dye saw that he struck a glare at him and he gasped once before he stopped

"Keep your head in this idiot, I want that runner" he said angrily as he drew out his card and gained a speed counter. He scanned his hand once then played out a monster

"I set one monster facedown and set three cards face down. Now I think I'll hand it over to you little man" he said pointing over to Leo. He put on a grin as he drew out his card

"You better get ready because we're gonna kick your butts to the side chumps!"

'Oh I'm going to make sure you eat those words' Dye thought to himself with sinister smile that only his two partners could notice.

"Ok here goes! I play out my Morphtronic Scopen…" (atk:800 def:1400) then on the field came a micro-scope that quickly transformed into a standing robot. "… but now I activate his effect. Where since he's in attack mode I can special one 'morphtronic' monster from my hand, so say hello to my Morphtronic Videon!" (atk:1000 def:1000) then a video camera popped out onto the field and quickly transformed just like Scopen.

"Is there a point to this store clearance sale?" one of the thugs said making Leo and Miles a little mad while Dye and the other guy chuckled at the bad joke

"Hey shut up already!" Leo yelled out

"Yeah shut your trap and leave my lil bro alone!" Miles barked back. Leo looked up to his brother and put on a smile to say thanks. It was times like this, that he considered himself lucky to have a big brother and vice versa for Miles.

"I'm only telling the truth you couple of 'wing nuts' "

" 'Wing nuts'!" Leo said angerly as he wavered his hand into the air "… would any wing nut do this? I tune my level 3 Scopen to my level 4 Videon to synchro summon …" at that moment Scopen vanished from the field and in its place 3 green rings appeared and went over Videon that began to turn into 4 floating stars. Then a burst of light went off and formed into a large body that looked very sleak and had a big protrusion coming out it's left arm. It roared once as it spread a pair of jagged and flat wings that revealed it's yellow color and its metal like body. "…My power tool dragon!" two of the thugs actually gasped at the dragon that had just appeared, they weren't expecting him to synchro something out so fast. Dye however remained his collected self and barely even showed anything toward the new problem that just arose. Leo grinned as he almost commanded his favorite card to attack

"Hold on one second Leo…" Miles said as Leo looked at him as to say 'what'. Miles then pressed a button and one of his facedowns "… I activate my 'spell launcher' speed spell…"

**A/N: ok from now on I'm going to start making up some cards during duel, mostly the speed spells and maybe one monster at the end, but everything else a real card. Ok just wanted to make that clear**

"Spell what?" Dye asked as he looked at the newly revealed card

"Spell launcher and here's what it does. You see I give up getting a speed counter each turn as do my brother and sister so that any spell that we play automatically becomes a speed spell without any speed counter restriction" Dye gasped as Leo shifted his arm and said 'yes'

"Alright now I activate my power tool dragon's special ability, where once per turn I get one random equip spell from my deck. And here goes!" and with that his deck started to shuffle in his duel disk and out came one card amongst all the others. He drew it and smiled "Yes! Now I activate…!"

"I think I'll activate something to, go anti-spell fragrance" Dye said as his card revealed itself. Then the entire field became enveloped in a musky cloud that obscured everyone's vision a little bit.

"What is this?" Luna asked as Dye chuckled

"I'll tell you little girl, you see this thick fog will stop any and all spells from being immediately played out. Which means that little equip, which is probably just a set of triple A batteries, can't be played out till your next turn" he said making his thugs laugh at his bad joke. At this point all three of the siblings were starting to get really annoyed by all these bad puns.

"Well that not gonna stop me from attacking. Go power tool dragon attack!" Leo yelled out as his dragon charged with his power drill arm out in front drilling as fast as it could. But when the dragon hit the facedown card a weird warrior appeared with a sword that seemed oversized for him that blocked the dragon's onslaught. Leo looked at this baffled

"Huh, what's going on?"

"Oh I'll tell you what's going on, it's my X-Saber Pashuul and his ability. Where he can't be destroyed by battle. Which in short means he's stickin' around" he said with a grin as his warrior 'back slapped' power tool dragon back to Leo with his sword. Leo held a frustrated look on his face, he hated when nothing went his way. Miles saw his brother in frustration and with one hand on a handle and the other free he patted his brother on the back to cheer him up.

"Hey no worries, we'll get him next turn." Leo looked at his brother and his frustrated look quickly disovled into his casual grin as he nodded. So with nothing else left to do Leo set his equip face down and turned it over to them. The jerk who hacked Miles runner was up and drew out his card and gained a speed counter. He quickly scanned his hand and played out something. Then a weird red haze came over him and his partners as they took 1000 points of damage

**Miles, Leo, Luna: 4000**

**Gang of thugs: 3000**

"Ergh because of pashuul we had to take a grand of damage because he's in defense. But that wont matter now, go acrobat monkey…" (atk:1000 def:1000) then a Robotic monkey popped out and did a couple of jumps and stretches before it got into a serious fighting pose. If weren't for Miles runner being at stake here Leo would've said it was cool. "… hey Dye mind if I borrow your tuner?"

"Are you kidding get him off the field already" Dye said as his goony grinned and command his monsters to do so. Pashuul separated into 2 green rings that went over his monkey that leaped into the air and turned into 3 stars. And with a flash of white light a new monster appeared

"Say hello to X-Saber Wayne" (atk: 2100 def:0400) he said as the warrior stretched out his arms and legs then drew out a weird gun with a blade on the end of it that he spun in his hand till he stopped and struck a pose with it near his head. Leo laughed as he pointed at the new synchro monster they just summoned

"What a stupid move, my dragon could pound him with one arm tied behind his back!" Leo proclaimed before he saw Dye snicker with his other cronies

"What so funny?" Miles asked before the thug who just played out that synchro played out another monster

"I activate Wayne's special ability, where I can summon one level 4 or below monster from my hand. So here comes my Rose warrior of revenge!" then in a burst of fire came out the same lady warrior that Miles had in his deck and seeing her on their side of the field made him a little mad.

"Now it's my time to shine, I activate urgent tuning!..." Dye said he took control of Rose and turned her into 4 green rings exactly like pashuul. They went over Wayne as he turned into 5 floating stars as Miles, Leo, and Luna watched surprised as the monster tunned to the synchro monster to form something much worse that made all three of them gasp and left awestruck. "…to battle XX-Saber Gottoms!" (atk:3100 def:2500) then thunder struck through the air making Luna shake a little with a quiver as a giant came out of the dark clouds. It was covered thick metal plates and wore a silver mask that struck fear in its enemies. As the lightning calmed down it slowly pulled out a long thick blade that struck one last big jolt of lightning. Leo was shaking at the sight of that large thing while Miles was silently cursing in his mind while he repeatedly said 'I'm gonna lose my runner'. Dye snickered as he commanded his monster to attack Leo's dragon. Leo pleaded with him not to, once again playing favorites with his cards. But Dye only laughed as he said

"Here's a lesson you gotta learn some day kid, the world isn't nice and sweet. Now go and send that thing to the scrapheap!"


	20. gang of thugs vs the siblings pt3

The weird armored marauder raised his sword to the sky, charging it, before he began to slam it down towards power tool dragon. Leo watched in horror and made Miles snap out of his funk. He gasped only once and quickly reacted

"I activate my facedown, Hero barrier! Since I have a E hero out I can activate this and stop your attack" then came a metal ring with 4 braces that spun out towards power tool dragon and made a force field that shielded him from the attack. Dye growled out at his failure while Leo let out a sigh of relief

"Thanks Miles" Leo said as Miles flashed him the peace sign

"No sweet what are brothers for?" Dye looked at his thug and shot him a pissed look

"You idiot why didn't you stop that?"

"I didn't have the freakin' cards jack wagon!" Dye growled out as he watched Miles smugly look back at him, mocking him. Now he didn't just want his runner, he wanted him hurt. Dye's thug ended his turn and handed it over to Luna. She hesitated slightly before she drew. Everything was riding on her now, if she didn't make her move count her brother would lose his runner and she'd never forgive herself. He loved this runner, he put in everything he had into this runner and it meant something to her to. After all she and Leo helped him make it, if screwing in a couple screws counted as helping. Miles and Leo starred at her waiting for her to make her move, but she was just frozen.

"Luna?" Leo asked as he poked her, which quickly shook her out of her rut.

"Hmm?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"You sure?..." Miles asked "… You seem kinda out of it"

"It's nothing, nothing at all" Luna said as she drew out her card. She scanned out her hand and played out one of her favorite monsters "I summon out Sunlight unicorn" (atk:1800 def:1000) Dye laughed as the radiant horse gallivanted her way onto the field.

"You've got to be kidding me, that's the best you got?"

"Hey shutup! Don't talk to her like that" Miles barked out at Dye.

"Oh did I hit a nerve or something?" He said mockingly expecting a laugh out his cronies. But they didn't, they finnaly realized something about this guy. He was an asshole, so why should they hang out with him? Dye looked at them expecting them to laugh but only received blank stares. He growled out again then looked back at Miles who looked pissed.

"Alright that's it. Luna I hate interject but I activate my facedown, Polymerization!" Then a spiraling portal appeared above the field that Stratos rushed towards. Leo and Luna watched with grins on their faces, whenever their brother fusion summoned he would always win which meant no more worries about him losing his runner. "Now I fuse my Stratos out on the field with the Avian in my hand to summon out my E-hero Great tornado!" (atk:2800 def:2200) then Stratos disappeared into the portal along with a silhouette of Avian. Then out of the clouds came a man in black tights and white/yellow armor with a torn black cape that covered his left shoulder that fluttered with the breeze.

"pft no big deal that wuss cant beat my Gottoms!" dye had a point his monster was 300 points higher and none of their other monsters could take him down.

"That would be the case… if it weren't for tornado's ability"

"His what?"

"How bout' he shows you. Tornado you mind?" he nodded quickly then lept into the air swiped his hands in both directions, creating air slices that cut through Gottoms making him fall to his knees and quiver. (atk:3100-1550)

"What the? Hey what did you do?" Dye yelled out angerly

"Tornado sliced your montser's attack in half, leaving him to be the weakest monster on the field"

"hey miles mind if I get in on this?..." Leo asked as his brother told him to go for it. "…Alright I activate the equip spell United we stand. Just like us are monster are going to help each other so I equip this to my Power tool dragon and he gains 800 atack points for every monster we have out on the field. And if my math is right that adds up to 1600"

"Uh Leo that's wrong" Luna interjected

"What no it's not see Stratos and Sunlight unicorn that makes 2"

"You forgot something"

"What?"

"Your dragon counts to" Luna said as Leo pulled out his card again and reread.

"Oh…oh wow! I didn't know that I counted him. In that case it makes a whopping 2400!" (atk: 2300- 4700) Dye started to chant out no as Leo geared up his attack. Dye looked at his other crony and told him to do something.

"What can I do, I don't got any cards out?"

"Your f$*^ing useless, both of you!" he said as he started to rapidly tap the buttons on his runners screen. Lucky for him he made sure his tech crony install the same hacking software into his runner. His crony on his left saw what he was trying to do and was appalled at what he was seeing. Sure he shook Miles up a little but he wasn't actually going to hurt him and his little siblings that's just downright mean. He only agreed to help him get that runner because he wanted to impress his so called friend. But whatever friendship he had with him was dead now as he rapidly went flicking away on his runners screen. Meanwhile on Miles screen that little guy appeared again and waved goodbye

"What the?" Miles asked to himself as he looked back to the guy on Dye's left. He was doing something, but what?

"Alright Power tool dragon attack!" Then in a rush the charged up it's drill and charged.

"Big mistake little idiot!" Dye said as he pressed down on his screen. Then on Miles screen that same little guy with a motorcycle game appeared. Then another bigger guy appeared and kicked him off and started messing around with it making the trio of siblings go for a more intense ride then the last time he was hacked. Miles could feel his arms mend with intense skids from side to side. Leo could barely hold on to the sides of the side car as his sister grabbed onto his side screaming. Dye chuckled in his throat as he controlled Miles runner like it was a rc toy.

"Hey cut it out!"

"Yeah we weren't gonna hurt them!" his thugs told him but he didn't listen. He never lost anything and whenever he got close to it he always acted like this, completely insane. His cronies finally decided something on their own for once. The one on his right revved up his engine once before he hardly rammed into Dye's runner, pushing him away from his screen. While the other quickly typed away on his screen and hacked one more runner. Dye growled before he looked at his goon and scowled at him

"What the hell your doing?"

"This" the guy on his left said before hitting his enter key. Then on Dyes screen appeared that same little man dancing around but then stopping to wave his finger at Dye. Dye growled at the site of that annoying character before he looked at his croonie

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Teaching you a lesson" then the little guy on the screen opened up a panel and began pulling wires like there was no tomorrow, then a bunch of red flashing screens appeared on his screen and made his runner wig out of control. Dye much like Miles held on for his dear life

"AHHH STOP THIS CRAZY THING!" he yelled out as Miles slowly got control of his runner again and looked down to his siblings to make sure they were ok. Leo flashed a thumbs' up to say he was ok while Luna looked like she was on the verge of throwing up. Miles looked at dye angrily, tying really hard not to even snicker at how dumb he looked freaking out.

"Ok now you've seriously pissed me off. Power tool dragon, attack his XX-saber Gottoms…" then just like it started off before it rushed quickly toward the weakened warrior and stabbed him with his power drill. This caused a big explosion that went off directly wear dye was, ending this duel and making Leo pump his fist up in victory

"YEAH we did it!"

**Miles, Leo, Luna: 4000**

**Gang of thugs: 0000**

Dye spun out of control as his screen flashed red with the little program jumping around laughing at his lose. Of course his other two goons runners began to vent from the loss, but they made it safely to the sides of the streets and waited it out. Miles zoomed passed them and flashed them the peace sign and said thanks for helping him out. They waved bye and told him you're welcome as they quickly revved up their engines again and got out there, leaving Dye alone and groveling in anger and defeat.

"Damn that f#$ing prick" he said as he watched that runner he wanted so much go away with the sun set.

**Later**

Miles made it back to the garage and parked his runner. He felt awkward as he stood, his legs were readjusting from all that spinning he just went. Leo went through the same thing as he stood up and almost fell. Miles chuckled at his brother as he wobbled around

"You look so ridiculous" Leo chuckled back as he saw his brother walk a little

"Me? You should see you" the laughed a little at each other before they noticed that Luna hadn't gotten up yet

"Luna?" Leo asked as he walked/wobbled over to her. She was sitting there in the side car holding her stomach and looking as sick as a dog. Miles walked over to her and took a good look at her. It didn't take a doctor to see that she wasn't looking to hot. Luna looked at her older brother and opened her arms, looking to weak or sick to speak. Miles knew what she was asking and picked her up and let her cradle in his arms as he walked over to the elevator with his brother. Soon enough they were up in their apartment and Leo immediately ran to the kitchen to get a snack. Miles set Luna down on the couch and asked if she needed anything. She shook her head and he smiled at her and patted her head before he walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the chips Leo was eating.

"Hey!"

"Wha-?" he asked with a mouth full of chips. Leo yanked the bag back and dropped a couple on the ground as he ate. Miles laughed at his brother as he got a idea.

"Hey Leo…" he asked as Leo looked to him while munching and protecting his chips like they were made of gold. "…how bout we have a movie night?"

**Sorry if the duel wasn't to your liking but it's out of the way and that's that. I would like to thank warrior of six blades for the idea for the next chapter. So the next one should be up really quickly (**within a week or so**) bye**


	21. Movie night

**Thanks to Warrior of six blades for the idea of this chapter. **

The sound of pop after pop of popcorn filled the air along with the aroma of butter as Miles got a good snack for the movie ready. He sent Leo off to the rental store down the street with 20 bucks and a few strict instructions

'Don't. Just. Blow. It. On. Games.' Though he wouldn't be surprised if he did, Leo always did just think about himself.

**-At the video store-**

'Don't just blow it on games. Don't just blow it on games. Don't just blow it on games…' Leo kept replaying that in his head so he wouldn't do it. As he perused the selection of movies he couldn't decide on which he should get. There was a new animated movie that looked funny, a comedy movie with a rating that just made him wish they'd let him rent it, a comic book movie that looked really cool with a lot of explosions, and lastly a romantic movie based off a book that Luna would probably like. Tough choice…

"Hmmm… I want to get that funny movie but there's no way I could pass for 18 years old but I don't want get that lovey dovey movie even if Luna would like it. But she won't like the comic book movie even though me and Miles will. Maybe the animated movie?... naw I'm not a little kid anymore. Hmmm…"

**-back at home-**

Miles dumped all the popcorn into a big bowl and got out a few cans of pop, cracking one open as he waited. He leaned back on the counter and looked into the living room to see his little sister sleeping soundly and peacefully like the angel he knew she was. Was it wrong to love her like he does? Most if not all would say yes, but what is the true definition of love? Is it just caring for someone, just being around someone a lot, or simply just enjoying their company? Who really knows, it might just be whatever one makes of it? As Miles pondered this the phone went off and snapped him out of his thoughts. He quickly got to the phone before Luna would wake up from it. He answered it on the video phone and began to speak as the image appeared

"Hey this is Miles talking who is it?"

"Miles is that you?..." the image quickly appeared on the screen of a man in a chair with teal greenish that was well groomed and serious looking with green eyes and wearing a black business suit. "…My god your voice has gotten deeper since the last time I called"

"Dad?"

"What don't recognize your own pop?" Miles chuckled as he looked at his dad through the screen

"No I recognize you, even though you do got a couple more gray hairs since I last saw you" Miles dad grunted as he gently brushed his hair with his hand. Trying to hide those few gray hairs

"Well you know when you have my job you get a lot of stress from all the bills and arguments you have to go through" Miles dad said. His father was the governor of the state, that's why he didn't see him as much as he should. But at least he gets to see him once every month, unlike his mom who he hasn't seen since Christmas. Something was off with his relationship with his mother. Whenever he saw her she generally avoided him and was short when talking to him. If he wasn't as good natured as he is he'd probably say that his mother didn't care for him at all.

"So I can guess you're a fun time" Miles said sarcastically getting a chuckle his dad

"Are you kidding I'm having a blast having to deal with all these old guys. But enough about me how are you? Last I heard you were a little under the weather"

"Oh did Leo tell you that? Well yeah I was a little sick but I'm all better now all thanks Luna"

"Oh so Little Luna was playing your nurse?"

"Uh, yeah" he said a little embarrassed that his father would put it that way

"Aww that's sweet. It's good to know that you all are getting along…"

'If you only knew' miles thought, laughing in his over the irony

"… So how's that runner that I gave you all that money to build doing?" yep that's right Miles didn't contribute any money to his runner, heck he doesn't even have a job. He wanted one but there weren't any out there in the city. When her asked his dad for the money to build it well at first he laughed but then after he saw some of the welding Miles could do and the good grades he got in his autos class he hesitantly gave him some money to start making his ride. He was a little surprised when one month later he got a picture on his phone from his son showing a semi complete runner only missing most of its body. But it was enough to impress his dad and when he saw his boy ride that thing for the first time he was more than convinced that his son knew what he was doing and was more than happy to give him a few, hundred, extra bucks for the rest of the body and some cool extras.

"Well when I'm driving better than any other…" his dad smiled when he heard him say that. He sounded so confident and so sure of himself. When he looked at his son he couldn't believe that he had grown from a tiny boy crashing toys into the ground and making messes to a man building bikes and taking care of his brother and sister. Still, he does make his fair share of mess in the garage when he's over. "… hey maybe next time you're here we could go out for ride?"

"Yeah I'd like that. Oh and speaking of which I just thought you would want to know that I'll be in town in about a couple weeks"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah I don't got that much work this month and I really want to be with you guys"

"In the words of Leo that would be so awesome!..." He said not forgetting to fist pump at the end just like would do. Then he and his dad started to laugh at the bad impression. Then a thought crossed his mind "… have you heard anything from... mom?" Miles heard his dad hum and knew that only meant disappointing news

"No she hasn't called in a while. Though with her having a job a little higher than mine I'm not that surprised, you know with all the work she probably has to do" Miles mother use to be a representative for new domino. Till she was offered the job of speaker of the house, she got a huge pay raise and unfortunately for her children and husband less time to be at home.

"Yeah should've guessed…" Then at that moment Miles heard the elevator arrive and heard Leo call out his name. "… well if ain't Leo. Sorry dad I gotta go"

"Alright son see ya really soon."

"See ya soon to dad" He said as he flashed him the peace sign and hung up. Then he turned around and saw his brother enter the room.

"Ok I got a couple choices" Leo said as he walked over to the kitchen and set them down on the counter. Then a faint yawn came from the living room as they watched Luna get up and stretch a little

"Well good morning sleeping beauty…" Miles said as he and Leo chuckled over Luna's bed head before she straighten out her hair with her hands. "…feel any better?" Miles asked and got a nod as a response as she walked over to them and looked at the movies Leo got.

"Oh let's watch this one!" Luna said as she picked up the romantic movie.

"Actually I wanted to watch this one" Leo said as he showed the comic book movie he got. Luna frowned and shook her head

"No let's watch this one. I wanted to see this when it was at the theater but you didn't want to go"

"Well why didn't you go with Miles?"

"Because he was working on his runner and I didn't want to bother him" Luna never liked to pester people with her problems no matter how small. She just didn't want to be a nuisance

"Well I want to watch this one, it's got a lot of cool fights and awesome explosions that I know Miles and me would like to see" Then both their eyes rested on their big brother. Oh great, he was the tie breaker yet again just like the other couple of times they argued like this. Whether it was thick or thin crust or where they were going to go or even who gets the last of anything Miles was always the tie breaker.

"Miles which do you want to see? The cool movie…"

"…or the actually good movie"

"Uh…um…"

"Oh come on pick mine already!"

"No mine!" oh the corner that our protagonist has gotten into. On one hand he did want to watch that movie Leo picked out but on the other he did want to spend a little more time close to Luna. if he choose Luna's movie Leo would get really mad and might start saying that he liked her more than him but if he picked Leo's movie then Luna would probably just go into her room for the night not wanting to watch the movie and he really didn't want that. As Miles thought he noticed something odd about Leo, his left hand seemed to be resting on something in his left pocket. That's when he got a idea where he wouldn't have to take anyone's side

"Ok here I got a idea" he said as Leo and Luna looked him waiting for a answer. He then walked over to Leo who tried to back away from his brother but wasn't quick enough to get away before his brother picked his left pocket and to no surprise found a game Leo rented along with the movies. Miles looked down to him and told him that he told him not to

"Aw come on, telling me not to get a game is like telling you to not ride your runner" Leo retorted back

"Duly noted Leo but I'm actually glad you didn't listen to me for once…" he said as he looked at the game Leo rented. It was a racing game that he had to admit looked really cool with all the sharp graphics on the cover. Then he walked over to the living room and egged his siblings to come on over to him. "…ok listen I don't want to take sides. So I got a better way to do this. You guys are going to do a quick race in this game you got Leo, whoever wins will play his/her movie" Leo grinned at Miles idea, just another good challenge being served up to him.

"I'm game how bout' you Luna?" He asked excitedly and got a nod with a response

"Sure I am" Miles chuckled as he looked at his competitive siblings, that was just one of the many ways he knew they were his family. More Leo than Luna, but with her he saw that side of him that wanted to be kind to everyone he met. He took his seat on the couch in middle between the twins and watched them start the race. Leo choose a cool black Lamborghini as while Luna got a Nissan from hitting random. When the race began Miles could see a intense shroud Leo's face while Luna just remained her calm self and drove carefully through the track while Leo crashed, rolled over, and leapt off more bridges then the worst drunk driver in the world. He kept saying stuff like his control want working right or that this game was rigged but still kept trying to win. Remarkably as bad as Leo did he still was able to keep up with Luna for the last leg of the race. They raced down a long stretch of road going yin to yang all most all the way. It looked like they were about to tie before Luna's finger slipped and hit one of the trigger buttons on the control and caused the car in the game to use some nitrous and boost its way into the finish line. Leo's jaw dropped when he saw the silver number 2 go up on his side of the screen. He just lost to his sister, who barely even played games so how could she have beat him? Miles reached for his sister's hand then threw up in the air

"And the winner is Luna!..." then as he set her arm down he put his arm around Leo's shoulder and said "…but let's not give credit where credit is due. In a close second is Leo" Miles said not to single out one of his siblings over the other. Leo sighed then told Luna to put in her movie since he lost. Luna thanked Leo then ran over to get the movie and popped it in the player but not before she got the popcorn and Soda for her brothers and herself. Leo immediately hogged the popcorn, figuring if he was going to watch this then he'd at least have something to eat. Miles hit play on the remote and soon enough the trailers started rolling in as he got comfortable and laid his arm over Luna's shoulder. She blushed slightly as she leaned into to him and hopped her legs onto the couch. The movie was the classic story of a girl who moved to a new town and couldn't fit in and was picked on by all the other girls and her only friend was a scrawny boy. 10 minutes into the movie Leo fell asleep hugging the popcorn bowl while his sister clung onto his older brother as the movie began to get sad. Luna started to let out a few tears as the girl rushed toward the one boy who actually made her feel welcomed and embraced him in a hug. She confessed how she felt about him and how she was sorry that she didn't do it sooner and how… then before she could finish the boy raised her head to lock her eyes with his and told her that there's nothing to apologize for, after all he felt the same way. A small tear ran down her face twinkling with the sunset as they pressed toward each other and faded out with a kiss. Miles cracked a humble smile as he let the story of the whole movie settle in. He took a short breath through his nose as he accepted all the tiny emotions that the movie made him feel. As soon as he was done he looked down to his sister and let out a small gasp as he saw his sister cry.

"Hey…" he said getting her attention as she wiped away her tears "… you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good" She said as she took in a breath to get her emotions in check. That movie was beautiful to her, way better than what she read, and it almost made her wish that her life was as exciting as that. Then out of nowhere her brother pulled her up to his mid section and hugged her. Luna taken by surprise only did what she felt was right and returned the hug and enjoyed the warmth her brother gave off and the ticklish feeling that his breath left on her neck.

"Luny… even when you cry you look cute. But try not to do it around me, it hurts me to see you in any pain" Luna loosened her hug and looked her brother in the eyes and watched them sparkle with the faint light that moon and tv provided. If Miles could see Luna's face in a better light he'd see the blush that he began to love on his sister's face.

"Miles… why are you so nice?"

"Because... I don't want to be anything but nice to everyone I meet. But for you, I'm nice because you're so nice to me. Only fair" He said with small smile as he watched his sister smile to and slowly push her head towards her brother's and gave him the most loving and longest kiss he's ever known. They kept the kiss going till they both feel asleep in each other's arms. Being normal is whatever you make it, and to Miles this what he considers normal even if other's think it's wrong. The only thing that matters is how and Luna feel about this. And they feel… indescribable

**This made even me aww at the end. I hope you liked my little branch offs from the main track of the story ** **and I hope you'll all keep reviewing. **


	22. My annoying spirit

The next couple of days were kind of boring for the three siblings. It was the same routine in and out. Get up, go eat breakfast, Leo plays a video game while Luna reads a book and Miles watches some tv. Ending with dinner then everyone going to bed, yeah sounds like a awesome way to spend your time? Well Miles was just itching for something to happen, he didn't even care what it was he just wanted something to do.

Then one day while he was flipping through the thousands of channels, he could hear Leo grunting in pain as he walked down the hall to the living room.

'Oh come on still?' Miles thought as his brother got closer and kept looking for his non-existent mark. Leo spent every other second trying to find it and it just funny to watch anymore so Miles actually started putting his foot down on Leo

"Leo I told you already to stop" Miles said as he flipped to another channel. Leo just rolled his eyes and kept at it

"It's gotta be here somewhere. I just know it" Miles sighed as he shook his head. His brother's ego wouldn't accept the fact that he wasn't a signer and he was content to keep trying to rub his mark to the surface or Indian burn himself trying. Since reasoning was well out the window with Leo at this point Miles finally just gave up and figured Leo would tire himself out eventually and stop. So no real need to worry just watch some tv and he'll eventually come to his realization. Going to be a sad moment when he does

While Miles channel surfed he noticed Luna walk into the room and shake her head at Leo embarrassingly before plopping right next to Miles on the couch. She leaned on to him and got comfortable making him smile; she just looked so cute with everything she did. Eventually Leo got to the point where he rubbed himself raw and needed a shower to soothe his pain and left the room. Miles yawned as he changed from some movie to a sitcom

"You'd think he'd give up already" Luna said as Miles cracked his neck trying to stay awake and not take a noonish nap

"Well you have to admit he is persistent" he said as he shrugged a little to get more comfortable before he once again changed the channel, the sitcom didn't seem that funny. The new channel was some news channel that Miles remembered seeing that arcadia story on. So no one would be surprised if he tried to change the channel, but surprisingly he didn't. Why? Well on the news right now was some footage of a monkey scratching himself that just attracted Miles and made him just want to laugh. Yeah he can be really immature like Leo at times. Luna wouldn't say it but that's what she thought, but the positive was that Miles immaturity was kind of cute because it only was shown rarely. As to Leo who's immaturity was just annoying and on rare occasions funny. So instead of saying 'ew' or 'gross!' she just laughed with him a little bit. Then the video faded away and in it's place was a cackling older man wearing a suit with some papers out in front of him

"Ah hahaha aw that monkey sure is funny and it's no wonder why he's one of the most watched things on the internet right now. Ah… but I digress, turning on a more serious note we have our lovely female correspondent" then the camera changed views from the anchorman to a woman.

'Oh my god' Miles thought to himself as he saw the woman. It was the same woman who did that bogus arcadia movement story. So one could only imagine his enthusiasm to see her again

"Thank you Hank, now a couple of days ago are network did a report on the alleged physic movement known as the Arcadia movement who's acts could very well harm the city. We have just gotten a interview from one of its former members who claims that they have been torturing new recruits" Luna gasped at that statement as Miles looked down to her

"Now Luna don't believe what she's saying. I was watching her a couple days ago and almost everything she said was just her opinion on a situation and quite frankly it was the wrong one"

"So…" Luna said as she looked at her brother "…everything she's saying and showing is a lie?"

"Uh maybe not everything but this yeah, she just wants you to think her way" Miles said not wanting to sway Luna into thinking that most news station made up stuff, even though in the back of his head he would have said yes they do.

"So that right there is fake" she said pointing back to the tv and keeping her eyes where they were on Miles. He then looked over to the tv and almost jumped off the couch at the shocking image on it

"Oh god!" the image on screen was of a boy being tortured with streams of lightning piercing his body. Almost instinctively Miles covered his sister's eyes and tried to find the remote. Miles was actually shocked that Luna wasn't shocked or scarred when she saw that picture, though telling her that some of the stuff on the news is fake or untrue might have reassured her not be scarred.

"We are so sorry for not warning you, we are having some technical difficulties" the anchorwoman said embarrassingly. But Miles could see straight through that fake concern

'Yeah right… you purposely did that to scare people into thinking your way' Miles thought as Luna tried to get her brother's hand out of her face

"Miles what are you doing? Isn't it fake anyway?"

"Uh bu…" since he didn't want to scare he quickly grabbed the remote and switched it to some history show. "… oh hey look duel history" ok not going to lie, not one of his best conversation changers. Luna looked at her big brother and rolled her eyes as she pushed his hand out of her face

"You know you can be pretty weird sometimes"

"Oh that coming from the girl who says she can talk to duel spirits"

"I told you I can!" Luna fired back angrily as her big brother rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah Luna" now Miles would believe almost anything his sister would say, since about 99% percent of the time she was right about almost everything. But seriously would anyone believe that their little sister could she spirits that talked to her? Sorry but it's just too farfetched for him, he just didn't believe in ghosts.

"You know you should really reconsider your beliefs…"

"Huh?" Miles said in a gasp as he looked around the room. That voice wasn't Luna's or Leo's, who could've said that? And on another note why did it sound familiar? Luna looked at her brother again with a eyebrow slightly raised, questioning what was going on in his head.

"What are you doing?"

"I uh… thought I heard something"

"Oh you mean like those phony duel spirits that you say don't exist" she said, getting back at her brother for what he just said. He groaned a little as he looked back to his sister ready to retort

"You know I…"

"Oh come on man, if you really love her then you shouldn't fight with her" Miles quickly whipped his neck to the side thinking he heard that weird voice again. But just like before no one was there. Again Luna looked at him weirdly and asked what he was doing now.

"It's that voice again" Luna sighed then went back to the tv

"Miles it wasn't funny the first time"

"I'm not trying to be funny! I seriously think someone's in here." He said raising his voice to try and get his point across. Luna just looked at him like he was crazy and brought her attention back to the tv. Miles kept looking around trying to find something out of the ordinary, besides Leo, around the apartment. After finding nothing Miles began to get a little worried. Not like 'oh I'm going insane' worried but just plain worried. If you were hearing voices you'd be a little shaken to. Maybe he wasn't getting enough sleep or maybe he had low blood sugar. Whatever the reason was he needed some way to calm his nerves and his mind. So he gently moved Luna off him and started toward the bathroom. Luna didn't even ask what he was doing, being that he was starting to annoy her. Miles quickly made it to the bathroom and knocked on the door to be polite

"Yeah?" Leo said as Miles stood behind the door

"You almost done?"

"Just a second, I'm just looking around on myself to see if my mark came when I went into the shower" Miles just shook his head and chuckled. Persistence doesn't even describe Leo at this point, obsessive would be a better word. Miles waited a couple minutes while his brother blow dried his hair and styled it in the back for his signature look. He began to think a little bit while he waited

'I really should apologize to her. Even if I don't believe she can she spirits I have to be nice to her'

"Yeah, after all it is the right thing to do" Miles leapt out of his leaning position on the wall and quickly did a once over of the hallway. This voice was starting to creep him out and annoy him to. It was also starting to make him mad because no one but him should be peering into his head.

"Where the hell are you?" He asked in a silent rage as he felt something poke him on his lower back. He slowly turned around and looked down and saw to his greatest surprise the same monster he saw in the spirit world during the fortune cup. The silent swordsman waved his hand and said hi making Miles jumped back and knock the breath out him. The kid like swordsman chuckled before he spoke

"And to answer your question I've been with you this whole time."

"What?"

"Well maybe with isn't the right term more like inside you, in your head" he said as he tapped his right temple a couple times.

"What?"

"Ok dude I'm going to level with you, you have got stop saying what. Try to infer and understand"

"Hey I'm genuinely new to all the stuff that's just happened to me. You know with the whole spirit world stuff and duel spirits and especially this mark!" Miles said as he revealed his mark. The little swordsman looked at him in astonishment

"Oh my god… you're a signer?"

"Yeah…" he said, actually surprised he didn't know that already "… I am and I want a few answers. And since you actually seem to know a couple things about this I'm guessing I can get those answers from you so start talking." He said sli8ghtly raising his voice to show a hint of irritation. Now either out of fear or just because of his newly revealed importance the silent swords man nodded frantically

"Alright alright I'll give you your answers, first… uh… why is he starring at us?"

"Huh?"

"Uh Miles? Who are you talking to?" Miles turned around and faced his brother, embarrassed as hell and trying to think of something on the fly.

"I wasn't talking" he tried to deny knowing very well that his brother wouldn't buy it

"Uh yeah you were"

"Uh no I wasn't"

"Is that really the best you can come up with?" the silent swordsman whispered in his ear making Miles roll his eyes into a glare at him to tell him to shutup.

"Yes you were and why did you just do that thing with your eyes?"

"When did you become so observant?" Miles snapped back trying to make Leo back off

"I don't know, when did you start talking to yourself? Geez everyone in my family is crazy!"

"Hey I'm not crazy and neither is Luna!..." he said feeling he should defend Luna for thinking she was nuts not even a few minutes ago. Of course when he said the silent swordsman laughed hysterically, on purpose, and caught Miles attention again

"WOW you are freaking hypocrite!" he yelled out loud and then out of irritation Miles flung his fist into his torso and to both their surprises it actually hurt him. The swordsman fell down to his knees and held onto his stomach like it was going to fall off him. Was it wrong that Miles felt a little happy that he shut up his little nescience?

"…Also you're one to talk. As I remember weren't you the guy who kept trying to jump off the roof thinking you could fly?"

"I was five!"

"You were ten dude! I had to make the manager put up a taller border wall to make sure you wouldn't jump off saying 'I can fly!' " and with that the older won leaving the younger one speechless and mad. He grunted then turned away from his brother and started to walk away, the anger flaring off him like a aura.

Once his brother was gone Miles started to feel some guilt for what just happened. He shouldn't have jumped off the wall just then and pointed out that embarrassing fact. 'I gotta apologize to him' he thought then began to walk back to the living room. But before he even got a step in he tripped on his feet and landed square on his face.

"Ugh! Ouch…"

"Miles you ok?" Luna asked from the other room, peaking over the couch a little to see if he was ok, while Miles pushed himself up

"Yeah just tripped is all"

"You deserve it!" Leo yelled out as his brother rolled his eyes. He got up on his knee then tried to get up and felt something tug on him with the monotone sound of chuckling.

"Ha, got you" The silent swordsman said with a smile. Miles glared at the spirit and shook his hand off his leg and got onto both of his feet.

"You know let's move this chat to my room" he said almost threatingly as he picked up the swordsman by his back and dragged him into his room and god only knows what he's going to do to him in there

**Behold I am the lord of cliffhangers (**total lie**). Anyway the reason I stopped this chapter here is because I kinda have this rule where I try to keep chapters within 2000 words give or take only because I don't want to annoy you with how long one chapter is over others. Anyway sorry that updates to this story are slow to boot, it's mostly my fault for having so many other projects in the works with people wanting to read them, but if possible the next chapter should be up in the next week. See ya**


	23. An old friend

Miles was in his room, eating a sandwich and browsing the web, waiting for his duel spirit to wake up already.

He must have spent an hour on the internet, searching up music and videos like any other teenager. Then after he got bored of that he decided to do something he wanted to do ever since he saw those reports on tv. He clicked on the search bar and typed in two words

_Arcadia movement_

In a instant a dozen results appeared on the screen. News articles, blogs, those random sites that pop up because it has part of what you searched in it. He didn't go on any of those sites, If you want information you go to the source. The arcadia movement's home website

When he clicked on the link he was immediately greeted with a video

"Hello there fellow wanderer…" said a auspicious voice while something or someone began to appear on the screen. It was the outline of someone slender with spiked up hair with the voice of a man. "… I can only imagine how lonely you feel. But know this…" then the person came into full view and Miles knew in a second who it was

'Sayer'

"…for I shall be your friend in this dark world, filled to the brim with those who think wrongly of you" and with a grin the video disappeared and the main website booted up.

"Creepy" he commented to himself as he began to browse around the site. Most of it was pretty basic stuff about what they were about. It was mostly about how they were helping physic duelists and all the positives of their organization. Miles actual began to think this was actually a honest organization. He even began to think that his 'run in' with Akiza might've just been seeing her at a bad moment.

Just as he was about exit out of his browser another video popped up. It was Sayer again wearing a smile

"I see you've browsed our site for awhile and might be thinking about joining"

"I know I am" said a new yet familiar voice

"Oh didn't even see you there come on out Jaden" then out of the edge of the video screen came Miles old friend

"No way" he said out loud not believing what he was seeing. Last he heard from him was when he was 12, he said he had to go help someone somewhere being very vague as to who it was he was helping. It was probably because he thought Miles would try to follow him, which he would have. Miles had tried to look for him but gave a month later when he ran out of leads as to where he went. One could only imagine how glad he was to have finally found him

"Yeah but uh… how do I get in contact with our little gang?" the video continued with Sayer flicking his finger and a number appearing on screen.

"If you're interested call this number to arrange a appointment. We're waiting" Miles quickly wrote down the number on screen before the video disappeared. Anxious wouldn't even begin to describe how much he wanted to see his old friend. With great haste he grabbed his phone and dialed in the number

At that time, something began to stir on his bed

"Ugh… jezz why did I have to get paired up with him? I think I feel a bump forming" the swordsman said, rubbing his head and being generally disgruntled. That was before he saw Miles and began to frantically back away from him. Miles saw the frightened swordsman react and waved to him

"Oh hey double S, give me a sec" he said as he lounged back in his seat waiting for the call to get through. The swordsman looked at him curiously as he hesitantly scooted back to his previous spot

"Uh… double S?" he asked, hoping that wasn't what he was going to call him

"Well I have to call you something. Now hold on I'm waiting to get through to somebody"

"Through to who?" he asked as Miles shushed him. Then someone answered on the opposite end and said

"Aracadia, this is June speaking how may I help you?" said a perky woman

"Hello my name is Miles and…"

"Let me guess you want to set up a appointment to see if you can join our cause" she interrupted as the sound of something typing went through the phone "Well I guess we can squeeze you in tomorrow maybe, it's a big week for us so that's why I'm saying maybe so…"

"Woah hold up I'm not calling for a appointment…" he stated as his spirit looked at him angrily, hating being ignored. "…I'm actually calling to find someone in your movement"

"Oh um sure… what's their name, I'll find them for you" Miles smiled, loving the fact that this was going easy, unlike some of the more recent events in his life

"His name is Jaden, Jaden Yuki" he could hear the secretary type something on the other end of the line. Little did he know what the computer said when she entered in his name

"Uh excuse me one second I need to put you on hold for a minute or two"

"Alright I'll hold" he said setting the phone down and shrugging back into his seat with his spirit glaring at him

"What?"

"You were ignoring me"

"Yeah I was on the phone sorry… and also sorry for earlier" he said comically bonking his own head making the swordsman even madder

"Yeah you better be…" the swordsman said as he rubbed his head. "…so who were you talking to?"

"Just some secretary, I'm just trying to find someone"

"Who?"

"An old friend of mine named Jaden Yuki" the swordsman looked intrigued now

"That name sounds familiar…" he said thinking about where he had heard that name before

"What did you bother him at some point too?" Miles laughed at his joke while the swordsman rolled his eyes and just stopped trying to remember. If he was going to be a jerk then why help him anymore than he had to?

"Whatever… shouldn't you be on the phone?"

"They put me on hold so I have to wait a little bit. So while I wait you mind giving me a explanation for this mark?" he asked while his spirit crossed his arms and rolled his eyes wondering where to begin.

**Meanwhile…**

Sayer was behind his desk looking out on his view of new domino city. Soon the people of this city would accept him and the others under his legion, soon he would show the world what Physic duelists are capable of and demand the respect he wanted eversince he was a boy being called a freak by everyone.

"Sir I have something urgent" his speaker phone said as he kept looking out onto the city

"What is it?"

"Someone is calling for someone on our NC list"

"Who is it this person is trying to call?"

"Umm…" the voice said ruffling through some papers "…Jaden Yuki"

"Hmmm… that's peculiar we haven't had anyone try to find him since he joined"

"What should I tell the man on hold?" Sayer thought for a second before he responded, turning back to face his desk as he did

"Have the guys down by the lab trace the number, never know the off chance that this guy might be related to Jaden and could be a great asset to our movement"

"Doing it now sir" she said as he rested his elbows on his desk and lay his chin on his hands. It had been a long time since anyone had called for Jaden, he figured anyone who knew him had just given up on looking for him at this point.

"Sir they've traced the call" she said in a matter of seconds

"Ok so who is it?"

"It's from the house of the governor"

"Hmm… that's interesting. Who lives there with him?" he asked, intrigued, as the secretary typed a few keys on her computer to bring up the information

"A couple of kids… one of them is under suspicion to being one of us" now that was interesting

"What's their name?"

"The one under suspicion's name is Luna and she has two brothers named Miles and Leo. It's more than likely that the one on the line is her older brother Miles"

"Hmmm… I've heard those names before. Were they at the fortune cup a week or two ago?" He asked then once again heard his secretary type something into her computer

"Yes… Luna was actually in the cup and her older brother Miles was in some random crowd pick duel"

"Ah yes I remember her, the teal haired girl in the pig tails. She would be a great asset to our movement for being the governor's daughter" not only that, having another signer under his control would be perfect

"What should I do sir?"

"First invite them to dinner, tell him Jaden will meet with him here. Second prep two duel testing rooms, we're going to need to test Luna and keep her separate from her older brother. He'll probably put up a fight so make sure there are leg restraints in his room"

"Yes sir, I'll get to it right away" she said then ended the call between him and got to it. He grin sinisterly, enjoying the fact that his goals would soon be reached

**Back with Miles**

Ten minutes had gone by with him still being on hold. But gladly he had someone to talk to

The silent swordsman went into greater detail of the story of his sign. He explained to Miles the whole story of the crimson dragon that he didn't get from Yanagi, since got to Blister's place a little later than everyone else. He told him the same story that was told to him about how his mark came to be, making sure to stress on the part where he would have to protect not only his sister but also the other 4 signers. Not that he was worried about them so much, again Yusei and Jack weren't push overs and Akiza had her powers to protect herself. When he was done with the story he began to tell him the benefits of having his mark, one being that he could take a lot of pain and not even feel it. That explained how he survived the fall down all those stairs the day he met Yusei and also why he didn't feel it when Akiza's dragon cut him. The second thing was that he could be healed by contact with another signer. It all made sense now, whenever he was hurt or got sick Luna was always by his side and she was why he was such a quick healer.

"Wow…" Miles said as he took in this new knowledge. The swordsman sat on his bed not saying anything, not that anything really needed to be said.

While Miles let this new information sit in he could swear he heard Leo's voice saying 'Dude you're like a superhero!'. He held back a laugh as he took in breath and thanked the swordsman for telling him what he wanted to know

"Anytime. Now if you don't mind I have something to tell you something. It's kind of the reason why I'm here to begin with"

"Ok shoot" Miles said, figuring it was a fair trade for the extra info he gave him

"Well it starts in the duel monster's spirit…" just as he began the music that was faintly coming from the phone ceased and the womanly voice returned.

"Hello sir" Miles looked over to the phone and back to the swordsman. He gestured his hand to tell him one moment and the swordsman gestured back by mouthing the words

'By all means'

"Hi, Sorry I was doing something else at the moment"

"It's fine. I'm sorry to say that Jaden isn't here at the moment…" Miles heart sank slightly, he really hoped he was going to see his friend today. "…but he did inform me to tell you that he will be back by 6 and invites you to dinner over at the arcadia building" Miles heart rose back up when she said that, he'd be able to see his friend today after all.

"That's great!" he said letting out to much of his enthusiasm at once. He thought he might've sounded weird at this point before he readjusted himself "Ahem…So should I be there by 6 or what?"

"Um come by before then, 5:50 at the least. Dress formal casual and your welcome to bring guests if you like"

"Well knowing Jaden I doubt they'll get anything to eat" he chuckled to himself, remembering the times where Jaden worked up huge bills at food joints whenever he went but never seemed to gain much weight, which always amazed Miles. "Ok I'll be there"

"Ok then he'll see you at 6" she reassured then bid a goodbye and so did he. Miles hung up the phone and turned back to the swordsman

"Well since you're done talking on the phone now, i can finally explain to you why I'm here"

"Yeah I was going to ask that and also why are you the lvl.3 version of yourself, you wouldn't happen to have any older brother's would you?" He asked knowing that there was a lvl.5 and lvl.7 version of him.

"I don't have any brother's, I'm supposed to look like what you would my lvl.7 self. But some stuff has been happening in my world and when you lasted visited it, I kinda hitched a ride out of there with you" He said, explaining two questions Miles had and raising a new question.

"Well what's going on in your world?" the swordsman shrugged, not liking the memories of what happened

"Someone took it over and cast some weird spell on everyone making them small like me then rounding them up, one of them being my brother" He said clenching his fist and sighing, the memory of his brother sacrificing himself to save him still flashed through his head like it had just happened.

"Oh man… is there anything I can do to help?" the swordsman shook his head

"Not at the moment, but eventually you can help when the time comes" that left Miles wondering what the right time was going to be, but he didn't peer deeper into it. For now he was excited to see his friend again and needed to get himself and his siblings ready within the hour. He started for the living, leaving his spirit alone and eventually disappearing back into his deck.

As he rounded walked into the living room he was greeted by the familiar sight of Leo playing a video game.

"Hey Leo what game you playing?" he asked as Leo kept up a concentrated look on his face while sticking his tongue out

"Fighting game" he said quickly as he rapidly pressed buttons to hit a 50 punch combo in the game.

"Cool cool, hey I have to do something later you wanna come with?"

"What do you gotta do?" he asked as his character started to charge up for a finisher

"I have to go see an old friend of mine, he taught me how to duel and I thought you'd like to meet him. Plus he invited me to dinner" he explained, only mentioning the dinner part because he knew Leo's two weak spots for anything, dueling and food. Leo hummed intrigued

"Yeah sure I'll go with you, is Luna coming along?" he asked not wanting to leave her out on any fun. Though it wasn't like his big brother was the one to leave her out of things

"Yeah of course she is, hey maybe we could all tag duel?" Miles said as Leo dealt the final blow in his game and got the bold red K.O to show that he had won. He looked to his brother and nodded with a grin

"That'd be awesome"

"Great, go get ready we have to be there in a hour. Put on a nice shirt" he told his brother before he got up and left to tell Luna. Miles then started for the bathroom, grabbing a towel as he went, to get all spiff and ready for tonight. He could barely wait to see his old friend, little did he know of what would transpire in the coming night and that plans that had been made, If he did he probably wouldn't have went

**If you couldn't guess at it, NC means no contact**

**So now I'm unfortunately back to following the show. But at least I'm adding actual twists this time around instead of just retelling it like I did for the fortune cup. **

**I'm going to try and add some more MilesXLuna time, I feel like I haven't given them that much time. I want to thank anyone who is following this story and promise you more to come.**


	24. The start of a long night

Miles was waiting in the living room his siblings to get dressed. He wasn't exactly sure if he was supposed to dress nice but he thought it wouldn't hurt if he at least went in with a nice shirt.

He was wearing a long sleeved grey v neck and some dark blue jeans with some black gym shoes. 'Not to fancy' he thought to himself as he glanced over at the time and saw they had to be there in 15 minutes.

"Hey guys hurry up!"

"Be right there!" Luna yelled while Miles heard the restless sounds of Leo rushing to get ready, he got the shower right after Luna was done so he really didn't have much time to wash up.

Miles just couldn't wait, in only a few minutes he would see his friend/mentor again. It was all he could think about until

"Hey Miles how do I look?" Luna asked as she entered the room. Miles looked over to her and grinned, she was wearing a pink dress with a white long sleeve unbuttoned shirt. Miles could only think of one thing to say to her

"Very Cute as always" Luna blushed with a small smile as she walked over to Miles and looked him over. She had to admit he looked handsome with his tight shirt wrapped around his arms and chest that complemented his almost shoulder hitting teal hair.

"You look great to" she said as Miles smiled then leaned down to her and kissed her on the cheek, making her blush even more as she returned the kiss but on his lips not his cheek. It was brief though, she didn't want to risk Leo seeing them and neither did Miles. They could only imagine what he would say if he found out about them

"So who's this friend were going to see?" Luna said as she walked over and sat on the couch.

"His names Jaden, Jaden Yuki" Miles said as he faced Luna

"Is he that guy you use to hang out with when I was little?" He was actually surprised Luna remembered that.

"Yeah, I found out he's with the arcadia movement"

"Really… do you think he knows Akiza?"

"Maybe, I mean you never know" he said thinking that if he did it would be really coincidental if he did know her. "Oh do you got your deck? You never know Jaden might be up for a duel" Luna took out her deck and showed it to him

"Right here, but I'll just be happy that were doing something nice for a change"

"Yeah compared to being chased by thugs who almost took my runner and me and Leo almost killing each other while playing an old game, a nice dinner seems like a better change of pace" Luna nodded happily, they both thought that after a week or two of drama this was a nice way to really relax.

Then from down the hall, Leo came in a blue long sleeve shirt with shorts to match sloppily put on.

"Ok I'm ready, let's go"

"Hold on…" Miles said as he walked over to Leo and dusted him and even out a couple wrinkles. Leo shrugged him and told that he was fine and just wanted to go, he seemed almost as anxious to go as his brother. "… alright come on" he said gesturing to Luna then walking to the elevator with his siblings following him.

Miles quickly got his runner out and jumped on it with his siblings hoping into the side car. Because of his run in with those thugs a couple of days ago he was really cautious making his way through the city, only stick to the main roads which took a little more time with some minor traffic.

But in no time they had arrived to the arcadia movement building, Miles took a look up at the skyscraper hoping that when he would enter his friend would be waiting. Little did he know what would happen to him soon

They walked into the building and were greeted by a woman who Miles just knew was hired for her looks.

"You three must be the ones that Mr. Yuki invited to dinner, Please follow me" Miles and his siblings followed her without hesitation and were lead up to the 30th floor.

'What's with originations always having a tall building?' he wondered as he looked down to from a railing down to the ground floor. He wasn't afraid of heights or anything but he was starting to feel some vertigo so kept following with his siblings. They soon stopped at a bland door down a hallway that she opened and invited them to go in, where they were greeted by the leader of the movement

"Why hello there, I'm Sayer" he said gesturing his hand forward as Miles gestured out his and shook

"Hi I'm Miles, this is Leo and Luna" he introduced each of them while pointing to who was who

"Very nice to meet you" Luna said while nodded her head in a bow like gesture

"Well aren't you polite, please sit down" he said gesturing to the table. Everyone took their seats, Sayer at the front and the siblings on the sides. Miles sat on the right side of the table with Luna making Leo sit by himself on the left. "Please feel free to order whatever you want. Our cooks don't mind" Sayer said while snapping his fingers to order a waiter to give menu's to the 3. Miles nodded to the waiter then looked at the menu, he was actually surprised at the amount stuff he could order. Then again if Jaden picked out what was on this menu then he wouldn't be surprised, he always did love to eat. As they looked through the menu's the waiter brought out served each of them water, setting a extra glass at the vacant seat for when Jaden would arrive.

"Are you all ready?" The waiter as Miles set down his menu and looked at Luna to see if she was ready. She gave him a short nod to tell him yes. Then he looked over to Leo who was still debating on what to get.

'Burger or the fried chicken…oh I can't decide!' he thought as his brother told the waiter that they were ready, figuring that Leo would decide when the waiter asked him what he wanted.

"I'll a steak done medium well with some mashed potatoes on the side and Luna…" he said gesturing to her as she looked to the waiter

"I'll have a chicken Panini"

"Would you like a bowl of soup with that?" Luna thought for a second, she didn't want to order to much but some tomato soup would sound good with a sandwich.

"Sure I'll have some tomato soup" She said as the waiter nodded with a smile then looked over to Leo

"And for you young man?"

"Uh…" Leo said as he raised his head and quickly choose what he wanted. "…um the…"

"If you need more time then I can come back to you later?"

"No… I'll just have a cheeseburger with french fries on the side" the waiter nodded as he wrote it down and looked to Sayer

"And for you Sir?" as a answer he merely pointed at Miles

"I'll have what he's having but make mine well done" The waiter nodded as he wrote it down and left the room. Leaving the group alone

"So where's Jaden?" Miles asked, wanting to see the main reason why he was here. Sayer took a sip of his water before answering

"When you called my secretary failed to mention that Jaden was in another country promoting our movement"

"Wait so he…isn't even in this country right now?" Sayer shook his head as he responded

"No no he's in this country, but he's about 5000 feet above us. He's on a return flight right now that should touchdown within the hour. If I had to guess I'd say he will be here in about half a hour, 45 minutes at the most" Miles was slightly disappointed by that. But what's another hour after years of searching

"Oh alright then" Miles said as he reached to the middle of the table and grabbed a piece of bread and took a bite out of it. Leo did the same, but also grabbing some butter too

"If you don't mind me asking how do you know Jaden?" Sayer asked

"I knew him when I was a kid about Leo's age. He taught me practically everything I know, he was like a big brother to me. Then one day…"

**4 years ago…**

A 12 year old Miles was on a duel field, starring down a opponent that was at least a head taller than him with a miniature crowd of little kids on looking the duel. Miles was in a tricky situation at the moment, being that he had nothing out on the field and was being dwarfed over a giant machine monster. But he wasn't scarred like the little boy he was a couple years ago would've been, in fact he was grinning

"Alright short round it's time for you to pay up!"

"You're going to be eating those words once I beat you and take back those cards!" The big guy did a short chuckle at the comment

"Oh please I won fair and square"

"You took them from little kids who barely knew how to duel!" Miles retorted back as the little kids booed at the bully, the bully grinned sinisterly before commanding his monster to attack

"I'm gonna enjoy this! VWXYZ-dragon catapult cannon finish this" The mech armed it's twin cannons and fired in a flash of light. The bully laughed at his success and the kids gasped, before Miles called out

"I activate from my hand Battle fader!" then a golden chime appeared on the field and sounded it's bell reducing the blast to nothing. The bully growled as he laid one card face down and ended his turn. Miles kept his grin up as he drew

"It's been a blast but I'm taking those cards back"

"And how you going to do that when I got this beast?" he asked rhetorically before Miles revealed the card he just drew

"I activate miracle fusion and fuse from my graveyard three E-heroes to summon out Trinity Hero Vision! (atk:2500 def:2000)" Then out of a purple vortex came a man in red and silver armor radiating light. The kids cheered for Miles as the bully was unmoved by his new monster

"Big deal I already took out a bunch of those hero monsters before and that one will go down all the same" The little kids booed him again before Miles settle them down

"Yeah but this one has an effect, a effect where it's attack points are double when it's summoned"

"What?" the bully said in disbelief as the hero glew even brighter than before (atk: 2500-5000)

"Oh but it isn't over yet I activate from my the spell card defusion and I think your mech!" Miles said as he revealed his card. Making the the giant robot defuse into the two smaller robots that made it.

XYZ-dragon cannon (atk: 2800 def: 2600)

VW-tiger catapult (atk: 2000 def: 2100) The bully now looked worried as Miles grinned then pointed at his monsters

"Trinity show'em what happens to bullies that pick on little kids, ATTACK!" then his monster rushed cocking back both its fists instilling more fear in the bully "Oh and by the way trinity get's three attacks a turn"

"What!" he yelled in disbelief before trinity almost hit his machines but then disappeared, leaving him confused till he reappeared behind them and punched holes into them making them explode and making the little kids applauded. The bully was blown back by his defeat and fell down onto his butt. Once the holograms faded away Miles began to walk over to the bully and pulled out his deck then called the kids over to grab their cards. They took at least half his deck, he kept telling them to only take their cards but was shocked when they said that most of them were theirs. Once they were down they gave miles a hug on his legs and thanked him

"No problem now go run along little guys" they all waved bye then ran off to the play park that they all came from. Leaving miles with the bully and his deck of what only looked like 20 cards now. Out of respect he put it back in his duel disk and warned him not to steal from little kids again then left.

Miles was only at the park to wait for Jaden, but for some reason he wasn't showing up. He said he'd be late today because of some buissness he had in town but it was nearly dusk and he still hadn't shown up. He was beginning to think he wouldn't show and was about to leave before

"Excuse me have you seen a man with brown hair with a little light spot on it wearing a old academy red jacket" said a familiar feminine voice followed by a abrupt 'no' from some man. Miles knew that voice he heard it a couple times before, but why would she be here looking for Jaden. Shouldn't she know where he is

He turned around sure enough the person he thought of was there

"Blair?" Miles asked as she looked at him then rushed her way over to him

"Miles, oh good listen have you seen Jaden anywhere?" He shook his head at hear making her sigh and look a little sad "...oh no where is he?"

"Wait what's wrong?" Miles asked. Blair was, to his information, one of Jaden's friends from when he went from duel academy and his girlfriend. So when he started hanging out with Jaden it wasn't too long after that he met her, she was always nice to him just like Jaden so Miles warmed up to her instantly.

Blair looked at him concerned

"Jaden didn't come home last night and I was looking for him in his usual spots. But this was the last place I could think of… now I'm really starting to get worried." she said, biting her thumb to relieve her worry.

"Ok calm down, here I'll help you look for him. I might know a couple places that you didn't look for him at" Miles making Blair look a little more hopeful.

"Ok lead the way Miles" Miles nodded then ran off with her trailing behind him…

**Now**

"… I must've been out there looking for him till noon the next day." Miles said as Leo snickered

"Yeah I remember when you did that, dad was so mad at you when he found out" Miles just rolled his eyes, Leo always had to have his two cents in

"So what happened after that?" Luna asked, not remembering a lot of this since she was only 8 when this happened

"Blair called the police and they put out a search. But then they called it off a couple days later, it really didn't seem like they even tried" Miles finished as he looked over to Sayer "Well since I answered your question, do you mind telling me how Jaden got involved with your movement?" Sayer locked his hands on the table as he thought a quick lie.

"He found our movement and liked our cause. He said he wanted to help spread the word about this movement so that unfortunate physic duelists like Akiza would find us. With him being a celebrity in the pro league he was a great addition to our movement and he has helped many people throughout his stay here"

"Wait he lives here?" Miles asked finding it odd that he wouldn't be living with Blair since they seemed perfect for each other.

"He rotates between here and home. Oh the food is ready" He said as the door opened and a couple of waiters each holding a dish came in and presented it to its rightful owner. Leo licked his lips when he saw his saw his big burger and began to reach for it before his brother shot him a glance

"Leo no, we're waiting for Jaden. It's only polite" Leo then began to whine

"But Miles you heard Sayer he said that he wouldn't be here for like another 20 minutes. I can't hold out for that looonnnggg!"

"Please just use manners"

"Please just let me eaaattt" While the two went back and forth, one of the waiters crouched to Sayer and whispered something into his ear. He nodded in response as he got out of his seat, making the brothers stop bickering

"I have some good news, Jaden is down in the lobby right now" Miles light up when heard that as Sayer walked to the door "I'll go get him and please don't wait on our behalf, go ahead eat" he said with a smile as he exited. Leo smiled widely as he grabbed his burger and took a big bite out of it, a little debris falling onto his plate as he did. Miles and Luna looked disgustedly at their brother, he was always a messy eater but… geez

"Where does he put it all?" Luna asked her brother, figuring he would know since Miles always said that Leo was just like him at that age. But he didn't even know the answer to that

"I really don't know, maybe his stomach has a portal in it that leads to an alternate dimension" He said as he grabbed a fork and had some of his mashed potatoes while Luna took a small sip of her soup, both saving the vast majority of their food for when their host would come back. They had to admit the food was good but… something tasted a little funny. They shrugged off as some spice they'd never tasted before as they set down their silver wear and watched Leo get down to his last couple bites of burger

"Leo save some for when Sayer gets back" Luna told Leo who ignored her request and kept eating

"Oh come on he said we coul…" then he became stiff as his eyelids began to fall along with his body. Both Luna and Miles as he got out of his seat and rushed over to Leo and got his brother into the Heimlich postion and quickly began to thrust

"Come on Leo don't do this. Don't chok…" then just like his brother before him, Miles became stiff and fell down to the ground.

In his last few moments of consciousness he heard Luna yell out his name, felt her shake him, felt something fall onto him, and lastly someone laugh as the weight of whatever was on was lifted off along with him.

**One of my more longer chapter's and surprisingly this one didn't take a month to make. I want to thank greywing44 for the feedback and would like to say that best is yet to come for this little ark I got going**. **Like always feedback is well appreciated **


	25. Testing

"Ugh… what happened?" Miles asked aloud as his vision slowly began to refocus and his body coming back to life to tell him he was lying down on the ground. He slowly got to his knees and stretched a little. "Leo? Luna? You guys here?" he asked as he stood up and began to walk. But after 5 steps he felt something tug at him nearly making him trip on himself. "What the…!' he asked as he reached down to his feet and felt something chaining him to the ground "how did this happen? What's going on?' he asked himself as his mind began to get clearer. He remembered that he was at the arcadia movement having dinner with his brother and sister, waiting for Jaden. "Ok then something happened to Leo and I went to check and then… nothing" he said recapping to himself. Then, since he couldn't simply walk, he looked around the room he was in. It was empty and metal great with barely enough light to make out the structure of the room

"Oh good your awake" Miles gasped as he began to sway his head from side to the next trying to find who said that. "Quit looking, here I'll turn on the lights" the lights blared on, making Miles cover his eyes as they readjusted. Now that he had some better light he could make out some things he couldn't before, like the duel field he was standing or the duel disk that was right next to his feet

"Who are you? And where's my brother and sister!" he demanded as a screeching noise echoed through the room making Miles sneer and cover his ears till it stopped

"Don't you raise your voice at us and please cooperate were only here for some tests"

"Test?" he asked as he brought his hands back down to their original position

"Yes as it would seem you have been deemed a potential recruit for our movement" he said uncaringly through the intercom

"So for that you haul me away from my family and also from what I guess drugged me!"he yelled out and pieced together that being drugged was the only explanation as to why Leo and him knocked out during dinner

"You seem pretty smart for a kid so I think you can piece together your own answer to that. So without further a due, I see you brought your own deck. If you so wish you can use that or the pre made deck in the duel disk but either way please pick it up" Miles crossed his arms and shrugged as he looked around and found a couple cameras on looking everything in the room, he looked at one in the top corner of the room and glared at it

"And what if I say no and just yell till someone finds me?"

"Oh I was hoping you'd ask something like that and I will now ask you to look to your leg braces" Miles looked down to his feet and saw the sides of locks begin to blink then send a powerful shock up Miles legs, making him tremble to the ground till it stopped. "Oh sorry guessed I should have given you a better warning" he said sarcastically as Miles reached for the duel disk and got back on his feet.

"Good we've come to a understanding now…" he said as a target rose from floor of the field "…please summon a monster and attack the target" Miles did as told and put his deck into the duel disk and drew. He summoned out a personal favorite of his, elemental hero Sparkman and aimed him at the target

"Sparkman attack…" he began to say then looked at the camera and pointed to it "…that camera" then his Sparkman flew the camera and attacked with a bolt of lightning, which of course, to him, didn't do any physical damage but did blind it.

"What the you little…" he began to say as Miles got down to his feet and quickly tried to pull the braces off by force in a futile effort. "…take this!" then another surge of electricity went through the braces, this one being worse since all four of his limbs were connected to the braces. A surge of energy pierced through his body, nearly reaching his heart, as he stayed crouched to the ground for a second or two till his heart rate died down

"You can't do this to a person" He said standing up, nearly falling down because his legs to still felt a little wobbly from the jolt.

"Oh but we are, and if you'd cooperate I wouldn't have to do that" he said as Miles was able to stand firm for the time being and looked at the camera again "Now if you please…" he said bringing Miles attention to the target again.

"No, I'm not doing this. I demand to talk to Sayer right now!"

"Our leader? He told us personally to put you in here"

"What?" Miles said, shocked because Sayer actually came off as a nice guy.

"Oh yes and your probably wondering where your brother and sister are right now aren't you?" Miles then quickly looked serious at the camera and yelled out

"WHERE ARE THEY!" with the echoed press of a button a scream ran through the room that made Miles gasp

"Leo…"

"Leo!" he heard another voice say as thump followed after her voice

"Luna!"

"Yes it would seem that your younger brother is dueling our leader and quite frankly he isn't doing too well. So here I'll make you a deal, get these tests done and I will personally take you to them. Heck I might even ask our leader to make sure your brother isn't completely hurt" that hurt Miles even more then the volts he was just dealt, the fact that his brother was in danger and he couldn't get to him. He had no choice but to do what this man said, it was the only way that he might even see his brother and sister again.

He flicked on his duel disk and the Sparkman reappeared on the field

"Sparkman attack the target!" the purple and gold hero rushed to the target and punched it, sparks flying off him as he did. To his surprise, there was actually a little crack in the middle of the target.

'What the… silent swordsman didn't say anything about me having physic powers?' Miles thought as the sound of writing went through the intercom

"Huh you definitely have some minor form of physic power, though you might not be expressing all of it do to those shocks I gave you… a bad on my part" he said as Miles glared at the camera

"Listen I don't care, am I going to go to my siblings or not?"

"Oh you thought that was the only test, oh no If you remember I said 'tests' plural meaning more than one" he spelled out, making Miles even more mad, he hated when people treated him like he was some kid. "Now prepare yourself, Nate come in" then came, from a door that seemed like it was just another piece of the grey metal walls, a boy with a shaved head and wearing black that looked about Miles age maybe a year or two older with a duel disk on his arm. "This is your opponent, he will push you to your limits to show us what power you have"

"But I don't have any power, what happened just now was a coincidence!" he tried explain but was fallen on shallow ears.

"Nate begin" and with that the boy almost robotically turned on his duel disk and got into a stance Miles just stood there

"Hey Nate is it? If you get me out of these shackles I'll give you a reward." Miles bargained as Nate just drew out his hand, not even acknowledging his plea "I got a nice runner, a good computer… my dad's the governor he could get you anything" Miles bargained even more, only throwing in his dad at the end because he was desperate. In truth he never really liked telling people of his father's job, if he did they'd treat him differently. Nate glared over at Miles and began to open his mouth

"Nothing you say will make me stop. Now draw or I'll take the first turn!" He commanded Miles who only shook his head as a response

"No, I don't want to do this"

"Your loss"

**Miles: 4000**

**Nate:4000**

Nate said as he glanced at his cards and decided his move "I set one monster face down and I'll set two cards face down then I'll activate from my hand Hinotoma! Inflicting 500 points of damage to you" then five fireballs appeared behind Nate as Miles crossed his arms

"I'm not going to duel you and if you think that a little blinding holograms rushing toward me will change my mind then your mistaken" Nate grinned as he commanded his spell to go forth and deal it's blow. Miles stayed confident that nothing would happen and stood still, till he felt the Heat coming off them.

"Oh shit" Miles got out before one after another the fireballs hit him, each more painful than the last. Miles had fallen straight on his butt as the pain he was dealt resonated throughout his body as Nate chuckled

"As you can tell they were fairly real, don't worry you're not burning though… I held back a little" He said in a cocky town as Miles struggled to get back on his feet, he didn't believe it. There were actually people who could turn duel monsters and spells real

"Well done Nate and Miles I would like to remind you of who your fighting for" then another scream from Leo went through the room making Miles even more fearful that Leo was getting seriously hurt. Nate chuckled as he looked at the camera

"Hey doc can you tell Sayer to go all out on him, that might make him duel" he suggested. Miles gasped then something inside him snapped, and his rage began to boil to the surface

"You leave them alone!" He said as he flipped on his duel disk and quickly drew out his hand and revealed a card "I'll start by playing the field spell Fusion gate!" then a green grid appeared on the field as Miles continued his move "Then I play E-hero stratos and activate his effect, where I get to bring any one hero monster in my deck and put it in my hand" he said as Stratos appeared on the field and he scavenged his deck for his hero "Then I activate Fusion gate and fuse Stratos with the hyabusa knight in my hand and also fuse the ice edge in my hand with my wildeheart to summon out E-Hero's Absolute zero and great tornado!" then the four monster fused creating a vortex where the two Heroes emerged out of

E-Hero Great Tornado (atk: 2800 def: 2200)

E-Hero Absolute Zero (atk: 2500 def: 2000)

Nate stayed unmoved as he revealed on his facedowns

"I activate Trap hole and destroy your Absolute Zero" Then a hole appeared under the hero and destroyed him. Miles only grined

"Not the brightest guy are you? I activate absolute zero's effect, where when he'd destroyed your monster go to the graveyard" Then in a burst of arctic breeze his monster disappeared leaving him wide opened. "Oh but that's not all, I activate the last card in my hand Miracle fusion and fuse one more time wildheart and ice edge to form E-Heo gaia!" then from another vortex came the earth shattering Gaia who stood next to Absolute Zero

E-Hero gaia (atk: 2200 def: 2600) Nate seemed unmoved as Miles declared his attack and with both his monsters making quick work of Nate.

**Miles: 4000**

**Nate: 0000**

Nate stood there unmoved as the holograms died down

"Nate you can leave" The doctor said as Nate just waved it off and left the room. When he was gone, Miles looked at the camera once again

"Ok test'_**s**_' are done, now I want to see my siblings!" he demanded as the doctor said nothing. He waited there for a couple seconds expecting him to say something back to him like he had already did numerous times. "Hello did you hear what I said! Get me out of these chains and bring me to my brother and sister!" he demanded again as a screeching noise echoed through the room making miles wince in pain as he covered his ears. Once it ceased the doctor's voice returned

"Patience is a virtue, and hope that little hit of the microphone will tell you to stop asking me that" the doctor said annoyed as Miles uncovered his ears and looked at the camera again but raised his hand and flicked it off. He was starting to get really pissed about all this and was starting to lose his normal calm nature

The doctor growled then order another two members to come in and duel him to get a better reading on his power, since Nate wasn't able to really push him. Miles groaned as he reactivated his duel disk

"You're going to run out of members eventually, and realize that I don't have powers" The doctor took this as a challenge and said into the intercom

"Oh will see about that…"

Within the next hour or so Miles dueled at least 30 or so members, all said to be very talented duelists but not good enough to go more than a couple turns with Miles. The doctor began to get more and more angry with each of the member's losses, at one point he even made Miles use the pre-made deck but it made little to no difference. At this point he didn't even care about measuring power, he just wanted to hurt him now.

Miles on the other still kept his goal in mind, get out and find Leo and Luna. When the last duelist exited the room Miles laughed as he looked up at the camera

"Is that it? Because this isn't challenging at all" The doctor growled as he positioned his finger over his button to shock the living hell out of Miles. But he halted himself and remembered something he read on the file he was given before testing Miles. It said a member in the movement knew him

'Why physically hurt him when I can emotionally derail him?' he asked himself as he moved his hand to another button and pressed it. Down by the field one of Miles leg shackles fell off. Miles gasped then smiled as he looked back up at the camera

"Given up?"

"Far from it, but I will hold up with my deal if you beat one more opponent. Beat him and you'll see your siblings again" Miles confidently looked forward and turn on his duel disk one more time

"Deal now bring him out!" he said eager to get out of here already. The doctor laughed as he called someone to bring his opponent down. It only took a minute or two for him to get there "Prepare yourself you little twit!"

"Psh if this guy's like the other I bet he'll be beaten by the 4th turn, 6th tops" Miles gloated as the doctor told his opponent to come in. When the door opened, Miles gasped and went wide eyed. That jacket, that hair, that academy duel disk, it was him, his mentor, his best friend…

"J-Jaden?"

**Wow 3 in one month… I'm actually surprised**


	26. The E hero master vs the warrior

"J-Jaden?" Miles asked in awe as Jaden glared at him from the other side of the field

"Jaden it's me, it's me Miles." He explained as his friend ignored him completely ignored him and simply activated his duel disk like the other testers "Jaden?"

"Quit talking already you long haired punk" Jaden said in an angry voice, shocking Miles. He was never angry; he never even showed that much emotion outside of upbeat or happy.

"Jaden… it's me, are you ok?" He asked as he took a long look at Jaden. His stance was different from how he remembered he stood, he looked more ferocious and his eyes they looked angry but empty. No pupils or highlights just a blank red iris. He knew something was wrong

"Shutup and duel!" Jaden commanded as he drew out his hand

"Hold it!..." Miles told Jaden as he looked at the camera again "What did you do to him!" Miles ordered the doctor to tell who chuckled before he said anything

"I'm actually proud of this. Our leader had long sought out this exceptional duelist. With his reputation and career in pro dueling he made the best candidate for our how you say spokes person. So using a drug that I developed and Sayer's amazing physic abilities we were able to take control of him" That almost make any sense to Miles

"So… the whole reason you have him as member is to just…?"

"Be the face that brings in more members pretty much" Jaden said as Miles looked back over to him

"Jaden I know this isn't you, you wouldn't do this your no sell out"

"Then you obviously don't know me at all!"

"Jaden…" Miles began to plea as the doctor let out a laugh

"Try as you might you can't reach him, he's under our control"

"Shutup!" Miles yelled into the camera as his mentor snapped and yelled at him

"Put a sock in it and draw already!" Miles was shocked yet again, Jaden never yelled at him.

'What's with him? Even if they have control over him he has to remember me' he asked himself as he took a stance and drew out his hand 'If he really is under mind control then I'll just have to find a way to break their grip on him. But… if this is true why just control him to have a celebrity rep? Doesn't seem completely worth it…'

"Alright Jaden Your on!"

'I swear I'm going to help you Jaden'

**Miles: 4000**

**Jaden: 4000**

"I'll take the first move…" Jaden said as he drew "…first I'll lay down two facedowns and set one monster face down, your move!" he said commandingly as Miles drew. He looked in his hand to find something he used back when he knew Jaden, maybe if saw some of his old monster's then he'd remember the good times they had, luckily he still had a couple of his old cards in his deck

"I'll start this off with my E-hero ice edge!" then out of a gust of snow rich air came a hero in blue tights with a mask and vest made of solid ice.(atk:0800 def:0900) Jaden merely chuckled

"Ripping off my hero deck are you?"

"I'm not ripping off anyone, you helped me make this deck don't you remember?" Jaden looked at him curiously and angrily

"What on earth are you talking about? I've never met you!" Miles gasped as he whispered to himself

"What the…?"

"You're confused aren't you?" The doctor said as Miles looked back at the camera "I'd be shocked if you weren't. During our little 'reprogramming' of Jaden we had to block off a vast majority of his memories"

"You what!" Miles yelled out outraged as Jaden scoffed

"Big deal didn't need'em any way" Miles growled as he looked to Jaden then back to the camera

"You monsters! You can't do this to people!"

"In our defense he was actually considering joining our movement on his own. Until he realized our method of testing for physic duelists"

"It's more like torture!" Miles barked, thinking back to the numerous times that the doctor shocked him or made him hear the sound of Leo screaming out in pain, knowing he was just doing it to get a kick out of it.

"That's a lot like what he said… until Sayer and I took control of his mind. Now he's our greatest dueling asset"

"You guys are sick" Miles said, sickened by everything this doctor told him.

"Forget all that junk and get back to duel already!" Jaden commanded as Miles turned his attention back to him. He looked at Jaden seriously and got back into his stance

"Jaden… I promise I'll break you out of whatever control they have you over"

"Go ahead and try, you won't even get close" The doctor said as Miles pointed to Jaden

"I use ice edge's effect where he can once per turn attack you directly!" Ice edge jumped in the air and cocked back his fist, as a icy blue glow built up in it, and rushed to hit Jaden.

He didn't even break a sweat as he reached for one of his facedowns

"I activate the trap card negate attack!" then a neutralizing shield appeared in front of Jaden and nullified Ice edge as he returned back to Miles. "If I taught you everything you know then how did you not predict that?" Jaden asked, not convinced about anything Miles said

"Who said I didn't?" Miles said as he set two cards face down then handed the show over to Jaden who drew out his next card as he curiously looked at Miles

"Why would you attack if you knew it was going to fail?"

"Something you taught me, you don't think you feel" Jaden laughed as he picked one card out of his hand

"That's honestly one of the stupidest things I've heard. And now you're going to regret your last move because I activate polymerization!" a swirling vortex emerged above him as his facedown monster revealed itself and brought a blast of nostalgia to Miles

"Clayman…" He said to himself as clayman jumped in the vortex as Jaden drew another card from his hand and made another monster appear, one that Miles always marveled over whenever Jaden played it "…Neos!"

"I fuse them together to form the Elemental Hero Neos Knight!" then out of the vortex rushed out a buff white hero with defining colors of red and blue with a big sword that had a smaller blade on the opposite end of the handle. (atk: 2500 def: 2000) "And he gains half the attack points of my clayman" he stated as his knight glew and gained more power (atk: 2500-2900)

Miles actually for the first time this night felt like he was backed in a corner, not just because of the fact he didn't have anything to stop Neos knight but for the fact that he had watched Jaden duel countless times, and knew that Jaden usually won with a Neos fusion. Even if he only had less than 100 life points left or only a couple cards left in his deck he always found a way to win a duel with one. "Now Neos knight attack!" He then jumped into the air and did a black flip, landing on Ice edge and pinning him to the ground and with one slice of his sword Ice edge came to an end. Then Neos focused on Miles giving him a slash, taking a chunk out of his life points and strangely knocking him back hard to the wall.

**Miles: 1900 **

**Jaden: 4000**

Miles groaned as he scrapped himself off the wall. He held himself up by his knees as a sharp pain went through his body. What was worse the pain of getting hit to the wall or the fact that his friend did it? But that raises a question of its own

"How did you do that? You're not a physic duelist" Miles said as he tried to stand up straight, finding it hard due to his spine being the main thing that was hit. Before Jaden could say something derailing towards Miles the doctor interjected

"Oh that's the beauty of our mind control, he now has some form of our powers. Not like Sayer's or Akiza's but he has some"

"And I know how to use them" he said laying down one more face down and letting Miles make his move. The doctor looked at that last move as odd as he reached for the microphone again

"Hey you do remember Neos knight's other ability right? You know the one where he can attack twice?" he asked angrily as Jaden nodded "Then why didn't you do it!"

"I was sent to challenge him, it wouldn't be one if this duel only lasted three turns" Jaden said emotionlessly as Miles found a way to stand up straight again and drew

"You idiot you should've just ended it now!" The doctor yelled as Jaden looked at the camera and told him

"Shut up already, I'm not here to please you. I'm only here for the duel" He said making the doctor angrier and making Miles the tiniest bit more hopeful that his friend was still in there somewhere. He looked at his draw with a smirk

'silent swordsman' he thought as the card faintly glew then out of it popped out his spirit

"Hey Miles I know why that name sounded familiar now…" he began to say then noticed the slight bits of pain on Miles expression "…are you ok?"

"Not entirely… now hold on one second" he said as he played out the silent swordsman's card "I summon Silent swordsman level 3 in attack mode" Then on field jumped out the youthful swordsman flashing a peace sign when he landed. The swordsman looked in awe at the monster in front of him then slowly turned around to Miles

"You expect me… to fight him?" he said in disbelief and doubt as Miles snickered

"Maybe"

"You big jerk what did I do to you!" he yelled angrily at Miles while he just grinned. Jaden on the other side of the field looked angrily at the two bickering people.

"Hey are you two idiots going to do something?" Jaden scolded making both of them stop and look over to him.

"Hey that's Jaden… but he doesn't look right"

"Their controlling him so that's why he doesn't seem like himself"

"Who's controlling him?"

"The arcadia movement and right now I'm going to need you to help me" the silent swordsman nodded then looked confidently forward

"Anything now do your thing!" Miles did a short chuckled before he played out his next card

"I activate my facedown, Level up!" he said as the card revealed itself and made a light wrap around the swordsman "With this I can raise Lvl.3 swordsman to Lvl.5"

"POWER UP TIME!" the swordsman yelled out as the light expanded his figure revealing a now late teen's version of him with a longer thicker sword.

Silent swordsman lvl.5 (atk:2500 def:1000) The swordsman turned around to Miles and nodded with a thumbs up to tell him 'good move'.

"Guess you're going to start living up to the silent part in your name aren't cha? Miles said as his monster gave him another nod then looked fiercely at Neos knight. "Now like my friend here would say, power up time! I activate lightning blade and equip to my swordsman" then the swordsman big buster blade began to electrify as he began to get stronger than the knight that stood before him (atk: 2500-3300) Miles struck a grin as he swung his hand forward "Silent swordsman attack Neos knight with electric swordslash!" the swordsman rushed to the other side of the field and drew back his sword, charging electricity at its tip, and struck the knight in its chest destroying him on impact.

**Miles: 1900**

**Jaden: 3500**

Something weird happened, on Jaden's side it looked like he actually felt the tiniest bit of that attack. Which really didn't make any sense to Miles, how could he have…

"Aha! Finally some results… huh it barely registered as a physic attack but it at least had enough of a kick to distraught Jaden"

"Jaden are you alright?" Miles asked as Jaden had one of his hands on his right temple. The swordsman saw an opportunity at hand as he looked back to Miles and told him to shush "Wait… what are you going to do?" He asked but only got a grin as a response before he saw something come out or rather phase out of his monster and rush over to Jaden and phase into him. Miles was at a lost of words, he had no idea what just happened and he was oddly, to him, wishing his swordsman still talked.

Jaden shrugged it off and stood straight up again

"Ugh I'll give you this I actually felt that one. Now it's time for some payback!" he said as he drew. "First off I'll activate my facedown the warrior returning alive and bring back the Neos in my graveyard. Then I'll activate my fusion gate and fuse the Sparkman and blade edge in my hand to summon elemental hero plasma vice!" then a hero in purple with giant golden limbs and torso appeared on the field, letting off a strong electric shock as he did (atk:2600 def:2300)

"Bring it on Jaden as long as I got silent swordsman you can't even scratch me!"

"You know I wouldn't count your chickens before they hatch. I activate my plasma vice's effect, where I get rid of one card in my hand and I can destroy one on your field. Say your swordsman?" he asked rhetorically as plasma vice let out a golden bolt of lightning that destroyed silent swordsman and almost pushed Miles off his feet again.

The doctor was watching in joy as Miles got schooled

"Yes Jaden, now finish him! No more second chances" he demanded as Jaden pointed to Miles

"Game over plasma vice attack him direct…" he began to say then stammered off in to a sneer, gripping his head as he did. "…eh… what's going on?" Jaden asked he gripped his temples with both his hands and began to curl up, letting out loud sneers of pain as he did.

"Huh Jaden what's wrong?" the doctor asked as he looked down at him, only receiving a pain filled yell as a response.

"Jaden?" Miles asked as something began to phase come out of Jaden 'silent what are you doing in there?' he asked himself as whatever was coming out of Jaden came into a clearer view. Miles could tell that he was the only one seeing this because the doctor wasn't reacting to any of it beyond Jaden being in pain.

Out of Jaden came Miles duel spirit, giving a wave as he jumped back over to his friend

"Miss me?"

"Eh a little bit, but if you don't mind tell me what you were doing in there?"

"Oh not much, but I did find someone" the swordsman said coyly

"What? What do you mean found someone?" Miles asked, finding no sense in that statement

"You'll see in a couple seconds when she comes out" he said gesturing back to Jaden, who was on his knee gripping his head

"She?" then in the snap of a second another thing came out of Jaden much like the swordsman. At first it was so bright that Miles could barely look at it, then as it died down it took form. It looked like a girl but with bat wings and gray skin that looked darker on some parts of her body with spikes coming up, her hair was white on one side and purple on another but evenly spiked up. Her eyes, glowing red, stared down at Miles as he looked back at her with a loss of words.

"That's… Yubel" he simply said as she struck a grin

"Good to know that you remember me" she said, referring to the fact that Miles had seen Jaden use her in duels. But he had no idea that Jaden saw her. As Yubel floated over to Miles, Jaden began to get up and shook a little

"Jaden what's wrong?" The doctor asked as Jaden rubbed his forehead

"I don't know, some intense headache I guess"

"We'll have to check you out once this over, now if you please" he said as Jaden looked fiercely back at Miles

"Ok back to what I was going to do, Plasma vice end this!" Jaden yelled out as his hero began to charge up his attack, light radiating off him with sparks flying as he did. Then in one punch and enormous bolt came flying out of his fist towards an unmoved Miles.

"If you have a plan then I'd suggest you do it now" Yubel said as Miles responded with a nod

"Not so fast! I activate from my hand Battle fader ending your attack and bringing him to the field" then Battle fader emerged and swung its pendulum, making Plasma vices attack fizzle out. Jaden growled

"You just don't when to give up"

"Another thing I learned from you" Jaden growled again, getting tired of him saying all this junk about him teaching him and being his friend

"It's your move and probably you're last" Jaden said coldly as Miles drew

"I activate pot of greed, and now I'll draw 2 new cards" he said discarding his one card then drawing 2 new ones and they were the greatest stroke of luck.

'2 mosters and with fusion gate out I can make a comeback' he thought confidently as Yubel and silent swordsman nudge him to get his attention

"What?"

"Yubel has an idea on how to get Jaden back to being himself" Miles was immediately intrigued as he looked to Yubel on his left

"Yes, I may not have Physic powers but I do have Power. Power enough to break the chains that they put him under, but I can't do this alone I need you"

"What for?"

"I need you to make him honestly remember one thing about his past. If that's done I will create a crack in the wall that the arcadia movement made in his mind and I'll be able to exploit that and be able to destroy it" Yubel explained but it only left Miles confused

"I'm not completely sure I understand…"

"HEY will stop mumbling to yourself and make a move already you little physco!" Jaden yelled out, at this point no longer tolerating the way Miles was waisting his time. Miles gasped as he felt something inside him hurt. He tried to remind himself that that man over there wasn't really Jaden but it didn't make that pain of his best friend calling him a physco go away.

"You… jerk, all I'm trying to do is help you!"

"I don't need any help, especially from a scrawny useless punk like you" that sent Miles over the edge as Yubel and silent swordsman watched as he angrily made his move

"Scrawny huh? Well here's someone to protest in my honor, I use your fusion gate to fuse the two heroes in my hand to summon out E-hero Gaia!" then just like with Jaden two monsters leapt into a vortex and fused together to make a armored titan with defining green lines on its armor. (atk: 2200 def:2600)

"Hey Miles…" silent tried to console him but couldn't get through

"I activate Gaia's effect, I halve your plasma vice's attack points then add them to Gaia's"

"What?" Jaden said in shock as his monster was depowered, crutching down to one knee as it was. While on the opposite side of the field Gaia began to glow with that power it gained

E-hero Gaia: atk: 2200-3500

Elemental hero Plasma Vice: atk: 2600-1300

"Now…"

"Miles hold on don't!" Yubel pleaded but much the swordsman fell on short ears as Miles followed through

"…Gaia show him what this scrawny guy can do, ATTACK!" he commanded out as his monster charged up energy in his fist and attacked, pulverizing plasma vice. Then after Jaden monster disappeared Gaia was still going through with his attack and actually made contact with Jaden, bashing him into the wall. Jaden yelled out in pain as Miles came to realize what had just happened

"Gaia stop come back!" he ordered his monster who obeyed and returned to him. Jaden laid in a indent newly made into the wall for a couple of seconds before he fell to the ground and laid there not even twitching

"Jaden?" Miles asked as he tried to get closer to Jaden, only being reminded of the short chain he was on. The doctor quickly grabbed hold of the intercom mic

"JADEN! JADEN GET UP!" he yelled out concerned as Miles stood there and took in the full effect of his actions

'What… have I done?'

**I am evil! MWAHAHAHA **

**Lol just joking, but you probably all think that after I left the newest cliffhanger in my story. Well I hope your enjoying where this is going (**or if you're confused don't worry it'll all be explained in the next chapter**) and will come back for more because I really do have some great ideas for the rest of the story. **

**Oh and also last month marked the one year anniversary of this story, and also my debut on this site. I want to thank my loyal readers and reviewers for making this idea grow into what it is now. Seriously I think I might of just given up on trying to write if you guys hadn't helped me and encouraged me to write more. So thank you and I'll see ya later, bye**


	27. The Rescue

**Has anybody noticed how these chapters got progressively longer as time went by? Just wanted to say that…**

**Anyway I just wanted to say to the people who want more MilesXLuna in this story that I'm sorry there hasn't been much but there will be some coming up after the arcadia movement ark. But if you just can't wait I would like to tell you about another story I'm working on with these characters. It's called 'back to school' and it's kind of like chapters 17-21 of this story (**you know random short stories of them having fun**) but I'll be trying to put more MilesXLuna in that story so check it out. Now with all that said let's see what happened.**

"JADEN GET UP!" the doctor said as Jaden remained stationary to the ground. He began to go into a panic as he began to call a medic for Jaden

"Oh no… Jaden! Wake up" Miles yelled out as he tried to yank his way out of his chains only getting a big shock as he tried

"Stop trying to get away! You're going to go through hell because of what you just did"

"This wouldn't have happened if you guys didn't kidnap me and my siblings! You should be blaming yourself for what just happened to Jaden!" he barked back as he yanked his chains more, trying to ignore the volts coursing up his body.

Yubel and Silent swordsman both watched in horror as Miles tried break himself free. Silent wished he could help his friend, feeling so useless that he couldn't. Yubel was at a lost she didn't know who to help. Should she go to Jaden to see if he was ok or help Miles break free? If she went to Jaden there was no way she could wake him up by just yelling at him to wake up, knowing how much of a heavy sleeper he is. But it was Miles fault that it happened since he didn't listen to her warning. Then she could've warned him that her inhabiting him for the time being would give him powers like physic duelists. She weighed what she could do and chose the one that would most help fix her dilemma.

"Silent get out of the way" Yubel ordered him as she swung out her hand and aimed it at Miles chain. Silent quickly got out of the ways and marveled at the way Yubel fired a shot of energy at Miles chain, snapping it off him.

"Huh what the…!" the doctor stated as he repetitively pressed the button to shock him, watching in disbelief as Miles got up and tried to shake off the shock he was just dealt. "…How is this possible those chains are made of pure steal!"

"Miles you ok?" Silent swordsman asked in a rush as Miles gave a nod as a response

"Yeah, for the most part" he said as he completely got back on his feet, shaking a little as he did. "Eh… that was not fun"

"You're not breaking out of here that easily!" the doctor said as he began to type away on his computer. As he did the lights began to dim and a electronic like voice went through the room

"ROOM LOCKDOWN COMMENCING"

"Oh crap"

"Indeed we're going to need to work fast, first being this…" Yubel said to Miles as she raised her hands to her temples and concentrated. While in the doctor's room, as he typed away on his keyboard, his head began to sharply hurt making him yell out in pain.

"OH GOD WHAT THE HELL AHHH!" his yells echoed through the intercom that he had forgotten to shut off. Miles and Silent looked over to Yubel curiously as Miles asked

"What did you just do?"

"The doctor is no longer a problem. Get over to Jaden and wake him up and try spark some kind memory" she said in a rush as Miles nodded then ran over to Jaden and began to frantically shake him

"Jaden! Come on you gotta wake up!" Miles yelled into Jaden's ears but getting no response. "Jaden! Do really want to leave all your friends wondering where you went or leave Blair wondering if you're even alive?" Again no response, Miles was even trying to slap him awake at this point. Yubel knowing how urgent this situation decided to throw away subtly and told Miles to stop

"Here I think I can wake him up…" she said with a sigh as she reached for Jaden's head and phased her hand into his head. Jaden Immediately woke up and Yubel immediately took her hand out "I really didn't want to do that" Yubel said as she swiped her hand to clean it

"Well whatever you did worked…" Miles said as he quickly drew out two cards from the top of his deck and pinned Jaden by his shoulder

"Ugh what's going on?..."

"Listen I know that you keep saying that you don't know me but deep down you still have to be my friend. Look at these you gave me this one for my 10th birthday…" He said as he showed him a copy of Elemental hero flame wingman sparking something in Jaden "…and this is that card you found me with when you saved me from those bullies the first time you met me. Do you honestly not remember those memories, or the times that you spent at duel academy? Or even the time you said you went up against the king of games and almost won" that finally sparked something in Jaden as he retorted back

"Hey I did win!" Miles gasped as Yubel struck a grin

"Gotta do this quick" she said as she phased her way into Jaden and began to undo what the arcadia movement did. As she did this Jaden just looked blankly into space as his memories and personality came back to him

"Hey how come you can't do stuff like that?" Miles asked Silent who crossed his arms in a huff

"Because shut up" he barked back as he glared at the ground making Miles laugh, he knew jealousy when he saw it. In moments Jaden's irises began to flicker as he blinked once. Then his eyes regained their normal pupils and highlights as he groaned out in pain

"OOOWWWW what the heck happened!"

"Jaden do you know who I am?" Miles asked as his friend struggled to sit up right to get a better look at him. While he did have his all old memories back the one's from when he was under control were kind of a blur and a blotchy one at that. But even with that he could piece together who he was. The only thing different about Miles from the last time he saw him was his height and his hair being longer, everything else almost looked the same.

"Miles?" he asked rather than said as his friend happily grinned and nodded

"Yeah it's me buddy" he said relieved as he wrapped Jaden in hug, happy he was back

"W-what's going on, how did you get that big? The last time I saw you was only a couple days ago and you were like a head shorter than me."

"What?" Miles asked in confusion as he let go

"Here let me explain…" Said Yubel as she phased her way out of Jaden

"Yubel! Well at least it's good to see one face that hasn't changed"

"I'm happy to see you to Jaden but we have more pressing matters at hand than a reunion. Firstly we need to get out of here and you're the only one that can get us out"

"How I don't see any doors here?" Jaden stated as Yubel pointed over to a blank wall, that Miles remembered Jaden coming from.

"Just get up and place your hand on that wall that should get us out"

"I'd be happy to but…heh… I really don't have the strength to get up" he said scratching the back of his head as he did. Miles sighed in frustration as he helped Jaden onto his feet abruptly "Whoa Miles where's the fire?"

"Sorry but I'm in a hurry Jaden" Miles said as he rushed over to the wall and told Jaden to place his palm on the wall. Jaden did as told and put his hand on the wall and a bright light went up and down it as the same computer voice said

"DECOMENSING LOCK DOWN, OVERIDE JADEN YUKI" then the room lit up again and with it the door Jaden came through opened and Miles ran out with Jaden holding on to his shoulder as they ran into the Arcadia building.

The doctor's head eventually cleared and was able to actually get back up off the floor. He looked out into the empty testing room and angrily growled. He reached for his intercom mic and pressed a button to change its range

"Attention, attention we have a strong physic duelist attempting to leave the premise. All guards converge on the 15 floor and be careful he has Jaden Yuki with him." he stated as the echoed sound of footsteps ran through the halls and his room. He would've gone to tell Sayer about this turn of events but he was still reeling from that mental shock he was just dealt.

Miles and Jaden were running down a hallway with their duel spirits closely behind them. Miles and Yubel were in the middle of an abridged version of what happened to Jaden over the last few years. Just cutting to the parts of the movement using him and what the arcadia movement was. Jaden did remember some things about the movement but they were dated things, he didn't even know that he was in multi story building until they told him.

"…and I came here to see you. Then they knocked me out and dropped me in that weird room then they made me duel a bunch of people to test if I had powers like them"

"Do you have them?" Jaden asked intrigued as Miles drew a blank

"Uh…" Miles answered not knowing a real answer to that. Gladly he didn't need to provide one

"No you don't" Yubel interjected "it was all me, sorry I forgot to tell you having me inside you causes you to have powers like a physic duelist. Now that I think about it that might've been another contributing reason as to why they wanted Jaden so much" Miles felt relieved when she said that, but then another question popped in his head. Why did that target crack earlier with Sparkman? Maybe that was just coincidence or maybe something else. Never the less he had no time to think about it

"Thanks for telling me Yubel, next time do it before something bad happens. Though it really doesn't matter now, we have find my brother and sister then get out of here" Miles stated getting back on track to what mattered as Jaden responded with a nod

"Ok, but where are they? I really can't help since I don't know this place anymore" Jaden stated as Miles groaned out of frustration as he ran down the halls. It would be difficult finding them in this big building. Gladly a someone did find a solution to this probelm

"Wait Miles I got an idea!" Silent said as Miles looked over his shoulder at him, still moving down the halls

"Say it quick cause I don't think we got much time till they…"

"FREEZE!" yelled out a built man in a suit at the end of the hallway holding a gun at them. Miles and Jaden were certainly in corner now as the guard slowly began to walk towards them, stopping Miles in his tracks

"Set Mr. Yuki down then put your hands on your head… slowly" he ordered Miles who complied and did as told, when in a dire situation you should always do as told especially when a gun's being pointed at you. The guard chuckled as he began to close in "Heh that was easy. Hey guys I found him, he's on floor 17. Send a medic it doesn't look like Jaden is all too well" the guard said as he stood right over Miles "Now you just stay there like a good little boy. Heh from all the trouble you caused I'm pretty Sayer's going to reprogram you like him over there. Now that's gonna be fun am I right Jaden?" He asked Jaden who didn't respond him, he only made a nudged his head in the guards direction "Hey you alright?"

"Yubel knock him out!" He commanded then with pleasure Yubel shot an energy shot at him knocking him unconscious. Miles chuckled to himself as he grabbed Jaden and got back up

"Thanks I was hoping you'd do that"

"Eh don't sweat it, now little guy over there what were you going to say?" Jaden asked Silent who growled at him

"Listen I am not small! There is a very good reason why I'm a kid right now and I'd prefer if you guys didn't keep shoving the fact in my face all the time!" Miles and Jaden were both taken by surprise at that outburst. Miles a little less than Jaden, only because he'd already gone through this issue with him already.

"Ok I'm sorry… didn't mean any disrespect" Jaden apologized as the swordsman crossed his arms in a huff

"Yeah sure…"

"Silent we don't have times for games, if you have a way to find my sister then tell me now!" Miles yelled firmly at his spirit, who sighed as he uncrossed his arms and put one of his hands to his right temple. He concentrated for a second

"Hey what's he doing?" Jaden asked as both Miles and Yubel shrugged

"I'm finding his siblings through my brother's card that gave he gave Luna" he said, only breaking his concentration for a second. Miles had almost forgotten he gave that to Luna, but he was really glad that he did. Silent eyes shot open as he looked at the three "They or maybe just Luna are 3 floors above us"

"Alright thanks Silent, c'mon we gotta get…" Miles began to say but was interrupted as the ground began to shake. Miles fell back on one of the walls with Jaden, both landing on their butts while their spirits just floated over the scene.

"What's going on here an earthquake!"

"I don't know Jaden" Miles said as they rode out the quake. When it stopped Miles shakefully got up with Jaden hanging onto to his shoulder

"Whoa Miles give it a sec we don't want to fall down a flight"

"No I have to get to them now!" Miles said contently as he broke into a jog, following signs to the stairs. He rushed up the stairs with bobbing up and down on his shoulder, holding on for dear life, with Yubel and Silent out in front of them in case any stray guard found them and to lead the way. Though there weren't any guards beyond the one that Yubel already knocked out. Actually a lot of building looked disserted; maybe they left or are leaving the building after that earthquake. Didn't matter to Miles though, it just made it easier to get to the 20th floor of this place. When he got to the floor he only took a moment's break for a breather

"Geez take it easy buddy, save something for the trip down" Jaden said as Miles took in one more deep breath

"Your right… but I don't want them spending another second in here. Silent where are they?" Silent once again closed his eyes and focused on his brother's card. He began to raise his arm and point to a hallway

"They're down that hallway, take the first left and you'll find them" Miles gave him a short nod to thank him then jogged off with Jaden. Taking the directions that he gave him he found himself in a side corridor with 4 different doors

"Leo, Luna!" Miles shouted, getting no response back at first "Guys it's me where are you!" he yelled out, the urgency and worry resonating off his voice

"Miles!" Miles gasped with joy when heard that sweetly voice

"Luna!" he immediately ran to the second then set Jaden down. He tried to turn the door knob at first, to no avail.

"Luna back away from the door!" Miles commanded as he took a couple steps back then rammed the door, not making much of a difference. But he kept at it and rammed it a second and a third time. All the while Jaden looked at Miles with awe, this was the same boy who cowered away at the sight of a fight and now he was this brave and strong… makes you think. On the fourth ram Miles broke through and fell to the ground of the room.

"Miles you alright!" Jaden asked as Miles picked himself up to his knees

"Yeah I'm ok just got kind of a sore should…" he began to say just as Luna rushed up to him, wrapped him in a hug, and gave him a really big kiss that took Miles completely off guard. At the same moment he could feel a surge go through his body and numb away the pain in shoulder and even the pain he still felt from those shocks earlier. As soon as her lips parted away from his she wrapped her arms around him tighter, to which he returned twice as hard

"I'm sorry, this was all my fault" he said letting all the guilt fall on him. After all he was the whole reason they came here in the first place

"You couldn't have known that all this was going to happen. Me and Leo don't blame you for anything" Luna whispered into his ear as she let him go

"Thanks…" he said giving a small grin "…Leo…" he said in gasp as he made his way to the other side of the room where he found his brother sleeping on a bed. He looked ok but Miles knew otherwise to doubt that "…Leo wake up" he said shaking him as he slowly came to

"Uh… what… Miles?" Leo asked as Miles quickly hugged him, happy to see him awake and all right after all that screaming he heard during the testing. But to Leo this just… Miles hugging him… was beyond strange

"Leo, thank god you're alright" he said on the near verge of tears while Leo looked at him queerly

"Miles… this is weird… stop hugging me!" he said as he pushed his big brother off him. Miles chuckled as he nudged Leo on the arm

"Come on I was just worried is all. You can walk right?"

"Yeah but… hey where's Luna!" He asked with concern as Luna appeared from behind Miles

"I'm right over here Leo, geez are you going blind or some…?" then just like before everything began to shake.

"Whoa! What's going on!" Leo asked he grabbed on to the sides of the bed and as Miles grabbed Luna and held on to the bed as well.

"Earthquake just hold on to your bed!" he said as he held Luna close to him. When the earthquake settled down Miles tried to stand up, almost falling down from a small aftershock "Ok we gotta get out of here now. So Leo get on your feet" he said commandingly as Leo swung his feet to the side of the bed and jumped off the bed and began to storm out of the room with his siblings.

When they got out of the room Miles stopped for a brief moment to pick up Jaden

"Wait who's he?" Leo asked

"Oh that's right you guys haven't met. Jaden that's my brother Leo and my sister Luna over there" He said pointing to who was who "Leo, Luna this is my friend and mentor Jaden Yuki"

"Hiya" Jaden said giving a short wave off Miles back while Leo and Luna did the same.

"Hate to ruin first impressions but we have to leave before this place collapses on us" Yubel stated as Jaden gave a nod

"She's gotta point we need to jet"

"Yeah, c'mon let's go!" Miles said taking the lead with his siblings not too far behind him. Both wondering who 'she' was


	28. Escape from Arcadia

Everyone was rushing down the steps of the building, being very careful not to trip over themselves or the couple of chunks of the building that were starting to fall on the stairs. Those back to back earthquakes seemed to had upset the foundation of the building and as a result this whole place was starting to come down

"Keep moving!" Miles yelled out to his siblings as he dodged a big piece of the ceiling that he narrowly missed

"Whoa!" Jaden yelled out as he clang on as hard as he could to Miles as he dodged the debris. "Carful there Miles!"

"Sorry" Leo and Luna were having an easier time navigating their way through the rubble because of their brother trail blazing a safe way out in front of them.

"What do you think is causing this?" Luna asked ruling out earthquakes since the building was still shaking but not as intensely as before

"Don't know maybe some physic duelist went crazy and is starting to destroy the building" Miles suggested as he started for another stair well but stopped short when he saw that there was no stairwell just collapsed wall and no possible way to get through all of it. Leo and Luna had to stopped on a dime when they saw the destroyed stairwell

"Well now what?" Leo asked as Miles thought quickly.

"There might be a second stairway on the other side of this floor. If it hasn't collapsed like this one we should be able to get out" he stated as Leo and Luna nodded then ran off ahead. Miles readjusted Jaden on his back to make sure he wouldn't fall off "How you holdin' up?"

"I'll be better once I get out of here"

"Alright then just hold on a little longer and I'll do that. And when we're out I'll take you out to eat and help you explain all this to Blair" Jaden chuckled as his signature grin went across his face

"Thanks buddy, now hurry up times a wastin'! " Jaden said jokingly as Miles kicked himself back into gear and rushed back to his siblings. They had really picked up the pace and were at least 15 feet ahead of him

"Guys wait up!" Miles yelled, concerned that something might fall on them if he wasn't up ahead telling them when to stop and if a way was safe to go. They listened a took a quick stop for him to catch up

"C'mon hurry up it's like you said 'the building's coming down!'" Leo stated as Miles caught up to them

"Alright then let's go!"

"Hold up one sec!" Jaden said to Miles as he stopped and looked at him

"What?"

"There some people over there on the other side of the room" Jaden said as he pointed across the balcony floor to two women.

"Hey he's right, HEY YOU SHOULD GET OUT OF HERE!" Leo yelled out them as only one of them looked over at them and took them by surprise.

"Akiza?" Luna asked as Akiza looked at them curiously

"You two…how did you get out of your room?" she questioned as Miles stood in front of them

"I broke 'em out. But that doesn't matter now the building's coming down and you should get out of here now!"

"Oh she's not going anywhere!" yelled the other girl, who drew a card from her active duel disk. She was wearing a weird black and gold cloak and her duel disk definitely fit the same weird theme "She's staying here to pay for what happened to my brother"

"For the last time I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!" Akiza barked back

"Who the heck is she?" Leo asked as everyone looked over at her. No one knew who she was, to them she was just some random girl. Except for Miles, he knew exactly who she was. In fact if he had one of his hands free he'd probably pinch himself to see if this was a dream

"I don't believe it… That's Misty that world famous supermodel!" He exclaimed as everyone gasped.

"Wait… how do you know that?" Luna asked as Miles broke a sweat, embarrassed. The reason he knew who she is was because… well he's a teenage boy let's just put it like that and leave it the same. But that wouldn't work as a answer to Luna's question

"Um…" Miles stumbled as he blushed with his embarrassment as Misty picked out a card from her hand

"Don't be shocked if I don't believe you. I think I'll end this! Come forth Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!" then as she set the card on the field the whole building began to shake just like before but even worse. Leo fell back onto the wall and clenched onto nothing as his siblings tried to ride this out near the balcony. Jaden kept clinging onto Miles shoulders making it even harder for him to keep balance. In fact he was so concentrated on trying to stay still during this that he didn't notice he was slowly drifting backwards toward the balcony until it was too late. The last vibration sent him and Jaden over the edge and into a brief free fall where both of them screamed like little girls, each making the other's ears bleed. Leo was the first to notice them and quickly rushed to him and grabbed whatever he could of him, thankfully he was able to grab his torso. Leo was struggling holding onto him on the balcony as the earthquake started to die down.

"Geez! You guys way a ton!" Leo struggled to say as he tried to pull in Miles and Jaden. Then Luna reached and grabbed a part of Miles and tugged him back onto the floor with Leo. Miles and Jaden were taking in deep breaths as they calmed their racing hearts

"Huff… Thanks Leo"

"Yeah thanks little man and of course little lady" Jaden said as Leo grinned to say thanks and Luna gave a short nod. Miles took in one more deep breath before he stood up straight and hopped Jaden higher up on his shoulders. As much as Miles didn't want to leave Akiza in here he had to get his siblings and injured friend out of here.

"Alright enough lollygagging we have to get out of here now!" he commanded them as he broke into a run along with Leo and Luna closely behind him

"But what about Akiza?" Luna asked as Leo looked at her like she was crazy

"What about us! I don't want to turn into a pancake!" Leo yelled back

"Don't yell at her!" Miles barked at Leo then shifted his attention to Luna "She'll find a way out don't worry" he said as he found the other stairwell and started rushing down it, Jaden bobbing on his back as he did.

"Hey Miles do you actually think that girl is going to get out of here in time?" Jaden asked in a quiet voice, so Leo and Luna wouldn't hear him, as Miles finally got down to the ground floor

"I… I think she can" Miles said with some doubt. Just leaving her wasn't right even if she did have powers. But… he needed to do what he thought was the right thing to do. Miles and the twins were rushing past the large amounts of debris on the ground to get to the doors. Miles kicked one of them open and held it as Leo and Luna came out and ran across the street and stayed away from the collapsing building. Miles joined them and set Jaden down on the sidewalk. Huffing in a few deep breaths Miles struck a thumbs up at Jaden

"We made it…" he said with a grin as Jaden struggled a little to raise his arm and gave him a thumbs up back

"Thanks little buddy" Miles had a great feeling of satisfaction. Because for once he was the hero and Jaden was the one who needed help and he actually saved him. Then not losing sight of the situation that was going on he began to dig into his pocket. "What are you doing?" Jaden asked

"Getting my phone out to call sector security and a ambulance. We need to get you to a hospital" he said as he finally found his phone and began to dial up sector security. Then from the crumbling building came a loud scream. It sounded femine and there wasn't any doubt about who it was. Luna let out a gasp and brought her hands to her mouth. Leo even let out a shutter

"That was that girl wasn't it?" Jaden asked as Miles stopped dialing and looked back to the building.

"Akiza…" Miles said in a whisper as he looked over at a scarred and sad Leo and Luna. 'their out of there and their safe' Miles thought as he brought his gaze back to the building 'I must be crazy'

"Jaden…" Miles said as Jaden looked up at him "… keep an eye on them" Jaden was confused by his statement

"Keep an eye on them? Wait… what are you gonna do?"

"I tell you if I make it"

"What?" Jaden almost yelled out as Miles rushed back to the building.

"Miles what are you doing!" Luna yelled at him as he took a quick look back

"Saving a life" he told her as he rammed through the doors and started reclimbing the stairs. Leo and Luna we're both about to run back in there but then more of the building began to crumble down infront of the entrance making them stop in their tracks

"Why's he going back in there?" Leo asked out loud but mostly at Luna who was starring up a the building "Hey Luna!" He said trying to get a response from her but only getting a pointing finger towards the building as a reponse. Leo out of intrigue followed her fingers point and saw what it was that had her attention. It left both them awestruck and even caught Jaden and Yubel's attentions

"Yubel… you're seeing this to right?"

"If you mean the giant lizard and bird on each side of the building… Then yes yes I do see that" she said confirming that no one had gone crazy

**Now with Miles…**

He had rushed up those stairs with ease, probably because he wasn't hauling around Jaden anymore. But he was still running up stairs so he was getting winded fast. All the heavy breathing was starting to really take it's toll on him, every time he took in a new breath it would start to slightly burn his throat. But he still pressed on

When he got to the floor Akiza was on he fastly straddle himself over to her. To his surprise she was still dueling with Misty. But then she turned off her duel disk and began to walk away

"We'll settle this later besides you might want to look up" she warned as Akiza was about to go after her but got hit by some decent sized piece of rubble that knocked her onto her knees. Then right above a large chunk of the next floor was falling. As this happened Miles mark quickly flashed as he suddenly got the bravery and courage to jump on Akiza and shielded her. He let out a loud bloodcurdling scream that reached even Leo, Luna, and Jaden's ears.

All of them let out a gasp as the scream echoed through their heads. Luna was even starting to form tears on the edges of her eyes and Leo was trying to restrain himself from running in there after Miles. Jaden was hurting almost as much as Luna, because out of the three of them he felt the most useless because of how hurt he was.

"That's it I'm going in after him!" Leo proclaimed before quickly grabbed onto his arm

"No don't!" Luna cried out as Leo looked back at her

"Well what am I supposed to do? Jusr stand around while Miles gets even more hurt!" Leo asked her as she sadfully looked at him

"Please just stay here…" she said as something else began to echo down the street.

"What's that?" Leo asked as everyone listened

"It sounds like… a motorcycle?" Jaden as something began to quickly come toward the arcadia building. It was white and had one big wheel on it. They noticed the rider wore white to as he stopped infront of them

"Jack Atlas!" Leo yelled out, excited to see his hero

"What's going on here?" he asked as Luna spoke up

"Jack the arcadia movement's building is coming down and my big brother ran back up there to save Akiza"

"Wait there still in there?" He asked in shock as both the twins nodded and he revved up towards the building and blasted through the front doors and rode his runner up the steps to them.

**Back with Miles and Akiza**

"You… saved me" Akiza said, pinned to the ground because the weigjt of the rock was on her too. Miles was ontop of her, his head hitting her stomach as he nodded weakly

"Yeah… you're welcome"

"Wait I know you… your that boy from the fortune cup"

"Glad to know you remember me… By the way my name's Miles nice to formally meet you Akiza" He said trying to bring up his hand for her to shake, only realizing it was pinned under the big piece of rubble. Miles could feel the searing pain from the this crushing sensation and knew he was going to black out any minute. So he quickly told her something to say to Luna

"What is it?" she asked

"Just in case this doesn't fan out well. Tell my little sister I love her" He said finally blacking out on her. She let out a gasp as she tried to shake him back awake

"Miles… Miles!"

"CARLY!" she heard someone yell out and instantly knew whose voice it was. The weight of the rubble was really starting to hurt the lower half of her body and she could only imagine how bad it must had hurt for Miles. She then let out a faint

"Jack…" that got his attention

"Akiza… hold on I'll get you 2 out of here" He said as he lifted off the rubble and hoisted the two of them onto his shoulder and got them out of there. Already out of there was sector security and a ambulance was on the scene. Leo and Luna rushed over Jack and were horrified to see there brother look… so broken. His legs were bent and so was one his arms and a little treckle of blood could be seen on his pants. Luna couldn't bear it and began to cry on Leo who held her close and let have it out. Jaden, Akiza and Miles were all taken to the same hospital. But compared to Miles they both looked healthy.

In the end Miles saved his friend… but at what cost?

**And that was a chapter**

**Finally that ark's done. To my MilesXLuna fans your going to love the next chapter. Leace a review, seriously they all mean so much espicialy the ones that tell me how I can improve. Well, I'll see you all later bye. **


	29. Hospital Rush

Jack, Leo, Luna were rushed to the hospital by the former duel champion, not even for a quick stop over at their apartment for a change of clothes. Jack wanted to make sure that the people he saved were going to be ok. Gladly Akiza was going to be ok, she only had some small bruises and a slight concussion from some ceiling debris. Jaden was doing ok, the doctors said that he didn't break anything but there were some fractures in his legs and arms. With some rest and observation he should be out in a month or two.

Then there was the worse of them all. In Miles act of heroism he had broken both of his legs, his back, his left arm, and a rib. When he arrived at the hospital he was immediately rushed to the E.R. Luna pleaded with the doctors to let her stay by his side but they told she had to wait in the waiting room like everyone else. Leo practically had to hold her back from running into the E.R. with him. It was painful for the both of them to wait in that room. Not knowing what was happening to their brother, if he was going to be ok or not, or even if he'd even be the same after the all done.

Luna was on the edge of her seat with her hands folded and her head to the ground. She had been praying countless times since they got there that he'd be ok.

"Please… just please…" she said in a silent whisper to herself. Leo couldn't bear to see his sister like this. Ever since they were little he wanted to keep her safe and happy as much as Miles did.

"Hey…" he said as he put a arm on her shoulder"… he'll be ok Luna. Remember it is Miles" he tried to console her not getting any response from her. Now he was really worried "Like remember all the times he got really sick and was back on his feat the next day or the that time he fell down the stairs when we met Yusei and we thought he was really hurt but got better the next morning?" he asked as Luna turned her head away from the ground and looked at him with a sad look

"But Leo what if he... what if he..." she couldn't even bring herself to say it as Leo wrapped her into a hug.

"Don't think like that he wouldn't want you to" he said as Luna let out a few tears onto Leo's shoulder. Then from out of the E.R. came a doctor wearing a surgical mask and medical gown. Leo and Luna immediately looked at him

"Are you related to Miles?" the doctor asked as they both nodded

"Is he going to be alright?" Leo asked as the doctor nodded to them

"Yes he'll be fine" the moment those words left his mouth Luna's tears vanished and she was beyond relieved. But then the doctor let out a sigh "But unfortunately his back was broken from the accident and because of it the nerves connecting to the lower part of his body were severed. He'll… never be able to stand again" he explained with sadness in his voice. Giving bad news was part of the job of being a doctor but it's always hard to explain stuff like this to children, Because every time he told news like this to children he'd have to see their hearts sink. Luna and Leo were both shocked to hear this

"N-never?" Leo asked, hoping he heard wrong but the doctor nodded and let out a sigh

"I'm sorry, you can see him if you like he's in room 102" the doctor explained as he walked off to another part of the hospital. Leaving the twins alone, sadden by their brother's fate. They had never told their brother this, but they respected and looked up to him more than either of their parents He had taught them all the things that was a parents job to teach and took care of them just like he was their actual dad. In their minds he was a unbreakable wall that no matter how many times you hit him he wouldn't budge or break. So this news of him never walking again shattered that image and made the pain even worse.

"Uh excuse me?" asked a nurse from out of blue. Leo looked up at her

"Yes lady?"

"One of the people that you came here with has just finished getting his casts on and asked me to get you two and bring you to him" the nurse explained as Leo wondered who

"Uh ok…come on sis" he said as he got up and helped Luna stand up and followed the nurse. They went to another wing of the hospital, a more lighter area, where the patients who weren't in critical condition were staying and being observed. They approached a already open door and were greated by the sight of a man wolfing down some hospital food on a metal tray

"MR. YUKI SLOW DOWN YOU COULD CHOKE!" the nurse said as she took the tray and the couple of crumbs that were left on it away from him, making Jaden whine

"Awww but come on I'm straving here!"

"Well this isn't a all you can eat buffet so please don't be expecting more till lunch. Now here I brought the guest you asked for" She said as Jaden let out a small growl and crossed his casted four arms.

"Aw alright then you can go" he said in a huff as the nurse left, leaving the twins with Miles old friend "You can sit down if you like guys I don't mind" he told them as Leo walked over to a small couch next to Jaden's bed with Luna and sat them both down. Jaden could tell something was wrong from the way Luna was acting so lifelessly "I'm going to guess that Miles isn't too great right now" Miles said a little depressed as Luna nodded and Leo explained

"He broke his spine and the doctors say he won't be able to walk again" he said in a even more depressed voice than Jaden's. At that moment Luna dug her face into hands and started to cry. Leo immediately wrapped his arms around her and let her have someone to cry on. Jaden let out a groan; he really didn't like seeing people unhappy

"Ok Yubel their here so tell them" Jaden said as Leo up from Luna curiously

"What who's Yubel?" Leo asked as unseen his eye a duel spirit came to Luna's side and laid a hand on her shoulder, making her take her head off Leo and look to whatever was touching her

"You don't have to cry anymore, he'll be perfectly" Luna at her curiously

"Who are you?"

"My name is Yubel. I'm a duel spirit that hangs around with Jaden over there" She explained to Luna. While Leo looked at Luna like she was crazy

"Uh who are you talking to Luna?"

"No one Leo" She lied knowing he wouldn't believe her if she told him she was talking to duel spirits, even though she tried to tell him countless times before. Jaden could tell that Leo couldn't see Yubel and knew that this probably going to get awkward if he stayed here

"Hey Leo can you do me a favor. I'm dying here can you get me something to eat?" he asked as Leo looked at him skeptically.

"Um I don't know I don't want to leave my sister alone" Leo said as Yubel told her to please make Leo leave

"I'm ok for now Leo. Just go get Jaden a snack please" she asked nicely. Leo, still skeptical as to whether or not he should be leaving Luna's side, got up to go get him a snack and maybe something for him and Luna too. When he left Yubel immediately got back to talking to Luna

"Thank you, as I was saying I'm a duel spirit but I'm guessing you already knew that" she stated as Luna nodded "The reason I asked for you is because I know who you are" She said as she pointed to Luna's arm. To which she rolled up her sleeve and looked at her mark, which Jaden marveled at

"Is that a tattoo?" he asked Yubel looked over at him and shook her head no

"No it isn't she's too young for one it's a ancient mark indicating she's someone of importance. Much like you Jaden and your gift to see duel spirits" she explained as Jaden kept looking at the mark on Luna's arm

'Guess Miles and me are a lot alike' Jaden thought as Yubel got back to the main track of her conversation

"Now Luna you know a lot of this already right?" She asked as Luna gave a nod

"Yes and I also know that my big brother has one these to"

"The mark of the guardian" Yubel stated as Luna nodded

"Yeah that's it"

"Having these marks makes you and your brother special Luna. It gives you certain abilities that others find odd" Yubel explained as Luna looked at her confused

"Ablities? Like what?"

"Well for one these marks protect you from those who would do you harm, though that's what your brother is supposed to do to. But more importantly is your ability to heal him" she said as Luna became extremely intrigued

"I can heal him!?" she asked shocked as Yubel nodded

"Yes and please don't yell, we are in a hospital after all" she reminded as the green haired girl nodded, embaressed that she had forgotten that

"Oh I'm sorry"

"It's alright. Yes you can heal him no matter how hurt he is. All you need to do is be in physical contact of him and he should be good as new" Luna was gleaming happy when she heard her say that. Knowing that Miles was going to be perfectly fine was beyond great news for her. Seeing her happy made Jaden crack a grin as Luna got up off the couch

"Thank you for telling me that. The doctor said I can see him now so I'll go fix him" She stated and was about to leave before Jaden told her to wait "What is it?"

"Well I'm gonna be leaving really soon, they… called my girlfriend and I'm guessing she's running down the hallway right now. So I wanted you to give this to your big brother for me" he said as he grabbed something wrapped in napkin as Luna walked over and grabbed it from him.

"What it is it?"

"Just a little something for your brother is all. Now go help him" Jaden told her as she gave a nod and rushed out of his room to Miles hospital bed. Jaden let a sigh as he looked at Yubel

"Wish I could help that kid a little more" He said referring to Miles as Yubel crossed her arms and looked at him

"I told you earlier his destiny is something he must face on his own. Just like you had to"

"Yeah… but I always had my friends to cheer me on and back me up" he stated as Yubel looked at him curiously with a small grin

"Who said it doesn't have that. His little brother and sister will be there with him every step of the way" She stated as Jaden let out a chuckle

"I guess your right…" he said as he slumped back into his bed and wondered one thing "… so how do you think Blair's gonna react when she sees me like this?" he asked as Yubel broke into a small laugh

"All I can say is I'm glad I'm not you"

**Back with Luna**

She was running down the hallways of the hospital back to E.R., eager to help her brother. She didn't even notice she passed up Leo on her way back

"Whoa where's she going in such a hurry?" he asked himself while he held a yogurt cup that he was going to give Jaden. 'I better go after her, besides Jaden can just bug the nurses for more food' Leo quickly thought before going after Luna.

Luna got to Miles room in less than a minute after she passed Leo. Miles was still hard to look at. His legs and arm had been casted and he had a few bandages on his head and face. There were also a couple I.V's on the side of his bed supplying him with blood and morphine. Luna let out a short gasp but kept her cool and slowly made her way across the room to his bed. 'She said that he can heal if I touch him. But does it matter where?' she wondered as she looked at him from the side of his bed. Miles was in a long surgical gown that covered most of his body, so just putting a hand on him was out of the question. His casted arm covered a lot of his hand and his other hand had one of the I.V's connected to him so grabbing his hands was again out of the question. All that was left was his face, surprisingly he wasn't hooked up to a respirator so if she wanted to do what she wanted to do that would be only place to do it. Luna took a quick look towards the door to make sure no one was coming into the room, she honestly didn't know what to expect when this happens so she didn't want to to freak anyone out. She laid her hand over his face and pleaded for this to work. At first nothing happened, everything just stayed the same and for a moment Luna thought Yubel lied to her. Then she heard a loud groan come from Miles as his body jumped up in a flinch scaring Luna and making her immediately retract her hand. Miles mark was glowing brightly through his gown as he groaned through his teeth, his vitals spiking for a brief couple of seconds before his body relaxed again. Under the skin his bones were mending back into place and on it his cuts were disappearing. Not even leaving the smallest form of scar.

Luna, cautiously, looked over her brother once again. It was obvious that something did happen but did it work the way she hoped it would? 'maybe it did, after all the little cuts that were on his face are gone' she thought to herself as she brought her hand out and nudged him

"M-Miles…" she asked him in frightened voice. "Miles?" she asked again giving him a harder nudge, again getting no response. Now she was worried, what if she made it worse?

"Y..nm…mmnn" she shot up when she heard that mumble escape her brother's mouth

"What?" she asked as she got close to his face

"You gotta kiss him to wake him up…" he whispered to her, leaving her in awe. Of all the things he could've said he chose that. Still she smiled and let out a sigh of relief with a small laugh trailing off it as she leaned in and gave him a light kiss. When she parted him she got the very relieving sight of him awake and smiling at her

"Thanks for the kiss of life" He told her as she looked back at him and looked like she was going to cry. "Hey don't… OW!" he yelled out as he tried to reach out to wipe her tear away but found his arm casted. "What? What happened?" he asked to no one in particular but Luna answered none the less

"You honestly don't remember?"

"The last thing I remember… is running back into the building and… nothing" he told her as he tried to reposition himself in his bed only to find that his legs had been casted. "What did I do?"

"You saved Akiza that's what happened"

"So she's alright?" he asked as she nodded

"Yeah she's fine and so is Jaden" Miles felt relieved when he heard that. Everyone was ok and that's what mattered

"I must've gotten hit in head with some rubble or something?" Miles guessed as Luna shrugged, her face still holding a mixed emotions of happiness, relief, and slight sadness. Miles, being able to read her like a book, could tell she was bothered "Hey don't be sad I'm ok. Whatever you did seemed to wake me up and I feel great. You know beyond the now unnecessary casts" he said nudging his left arm up "Speakin of which, wanna sign it?" he asked jokingly getting a chuckle out of Luna as she looked at the side of his bed and found a pen and wrote 'don't do anything stupid again' on his cast.

"Hey she was in trouble what can I say?" he tried to defend himself as Luna set down the pen

"I know but…" she said her voice trembling a little and making Miles sit up. "… it was horrible seeing you like that. You were so hurt, in so much pain that I couldn't help you through." she said through a voice that progressively got sadder with each word. Miles could sympathize with her, he would be exactly the same if Luna was in his situation. She looked like she was on the verge of tears again, so using his free arm he wrapped it around her and let her lean on his bed and rest her head on the side of chest

"Don't think about that. What really matters is I'm still her and a –ok because of you." He said as he scotted toward her and kissed her forhead. They both enjoied this moment for a good minute or two before someone else bursted into the scene

Leo stood there, infront of the door. In awe because of his brother being up

"Hey Leo" Miles said nudging his head to say hi as Leo smiled and tried to block a tear from coming out

"Your ok"

"Aw geez not you too" he said as Leo ran over to him and gave him a hug as the three of them sharred a nice family moment

**Are you not entertained!?**

**If not then I cant help you if you don't leave a review. A nice little family hug at the end, sweet ain't it? I thought it was at least. And what about what Jaden left Miles**

**Miles: It's probably more cards**

**Me: DON'T RUIN IT**

**Miles: oh come on they can tell it was that, what else fits in a napkin**

**Me: (loss of words) just shut up. Have a nice day everyone**


	30. Maturity

To not cause any suspicion or bring anymore attention to himself then he already had, Miles remained in his casts rather than show the doctors how he miraculously healed up from having a ceiling literally drop on him in less than a day. He didn't even tell Leo he was ok so he blab about it. So only Luna actually knew he was a-ok. Jaden had left the hospital a little after he talked with Luna, and he was right Blair was really happy to see him. She practically jumped him the instant she saw him. Jaden would've said good bye to Miles before he left. But he had to tell and show his family and friends that he was ok. Then on top of all that he wanted to see if there were other branches of the arcadia movement still out there that needed to be shut down. So he had a lot on his plate, but when it comes to Jaden and a full plate of anything you knew it wasn't going to be that way for long. He told himself he'd be back in a little bit to see how Miles and his siblings were doing, heck he might even have a duel with him next time to. He really didn't worry about Miles getting mad at him for jetting off and not saying bye, afterall that thing he gave Luna was a goodbye in itself. Speaking of which…

"Oh" Luna said as she sat right next to Miles bed. Leo had left to go use the bathroom so it was just the two of them

"What?" Miles asked as Luna reached in her pockets and brought a napkin wrapped in the shape of a rectangle and handed it to Miles who reached across his bed with his one uncasted arm. "What is this?"

"Jaden gave it to me. He told me to give it to you because he's leaving really soon" she said as Miles gave the napkin a look over. He knew something was in it but he wanted to see if Jaden wrote something. Finding nothing he opened up the napkin, which came off relatively easy, and he found what Jaden wanted him to have. A couple of cards with a note on top of them that read

_Hey little buddy, _

_Sorry to run off again so soon but… well you know how Blair gets. Anyway Yubel told me about what's going to go on in your life because of that mark. I gotta say it sounds kind of like the stuff I went through at duel academy. That stuff was hard to go through but I always managed to pull it off and win and I know you can too. I'll always be here to back you up and with the couple of cards I gave you when the road gets rough you'll be able to ride it out. Best of luck and take care of your brother and sister, their a couple of really good kids_

_Your friend Jaden_

When Miles finished the small letter he shuffled it behind the couple of cards that came with it. He almost jumped out of his bed at the sight of the first card. Jaden had given Miles his ace, his signature monster, the one monster that no matter what situation he was in would make it turn around in his favor. Luna saw his reaction and leaned over him and looked at the card, her eyes widened just like Miles because she knew of its rarity, in all the world there were only a couple copies and they were all owned by one guy, guess Jaden was that guy.

"That's Elemental hero Neos" she said in slight disbelief as Miles held the card. The card felt heavy, not because of its actual weight but by what it meant. A symbol of trust and friendship that had lasted since Miles was a child, a representation of the many duels Miles had to go through before he actually got good enough to hold his own against Jaden. Trust, friendship, progress, and maturity were the things that weighed this card down in Miles hand.

"Wow…" was all he could say as he set down the card and looked at the others. Jaden had also given him a Neos fusion and a couple spells that work with him and strangely one blank card.

"What's with that?"Luna asked as even her brother was stumped by this. Why would his friend and teacher give him a blank card?

"I honestly don't have any idea" Miles said as he straightened out the cards in his hand and set them down on the table next to him.

"By the way why didn't you tell me Jaden could see duel spirits?" Luna asked catching Miles off guard

"What?"

"I saw Jaden's friend Yubel. She's the one that told me how I could heal you." Luna explained. That made a lot more sense than the alternative that Miles thought that Luna just accidently touched him and he was healed or Jaden having actually known this and told Luna how to do it. No offence to Jaden but he didn't look that smart "So why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it mattered at the time. I was more focused on getting you guys out of that crumbling building" Miles stated as he pointed at his casts with his good arm "I got the scars to prove it. " That made Luna smile, even after all he's been through he's still making jokes. "And also I didn't even know he could till after I found him in the building with Yubel" he explained as another question poped into Luna's head, though she already half knew the answer already

"So… you can see duel spirits to?" Miles nodded

"Yeah"

"Well why didn't you tell me that?"

"I..uh… thought you wouldn't believe me" he said a little embarrassed. Now that he thought about it she would've believed him back when he first saw silent swordsman the first time because he had never given her a reason to not believe him.

"Miles I was told about a crimson dragon that I'm connected to by this mark and that your connected to it to by that sword on your arm, and on top of all that we have to do something that will save the world. Did you really think I wouldn't have believed that my brother can see spirits like I can?" she asked as Miles shrugged with his one good arm

"Yeah I didn't think that through to well did I?" he said with a chuckle. Some of things Miles does don't make much sense, but heck if he did everything perfectly he'd be a boring big brother to have. Luna was really happy to know that her brother was like her. She'd always felt like the oddball out between her siblings, even though Miles and Leo didn't treat her like it or even thought that. She had always followed the beat of a different drum compared to them. Lonely was a word that could describe Luna at most times, because she never really had someone that truly related to her, But with Miles going throught the same stuff she was she didn't feel like she was so alone. Luna smiled at Miles as she grabbed onto his casted hand. Miles noticed it and smiled back at her

"I'm glad you're ok Miles" she said to him as Miles to squeeze back through the finger holes in the cast

"I'm glad you're ok too Luna" he said as they stayed like that for a couple seconds before Luna started to lean in for a kiss.

"Get out of our way!" They heard someone yell out from the hallway, making them snap back to their previous postions.

"Mr. and Mrs. Izinski please…"

"Izinski?" Miles asked to himself and also Luna

"That's Akiza's last name isn't it?" she asked as Miles let out a nod and watched as a man and woman stromed past his room. Noticed that the woman looked a lot like Akiza but with a more relaxed hair style. He really didn't get a good look of the man so he really couldn't assume anything about him.

"Where is our daughter!?" the man demanded to the unfortunate doctor that had to deal with him

"Please Mr. Izinski I can understand that you want to see her but we are running some tests and it would be unwise to…"

"Show me where she is or I'll cut funding to this hospital faster than you can blink!" he yelled out as a short period of silence went through the air before the doctor spoke again

"Please this way senator" Both Miles and Luna were shocked by that last statement they eavesdropped on. Their mother and Akiza's fatherwork together and they had honestly no idea since neither them or Leo actually paid attention to politics. Just after that realization Leo walked in with the same look of shock as them

"Did you guys hear all that?" Leo asked them as they both nodded.

"So those were Akiza's parents" Luna stated as Miles nodded

"And her father knows mom. Huh… it all kind of makes sense now"

"What do you mean?" Leo asked as he took a seat next to his brother's bed

"I mean why Akiza is the way she is. Her parents are probably like ours wouldn't you think?" Miles asked as both of them nodded

"The only difference is that we had each other and Akiza didn't have any siblings" Luna stated as Leo crossed his arms and thought

"That would suck, having no one else but yourself when you're a kid."

"It could wreck someone emotionally. Which like I said explains why Akiza is what she is" Miles finished as the three of them all felt a little sorry for her. And when they thought about it if things had turned out just a little different they'd probably be just like her. But the reason they weren't was like Luna said, they had each other while Akiza had no one. Luna let out a sigh as she got up and started for the door

"Luna where are you going?" Leo asked as Luna turned around

"I'm going to go see Akiza" she said then left.

"Hey Luna wait up!" Leo called out to her as he left. Forgetting about one thing

"Hey! Don't leave me alone!" Miles called as he russled back in forth in his bed a little to try and get his attention back. But it didn't "Great… all alone" he said to himself as he slumped back into his bed. Bored out his mind he began to look around the room and his casts.

'wow I did a lot of damage to myself' he thought to himself as he appreciated having one hell of a baby sister.

"That you do Miles that you do" he heard a boyish voice say from out of nowhere. Well not really nowhere since he knew who he was and where he came from

"And to think you didn't get lost in the rubble when I ran back up to get Akiza"

"Hey that's cold dude" Silent swordsman said as he poped out of Miles belongings in the corner of his room.

"Oh come on you know I didn't mean it and give me a break I had one hell of a night last night in case you hadn't noticed" he said gesturing to his casts as Silent gave him a funnt grin

"Really cause I thought you were starting some crazy mummy fashion trend" he said jokingly with a laugh. Miles just rolled his eyes at the corny joke and his laughter "But in all seriousness…" Silent said as his funny grin faded away and his expression changed to a relieved look "… I'm glad your ok. You actually had me worried there for a second during surgey"

"You were watching me when they were cutting me open?" Miles asked as Silent floated his way next to him

"Yeah one of the bad things about being a duel a spirit is that you can't go to far away from the card you're bound to. Also when I go back in your deck it's not as spacious as it is out here." Silent explained

"Oh… ok then. Hey, thanks for the help in the arcadia headquarters" Miles thanked him, remembering how without him he wouldn't have found Leo and Luna so fast

"Oh no problem… so where's your brother and sister?" he asked

"They're checking in on Akiza"

"She ok?" he asked as Miles responded with a shrug

"Don't really know, I do think she got out of there better than me"

"Not surprising since you took more of the damage from that giant chunk of building" he told Miles taking him by surprise that he'd seen that.

"Yep, my back stings from just thihking about it" he said as he sat up in his bed and looked over at silent

"What's the next step?"

"Excuse me?" Silent asked not completing understanding what he meant

"You're the one that knows more about my destiny than I do. You actually knew what a signer was before I did. So I'm guessing you have a idea on what I have to do next" he asked as Silent gave a shrug with his arms

"Sorry Miles their some things that even I don't know" he said as Miles let out a frustrating sigh and slumped back in his bed

"Great, no answers again" he said as the loud noise of a door being slammed open echoed the halls and several people passed his room. He noticed Akiza's mom passed by along with the older man he assumed to be her husband along with Jack Atlas. Then shortly behind them was the twins

"Guys!" he yelled out before they left to get their attention "Hey what's going on?" he asked them as Leo answered excitedly

"We're going to go get Yusei!"

**And that was a chapter… BTW if your wondering, yes I did have some writer's block half way through this. Yeah not one of the more interesting chapters as it is a set up for something at the end. But I digress, I hope your enjoying the story so far and look forward to the next chapter. I know I am **

**See ya **


	31. Akiza's story

Miles, Leo, and Luna were in Akiza's hospital watching her in her coma with the steady beat of her heart rate being heard from the medical equipment. Akiza's mother was in there to along with Silent swordsman, who was floating right next to Miles in his wheel chair. The doctors protested against Miles being mobile so soon but he was very pushy to get out of that room and see what was happening. Leo and Luna had explained what the plan was to wake Akiza up and why they needed Yusei. On the day that Miles was sick during the fortune cup Akiza dueled Yusei and broke through to her enough to realize the issues she had that lead her to become the black rose and join the arcadia movement. They guessed if he reached through to her once he could do it again, it made sense to Miles but he wasn't going to cross his fingers on it working.

"Excuse me sir" Akzia's mother asked from across the bed as Miles looked away from Akiza and to her "What happened to you?"

"You mean all these casts?" Miles asked as she nodded "I was the one that ran back in to get your daughter out of that building and when I found her a big chunk of the building fell ontop of me so… that's what's with all these casts" he finished as she gasped and cupped her hands over her mouth briefly then took them off and spoke

"Oh my god… I'm so sorry." she said remorsefull that he was hurt saving her daughter but at the same time she was gratefull because "But… thank you… thank you so much for bringing my daughter back to me" she said on the near verge of tears. Miles not really knowing how to react mearly said

"Your welcome"

"If there's anything I can do for you…" she said as she wiped her eyes with her hand "…me and my husband would be more than happy to help you"

"It's ok you don't have to…"

"Well actually now that you mention it you could get us a…" Leo began before Miles hit him upside the head "Ow! What!?"

"Dude not now" Miles said through his teeth. He was trying to be modest afterall and he didn't need Leo saying a new video game or cards would be a sufficient reward. Though he did have a idea now for something to ask for

"Actually there is something"

"What?" she asked as Miles hesitated a little before saying

"What happened to your daughter to make her into… well the person that she is" he asked struggling to find the right words at the end, he didn't want to offend her. She stayed silent for a minute before looking back at her daughter with a sigh

"It's all our fault…" she said as she reached out and grabbed Akiza's hand and gently rubbed it "… the reason is me and my husband." She said confirming the siblings theory "My husband is a senator and due to his job he's always away on work. He never had time for Akiza when she was younger, she probably only saw him a couple times a year" she said sadly, regretting that she hadn't tried to confront her husband about spending more time with their daughter back then. It also sparked the familiar thought of the sibling's mother and how scarcely they saw her. The last time they saw their mother besides images or press interviews on TV was Christmas and even then it was brief, she was called back to the capital on urgent business the day after while their father stayed for New Year's. "I was home with her as much as I could be, but… I guess just having one parent around wasn't enough. But that's not what really turned her into her. It all began on her birthday when she was 7; I had ordered a special cake for her and brought to her after dinner. Just when I was about to light the candles she grabbed my hand and told me not to, she told me to wait for her daddy. He promised her that he'd be there to give her a special gift but it was getting late and I knew he wasn't going to make it before Akiza tuckered out. But I couldn't say he wasn't coming, so I waited for him with her. We waited late into the night, the cake began to melt a little and Akiza fell asleep in my arms still waiting for her daddy. When he did get home he looked disappointed, not in anything that we did but in what he did. I told him it was fine but he kept telling me it wasn't. "She said taking a pause as she remembered that day frame by frame. Again the three siblings were all too familiar with this scenario, it didn't happen as much but their dad would forget about one of their birthdays. But he was quick to make it up, every time it happened he be at the apartment the next day or two after the actual day and bring his children (or child depending on whose birthday) a wonderful present. With their mother it was her same basis as the rest of the year, a no show.

"He did give her her special gift, her first dueling deck. When she woke up and saw she was really happy, the happiest I ever saw her. And to make things better for a short while he didn't have as much work and could stay home a little more. Akiza would always ask him to duel her when he was home and he never said no when she asked. There was hardly a time during then that I don't remember those two dueling with big smiles on their faces. Even though sometimes when they dueled her father would get calls from work that would interrupt the duel for a few minutes they still had a lot of fun together. But the fun stopped when one day they were dueling and he got another call from work. This one was urgent and they really needed him to come in to do some damage control. He told Akiza this and she immediately got mad, he told her that they'd pick up the duel when he got back but she didn't want him to leave. Akiza angrily played out one of her cards to continue the duel, but instead of just a hologram emerging into the room the card became real and took effect. It slammed my husband up against the wall while Akiza looked scarred. I ran into the room the instant I heard the commotion go on. My husband was on the ground and looked hurt, immediately I helped him up and Akiza tried to help him but he yelled at her not to. 'Stay away from me you monster' he told her, I'll never forget the look on Akiza's face when he said that. He shouldn't have called her that, she never was a monster she's our daughter. And after that day Akiza began to turn into this, no one at her school would try to be friends with her after they figured out what she could. Her father spent as much time away from home as he could, and I… I was scared of her" She said regretting the words that were coming out of her mouth. But the unfortunate truth was that was the truth, and it was bringing tears into the corners of her eyes. The three could see how sincere and serious she seemed as she told this story, there was no doubt in their heads of how real this story was.

"What happened after that?" Leo asked as she began to regain her composure

"My husband and I wanted to help our daughter learn to control her new powers, but there was no one that could truly help her. No specialists, no doctors, Akiza was on her own. Just when we I had given up trying to find her help my husband had a idea, if the incident happened during a duel then maybe if we sent her somewhere with a lot of duelists there might be one there with the same condition as her. That's why we decided to send her to duel academy. But that didn't help at all, there was no one there like her and she hurt people every time she dueled. My husband paid off the chancellor to not speak of any of her incidents, the last thing he wanted was for sector security to come in and take our daughter. We pretty much paid for a whole new wing of the school so we could keep her there." she said looking at her daughter with sorrow as she continued her story "You want to know the worse part? The whole time Akiza was a duel academy, me and my husband were happier without her." She said sorrowful as the tears on the edges of her eyes began to fall as she let go of her daughter's hand and collapsed her face into her hands and cried. The siblings didn't know what to do, they didn't want to say anything out of fear it would somehow make things worse and they knew no other real way to console her. "What kind of mother does that make me? I deserted my daughter because I was too scared to help her." she said through weeps that didn't show any sign of stopping. The three couldn't stand to see someone break down like this, so they had to cheer her up

"You're not a terrible mother" Luna told her as Leo jumped in to

"Yeah you shouldn't blame yourself, you were around her all the time when she was little and kept trying to be with her after she hurt her dad" he said as Akiza's mother began to calm down a little, but she still looked just as sad as before

"That doesn't make it better, I was there but I was still to scarred to actually help her"

"Then help her now" Miles said "When she wakes up be there for her now and not just you but your husband to" Miles told her as Akiza's mother took one more look at her. The room became quite, uncomfortably quite and the siblings could tell when they were third wheel in things (or technically third, fourth, and fifth wheel). Miles nudged Leo and gestured him to take him out of the room. Leo nodded then got behind Miles wheelchair and began to take him out with Luna walking beside him

"Were going to give you two some alone time" Miles told her before he, Leo, and Luna left the room.

"Is it me or did anyone else get some déjà vu when Akiza's mom told that story?" Leo asked as he pushed Miles to nowhere in particular.

"Only a little bit" Miles answered honestly "She at least had a parent around with her most of her life, dad stopped looking after us as soon as the building got a new manager who offered to check up on us now and again" Miles stated. The old building manager for their apartment was kind of a hard case. Their father asked him if he could check in on them while he worked for most of the year but he kept telling him 'no I've already got a bunch of crap I've got to for the building and looking after your brats ain't one of them'. He was generally glad when he had to retire and the building got a new youthful manager. This guy loved kids and said that it wouldn't be too much trouble to look after the three. And that's how at age 7 for Miles and age 3 for Leo and Luna their father left them with nothing but themselves, a big apartment, and a manager who came in almost every week to check in on them till Miles got big enough to handle things himself. "Hey Leo take me outside I need some fresh air"

"Sure thing" Leo said as he started to push Miles through the hospital with Luna behind him. One thing Miles had noticed during that story was how quite silent had been. He had just been floating next to him the whole looking like he was in deep thought, he even looked a little frustrated and sad the couple of times Miles shot him a glance while they were in Akiza's room. He would've asked him what was up but since Leo was around and also since he was in the hospital he decided not to, the last he needed was to be committed into an insane asylum.

When Leo got him to the entrance of the hospital and the door slid open, the wind hit him in the face as he got a good breath of fresh air. Leo put him right next to the entrance and leaned against the wall next to him while Luna just stood next to him and enjoyed the city skyline with her brothers.

As time passed the day began to fold over and was got ever closer to nightfall. Miles and Luna getting bored of the skyline and fresh air decided to stay out here to wait for Yusei to arrive some time soon. Leo wasn't really thinking of Yusei or of the plan to help Akiza. What he was really thinking of was what happened to him at the arcadia movement building. He had to duel Sayer, and the only reasons he even accepted the duel was to try and protect Luna and prove he was a signer. But he failed, Luna and him still got captured and he realized that he was nothing special, not in the least bit. If it wasn't for Miles and Jaden he and Luna would probably be pancakes under the crumbled building right about now. He just felt so… useless. He had always strived to be the one who protected his sister but it turned out that it was really Miles who was going to be doing that, not just because of him being the older brother but also having his Mark of the guardian. And when his moment to shine and be Luna's hero came, to beat Sayer and find a way out of the building, he failed. So the question kept whirling in his head, why was he here? There was nothing he could do to make any of the things that were happening easier on his family. He sighed silently to himself as Miles let a yawn that caught Luna's attention

"Tired?"

"Yeah, you'd be surprised how tiring doing nothing but sitting in a chair is" Miles said jokingly as he readjusted himself in his chair, all those unnecessary casts were really starting to become uncomfortable. He really wished that he could just break out of all of them right now.

"Why don't we head in before one of the doctors tells you to" Luna said as she got behind Miles and started to push him in. "Leo you coming?" she asked, snapping Leo out of his thoughts

"Huh? Yeah sure" Leo starting to walk beside his siblings as they entered the building.

"Leo, Luna!" They heard someone call out from behind them. The two of them turned around to see who it was while Miles was faced in the opposite direction of whoever called out to them. Though he only he needed to wait 5 seconds for Leo call back

"Yusei!" Miles then tried to turn his head as much as he could to look behind his chair to see if it was actually Yusei

"Your back!" Luna said as Miles heard footsteps come toward them

"Hey is that really Yusei?" Miles asked as Yusei stopped in front of the twins

"Who's the guy in the wheel chair?" Yusei asked as Leo, instead of answering him, turned Miles chair around so they both could get a good look at each other. Yusei let out a short gasp as he did a quick head to toe, or head to wheels, of Miles. "Oh my god, what happened to you?"

"He ran back into the Arcadia building to get Akiza and some of the building fell down on him" Luna said as Miles put on a grin

"It doesn't hurt as much as you'd think" Miles joked making Luna laugh a little, inside jokes are the best kind aren't they? Just then Akiza's father came into the hospital

"Ok Yusei follow me" He told him as he nodded then followed him. Leo got behind Miles and started to push him with Luna trailing right next to them. When they got to Akiza's room, her father halted the trio

"Excuse me but if you three don't mind can you stay out here for the time being?" He asked them as Leo questioned why but was shushed by Miles a second later

"We understand please go to your daughter" He told him as he nodded to thank them and entered the room, leaving the three alone in the hallway

"Why didn't we just go in?" Leo asked as Luna explained it to him instead of Miles

"Because it's a family thing that's why" Luna explained simply

"In short we don't really have a right to be in there right now" Miles elaborated

"But Yusei got to go in"

"That's because he's probably the only one that can wake her up" Luna explained as Leo crossed his arms, he hated being left out in things.

"So we're just going to wait out here?" Leo asked

"Just until Akiza wakes up and has a nice reunion with her family" Miles said as not even a couple later they heard yelling then a huge roar come from her room along with the ground shaking a bit. "Or not…"


	32. Cyclone of rage and hurt

**Ok I'm going to start doing what should've been doing in the first place with these scenes from the show. So buckle up people were going semi AU up in here(**god when's the last time you've heard anyone say 'up in here'?**)**

Miles, Leo, and Luna ran into Akiza's room a second later to see her very much awake and very very angry. She was standing next to her bed as her parents were spaced away from her as she let out her rage with Yusei in the middle of them.

"GET OUT GET OUT OF HERE ALL OF YOU!" She yelled out

"Akiza calm down were trying to help you" Her father tried to say to her but got a shot with her glare

"Help? Help!? When have you ever helped me!?" she yelled at her father who took a step because of how furious his daughter looked right now.

"Akiza please calm down" her mother urged as she glared her way over at her

"No! Why don't you both leave and forget all about me that seemed to be working great for the past couple years!"

"Akiza their just trying to help" Yusei said trying to console her

"Did I ask for their help? For any of your help?"

"Hey did I ask you if you needed to be saved, cause it seems like you needed help when you did? Sometimes you don't need to ask someone if they need help, you just help" Miles said as Akiza struck glare over him and his siblings

"Shut up! You should have just left me there to be crushed!" Akiza yelled as her parents gasp, they had no idea there daughter was suicidal.

"Akiza please just…" Yusei said as he tried to get closer to her. But Akiza took a quick couple of steps back

"Stay away from me!" she yelled as she looked on a table right next to her bed and saw her duel disk with her deck still in it. She reached for it quickly, put it on, and activated it drawing then summoning the first on her deck, which she knew was her ace. Black rose dragon emerged in a tornado of rose petals as it roared furiously and swept it vine tentacles around the room. Yusei narrowly missed one as he jumped back a little while Akiza's parents ran toward the back of the room to escape the length of the vines. Leo and Luna quickly got behind Miles chair and started to tug him away as fast as they could. But not fast enough, one of the dragons vines hit their legs causing them to trip and a newly formed wound to open. Leo and Luna grunted in pain as they hit the ground while the vines kept swirling around the room, getting very close to Leo and Luna on the ground.

"Leo Luna! Get up!" Miles shouted looking at them from his chair

"We cant!" Leo shrieked out as he covered his head

"If we get up will be skewed" Luna said. Miles could tell she was right, at the rate those vines were going it was almost like being under a lawnmower. He needed to help them but there was no way that he could stop a real dragon. But there was a way to make sure Leo and Luna were safe. He quickly got out of his chair, amazing everyone but Luna that he was ok. He went as fast as he could in the joint bending casts, seeing there was a vine about to hit Leo and Luna and put his leg out in front of it making it slice through his cast. The cast feel off and finnaly he could move it normally again

"Miles… You can walk!" Leo said as he looked up at his brother

"Stay down!" Miles yelled as Leo surprisingly did as told as Miles block another vine with the cast on his right arm, it falling off and him regaining further movement "Akiza stop this they could get hurt!" Miles reasoned as Akiza store at him with an unnerving glare

"You'll suffer for saving me" She said sending a cascade of Vines to him. Miles put up his left arm and got his right leg up to defend against the vines. They fell off a second later and he left with nothing more than the bandages around his chest and his forehead.

"Yusei could use some help here!"

"Already on it" Yusei said as he ran for his duel disk on the other side of the room, dodging vine tentacles as he did. When he got to it he immediately put it on then drew out his ace and summoned it. Stardust dragon roared into existence as it materialized out in the room and held back Black rose dragon and it's vine tentacles. "Miles now!" Yusei yelled out as he quickly picked up Leo and Luna and took them outside the room and set them down.

"Stay here"

"Wait Miles…!" Leo tried to talk him out of it but Miles ran back in the room to find Stardust was having trouble controlling Black rose dragon. And the battle went on a strong gust began to go through the room with rose petals swirling in it.

"Akiza stop this!" Yusei tried to console her but barely got a response from her, only as stagnant glare as with a wick of her hand her dragon pressed on pushing back stardust, who was starting to show signs of weakening. The wind picked up to the point where everyone felt like they were in the middle of tornado that was rapidly growing into a hurricane. As Akiza raged the draft began to pick up equipment break windows and swirl them around the room. Miles had to dodge a couple things as he began to execute the only thing he could think, which was probably the dumbest thing he could think of. He dodged his way around debree and vine tentacles till he was but a couple steps away from Akiza.

"Akiza please stop! You could bring down this hospital!" Mile said as she looked over at Miles her scowl still engraved on her face

"So be it, how many of them do you think would think of me as a monster? A freak? The way I see it they should see what it's like to know what the weight of their words would feel like if the really amounted to it" she said as the gust grew more wild. Miles could barely keep his eyes open as the wind swirled, and he swore a couple times he could feel it picking him off the ground.

"Yusei!... Help!" Miles yelled out

"Akiza not everyone is like that!" Yusei said as he commanded stardust to try and restrain Black rose. But the dragon's strength was waning as Black rose was beginning to over power him, as the power shifted the wind began to pick up gaining enough strength to actually start picking up the medical equipment in the room.

"But most of them are! Like they are!" She said pointing to her parents who were huddled in the corner in fear. Her mother had her face buried in her husband's chest while her father watched everything that his daughter was doing, taking in the full impact of what he had done to his 'little rose'.

"They're just scared!" Miles said, no longer being able to push himself forward towards Akiza because of the wind but wasn't backing off. "People say things they don't mean when their scarred" Miles said as Akiza didn't let up on the cyclone in the room that had shattered the windows that connected to the hallway, making Leo and Luna jump back and hit the wall. Finally he couldn't take it, her father pushed his wife off him and started for his daughter.

"Hideo no!" she beseeched her husband who only struggled forward as he began to get little cuts from some of the smaller objects being carried by the cyclone.

"Akiza…" he said, the sorrow in his voice resonating as clear as day. The cyclone picked up even more as Akiza's scowl centered on her father

"Stay away from me" she said in a quiet rage. But her father didn't stop, he kept pushing forward

"Mr. Izinski stop" Yusei said as he watched him continue forward

"No I did this… its my fault and I need to fix it…" he said as he pressed forward as the small cuts on suit and body began to open up further from the intensity of the wind. He eventually got past the point where Miles was standing stagnant. Miles looked at him amazed at how one man could be pushing himself this far. Blood was slowly streaming out his wounds and there was struggle with every step he took but he just kept going. As he kept going forward bigger objects like the table next to her bed and some small boxes in the room began to pelt him, he let out a grunt as each of the hit him but kept brushing it off like it was nothing.

"Dad stop…" Akiza said her scowl relaxing a bit but not fully.

"No…" he said, pressing ever more forward knowing that he was only 9 feet away from his daughter whose scowl began to soften up a lot as she watched her father try to get to her.

"Dad please stop…" she said as she began to look sympathetic, but strangly the cyclone got even more intense to the point where it mimicked a tropical storm "… I can't stop it!" she pleaded to her father to turn back but he wouldn't cease. Miles finally gave in, his legs giving out as he began to be taken by the wind by skidding on the ground like a stone being skipped on a pond. Yusei could no longer do anything, stardust had failed and was now just try to stand what little ground it had as Black rose just pressed down harder.

"Akiza… I'm so sorry…" her father said as he got within reaching distance. He didn't even notice the large defibrillator hurdling toward him from his left.

"Daddy!" Akiza yelled as she used every last bit of her might and concentration to grab a hold of her powers and stop the wind and the defibrillator. The black rose dragon relaxed as Stardust was released from its grip then along with black rose vanished. Akiza store in amazement at what just happened, she had just controlled her powers without Sayer. Miles laid on the ground, only in minor pain as he relazed for a brief moment

"Why is it always me getting hurt?" he asked as Yusei chuckled and walked over to him and helped him up

"You know you didn't have to do that" Yusei said as Miles rubbed his shoulder

"I'm not one to sit around and do nothing while people need help" he said as he looked over at Akiza and her father who were wrapped in a tight hug as her father kept apologizing. From the corner of Akiza's mother was rushing over to them and joined in the hug. The little family reunion almost brought a tear to Yusei and Miles' eyes.

"We should leave them alone" Yusei said as Miles' nodded in agreement. They left the room to give the family some privacy while they carried Leo and Luna to another room and got their cuts bandaged up along with couple Yusei and Miles had from dealing with Akiza. Jack eventually came to the hospital, wondering what the hell happened while he was out. And Yusei convinced Akiza to come with them to figure out what this business with the crimson dragon was all about. She agreed to do it the second he asked. After a quick meeting and comparing notes, or what little they had, they knew where they needed to go if they really wanted to know what was with theses marks on their arms. They needed to head to the only guys they, or rather Jack, knew knew everything there was to know about the crimson dragon. The director of the city, Rex Godwin

**Just want to apologize for the long wait again**

**Miles: is it me or did this chapter come up short and rushed at the end?**

**Me: oh shut up let the reviewers decided that**

**Miles: or what little there are…**

**Me: I heard that!**


	33. Heroes

With a small donation to the hospital for the damages from the Izinski family and a flash of Hideo's 'I'm a senator don't make me cut your funding' Akiza and Miles were dismissed early from the hospital. Even though the doctors plead with him on letting them run a couple tests on Miles to find how he had recovered so fast. But he simply said no as he led them and the other signers plus Leo out the hospital. He drove everyone, except Jack and Miles who insisted on driving their runners, to Godwin's mansion. Just saying their names into the intercom at his gate was enough for him to open them without hesitation. Everyone got out of the limo and Jack and Miles dismounted their runners as Akiza looked back in the limo.

"Dad I'll call you if need you for anything" she said as her father nodded, knowing the short jist of this signer business.

"Ok Akiza, I'll see you at home" he said as Akiza closed the door then watched as her father drove away back to her family home. Then she turned back to see everyone walking up to Godwin's front door where he waited there patiently.

"Ah welcome dear signers" he said as everyone stopped except for Leo who continued

"Alright now where's all the super rare cards" he said as Godwin looked down on him with a calm glare scaring Leo

"I assure you there are no super rare cards here. Now why are you here?"

"Huh?" Leo asked

"You are no signer only your sister and as I see that older man which I can only assume is your brother has no right to be here as well so if you please both of you vacate the premises"

"Hey!" Miles barked as he pulled back his long-sleeved black shirt on his right arm and revealed his mark of the guardian. Godwin's eyes flashed with the slightest of intrigue but returned to their regular calm nature

"Ah the guardian aka the servant to the signers"

"What?" Miles said as Godwin kept looking at him seriously

"No one told you? Besides being the protector of them you also get them various things they need or want, your practically a butler." He said making Miles grit his teeth in anger as he tried to restrain himself "Now if you don't mind vacate my home with this little boy"

"Little!" Leo shouted not liking being reminded of his height.

"Hey! No one insults my brother and I check your no signer!" Miles said holding back the urge to punch Godwin. Gladly he wasn't the only one holding himself back. Luna was holding onto his balled up fist while Yusei had a hand on his shoulder. Miles eventually cooled down and backed off as Luna stepped forward

"I'm not going to go through with anything unless I have both my brothers by my sides and Miles is more of a protector than a butler so please never call him that again or I'm out of here" she said firmly as Godwin sighed

"Fine, now that the daycare accompaniments have been taken care of for Leo let us proceed into my house" he said turning then entering his house. Leo almost charged at him for the daycare comment if Miles hadn't held him back.

"Geez what a jerk" Leo said quietly

"I completely agree" Miles said

"Just bare with it till we get everything we need to know" Yusei said as Miles nodded

"I'll try but another wise crack and I'm out of here" Miles said as Yusei rolled his eyes and nodded at him.

"He's not usually this big of a jerk" Jack said as they continued forward through Godwin's mansion. Everyone was awing at the sheer size of this place, and to think this giant mansion was just for one guy. It mad Leo, Luna, and Miles penthouse look like a rinky dink inner-city apartment. Though if you were director for the entire city you'd probably be living it up too. They were lead to a very large door that of course lead into a even larger room but it shocked everyone except for Jack at how big this place was. In it was a giant pyramid with what looked like a night sky surrounding the entire room with a red star glowing brightly above

"Whoa!" Leo and Luna said in unison summing up everyones thought on this place

"Impressive? I know it is I had it deconstructed in peru and brought here to be reconstructed here. This is the temple of the people of the stars" he announced as everyone was still in awe at the impressiveness of this building. "I know that you must have some questions so please ask away and I shall answer" it only took a couple moments for someone to pop the question everyone wanted to know

"Ok Godwin tell whats with these marks?" Yusei asked as Godwin took in a breath and began to explain. He told them of how 10,000 years ago the crimson dragon fought with 5 other dragons who fought on evil immortals that were going to destroy the earth until these 6 dragons sealed them to the earth they stood on, with the only loss being that of ancient fairy dragon. Then 5,000 years ago another great evil arose for the people of the stars who harnessed the power of the crimson star to summon the crimson dragon. The power to summon him was bestowed in the power of five people who poor a insignia on their arms to define who they were and these signs were passed down through the generations and that was why everyone who is here was here together. He briefly told the story of how the guardian but really didn't pay much mind to Miles, he only viewed him as the signers servant. As soon as he finished explaining a new question had poped into someone's mind

"Well that's all well and good but what does any of this have to do with us?"Jack asked as Godwin looked over at him

"I was getting to that…" he then explained how just like the signers harnessed the power of the crimson dragon there were people who harnessed the power of the immortals and bore signs just like their's. Yusei and Jack said that they had faced people with signs like theirs earlier in the week but Godwin had told them they were mearly drones. However Yusei then said he fought a old friend with a dark mark different from the drone he fought, then Akiza joined in and said how when she fought Misty she was sporting a lizard mark on her arm. Godwin told them those were real 'dark signers' and that their one and only goal was to bring a everlasting darkness to the world. He then said that this darkness started years ago when the first ener-D reactor failed and created the satellite, a major discharge of dark energy was released that day. What really struck awe in everyone was that it was Yusei's father who created the reactor and died with it. Finally he told them that the only way to stop these dark forces was to defeat all five dark signers and reactivate the reactor in reverse using their ace cards, which were used as keys to the reactor and were saved on that day then sent out to find their masters. But one thing that struck everyone was the fact that godwin wasn't sure if they could be beaten, because they've never lost any duels. But even with all this information out in the open on question still lingered in their heads

"Who's the fifth signer?" Yusei asked

"You think I'm suppose to beat one of those dark signers?" Miles as Godwin let out a chuckle

"Oh please at most you're a backup in case one of the actual signers fail" he said harshly as Miles glared at him

"Well then who is the fifth signer?" Akiza asked

"Be sure that the fifth signer will be revealed when the time comes…" he said which to Miles sounded like 'shut up and just do this'. "I understand that this might be a bit much to process. Please you may walk around my manor and enjoy all that I have to offer" he said as everyone left the room and walked around his giant mansion. Yusei and Jack went somewhere to think. Akiza went to the garden to admire the roses and do some thinking of her own. Miles walked around nowhere in particular, just in the house as his siblings, more Leo than Luna, ran to a buffet Godwin had set out. As Miles walked he began to question of how actually useful he was. Granted he had saved Akiza from a crumbling building along with his brother and sister and even his old friend Jaden. But really beyond that what use was he? It seemed like every major event, whether it be the last day at the fortune cup or Yusei leaving for the satellite he had been sick or unconscious for. All he did was litteraly take the hits for everyone, all he was was a shield. If that's all he is then why bother going with them to the old reactor? If all he was going to do was take the hits then he could easly be replaced with body armor? So what was his purpose?

"Yeah… I'm not coming with you"

"Huh?" Miles asked as he heard that voice echo through the halls. The voice he immediately knew was Leo's but what was he talking about

"What?" he heard Luna say as he continued down the hall and eaves drop on this conversation.

"I've decided that I'm not going with you to the satellite" Leo said simply with no emotion

"Why?" Luna asked him, genuinely concerned. Miles had reached the end of the hallway and was against the wall and looking into the next room. There was no reason to intervene in anything quite yet so he decided to listen in

"Because… well because I know I don't belong with you guys"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Luna don't make me spell it out"

"Well just tell me then" she said annoyed not liking her brother being all cryptic

"I don't belong with you because I don't have a mark like yours on my arm and I can't duel like you and the others" he said with a touch of depression mixed with disappointment

"Leo…" Luna said and Miles silently said under his breath. He didn't know Leo had taken it so hard that he didn't have a mark on his arm and granted he knew Leo didn't like losing but he didn't think it bothered him much.

"No let me finish. I know what I am I'm not someone who's going to do something important like you, Yusei, and Miles. I can't win a duel to save my life! Last night proved that when I went up against Sayer. You heard Godwin you're gonna need to duel these guys and I'm not useful at that. And I'm done fooling myself I don't have a mark on me at all and trust me I've looked everywhere on me!" Leo said as Miles did start to feel sorry for his brother.

"But Leo I…"

"Luna you don't have to say anything. I know I'm useless…" He said that part resonating with Miles "But Luna your awesome! You can actually duel great and you got that mark on your arm that practically makes you a super hero! I love you Luna and I love Miles too that's why I'm staying here so I don't hold you guys back"

"But Leo you don't get it!" Luna shouted at him shocking both her brothers she rarely raised her voice then brought it back down "Leo I'm really scarred right now. I don't know whats going to happen next. I have to beat someone who can't be beat and stop their plan otherwise the world will change for the worse all because of me. I'm scarred Leo… I'm really scarred" she said starting to tremble and almost began to cry. Miles had to fight the urge to rush out to her and wipe away her tears and just watch as Leo wrapped her into a hug.

"Luna don't cry, but why would me being there make you less scarred? You'll have Miles won't you?" he asked figuring that if didn't go Miles would go because he actually had a mark.

"He is…" Luna said with a sniffle at the end as she wiped her eyes clean "… but I need you too. Because I've always had you and him by my side to hold me up when I'm down, to be my shields, to always tell me you care. Leo you're my hero and so is Miles and I need you" Leo and Miles were both speechless. They never heard Luna say any of this, granted they both knew they were important to her because of them being her brothers but they didn't know how far it went beyond that. Leo actually held back a tear as he let go of sister and smiled at her kindheartedly

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" Luna asked

"For even thinking for a moment that you could do this without me. Even if I'm just the guy on the sides rooting for you I'll be there for you!" He said fist pumping confidently as Luna smiled at him

"Oh thank you Leo!"

"And I'll be there too…" Leo and Luna looked shocked as Miles entered the room

"Miles?" Leo said as his big brother nodded

"I heard everything…" he said as he inched his way to Leo and Luna "… and just because Godwin just sees me as the signers butler doesn't mean that I have to believe him. Besides he's not even a signer…" He said stopping in front of his brother and sister then kneeling down to their heights "… I'm coming with you and I'm going to do what I do best, keeping you both safe. Because like Yanagi said I'm the guardian and I'll be damned if anyone gets a hold of my little brother and sister!" he said confidently as struck a grin with another fist pump and Luna grinned and nodded. Then miles opened his arms and watched his brother and sister embrace him in a hug "I promise" he said before letting go "Now my sidekick and damsel let's get something to eat" He said before getting up and walking over to the buffet

"Hey why am I the side kick!?" Leo yelled before going after his brother as Luna rolled her eyes

"My heroes" she said with a laugh at the end before joining them and enjoy the last moment they'd have to relax before everything went down.


	34. The path is set to a dark destiny

As soon as they were all ready, Godwin put them on a transport to the satellite to go turn the ener-d reactor in reverse and beat the dark signers. The transport was being piloted by some sector security guy Yusei had a history with and Jack's assistant came along with them too. Everyone was sitting down with just enough elbow room to make sure none of them felt claustrophobic while Jack, Miles, and Yusei's runners filled most of the transport. Leo and Luna were sitting across from Miles looking out the windows at the blue sea that surrounded their city and earlier seeing Dex, Tanner, and Yanagi wave goodbye and good luck at them. Miles was sitting next to Akiza who was looking at her deck in her hands, with an expression that looked confident and of clear mind but also with a hint of discern. He scooted his way over to her as he looked at her deck. She noticed and stopped to look at him and give a look that said 'can I help you?'

"Oh sorry I just wanted to see your deck was all, you got a lot of good cards"

"Thanks" she said as she straightened up her deck then put it back in her duel disk. Miles knew that subtlety was out of the window, since there was no real subtle way to ask 'is something wrong with you?'

"Hey are you ok?" he asked. Even though he still didn't really know her he could tell when something was wrong with someone. They just gave off a aura to him saying that

She looked down at her deck and sighed

"I don't really know, I mean a lot has happened in the last couple of days and…" she said with a slight chuckle "…I honestly don't know how to process everything at once" she said as Miles looked at her, he kind of understood her but he didn't want to seem like the one ass that says 'oh I completely understand' so just to make sure he had all the facts straight he asked her

"What do you mean?" she took her gaze off her deck and shifted it toward him

"I mean with having a place I called home tumble down and the person who took me in when no one else did dying the same time the building did. Then almost dying to have someone save you…" she said then paused "By the way thank you about that" she said as Miles chuckled

"Oh come on all I did was get hit by a big chunk of building for you, you're the one that practically saved me" he said as he rubbed his side, guess Luna's magic kiss couldn't take away all the pain.

"Yeah but without you that piece of building could've killed me, I'm surprised you didn't die because of it" she said as Miles rolled up his sleeve and showed her his mark

"That's because of this thing, it makes me stronger and able to endure even more than you guys. It's suppose to make me a better guardian"

"Huh well aren't you lucky?" she said as Miles shook his head

"Nope, this thing's a pain because of it I always put myself in situations where I'm going to get hurt and even with all that endurance when you get cut by the vines off your dragon, fall down a flight of stairs, or even have a chunk of building fall on you it still hurts like hell"

"Still it must help to know you can get through stuff like that"

"That's probably one of the only reasons I'm tagging along for this" he said as he looked over at Luna, remembering the other major reason he's still going to the satellite.

"Hey for whatever it counts for, when Godwin said all that stuff about you basically being useless I wanted to sick my monsters on him and tell him he was wrong" Miles let a small laugh, the thought of Godwin being strung up by veins and being growled at by black rose dragon and looking terrified was too funny at the moment.

"Thanks"

"We're about to land in 3 minutes" Yusei said from the cockpit

"Guys get back in your seats" Miles said to Leo and Luna who complied and stopped looking out the window and sat down.

"It's amazing how well they listen to you, almost hard to believe your just their brother" Akiza said. While she didn't have any siblings she inferred from what she read and heard from other people that siblings usually didn't get along to well most of the time and didn't listen to one another that much either.

"Welp with my dad being who he is and my mom really being out of the picture I guess they look at me like a parent to fill the void" Miles said. He always inferred that, only because that was the only reason he thought they listened to him at all. When he was younger he thought they just listened because he was taller, it made him laugh whenever he thought of that.

"Wait is you mom?"

"Dead? No, she's just overly invested in her senator job and never comes home from the capital"

"Sounds like my dad, or what he was like back then" she said remembering nights where she'd stay up all night just to see him walk in at 2 in the morning then get a little mad at her for staying up. But then smile at her and pat her head as he picked her up and brought her to her room and tucked her in.

"Yeah but your dad at least came home and tried to be a parent, dear old mom doesn't stop by ever unless Christmas rolls around"

"Why's that?" Akiza asked as Miles shrugged

"I don't know but wish I did" he said as they all felt the ship starting to land and the doors in the back. Leo was the first to get up and out of there as he hopped on the ground

"Oh land sweet land, and all the space to wave my arms around finally!" he said loving having his space back

"Ok kid we get it your happy were off" jack said, never really liking children all too much they always seemed annoying to him. Miles stepped out with Akiza and Yusei as they saw a big building infront of them, it was a little beat up and it had a playground.

"Hey what is this place?" Miles asked as Yusei looked around this place, in some thought

"Yusei?" Akiza asked

"This is the orphanage that I was raised in" he said as he looked over at the small playground and swear he almost saw him and jack and another one of his friends running around there playing superhero. "My friends took me here when Kallen beat me" he said remembering his dark signer battle with his old friend.

"Jack!" they all heard a older woman say. She came out of the orphanage, she was a ebony skinned woman with hair that looked like it was in dreads but on further inspection you could tell that it just looked like that naturally. She ran up and practically tackled him in a hug as jack tried to push her off

"Martha please!" Jack said as she giggled then backed off while Miles, Akiza, Leo, and Luna couldn't help but laugh and ask what the heck was going on.

"Do we even want to know?" Leo asked as Yusei chuckled

"Her name's Martha, she's mine and Jack's foster mother and… well she really likes to humiliate him"

"Oh! Do that thing you used to do when you were a kid for me" Martha asked Jack jumped back a little

"What!? I haven't done that since I was 5!"

"Don't you raise your voice at me mister!" she said in a authorative stern tone that Jack actually showed some fear towards "I was just asking you to do something really simple now if you please. You at least owe me that for the last couple of years of not coming to see me or even call" Jack grumbled a little as he knelt down on one knee and extended out his hand

"Please me lady would you be kind to kiss the hand of this lowly prince" everyone was holding back chuckles as Martha knelt down and kissed his hand then helped him up slowly

"Now was that so hard?" she asked as Jack could hear the snickers coming from the background

" Vary" he said angerly as he stepped into the house along with everyone else and started to plan on how they were going to switch on the ener-d reactor

**Meanwhile**

A black and white van was cruising through the vast wasteland of the satellite. In it was two sector security guards and two criminals in the back both banished from the city and sent to the satellite to go to a place worse than the facility, a high security prison that Yusei once got knocked into and met Yanagi and Tanner there. He got kicked in there for crossing from the satellite to new domino without a permit to do so. But these two didn't do too well in the facility they started fights tried to break out, generally made like a worse hell than it was in there. So they were being taken to the wasteland of the satellite to be left stranded to fend for themselves. So long as they were out of the city sector security didn't care what happened to them. The two alleged criminals were a big tanned and built man with black hair that went down and was long, the other was the very definition of punk. Black leather vest and torn up dark blue jeans with a grey shirt on. His hair was long and black and wild looking and the best word to describe the look on his was pissed to all hell

"So what a kid like you being banished for?" the built guy asked

"They busted me for duel runner theft"

"Really that's all?" he asked shocked that would condone being banished

"It wasn't just one, I've stolen so many I lost count. Been doing it since I was 13, it was good 4 years of thieving and chopping" he explained loving the memories that came back to him when he said it. The built guy sighed as he settled back into his seat before the guards driving the truck said something, he thought he might've at least found something in common with this kid but he was just a criminal, at least with what the built guy did to him was noble in his mind. The punk stretched out his hand for him to shake and introduced himself

"Names Dylan, call me Dye though" the guy scoffed off Dye as he said his name

"My name is Griger" he said as Dye rescinded his hand

"I get it write me off, oh he stole runners for no reason. That's not the case, while I made my own runner from some of those stolen parts the rest I sold so I cud take care of myself and my mother…" he said striking some interest in Griger

"Your mother?"

"She's sick and we can't afford her medicine on our own and my dad left when I was a little kid. My mom and me are poor because someone decided to take her identity and all her money, we were on the streets in no time and the banks and government did nothing to help us. So my mother got sick trying to find food for me and keep me healthy. When I was old enough and saw my mother getting worse I couldn't take it I stole a sector security runner and sold it for parts to help her, and then another and another. I blame the government for not helping my mother after some punk decided to ruin her future" he said clenching his fists tight in anger he hated the way the city ran. Griger had looked shocked, not just because of how wrongly he was to write this guy off but also at how they had something in common

"I'm sorry Dye, not just for your mother but for me. I've had a rough couple of months"

"Why what happened to you?" he asked as Griger let out a small growl, just thinking of him made him mad.

"Godwin destroyed my home and family and I tried to take his life to repay the favor" he said the anger resonating off him. Dye went wide eye and let out a small gasp

"What how?"

"I don't want to remember but I swear ill have his head for what he did" he said almost looking like he'd cry while still looking made. Dye sighed in his throat as he looked at Griger

"I'm so sorry, I hope you do get him I hate Godwin too he'd barely done anything to help guys like me who are homeless. Before you do him in kick him in the ribs once for me" he said as Griger chuckled

"Will do Dye…"

"Hey you two no talking!" one of the guards yelled as Dye and Griger glared at him as the guard rolled his eyes and they all felt a bump "Steve! What the hell!? Trying to drive over pot holes!?"

"Its not me its this damn fog and AHH!" both guards screamed as the both got hit by a giant boulder that crushed the both of them as Dye and Griger gasped and got up

"Holy crap" Dye said as they heard the door being opened in the back. They turned around as it was slammed open and as a figure in a black cloak with gold outlining looked at them, both taking fighting stances or at least the best they could with the cuffs on.

"Put the fists down I mean no harm"

"Like hell you do how do we know you didn't make it so those two died just now?" Dye asked as the man chuckled

"Do I look like I can move boulders at will, I'm only here because I sensed some candidates for my cause. And you both have potential"

"What's in it for us?" Griger asked as the man stepped into the transport

"A promise for a better world and a world where a boy and his mother live happily and healthy and where a man's home won't be destroyed in a flash with his family. A perfect world" he said pulling on the strings in both Griger and Dye's hearts.

"How did you…?" Dye began to ask as the cloaked figure looked at him and he could see a smile through his hidden face

"I know both your pain and I want to help. If you come with me ill give you all the power to make both your dreams come true so…" he said gesturing out his hand for them to take "… what do you both say"

Griger and Dye both thought for a moment. Both could tell that there was something about this guy that wasn't all to right. But at the same time he knew there problems and was willing to help them. Both were desperate and with a nod to one another the put their cuffed hands ontop of his and said

"We're in"


	35. Miles vs Miles?

**Back at Martha's place**

"Tag your it!" one of the orphans yelled as he tagged Miles and ran off before Miles could even snap his head over to see who did it.

"Oh you little come back here" he said playfully as he ran after him and a dozen other orphans who had big smiles on their faces. Even Leo and Luna was in that crowd of orphans trying to bring some levity to the situation at hand and keep calm. After everyone was dined and wined, so to speak, they went over the plan. There were four sub-reactors that made the original ener-d work, which was slowly leaking out dark energy. The plan was simple enough, everyone take a reactor, that was differentiated by animal marks on them, and if it was unguarded hurry in and switch it in reverse. It being thrown into reverse would be the key to stoping the dark energy, each signer minus Miles was given a specific reactor that could only be turned on with their key card. So stardust dragon, black rose, and red dragon archfiend were the keys to the reactors. As for Ancient fairy dragon, which was suppose to be Luna's ace, it was revealed to them that it was in the possession of a dark signer and this is where Miles was going to come in, he was going to find the dark signer who had Luna's card and beat him in a duel using the taboo rule, him offering up colossal fighter if he were to lose. But he knew he'd win, for Luna he'd walk over a field of burning coal just to give her a hug and wasn't going to so easily let that dark signer have Luna's card. "Gotcha!" Miles yelled as he glomped one of the little kids and rolled on the ground a little as the little kid chuckled and struggled to break free

"haha I got you" miles said gleefully

"Yes you do have him don't you?" a new voice said as Miles, Leo, and Luna's gazes immediately shifted to the new voice, it was clearly a man from the tone of voice and he was big not fat but built big. He was wearing a black robe with gold trims on the ends of it with his hood up. When the kids noticed him they all immediately hid behind Leo, Miles, and Luna for safety

"Who are you?" Miles said taking a offensive stance as Leo and spread out their arms and told the kids to stay behind them, they trying to act as brave as their brother had been in the arcadia building.

"My name is of no importance and you are of no importance to me, bring me the signer that is in that building"

"Not gonna happen man" Miles said as he looked over at Leo and shrugged his head toward the house and looked at Luna and did the same. Leo and Luna nodded at him then quickly herded the little kids inside while Miles and the cloaked man were in the middle of a stare down

"Last chance, get the signer and nothing bad will happen to you" he warned as Miles rolled up the right sleeve on his jacket and showed his mark

"You're not getting anywhere near them" Miles said confidently as the cloaked man let out a growl

"You asked for this" he said as Miles kept up his defensive pose. The cloaked man revealed a weird duel disk from under his robe and drew out a card "Come forth Earthbound immortal…!"

"Stop!" they both heard someone yell out as he ran out the house and stood next to Miles

"Yusei?"

"Are you a signer?" the cloaked man said as Yusei nodded and rolled up his sleeve to show his mark "Ah finally, now let's start"

"Wait" Yusei said as he signaled Miles to calm down and get out of his stance. "I'll duel you but you have to promise me that we'll duel far away from this house. There's a deserted area at least a mile or two away from here. If you follow me on my runner I'll take you there" he said as the cloaked man thought while Miles whispered something to Yusei

"What are you doing?" Miles asked as Yusei looked to him

"That monster he was about to summon, it needs the souls of people to summon it and when it is summoned it sucks up all the souls near it. If he did that it would've taken the souls of all of Martha's orphans, that's why I got to get him away from here"

"You can't just go alone, who knows what this creep might do" Miles said as the cloaked man made his decision

"I will oblige you, point the way and I shall follow"

"Yusei I'm coming too" Miles said as Yusei shook his head

"No stay here, you need to keep everyone safe"

"You can't just go with that guy alone"

"He's not" They both heard from behind them. They turned and found Akiza at the door as she walked out to join them

"No Akiza stay here with Miles"

"Fat chance, Miles may have to stay here but there's nothing keeping me here like him. And besides someone needs to stay with you" Akiza said as Miles let out a small frustrated groan

"If you're not going to let me go with you at least let her." Miles said as Yusei slightly irritated, giving up arguing because he knew she'd just get her way and go with him anyway. He nodded then gestured for Akiza to follow him to his runner. They both hoped on and Yusei gave her a spare helmet

"Follow me" Yusei said as the cloaked man nodded then retreated into the darkness behind him as Yusei revved his runner and jetted off. Then a moment or two later he heard another engine fire up and zoom off, he could only assume that was the cloaked man.

Miles would have rather gone with Yusei, not only because as guardian he had an instinct and duty to follow a signer into danger but also because he was bored. As selfish as it was he was bored at Martha's place and he wanted some action, anything really. He sighed as he turned to the house and decided on his next move. From how Yusei and Godwin described dark signers and with the new info about the monsters they have that run on souls whether he really believed it or not was irrelevant he needed to keep these kids safe. As he walked in he was greeted by Leo and Luna with Martha and Jack behind them.

"Yusei went out to duel a dark signer"

"What!?" Jack said in shock

"He's got Akiza with him so I think he'll be safe"

"To hell if he's got Akiza with him dark signers are dangerous!" he said pushing the twins out of the way and Miles too to get to the door.

"Jack!" Martha yelled out to him as she ran out the door after him

"What are we going to do?" Luna asked Miles who looked down at her and Leo

"You guys make sure all the kids get in their rooms, tell them not to leave unless Martha or I say so." He said getting nods from both of them in response "Then after that get your decks and find Mina and Trudge. If one dark signer came here looking for trouble then another might be on his way"

"Or her" Leo said, reminding him of Misty

"Yes or her now go get everything ready you guys" he said as they nodded again and were off. Miles in a flash started to rush around the house and lock the doors and start up barricades. A few seconds later Martha came back into the house and saw Miles running around moving some her furniture around

"What are you doing!?" she yelled as he looked over to her and gestured her to come over

"Help me out we got to barricade the doors to keep the kids safe" he said as he she looked weirded out at what was happening but jumped in to help him knowing that if the kids were in danger then she needed to help.

**Meanwhile…**

Outside Martha's house a figure, almost like a shadow rushed to the front door. As soon as he got there he stopped and quietly entered the house through the front door. He saw Martha and Miles moving a couch in front of a door. Making quick work he quietly and fastly tiptoed his way to the stairs and walked up them. He looked at the doors a lot of them were closed or being closed right now. Only one or two doors were open and the man walked over to the first one. The room was empty not much in it and none of it was what he was looking for. He walked over to the next open door and saw Leo looking through his cards. The man glared at Leo but tried to repress it as he entered into the light and Leo looked up at him and waved before going back to his deck

"Hey Miles, I got everyone in their rooms like you said. I'm checking over my deck really quick" he said as the man chuckled in his head. He couldn't believe he was actually pulling this off. Now that he knew that he was able to fool even Miles brother it was time for some sweet payback

"Whatever idiot" he said with a grin as Leo looked up at him

"What?"

"I said whatever idiot" he said again as he walked into the room and looked at a small table in there with a deck and a couple items of Miles. He grabbed the deck and grinned to himself

"Jezz crawled in your butt and died?" Leo asked

"Keep talking and I'm shove your head up in yours and show you what died in there" he said as Leo glared at him

"Hey what the heck is that supposed to mean?" he asked hopping off the bed and onto his feet as the man started to walk out of the room "Where are you going?" Leo asked as the man gave Leo a hard flick to the head which knocked him off balance and landed on his butt on the bed. "Hey!"

"Shut up you fucking loser!" he said before leaving the room. Leo growled then hopped up off his bed again and then rushed after him

"Hey get back here!" he yelled fist cocked back as he ran to the man. The man did a quick 180 and grabbed Leo's fist with both his hand and kneed him the stomach. Leo let out a big cough as he swore he tasted one of his lungs as he fell to the floor and held onto his stomach.

"Now stay down" he said before leaving Leo on the floor trying to regain enough of his strength to get back and run after him.

**Meanwhile down stairs…**

Miles and Martha had barricaded a lot of the house, Mina and Trudge even pitched in and they were sure that the kids were safe now. As Miles took a final look at the house to make sure everything was good he heard someone come down the other stairs that weren't near the front door. He turned around to find Luna holding her deck and duel disk.

"Everyone in their rooms?" he asked Luna nodded and Miles put on a small smile "Good girl" he said making Luna let out a small chuckle

"You think we'll be ok" she asked

"I know the kids will be definitely, I made sure no one can get in. And you…" He said looking at her "…I know that I won't let any dark signer touch you" he said as Luna smiled and walked over to his side

"And even in the unlikely event that I'm not there to fight the fight for you I know you can handle yourself, after all you beat me a lot when we were younger" Miles said recalling the times when Luna was little and dueled a lot that she would beat him almost every time they dueled, he use to think it a personal accomplishment whenever he beat her. Luna chuckled as she wrapped Miles side in a hug, Miles chuckled to that as wrapped his arm around Luna and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Luna"

"I love you too Miles" She said as they both enjoyed the moment, brief as it was. The next sound they heard was a thump that came from upstairs.

"Did you hear that?" Miles asked as they broke their hug and Luna nodded. "C'mon let's go see what it was" he said as they both sprinted up the stairs that Luna just came down and after navigating through the hallways to find Leo on the ground with…

"What the…?" Miles said to himself as he looked at himself.

The other Miles snickered as he waved good bye with Miles deck in his hand. At the moment he waved Miles saw silent pop out and utter one word

"Help!"

"My Deck!" he said as the other Miles ran after the other him while Luna crouched down to the floor to help Leo

"Leo what hurts?"she asked him as he groaned and rubbed his stomach

"He kneed me in the stomach" Leo said as he felt something about to come up but pushed it back down his throat "Ugh" He said in pain as he tried to get up

"Leo stay down your hurt"

"No… I need to help Miles…" Leo said as he pulled himself off and thought 'or hurt him'

Miles chased his double outside and glomped him to the ground as he tried to tie his arms behind his back. But his double when he hit the ground rolled over putting Miles on the bottom and began to wail at him. Miles put his arms in defense but this guys punches were powerful, they were really hurting his arms and he knew his arms were gonna fail soon.

Silent was on looking this and began to panic

'What do I do? What can I do?' he asked himself frantically trying to find a answer so he could keep his friend from turning into ground beef. 'I wish my sister was here, she'd know the answer. She'd do something flashy that'd somehow fix…' he thought to himself when he realized it. He could help and he knew how

"Miles close your eyes!" Silent yelled to Miles

"What why?" he asked as his double just kept punching him thinking he was going insane by the pain.

"Just do it!" He said as Miles complied and Silent disappeared in a instant. Then from the thugs hand that still had Miles deck in it, and he was still using to punch him, a extremely bright light flashed from the deck.

"AH!" the double yelled as he dropped Miles deck the cards scattering on the ground as he covered his eyes. Miles opened his eyes to see the other him was dazed and took this chance to sock one to him in the cheek. His double was punched off him and Miles quickly got back up, but so did his double. He tried to open his eyes but everything still looked like dots, he rubbed his face quickly to try and snap him out of it but after he did that something felt out from his right eye. A contact fell to the ground and now theres was a difference between the two now, one had normal eyes while the other had one eye that was black instead of white and the other still having a contact that made him look normal. Miles gasped when he realized what he was

"You're a dark signer"

"No shit" he said as he charged Miles who dodge him and behind him then tried to put him in a hemlock. His double quickly used his legs to backwards kick Miles in his shins. Miles let out a yell as he kept up the hemlock and kneed him hard in the butt. Leo and Luna quickly came outside with Martha, Trudge, and Mina behind them.

"Miles!" Luna yelled as both yelled out 'help' his double being smart enough to know he could still fool them into thinking he was Miles if he just kept his eyes closed, making it look like he was in even more pain.

"No Luna I'm Miles"

"Help me Luna!" the double said as Miles pushed him to him to the ground and said

"Own up your not me!"

"I could say the same to you!" The double said as he tried back kick him again this time nailing his back from the way he was laying on the ground. No one knew what to do or how to handle this, there was no way to know who was the real Miles without trying to separate them which trudge and Mina knew was bad because if they did that there was probably a good chance that the imposter could over power the one who was holding him and run off. Leo was about to charge into the fight but was held back by Trudge as Luna figured out how to tell them apart

"Hey you two!" she yelled at them getting their attentions as she pointed to the sky

"What's the name of that constellation?" Both looked up and answered her question

"Orion the hunter"

"Orion the warrior" The Miles ontop said as Luna smiled

"That one's my brother!" she yelled as the double freaked out and using the momentary used his back and pushed up and shot Miles off him and on to the ground on his back. He quickly got up and stomped Miles in his left shin making him yell out in pain. Trudge and Leo charged the faker but when Leo got to him first he lifted him up and threw him at Trudge

"Leo!"

"Oh don't worry I'm sure that little shit will be ok" the double said as hurried and grabbed all the cards he could before running off with Martha and Luna trying to chase after him. But he hopped onto a dark runner and revved it to life quickly and blasted off. Luna and Martha stopped in their tracks huffing and puffing when Luna gasped then ran back to Miles and gave him a quick peck on the cheek that no one noticed. His mark glowed for a quick second as it mended his pain. He quickly got up and looked at Luna

"Go check on Leo" he said as he looked to see that whoever that was didn't get all his cards, he grabbed the ones he didn't get noting that he got away with a lot of his cards leaving Miles with twenty, one of them being Silent swordsman.

"Miles?" Luna asked as he quickly got up and ran to his runner and revved it to life

"Make sure Leo's ok!" Miles yelled as he blasted off on his runner as Luna stood there for a moment wishing he had stayed back for a little longer to try and sort out all this craziness. Everything at the moment just felt so… weird even by their standards.

**Oh god this took… a while and I'm sorry about that. I tried to up Miles bad ass-ness since I like it when he shows off. Ha I guess that kind of makes me like every oter writer with a oc, btw I am legitamently trying to make Miles as far away from a gary stu as I can (When this story began he really was a big gary stu in my opinion and I've tried to make him… flaued or try to put more of me in him to make him seem more real. I don't know if it's working so tell me if Miles is as stiff as a board or if he's at least interesting) Anyway R&R and I'll see you in the next one**


	36. The pieces falling into place

Miles was racing after his double, pushing his runner to its limits. Now what may have been a pile of cards or just paper and ink to others was something different to him. He made that deck from scratch, Jaden helped him craft it. Every card held a memory, a duel, a moment, a person. That deck was the deck he used to teach Leo and Luna with, he used the monsters to take Leo's bullies by surprise, and Luna use to try to draw the pics on his cards. He'd be damned if that faker kept it

He chased after him for awhile, the faker's runner had more than enough horsepower to out run Miles. But Miles wasn't intimidated by it in the least bit, he made his runner from scratch and knew every bolt part and circuit like he did Leo and Luna. A few strokes on the screen rerouting some power here and there with him manually moving a cord beneath his feet and his runner began to speed up

"You better pull over that scrap yard before I turn it back into the trash it's made of!" Miles yelled at his faker as he gained on him starting to get to his back tire. The fake him glared at him then looked at his duel runner's screen

"Well hunk of junk has a couple tricks you jackass!" he yelled as he messed with the screen with one hand then on Miles screena little animated version of death (grim repear) came

"What the?" then it began to hack away as his runners vents opened and he lost control his Tires starting to go different speeds making him spin out as the fake him chuckled as he took out his remaining contact and threw his wig to the wind and grinned

"Revenge is a bitch and mines just started" he said then revved off as Miles runner finally hit the dirt and he skid across a feet or two away from his runner. Miles sneered out in pain as Silent swordsman came to his sight

"Dude you ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok…" Miles said as he picked himself off "… I had a building fall on me remember this is nothing" he said as he looked out to see the faker was gone. Miles slammed his fist on the ground and gritted his teeth with a snarl

"Damnit he got away with it"

"He only got away with some of it you still got some cards"

"That's not the point!" Miles barked at Silent who was taken a back when he heard Miles yell at him

"Geez well im just trying to help"

"That deck means more to me than you know. And now in the hands of some guy whos going to use against my friends and family" He said as he got onto his feet and brought his runner back up on its wheels. He sighed as he got back into the seat and rubbed his shoulder, taking that roll out still hurt like hell but he could ignore it for now. He booted up his runner, triggering a restart so he was certain that whatever that guy did wouldn't leave anything bad in his creation. As he did this he looked at the horizon of the satellite and noticed something. A ominous purple glow in the distance that reminded him of Misty when he saw her, she had a aura like that around her. "Yusei" Miles said to himself as his runner finished booting up. He began to look through various screens checking to be sure his runner was ok. When he was done with that he checked the cards he managed to save again. Not much but at least they weren't in that dark signer's hands.

"That light faded" Silent said as Miles looked back into the distance and saw the purple fade from the horizon

"We need to get to Yusei and Akiza, if I want my deck back chances are that he's going to go after them"

"Don't forget jack's with them to" Silent pointed out

"All the more reason to get to them now" Miles said as he revved off to where he last saw the purple glow.

**Meanwhile**

Yusei had lost against the dark signer, who was revealed to be know as Roland. Leo and Luna with Martha had run over to where Yusei had been dueling because some kids had snuck out to go see Yusei duel. And those kids along with Martha were gone because of Roland's earthbound immortal, and to add insult to injury Yusei's final blow to win the duel sent his friend Rally to the same place as Martha and those kids souls. And when the duel ended the dark signers had all appeared and challenged the signers, saying that each dark signer would be at the sub reactor marked with the symbol on their arms. With this their plan had been pushed into drastic action, now it was not a matter of if a dark signer was going to be at a sub reactor but if the signer they send will be able to beat their dark counterpart. Yusei took the sib reactor marked with a giant, his friend Kallen would be there to settle their score

Akiza took the one marked with a lizard, she and Misty needed to end this dispute about her brother.

Unknown to everyone else Jack took the one marked with the humming bird because Carly had become a dark signer and wanted him to try and free her.

Luna got the one marked with a monkey, she had no idea who the man was only that he had her ancient fairy dragon and if she wanted her she'd win against him.

No one was going for Roland at the moment when everyone else was defeated and the sub reactors set in reverse they'd all meet up again then go to the main reactor and challenge him.

Still even though the plan didn't seem that difficult at all, you know besides everyone beating one duelist that they were told couldn't be beat, Luna, Yusei, and even Akiza felt a little unease with Miles not there. Yusei and Akiza weren't sure if Luna could beat a dark signer since never did see her duel. Both would've been more comfortable if Miles was there like they originally planned out or at least there to advise Luna. Luna felt almost exactly the same, she hadn't dueled in a long long time and while she knew she was gifted that her deck was good enough to beat a lot of good duelists, remembering the times she dueled much more expierenced duelists before she went into the coma, but she still would've felt better with her big brother there.

But now as Leo and Luna were riding to the sub reactor Luna's heart felt like it was trying to beat so fast that it would come flying out her throat. Leo was trying to act nonchalant but when he saw Luna looking worried he started to look concerned. So he put his hand on her shoulder making her look at him

"Scarred?" he asked

"A little yeah" she as she looked down to her folded hands

"Don't be I know you'll win, and if that dark signer trys to hurt I'll just give him a piece of these bad boys!" he said showing his fists as Trudge tried to stifle a snicker. Luna smiled as she said

"Thanks Leo" and gave him a hug. Then after they broke she took out some cards, not her deck just some cards. Leo saw this and just rolled his eyes

"Luna, I don't think Miles is going to come back"

"Yes he will"

"No Luna trust me, you know how much his deck means to him"

"I do but… when it comes to us you know he'd give up everything" she said in a rebutle as Leo sat back in his seat and looked outside the car and thought. That was true but… he really doubted he would. But regardless he took out his deck and looked through it before he picked out a card and handed it to Luna. She looked at the card and cracked a small smile as she added it to the deck she was making

"Thanks for changing your mind"

"Yeah well…. I don't know" he said as Luna didn't say anything "Luna? If you want I could duel the dark signer for you. If you really don't want to" he said as Luna again didn't say anything "I mean do you?" again nothing "Luna?" he asked again looking at her to see she was still "Luna?" he asked again

"Kuribon? Yes I'll be right there" Luna said

"Huh? What are you saying?" he asked as in a burst of white light Luna vanished and Leo went wide eyed and gasped

"LUNA!" He yelled as Trudge looked behind him in shock

"Where the heck did she go!?"

"I don't know!"

**A couple minutes later…**

Miles had gotten to where the purple glow was and saw devastation all around him, collapsed building, cracked foundation to standing buildings, cracked windows, but none of his friends or a dark signer of any kind

"They must've spilt but where?" He said as he looked around and saw a couple tracks in the ground. Two runner tracks and two cars, he could tell which way Yusei and Jack went their tires being of different sizes of course but which car tracks would lead him to Leo and Luna. He needed to find them, because he was going to keep his promise and keep Luna safe. Then as he began to think his mark began to glow as another purple glow began in the distance though this one wasn't far. He drove forward a little and saw a sub reactor not too far away where that glow was occurring. He looked at his mark again, it was weirdly telling him something or urging he couldn't tell, that he needed to go there.

"Welp no arguing with things I can't control" he said as he revved his runner up "Hold on Luna I'm coming!" He yelled as he sped off to the sub reactor


	37. Leo & Miles Vs Devack pt1

Miles was gunning it to the sub reactor, when he had gotten to the purple light he was shocked to put it mildly to see it was a giant wall of flames. But he didn't stop at the wall he drove straight through it, in his mind he was freaking out thinking the instant that he would go through that he'd be burned a crisp and tried with all his willpower to stop his runner. But some driving force was restricting his brain's control on his body as on his right arm his mark burned red as a red bubble shield formed around him and his runner and let him pierce through the flames and once he did his brain reconnected to his body.

He gasped after he made it through and looked at the wall amazed at its height and the fact he had gone through it without a single hair out of place on his head. But no time for that it was time to move it like hell. As he kept moving forward he heard a loud yell in the distance

"Huh? Was that…?" then the yell echoed again "Leo!" Miles yelled to himself as he revved his engine up and bursted through another wall of flames, not noticing Yusei and Trudge.

"Miles?" Yusei asked as him and Trudge were both amazed that Miles actually could pass through the flame barrier. Miles stopped his runner on a dime, and when he looked up he was starring down at a dark signer in the middle of a duel and with who no less, he looked over at the other side of the field to see Leo cringing

"Leo" Miles said with a gasp as he saw Leo was in slight pain

"Miles" Leo said blandly, still not all to convinced of what happened when Miles was fighting a look alike.

"Are you ok Leo? Where's Luna?" he asked as the dark signer glared at him

"Excuse me who are you? Your interrupting a very important duel" he asked as Miles looked over to the dark signer who was known as Devack

"My name is Miles and I'm the guardian" Miles said as showed his mark to which the Devack chuckled

"Oh finally a actual signer comes, even if it is only the guardian" he said as Miles kept glaring at him

"You hurt my brother over there, you're gonna pay" Miles said as he dismounted his runner

"Miles I'm fine now leave I was doing good" Leo said

"Wheres Luna?" Miles asked Leo again as he growled in his throat before he told him, knowing he wasn't really listening to him

"She's gone she disappeared in a puff of white light, I don't know where she went"

'Huh? Did she go to the spirit world?' Miles thought as he looked over at Leo and saw a couple scrapes on him. Then he glanced back at the dark signer seeing he didn't even have a scratch.

"Leo thank you for taking over for Luna but I'll take over now" Miles said

"No way! I started this and I'm going to end this!"

"Leo I don't want you to get hurt! So give me your duel disk and deck so I can beat this guy"

"Listen to him I'd rather duel a real signer, even if it is just the guardian" Devack said as Leo was starting to get mad

"I'm not…"

"Leo!" Yusei yelled as Leo began, making miles look through the fire to see Yusei and Trudge on the other side.

"Yusei what are you doing here?"

"I thought it was weird my mark wasn't glowing when Luna should be dueling. But that's not important Leo let Miles take over!"

"Yeah Miles wont get hurt as much you would"

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUTUP!" Leo yelled making everyone but Devack gasp

"Leo I…"

"STOP TALKING MILES!" Leo yelled as he glared at Miles "IF IT EVEN IS YOU I DON'T KNOW, WERE YOU THE ONE THAT ACTUALLY PUNCHED ME OR ARE YOU THE ONE WHO WAS WITH LUNA WHEN THAT WENT DOWN? EITHER WAY IT DOESN'T MATTER TO ME"

"Leo I am Miles not that faker" Miles said

"I just told you I don't care either way! I'm not giving up this duel, I promised Luna I'd protect her!" Leo yelled as Miles actually didn't have any words to say to him "Miles, if you are even him, you always get the chance to be the hero, you're the one who's great at dueling, your always more important than me and even Luna knows that"

"Leo.." Miles said silently to himself

"I'm the one who always gets yelled at, I'm the one who loses all his duels, I'm the one that always needs his butt pulled out of the fire. But not now!" he yelled tears in his eyes and a fist clenched. "I'm going to be Luna's hero I'm gonna do this for he, I'm going to be the big brother I always wanted to be toward her and your not taking me out of this now!" Leo yelled at Miles as he took in all that he heard. All of it was true, Leo had always been the guy who needed to be saved since all this stuff started. But he was fun, he never gave up, and he always had everyones back when it counted. Miles would have to tell him that but for now

"Leo… you win" Miles said as he turned his back toward Leo as he chuckled with a tear rolling down his face

"Thank you Miles"

"But I'm gonna stand and watch you get hurt. So…" he spread out his arms as he stood infront of his runner "… well both do this for Luna. I'll be the shield you be the sword! Now hurry up and win this so we can go home!" Miles yelled as Leo nodded then looked at his hand

"No problem bro, it's my move!" Leo yelled as he drew his card

"Silent get out here" Miles said as Leo began his turn

"No" Silent said as he appeared

"Your gonna do what I'm going to ask as Silent kept his arms crossed and his back toward Miles

"I know what your going to ask. Your gonna tell me to go back to the spirit world to go back up Luna but I'm not."

"Your sister is still locked up in there" Miles reminded him making silent uncross his arms but he clenched his fists trying to say resistant

"Luna can get her out"

"Not if you don't help her"

"No, I'm not going back I might get captured and who knows what will happen to me?" he argued as Miles put down one his arms reached over to his duel disk and grabed the first card on top

"Your going to do it or else I'm going to tear you in half" he said making silent gasp then turn to face him

"You wouldn't dare"

"This thing is keeping you anchored here isn't it? If I rip it you go back anyway" he said as he used his thumb and index finger to make a very very very small tear, making silent jump and yell in pain

"OW OK OK!" he said as Miles stopped then put the card in his pocket

"Go now" he told him

"I hate you"

"Hate you too" he said as silent closed his eyes and concentrated then he bipped out in a burst of light as he returned to the duel monsters spirit world. Miles grinned then starred directly at Devack

"Ok Leo throw it on him!"

"Gotcha! I summon Morphtronic celfon!" he said as celphone appeared on the field and transformed into a human like form (atk:100 def:100) "Now I activate Cellfon effect go cellfon" then the numbers on cellfon began to light up and then only the 3 was lit "Alright here goes something!" he said as he drew three cards "oh yeah! Now I can summon morphtronic remoten!" he said as a remote appeared on the field and took human form like cellfon (atk:300 def:1200) "Now I activate the spell card level mirroring and change the level of my magnen bar to the same level as your ape magician" (lvl 1-3) "and now I tune them all together!" he said as remoten divided into 3 rings and cellfon and magnen bar jumped turning into 4 stars then a bright light came as Leo's ace came, the big yellow machine with a power shovel for a arm and a drill on his right "I synchro summon power tool dragon!" he yelled as the dragon roared (atk:2300 def:2500)

"Alright Leo!" Yusei yelled

"Then I activates his effect to bring one random equip spell to my hand and it's…" he said as his deck shuffled then spit out one card. "go break draw! Now whenever I destroy a monster with my drgaon I get one card. Speaking of which go power tool dragon! Make monkey out of his monster!" he yelled as his dragon went forth and pummeled his magician with his drill

(Devack: 4000-2500)

"Haha!" Leo proclaimed confidently

"Top that!" Miles said

"I intend to" Devack said unmoved as he drew his card

"First I summon dark tuner dark ape (atk:0 def:0)" he said as a weird almost ballon maglimation took form into a ape

"Oh I didn't know the circus was in town" Leo said with a chuckle and even made Miles chuckle

"Laugh while you can because I activate dark wave and use it to increase the power of the ape fighter on my field to 5" he said as his monkey with a spear glowed as it gained power "Then I tune them together to synchro summon zeman the ape king!" he said as his monsters divided into 3 rings and 5 stars then glowed a dark glow then in its place came a gorilla with spiked hair and a cloak with a staff. (Atk:2500 def:1800) "Then I activate closed forest, for every beast in my graveyard zeman gains 100 atack points for each" he said as his monster glowed with power (atk:2500-3000)

"Oh no…" Miles said

"Zeman the ape attack that pathetic toy dragon with dark force!" he said as his king shot a dark wave at the dragon and Miles took the blow that would hurt Leo as he yelled with pain

"No! I activate Power tools special ability I get rid one equip spell he has on him and he cant be destroyed but is till take damage" he said as he got rid of break draw and power tool dragon still stood as the blast ended and Miles still stood arms stretched and a few scraps and a scratch on his cheek now

"Miles you ok!?" Leo asked

"I'm…ok…." He said giving Leo a thumbs up "Just… be careful please" Leo felt bad as he saw his brother hurt, he clenched his fist and told him se;f he was going to try as hard as he could to make sure that wouldn't happen again

(Leo: 3200-2500)

"I know set 2 cards and end my turn" Devack said as he kept his Solomon glare over the brothers. Leo gritted his teeth as he reached for his deck

"Your gonna pay for that I draw!"

**Um…. I fucked up. It wasn't roman who found griger in the dub it was Devack… yeah sorry but they look so similar that I forgot ok. And another thing I uh said in a really early chapter that silent swordsman had a brother and that was and still is silent magician…. I had no idea until recently that that card was a girl. So yeah he has a sister now, probably wouldve made a good parallel to Leo and Luna but I didn't know**

**Sorry but I'm human I fuck up at times**


	38. Leo & Miles Vs Devack pt2

Silent swordsman felt himself fall as he passed the barrier between the real world and the spirit world. As he opened his eyes he saw the ground of the spirit world rushing to him as he skydived down to his home. Quickly he grabbed his sword and put his feet onto the blade and began to sky surf as he began to search at his literal birds eyes view of the land to find Luna.

'where is she, where is she? If I don't find her he'll tear my card!' silent thought to himself as he kept surfing to the ground, then as he thought he spotted her, near a dying forest next to a river with someone else near her and a beast approaching her

"There she is!" he told himself as he crouched closer down to his blade and made it go faster as he zoomed in to their location

Luna was backing away from the lion with a small child wearing a weird hat.

"Uh…. Uh uh…. Nice lion" the kid said cowardly

"Regulus were not your enemy" Luna said with her hands up to show she meant no harm

"I know you are, you helped zeman imprision ancient fairy dragon didn't you!?" Regulus said as Luna found weird coming from since she said nothing of the sort. But as she was cowering back silent finally hit touchdown. He used what little power he still had in this world to make the landing soft, like when he helped Miles land in one piece on his drop into the spirit world from the fortune cup.

"I see you like picking on little girls why don't you try someone not so helples…." He said as he looked up then realized who he was saying this to "Regulus?"

"Swordsman? Get out of the way those people behind you are allys to the ape king!"

"What no theyre not!? Shes a signer how could she be?"

"happy to hear you still argee with me on things now get out of the way" regulus said as he pressed forward while silent had his eyebrow raised and mouth agap

"Regulus do you need me to clean your ears or something she… is… a…. signer! Your suppose to be helping her and ill be doing that too unless you don't back off!" he said stressing his words when telling him she was a signer. Regulus stopped in his tracks and store at the swordsman wide mouth agap, silent smiled thinking he got to him

"heh yeah sorry about that Luna regulus can be hard of hear… OOFFF!" he yelled out as he was trampled by Regulus

"YOU TRAITOR!" Regulus yelled and began to snap at silent who was trying to fend him off with his sword

"Regulus! Stop!" silent said as Regulus just kept trying to get to his face to bite it off

"Whats wrong with him?" the little wizard behind Luna asked as Luna was a little scarred at the sight before her but strangly her eyes weren't staying glued to the failing lion tamer but a little thing sticking out of Regulus' leg

"What that?" Luna asked herself as she thought, what if that little thing in his leg was like the thorn in that lion's paw the Hercules took out? Only one way to find out Luna quickly reached forward, shocking her wizard friend, and plucked the thing out of Regulus. Immediately Regulus stopped and passed out ontop of silent swordsman. Luna and silent both let out a sigh of relief as Silent began to worm his way out from under Regulus

"Ugh man…. He's like a sand trap…" silent said as he finally got out from under the knocked out lion.

"Um thank you" Luna said lending her hand to the swordsman who didn't take it he just stood up on his own

"Please don't I didn't do anything"

"Hey you could cheer up a little she's just being grateful" The kid wizard said in full view next to Luna as Silent squinted at him "What?" he asked since silent was starring at him so intensely

"Wait… no…hehahe…" Silent said beginning to laugh as the kid was starting to get cold sweats

"Um please back off" the kid said as Luna was looking at this curiously

"What's with you two?" she asked

"Torunaka? Toru is that you?" silent asked as Torunaka turned away from him

"I have no idea who your talking about!"

"Suuuurrreee I mean there's only one guy who wears that stupid hat and he's a old geezer" Silent said as Torunaka turned back around in a flare as he yelled

"It's not that stupid my master gave it to me when I was child! Stop insulting it!" Torunaka yelled as silent grinned

"Yep your Toru, only he can get that mad over a hat" he said as Torunaka just glared at him "Though the question is how'd you get so small?"

"It's because of these things" Luna said as she showed Silent the odd shapped pin that was stuck in Regulus' leg. "There are bigger versions of these things all around the spirit world spreading the minus curse"

"Minus curse?" Silent asked

"It's a little something new, Zeman cast this curse all over the spirit world to make duel spirits regress to weaker states so it's easier to catch us now" Toru said

"Have a lot of the spirits been captured?" silent asked

"Almost everyone is in Zeman's fortress" Toru explained

"And we were trying to get regulus to help us before we try to rescue them" Luna said making Silent jump

"Wha wha wha!? Your gonna try to storm the fortress!?" Silent asked flabbergasted as Luna nodded and Toru hesitantly nodded as well "That's suicide guy's there has to be a safer way to free everyone!" he said

"Were not trying to free everyone just ancient fairy dragon"Luna said to silent who's jaw dropped

"That's even more impossible!" Silent yelled as Luna actually cringed from the sound of his yelling voice

"Hey you know this wouldn't be easy even if we had the necessary stuff we need to pull this off" Toru said angerly

"Yeah like a 10,000 strong army" Silent retorted back making Toru made as he balled up his fists

"Why you…!"

"ENOUGH!" a powerful voice yelled as they all looked and saw regulus getting back up and glaring at the two spirits. Silent redrew his sword as Toru cowered back behind Luna as Regulus looked at the three, in his eyes a thin haze had seemed to be dissolving making his eyes glimmer back with what looked like life as opposed to programming or shades that were the haze. Regulus began to wobble as his head began to become undone as he returned to himself, the protector, the warrior, the selfless spirit was returning. But at the same times the memorys of a warped reality flung into his head, the things he did, the people he hurt, the named he ruined. Regulus collapsed down again and closed his eyes tightly as everything began to come back to him. Luna let out a small gasp as she ran toward the lion

"Luna get back!" Toru said as Luna kept going her way till Silent stood in front of her

"excuse me!" Luna said

"Luna stay back Regulus could still attack" he said as Luna pushed him out of the way, making Silent stumble to the side a little as Luna knelt down and looked at the in pain lion. She frowned as she saw by his face how much pain he was in, then she slowly reached out and touched his head and gave him a pet. Regulus opened his eyes and looked at Luna he was gritting his teeth still in pain making silent still kept his sword up in hesitation

"Everything I've done… the things I did I couldn't control myself for… the people I hurt that I didn't mean to…" Regulus said as Luna kept petting his soft fur and looked him in the eyes

"The curse, all that was because of this" she said as she showed him the mini staf that was stuck in him. Regulus growled as he looked at it

"Zeman…" he said as he stood and Luna looked at him the dim sunlight in this bleak world radiating off him "…he'll pay for what he did to ancient fairy dragon" he said as Luna grinned and Silent began to bring down his sword and Toru began to looked more relaxed "We have to free her" he said as Luna noded

"We know and we got a plan" Luna said as she began to explain her plan to the three spirits.

**Meanwhile in the real world**

Miles was still standing strong as he and Leo were starinng at the one of the stars of Devack's deck, Zeman the ape king. Leo was standing confident as ever with his Power Tool Dragon, the duel was going decent Devack looked at them sinisterly grining as he played his next card

"I play a field spell, go closed forest!" trees sprang from the ground already half rotting as it surrounded them. Then Zeman began to glow "This field spell increases my beast's power by 100 points for every beast type monster in my graveyard" he said as a dark aura surrounded his ape king and it glared at the two brothers. Miles gritted his teeth as he prepare for whatever comes next. Devack grinned sinisterly as he proclaimed

"ZEMAN ATTACK! TAKE OUT THAT HUMAN SHIELD AND THAT TOY DRAGON!" Zeman rose his staff in the air then struck it forward a huge bolt came rushing out the tip of the staff. Miles braced himself for the worst and even trudge and Yusei gasped and would've ran in there in a heartbeat if it weren't for the flame walls. Gladly they didn't have to

"Miles!" Leo said to himself as he worked fast and activated his dragon's effect "I activate my dragons effect, by sending the equip spell I have on It to the grave he sticks around. Now Power tool dragon defend my big brother!" he said as the dragon took action and covered miles, taking all of the blow. The dragon's armor began to crack as Miles and Leo looked at the dragon as it nodded at them and they nodded back, both showing respect for one another. Devack growled as he ended his turn

Devack: 2500

Leo: 2500

Leo drew his next card as Miles still stood tall.

"Leo has a shot at this right?" Trudge asked Yusei as they watched the duel. Yusei just stood silently as he watched and Trudge then asked him again, to which Yusei told him

"I can't tell" he had no doubts in Leo, he had the drive to possibly be better than him one day. But now he's still young and can make more mistakes and it seems Devack is only toying with him with slight irritation that he wasn't dueling Luna or Miles. And his deck so far seemed strong, if Leo was going to come up on top of this it'd take a miracle

**Back in the spirit world…**

"There's no way this will work" silent said as he and Toru were pulling Regulus' cage up the to Zeman's citadel.

"Ugh just shut up and keep pulling!" Toru said as the heaved ho while Regulus rolled his eyes at the two spirits then looked at Luna in her disguise, which was a robe and head dress with a cloth around her mouth and holding a staff. The plan that Silent said wouldn't work was this, Regulus knew where Zeman's citadel was and he knew what the ape kings ultimate goal was, have ancient fairy dragon completely under his control to rule the spirit world completely. However he knew that Zeman couldn't control her without him. That's when Luna had an idea, ancient fairy dragon was trapped in a stone that Zeman put her in and only he could release her. So Luna was going to trick Zeman into releasing her with Regulus saying he could only gain control over the dragon if she was first freed and as soon as she was she'd have more than enough power to stop Zeman and the curse over the spirit world. As they approached the front gates two monkey soldiers stopped them in their tracks

"HAULT WHO GOES THERE!?" they asked as Luna cleared her throat and imitated Leo's voice to make sure the monkeys wouldn't suspect anything. Couldn't be too careful since most of the troops were probably looking for a little girl and even with the get up she still kind of looked like that description.

"It is the great wizard Thanos with my 2 appreitences!" she proclaimed as she introduced silent and toru. "And I come bearing a gift for the king, behold regulus!" she said as the troops looked at awe at the giant cage holding regulus

"It's him!"

"But how? That damn minus curse our master set on him was to strong to remove even for him?"

"Ah but you see I found a way! Bring me to the king so that I may relinquish this mighty beast's power!" Luna once again proclaimed as the troops then saluted her

"Right away Thanos, Abe, Zeus get down here now!" the two troops yelled as two more appeared from out of the guard towers of the gates. They then hoisted the cage and walked it up to Zeman's castle while Luna, silent, and Toru lead the pack up the way. Toru silently ridiculing silent for not believing this would work. Silent just tried to ignore him

When they entered Zeman's throne room the atmosphere really pushed down the level of inferiority that the three had towards Zeman, or what he attempted to intimidate with. Zeman looked down at them, with shock once he saw regulus

"How? How can this be!?" the ape king questioned as Luna rose her staff and Regulus played along and rose showing the ape king and his subjects that Luna could indeed control the lion.

"I the great wizard Thanos with my assistants have finally gained control over the protector of the great dragon. We know what this means for you and will humbly help only if you listen to our conditions" Luna said as the ape king did not break his gaze on the group

"So long as the ancient fairy dragon's power becomes my own I will make sure you will be rewarded considerably" the king said as he sat back in his chair and gestured for Luna to proceed with her request

"I ask for me and my assistants to be by your side as the world around us changes into your imagining, and I ask that you listen to me on the matter of gaining the great dragon's power if you wish to have it at all" Luna said, being sure her voice stayed at a consistent tone to show how serious she was. The king stayed silent for a moment as both Toru and silent tried to stay brave but the sweat under their cloaked heads was beginning to drip as the king rose his hand their hearts skipped a beat then sighed with relief as he gestured with a nod to their offer.

"Taming this lion was most likely no easy task, I've sent numorous soldiers to try and retrieve him. My trust is not completely given to you. However I do respect your great efforts and say that I shall allow these requests. But I demand to you three that we start now…" he said standing from his throne "… the time is now fast approaching where the dark signer Devack will require my total control of the spirit world. Now magician, give me the power. Use the great regulus to unlock the ancient dragon's power and make it mine!"

"Hold great king!" silent said

"Aye hold, you must do something first before" toru said as the king looked down at them

"What must be done!?"

"The great fairy dragon must be released from her seal in order for her power to be released. Release her now and I promise that the power shall be in your grasp now!"

"Very well" the king said without thinking as he snapped his fingers and a staff appeared before him as he gestured it forward and made it reveal ancient fairy dragon, sealed in the ground as he had so many years ago till the moment he could make her power his own. "from stone to flesh! I realease you great dragon!" The ape king said as the seal of ancient fairy dragon began to glow. As soon as he started releasing her Luna turned and looked at Toru and silent and whispered them to blabber random stuff. They did as told and Luna rose her hands to make it appear like she was casting a spell.

"Ok guys so far so good" she told them as gave her a look as if to say what now? "Ok part 2 is making sure she gets completely freed. Guys I want u to move away from me with your hands raised, both of you have to try and get as close to Zeman as possible. Silent you have to try and seprate Zeman from his staff and keep him down. Regulus I'm going to let you out as soon as he has Zeman occupied, you'll have to take out the guards then make sure Zeman is down for the count" she told them as Silent did look a little worried at this plan, but he uncertainly nodded as Regulus confidently nodded knowing he could handle these simple grunts as soon as their master was distracted. Toru looked at Luna asking her what about him? "Ok Torunaka your going to take the staff, since you're a magician I want you to use the power in it to turn you back into your original form, you think you can do that?" Luna asked as Toru thought for a couple seconds, thinking back to his magical research and learning he had acquired over the years then nodded in assurance telling her he could do it. They then nodded then raised their hands then broke as they headed for Zeman slowly and Luna began to loudly chant as she backed up to Regulus' cage then stop chanting for a brief moment then whispered sorry to regulus as she stepped on his paw making him roar as Luna shook her hands to sell the act of casting a spell coupled with the roaring lion. As silent made his way to Zeman he looked at the endless walls of duel monster spirits trapped in stone, many of them he'd seen before, a lot of them were friends. But one very close to where Zeman's throne was, his sister

"Magi…" Silent said to himself as he finally made it next to Zeman and kept his hands raised as Torunaka made it to his position when the image of ancient fairy dragon on floor glowed intensely

"The great dragon has been released, hurry now!" he commanded as Luna grinned under her mask

"NOW!" she yelled as Silent took in a quick breath and before the ape king could blink Silent had kicked the staff out of his hands. Then before he could react Silent charged him in the stomach making him fall to the ground as Silent then jumped ontop of him and aimed his sword of him. Luna at the same moment Silent kicked the staff out of his hands did a quick 180 and released Regulus who charged out and pounced the guards that brought him in as Luna ran for the doors and started to close them fast. Regulus then preceeded to knock out the remaining four guards that had already been in the room as Toru picked up the staff while Silent was having some trouble keeping the king down

"Toru hurry!"

"I know you noisy swordsman! Magic requires concentraition give me a moment"

"That's all I can give you!" Silent yelled back as Toru held the staff and started mumbling to himself and as he did a purple mist surrounded him while Zeman tried to push the swordsman off him, silent at this point was more concerned with trying to cover Zeman's mouth so he couldn't say some spell to stop this. In moments Toru had reappeared but older, much older. His original form a old sage now stood where the young boy once stood. Zeman then finally overpowered Silent

"No!" Silent said as he hit the ground

"Staff return to my…"

"Silence!" Toru said as a piece of tape appeared on Zeman's mouth as Toru then snickered "Now Minus!" he said as the mechanism on the end of the staff moved and then caused Zeman to turn into a baby, who preceded to cry but wasn't heard with the tape on his mouth. Then Toru smiled as he walked over and helped Silent up while Regulus and Luna ran over to them

"Toru!? Your older than a wrinkle on dirt!" Luna said as Silent snickered as Toru looked annoyed

"Great wizard can you fix this world?" Regulus asked

"I'll try" he said as he held out the staff and concentrated while Silent looked down and noticed something

"Uh guys…" he said as Luna and Regulus gasped

"Ancient fairy dragon!" Luna yelled as they saw she had been caged and it looked like something was pulling her down through a portal somewhere.

"Is she…!?" Silent said as Regulus nodded

"Someone's bonding her with her card in the physical world"

"I can't do it!" Toru said as everyone looked at him

"What?"

"Someone is keeping this world like this in the physical world. Luna I think it's a dark signer"

"Devack" Luna said with a scowl as they felt the wind pick up. They then looked up and saw a heart, a stone heart. Luna gasped as she recognized it from the arcadia building, it was the heart of a earthbound immortal

"Oh no!"

"Luna you need to get back to the physical world and defeat this dark signer" Regulus stated

"But how?"

"I can do it, I hold enough power" Toru said

"Hold on Toru" Silent said

"What?"

"Please do me a favor and release her!" He said as he pointed to Silent magician's stone tablet

"Wait that's your sister"

"Please you can right?" He asked as Toru without hesitation pointed his staff and released her. She collapsed to the ground as Silent ran to her

"Magi! Magi!" he said as he shook her

"I'll try to release as many spirits as you leave, Devacks probably going to use these trapped spirits to power his immortal" He said as Luna nodded

"Ok get me back now so I can try to stop this!" She said as Toru nodded and raised his staff and made Luna disappear in the same flash of life she did before along with the silent swordsman and magician.

**Meanwhile in the real world…**

Miles had just collapsed onto the ground, as he took his last hit.

"Miles!" Leo yelled as he stared at the dark light show going on in the sky

"COME FORTH EARTH BOUND IMMORTAL CSILLU!" Devack yelled as the towering monkey appeared on the field.

Atk: 2800 Def:2400

"And lets not forget my closed forest which increases my beast's attack"

Atk:2800-3600

"Now Csillu attack!" He yelled as his beasts pumped back his fist "and lets not forget his ability to attack you directly. You lose little runt!"

"Leo!" Yusei and Trudge yelled as they thought this was the end

"No! I activate my power converter. By removing it from my dragon I gain his attack points as life points but he won't have any attack points for the rest of this turn" he said as giant power pack lifted itself from powertool dragon as Leo preceded to glow

Atk:2000-0

Leo:2000-4000

The fist finally hit him as Leo shrieked in pain, skin started to break as did his voice while pain electrified his body.

Leo: 400

Leo fell to the ground looking dead like Miles. The two brother both cringed on the ground as they struggled to cling onto life. Yusei and Trudge gasped as they called out the brothers names

"L…eo…" Miles said, looking at Leo, as Leo looked at his brother

"Mi…les…. I'm sorry"

"I'm…sorry too baby bro…" Miles said to Leo as devack scowled

"Damnit, I end my turn. Get up so we can end this now you stupid pathetic….!" He ranted as a flash of light came. Then descending down came their angel. She glared at Devack as her fists clenched

"Ah so you finally arrived…. Luna" he said with a grin "Let this game finally begin!"


	39. Leo, Luna, & Miles Vs Devack pt3

Luna gasped as the first thing she saw was Leo beaten on the ground reeling in pain with Miles ahead in similar but noticbly worse

"Guys!" she said as she kneeled down and helped Leo up, who staggered a little as he tried to stand with her

"Your back…." Leo said with a smile

"Thank god…" Miles said weakly

"What happened?"

"Oh this little weakling tried to fill in for you dear girl" Devack said as Luna looked at him with a strong glare "Then this idiot decided to be that moron's human shield. But now that you're here let the game really begin"

"Well excuse me these two idiots did a great job standing up to a bully like you!" She said as walked her way over to Miles, Leo holding on to her as she did, and helped him up. The instant Luna touched Miles hand he felt a small surge of energy pass through his body, healing ever slightly he was not back to near perfect but he could muster up enough strength now to stand without leaning too much on Luna, he certainly loves his healing factor now.

"Luna be careful he's really strong" Leo warned

"Yeah he is, and his cards are blasting out real damage" Miles warned as well as they got back to the other side of the duel field

"Listen you guys, thanks for stepping in for me but I'm gonna take over this duel it's my responsibility to beat him" She said as she reached under Leo's arm and dismounted his duel disk then re attached it to her arm

"Well we were waiting for you to show up anyway, still were not gonna step aside to the sidelines" Miles said as He stood straight and tall as Leo took in a deep breath and did the same as Miles, it hurting him because his body still really hurt

"And I'm gonna at least help finish what I started!" Leo said clenching his fist as he did. Luna grinned then nodded

"Ok then let's do this!"

Luna, Leo, and Miles: 400

Devack: 2100

"Well if this is how we'll preceed let me up the ante. I activate cursed prison, it allows me to summon one monster from my extra deck but I can't do anything with it. So rise ancient fairy dragon!" A large dark cage emerged on the field with a trapped long cyndrical dragon with a head piece on and with light blue skin.

Ancient fairy dragon: atk:2100 def:3000

Luna gasped as she saw the state ancient fairy dragon was in. she looked in so much pain, so much torment. She grited her teeth and swore to keep her promise and help ancient fairy dragon. Luna then drew her card then looked at her hand before deciding her move.

"First I activate Power tools dragon ability, as such I get one random equip spell" she said as her deck shuffled and out came one card which she drew then immediately played out

"I play central shield" She said as piece of metal floated infront of Power tool dragon and started making a invisible shield "Now because of this you can't attack me directly and if you try to attack any other monster besides our dragon you won't do even the slightest damage to me."

"Oh like that'll do much good with only that toy on your field"

"Yeah well this toy is gonna take you down" Luna said as she set two cards face down "It's your move creepo" she said as Devack drew his next card

"How about I end this now before it goes on any further. Go Cusillu dismantle that toy so I don't have to stand the sight of it anymore!" he said as the giant monkey pumped back both its fists then thrusted them foreward to Power tool. The 3 siblings were unphased but Yusei and Trudge were a little nervous

"She wasn't trying to bluff was she!?" Trudge said

"I really hope not" Yusei said as Miles looked down at Luna

"May i?"

"Go for it"

"We activate the spell limiter removal, and now power tool dragon's attack power doubles! And even with the slight power down it's more than enough to withstand your immortal"

Power tool dragon: 2000-4000

Cusillu: 3600

The instant his monster hit their dragon their shield bounced the punch off and also started to electrify Cusillu

Devack: 2500-2100

"Ha now your dumb monkey is going to the graveyard!" Leo said

"Not so fast! I activate cusillu's effect a effect where I can sacrifice ancient fairy dragon to save it and halve your lifepoints as revenge" he said as Ancient fairy dragon let out a yell before being destroyed and a blast hit the siblings almost knocking Leo down if Miles hadn't pushed him back up.

Luna, Leo, and Miles: 400-200

Luna grinned as she activated her last face down

"That's exactly what I was hoping for" she said as Devack's brow rose

"What?"

"I activate respect synchron, with this I can summon back ancient fairy dragon to my field. So return my ancient fairy dragon!" She said as a burst of light flashed behind them and the great dragon returned to the field, this time with a smile as she situated herself on their side of the field. Devack snarled at this

"I end my turn, and with it your other dragon goes because of limiter removal!" He said taking whatever minor victory he could muster with them. Leo then waved his finger and went

"Ah uh uh uh we activate his special ability, by getting rid of central shield he's protected from being destroyed but he's still depowered back to what he was at" he said as the shield vanished and his dragon was depowered

Power tool dragon: 4000-2000

Devack clenched his fist as Luna got ready to draw

"It's my…"

"Our!" Miles and Leo yelled

"DRAW!" they all yelled as they looked at their hand and the three saw it, all the pieces come togtehr. The one way to win this and Miles kicked it off

"Time for some trimming! We activate Ancient fairy dragon's effect and destrpy your forest and gain a 1000 lifepoints in doing so" Miles said as their dragon glowed and Devack's closed forest withered away into nothing

Luna, Leo, and Miles: 200-1200

"And then without the forest you know what that means!" Miles said as Devack snarled again as his immortal was depowered

Cusillu: 3600-2800

"Next its time to get lucky, we activate Power tool's effect!" He said as his deck auto shuffled and pushed out one card. Leo drew it then fist pumped as he showed Leo and Miles

"Then we activate rocket pilder and pain to power and equip rocket pilder to power tool and pain to power to ancient fairy!" He said as Ancient fairy dragon glew brightly and Power tool dragon got a new rocket floating around him. "Now power tool attack Cusillu!" He said as power tool charged with his driver hand spinning frantically

"You idiot you just lost all the points you got back!" Devack said

"oh no because of rocket pilder powertool isn't destroyed and it takes attack points off the monster it attacks if its stronger than it! Though we still lose life points"

"WHAT!?" he yelled as Power tool punched his immortal and its driver shattered

Luna, Leo, and Miles: 1200-400

Cusillu: 2800-800

Devack finally looked worried, they finally phased him. Luna grinned as struck her arm forward

"And now because of pain to power since we lost life points ancient fairy dragon gains those points as attacks points!" she said as Ancient fairy glew a bright blue light

Ancient fairy dragon: 2100-2900

Devack's teeth clenched as he tried to find some way to weasel out of this

"Ancient fairy dragon go! Light burst!" she said as Ancient fairy dragon charged up a big burst of light in it's mouth then fired at the immortal which blew through it clean through and in a large explosion it was gone.

Devack: 2100-0000

Devack screamed as the explosion ingulfed, he then felt his body start to fade. As the explosion faded away the siblings gasped as the last they saw of Devack was part of his face slowly fading away with his mouth as he said his last words

"Damnit…" then he was gone and the only two things left where he stood was two cards, ancient fairy dragon and Regulus. As the walls of flame went down Trudge and Yusei ran over to them

"Guys you did great!" Trudge said

"Not gonna lie, you guys had me worried a couple times there" Yusei said as Miles and Leo chuckled

"Come on Yusei you know Leo's strong enough to beat a jerk like that" Miles said as he gave Leo a big pat on the back that he sneered at, everything was still a little tender.

"Oh I couldn't have done it without you!" Leo said in the fakest voice ever as he hit Miles back making him jump in pain. To which Miles grabbed Leo and started giving him a noogie

"AH cut it out!" Leo aid through chuckles while Miles continued. A small grin formed on Luna's face, looked like they were back to their normal selves again. Luna then walked over to the two cards on the ground the instant she did they glowed and everyone took notice. While at the same time Miles pocket glowed as he pulled out a card, silent swords man. Then four duel spirits emerged looking transparent as they floated off the ground. Ancient fairy dragon and regulus were standing next to each other while right next to Luna was young lady about her age in a white robe that looked similar to silent swordsman, while the swordsman himself was standing next to Miles. Ancient fairy dragon looked down at Luna and smiled as Regulus grinned and bowed his head at Luna before returning it to its normal position

"Luna, thank you" Ancient fairy dragon said

"Woah…" Yusei said a everyone looked at the spirits showing their gratitude

"Because of yours and your brothers efforts the spirit world is once again at peace and we are eternally gratefull." Regulus said

"It was nothing, I promised you guys I would after all" Luna said

"Thank you for keeping your promise then, and for this we will be by your side and fight with you forever" Ancient fairy dragon said as she and regulus disappeared and went back into their cards. As soon as that was done Luna looked at the spirit next to her

"Who's that?" Leo asked Miles as he looked to silent for an answer but then noticed that he had run over there

"MAGI YOUR AWAKE!" he said as he tried to hug her but received a slap in the face that knocked him on the ground "ow! What was that for!?"

"Leaving" she said in a monotone

"But I had too, look I found Miles and…"

"No excuse"

"But c'mon I just…" Silent tried to explain as the group gathered up by Luna

"Let's…. just leave them to themselves" Miles said

"Yeah c'mon let's get in there and shut down the reactor" Trudge said as the 5 went in and walked through decaying hallways, Miles taking the lead to keep everyone safe. Once they got to the control center they saw a main computer with a slot fit for a card

"Go ahead Luna shut it down" Yusei said as she nodded then set Ancient fairy dragon down and the computer hummed to life as a couple screens flashed then in large font it read **emergency shut down activating**. Luna then picked up her card then everyone shook as the ground began to quake.

"YAH! What's going on!?" Trudge asked as the place began to sink in the ground. Silent had stopped arguing with Magi long enough to notice that the place was sinking. With a gasp he hurried into the building as his sister gasped to then ran in to.

The group was being toppled around as they tried to escape but found it hard, but thinking this was just a regular earth quake they tried to be careful and steady while getting out. Then the two spirits appeared before them

"Guys get out this place is sinking!" Silent yelled as they all gasped

"What its sinking!?" Leo yelled as Magi frantically shook her head yes

"Then to heck with slow steady let's get out of here!" Mile yelled as he picked up Leo and Luna and ran out with Trudge and Yusei tailing behind him. They almost fell on their asses a couple times but they made it out before the building toppled down and fell into the earth. Everyone was breathing heavily as Miles set his brother and sister down, he clenched his fast beating heart after their feet hit the ground. "You guys are gonna be the death of me" He said with a chuckled as Leo patted him on the back and said

"Thanks for saving my butt again"

"Don't mention it short round" he said as Leo grinned, normal he'd say 'hey I'm not so short stupidhead!' but he was actually pretty grateful this time around. Then Leo dug in his deck and took out three cards to which Miles thought this was weird as he handed them to Luna.

"Here Luna I want in now" he said as Luna smiled then nodded

"Thanks I knew you would eventually"

"What are you guys talking about?" Miles asked as Luna took out a deck then added the cards to it then handed it to Miles

"Here" she said as he took it then rose his eyebrow

"Is this your deck?"

"No" She said as Yusei stepped in after he caught his breath

"Everyone thought it wasn't fair that some guy stole your deck. So the orphans all banded together and gave us this. It's a deck they made with what little cards they found and they used it to duel anyone that would give them any trouble" Yusei said

"We added some stuff though, Jack, Akiza, yusei, me, and now Leo added some of our cards to make it perfect for you" she said as Miles looked through and did find some cards he recognized from everyone's decks

"We're gonna find the guy that stole your deck and then he's gonna get his butt kicked with this deck!" Leo said then suddenly Miles hugged Leo and Luna "Woah hey!"  
>"You guys are the best twins a big brother could ask for" he said as Luna hugged his shoulder and Leo caved in and hugged the other, Luna even squeezing in a quick peck on the cheek that healed him completely. Gladly he fought back the urge to jump from the energy that jumped through him<p>

**Meanwhile…**

On a cliff a hooded figure on a beat up duel runner that looked like it had fresh dents with two sidecars one on each side looked at the group. He grinned as he eyed Leo and Luna and as they broke away from Miles he silently said to himself

"now…" he revved his engine and everyone looked in the horizon and saw a duel runner pierce the sky then come crashing down the earth and accelerated toward them

"Who the heck is that?" Leo asked as Miles started to get infront of the twins but the man on the runner threw something that struck his shins and made Miles fall on his butt.

"Miles!" Luna yelled as the runner finally made to them and skid as it passed through the space between Miles and the twins. The man grabbed the twins by there jackets and Luna screamed as Leo yelled at the guy to let go before he hit them both in the neck knocking them out then throwing them in the sidecar then revved off. Flicking off Miles and Yusei and Trudge as he did

"GUYS!" Miles yelled as he sprang to his feet and then cringed, ignoring the need to yell out of pain from his shins. Then he, Yusei, and Trudge ran to their rides and bolted for the guy who kidnapped them. Growing rage etched in Miles face, he had lost Leo and Luna so many times recently that now it was starting to piss him off and this time he's gonna be sure to get some payback that the kidnapper so rightfully deserved.

**Review please…**


	40. Dye vs Miles pt1

**Happy holidays, as a little gift to all my readers I've updated all my stories (**except for back to school, I intend to finish this story before even touching that one again**) enjoy your gift. Maybe leave me a gift and review? **

The kidnapper was blazing fast and in the lead while Miles, Yusei, and Trudge were just barely eating the dirt he was shifting up.

"Give me back my brother and sister!" Miles yelled as the kidnapper turned around and flicked them off. Trudge growled as he began to type some stuff on his onboard computer. He was planning to force this guy into duel mode, but when it was half way done with its quick load a miniature cartoon version of death appeared.

"What the…?" Trudge said as the little death snickered then snapped its fingers then appeared on Yusei's and Miles screens

"Huh?" They both exclaimed as the devil chuckled then summoned its schythe and started hacking away at the screen, 0's and 1's flashing as it did so. And as this happened their runners began to wobble and began to not listen to their commands as did Trudge's car. The kidnapper laughed as he revved off while the three were crashing

"So long bastards!" he yelled as Miles growled while he held on for dear life while his runner went crazy. Trudge gritted his teeth as he went through his wild and held on to the steering wheel to the point where it might break off. But then his on board computer began to flash white as the cartoon death appeared again then shrieked as quickly pixel by pixel he evaporated. At that moment Trudge regained control of his car.

"Huh?" He asked himself as he looked at the screen as it read anti virus successful. He gasped then making quick time typed some stuff on the screen then hit enter as it beamed to Yusei and Miles runners. In a few quick moments their screen flashed blue and then did the same thing as Trudge's, they regained control as they haulted to a stop. Trudge stopping with them "Phew, glad that worked."

"What did you do?" Yusei asked

"When my computer got hacked it connected back to hq where it got a anti virus. Any illegal programming is sent there and studied and the guys at the lab make anti programs for them. Whatever that guy shot at us must've been in the data base, or something close to it" Trudge explained as Yusie nodded in response

"Well thank you and… hey what's that?" He said as Trudge and he looked at the sky and saw a glowing purple light in the shape of something, a giant. Yusei groaned in his throat as he gritted his teeth "Kalen"

"What are we gonna do?" Trudge asked as Yusei looked to Miles who was frantically typing on his screen

"Miles?"

"I've got him!" He exclaimed as he looked back to them, then to the sky seeing the symbol. His mouth went agap in shock of that symbol, he then focused his gaze on Yusei and Trudge "Ok here's what's happening you two go to that, I know it's probably a dark signer. You go take of him then we'll regroup" he said as Yusei shook his head

"No, that guy was dangerous and your gonna need our help" Yusei said as Miles shook his head with a angry look on his face]

"No you go after that dark signer! Listen if they tried to take over the spirit world today then that means their trying to make their big move today. Yusei go do what your suppose to, otherwise there won't be a world for the twins to be part of anymore" he said as Yusei groaned in his throat, Miles had his point but….

"I'm not one to leave my friends Miles, especially when their in danger" He said as Miles sighed then looked away from him

"I respect that, but yusei you have to do what's right for everyone. Not what's right for you, Your job is to save the world because of that mark on your arm…. Mine is to prtect my brother and sister, not because of this…" he said rolling up his sleeve and flashing his mark at Yusei and Trudge. Then he brought his hand back to him and clethced his chest "But because of this. So please go do what you have to, and I'll do what I have to" He said as his deck twinkled and out poped silent swordsman and Silent magician

"And hey don't worry we'll make sure old knucklhead here does hurt himself" Silent said as he did a fist pump while Magi nodded confidently with a small grin. Then with dust flinging to the air Miles revved off into the endless landscape with his two spirits floating by him the whole time while Yusei and Trudge watched him leave.

"Over dramatic ain't he?" Trudge asked Yusei who chuckled and nodded

"Couldn't agree with you more… but he did make his point" he said revving his runner back to life "C'mon let's go!" he told trudge as he rushed off and Trudge followed suit. Both ready for whatever comes, and ready to go back to help Miles when Kalen was taken care of.

**About roughtly 50 minutes later… **

Miles was keeping his eyes glued to the screen as his runner hoped up and down from rough rocky ground. He brought his eyes up from his screen and had a look around. He was in some kind of junkyard. Which he thought was odd that so much trash would be concentrated in one area that wasn't populated, he thought that the residents of the satellite relied on the trash of new domino, as horrible as that was. So what was all this junk doing here?

"Ha so you made it" he heard someone say as he halted to a stop, silent, Magi, and himself looking up to a mountain of trash and perched on top was the kidnapper with something drapped behind him

"You!"

"Yes me, and per say do you know who I am?"

"Don't care give me back my brother and sister before I kill you!" Miles barked as The kidnapper laughed

"Oh you stupid little mother F $%4r, if you put some thought into there's rhyme and reason for what I did" he said as he started to draw back his cloak

"Again I don't care you…" He began to say before he got a good look of the man under that cloak "… hey your that guy that tried to steal my runner!"

"Yeah the names Dye if you recall"

"Well why are you so mad at me? Is it just cause you didn't get this thing!?" Miles yelled at him

"No you dumbass! You know what happened to me after that!?" he yelled at him as he clenched his fist "Those two stupid goons of mine called sector security and had me arrested, of course they were arrested to but from what I've heard they got a low grade cell in the facility with a chance of probation, cause they returned a lot of my stuff!"

"You stole everything you had didn't you!?" Miles yelled as Dye glared at him

"What was I suppose to do, there weren't any jobs and I was homeless on the street! All I could do was steal, it was the only way I knew how to live. And I refuse to take help from anyone, because I'm not weak like rich people like you!" He said as Miles growled

"You son of a bitch just give me back my brother and sister!" Miles yelled as Dye shook his head

"No! At least not so easily, I blame you for everything that happened that day I was caught. And I suppose I should thank you, fo with out you I never would have learned about the dark signers and I never would've gotten this!" He revealed his arm and Miles, Magi, and Silent all gasped. On his arm was the mark of two hands going up his forearm. "Behold! I am Dye, the dark guardian!"

"This can't be…" Silent said

"Not possible" Magi said. Miles gritted his teeth and pointed at Dye

"You get your ass down here, I'll take you out and then when your gone I'll find Leo and Luna myself!"

"Miles!?" Silent and Magi yelling at him because that was the stupidest thing he could've said. If he takes down Dye then how would he find them?" Dye grinned as he gripped the drape behind him

"Well then if it's a duel you want then one you'll get signer!..." he said as both their marks glowed, his glowing purple and Miles glowing red. "But let's up the ante!" he said as he removed the drape and revealed something that made Miles freeze. Under the drape was Dye's new twisted runner that he used to steal Leo and Luna. But now hooked up to it were two side cars with some thruster engines slopply slapped on the back with Leo and Luna tied into a individual car. They both looked at Miles pleadingly

"Oh my god…" Miles said to himself while Magi and silent were at a lost for words as their mouths hung agape. Dye grinned as he hopped on his runner

"Here's the stick, you win you get the girl back but your little boy here is going on a one ticket to the moon, or however high these missile engines I found here, this old junkyard seems like it was a dumping ground for kaiba corp. before they became a game company. And also the vice versa happens if you lose, you win the boy but lose the girl." He said with a grin as he revved off his engine and hopped off the pile of trash he was on "AND NO IT'S NOT UP FOR DEBATE, DUEL!" he said activating speedworld. It triggered Miles runner in to duel mode and programmed the auto pilot as Dye's mark etched itself into the ground in fire.

"Wait no no no no no no!" Miles yelled as everything got set up and they were off, Duel on.


	41. Dye vs Miles pt2

**This is something I would mention in my afterthoughts/deleted scenes chapter of a story but I gotta say these next chapters I've had replaying in my head from chapter 1 till now. Like literally I've thought this out so many times that I can hardly remember what my rough cut of this duel was. I can hope that all the thought I've put into these next couple of chapters pay off. Anyway guys enough stalling let's finish this thing!**

The speed world field spell had taken place as the world's color warped around them as Dye and Miles were blasting off at super speeds. Dye grinned as his screen turned to duel mode while Miles bit down hard as the screen changed

"AUTO PILOT STANDING BY" Their runner proclaimed as Dye and Miles drew their five cards

"Let's duel!" Dye said as Miles was just glaring at him. "Aw c'mon get in the spirit" he said with a grin as Miles kept his look of pissed off prominent on his face "Sour puss, well kiddies what do you say I get the first turn?" he asked Leo and Luna as the squirmed and made little noises through their gags "oh your right I guess I should. You get the first move prick!" he said as Miles didn't say anything and drew another card

**Miles:4000**

**Dye:4000**

"Miles take it easy, we'll get the twins out of this ok?" silent said as Miles didn't say anything "Magi how about you tell him something?" he asked his sister who shook her head

"Nothing to say…."

"C'mon magi just…."

"Enough already" Miles said in a angry tone making them both stop in their tracks as Miles started his move

"I'll set two cards facedown then I'll set a monster and end my turn" Miles said as silent got closer to him

"Miles whats the plan?" he said as Miles remained silent as Dye drew his card "Really miles what is it?" he said as Magi got close to him and yanked by his ear away from Miles "OWWW!"

"Sush he's concentrating" Magi said as Miles tried to keep an expressionless look on his face. Miles was trying to keep his head steady as he thought of what his plan actually was, win or lose he'd being losing a sibling. Life without either Leo or Luna was unthinkable, he loved seeing Luna's cute face and wonderful stand by you attitude and Leo's dumb little prank wars and his goofy grin whenever he looked at him. Even in this life or death situation he couldn't just choose one of them, even with his feelings for Luna, they were both too important in his life.

'Maybe if I tie…. I don't think he programmed it for that so if he's true to his word and these things were designed to detatch and roll away safely depending on who wins this then they might just roll off in a draw or they'll just stay attached and his duel runner will die at the end of the duel and I can just grab them that way….' Miles thought as he saw dye throw two face downs and play a familiar monster of his, Sparkman. '… but it won't be easy, a lot of decks have be specially made for draws' Miles thought as he heard Dye command his hero to attack

"Hope you like your own monsters slamming your face!" Dye said as Sparkman flew in with a electrifying fist and slamed through Miles facedown monster revealing it to be a penguin "Wait that's"

"Penguin knight, and his effect allows me to destroy one monster on your side of the field. So bye Sparkman" he said as the penguin showed up in a projection and threw his sword at Sparkman making him explode on contact. Dye sighed as he handed the game back over too Miles. Meanwhile Luna and Leo were freaking out, the scarred expression on Luna's face was heart breaking. Leo looked scarred to but what Dye was noticing was Leo was moving his lips around his cloth gag trying to loosen it. Meanwhile Miles drew

"Ok i…!"

"Not so fast!" Dye said as he revealed his facedown "I reveal my butterfly charm!" he said as the card with a butterfly meadow glowed

"What is that?" Miles asked knowing that wasn't one of his cards

"A gift from my new dark signer friends. Now because of this any monster you summon has to attack and if not then they'll be destroyed leaving you wide open"

"No!..." Miles cursed under his breath as Silent and Magi gasped along with Leo and Luna.

"Oh and the show doesn't end, I activate my other facedown trap, Go Don's thousand contract!" he said as his other face down revealed itself. A picture with a sword glowing purple in darkness

"What's that?" Miles asked as Dye grinned while the sword shot out of the card and struck Miles "YAAAGGGHHH!" Miles yelled as he actually felt the full pain from that attack, he cringed as he realized this was gonna be like the physic duel again, total pain.

**Miles: 4000-2000**

"Your life points" Magi said as Miles and Silent saw his Life point count on screen

"What how?"

"Mggghhh!" they heard Leo groan as the saw the make-shift rocket he was strapped to rose half way up

"Oh great it actually works" Dye said with a grin

"What did you just do!?" Miles demanded

"Oh that's simple, Don thousand contract takes 2000 of your life points and in exchange we both get to draw 1 card" he said as he drew his card and Miles drew his "Then for as long as the card is active we get to see our hands, and if you draw a spell card you can't normal summon that turn" he said as Miles gritted his teeth

"That's not fair!" Silent said

"Agreed" Magi said

Leo was glaring at Dye who was still evilishly grinning, while Luna still looked scarred out of her mind. Leo felt so bad seeing his sister like this, and he knew Miles was gonna struggle with this duel. He needed to tell him something, something important. But with the gag it was impossible, it was then that he got and idea. He started working his tongue around the gag, slobbering it while Miles checked out his hand

"C'mon bust a move I can see what your gonna do anyway!" Dye said as Miles growled,

"I summon to the field Silent swordsman!" he said as he placed his card out

"Oh yeah time to kick butt!" Silent said as he hopped out onto the field

"Now I activate level up! So now I can age up my swordsman" he said as Silent glew

"Let's power up!" he said as he was engulfed in light and grew into his adult form

(silent swordsman lv.5 atk:2300 def:1000)

"Silent swordsman attack him directly!" he said as Magi, Leo, and Luna looked shocked at him and so did silent himself as he was forced to do the attack

"Ha just accepting her fate?" Dye said still grinning because he didn't care either way so long as he got his revenge

"No, because I activate miniaturize, and because of this I can halve a monsters attack points. So I halve my monsters attack!" he said as Silent glew red and cringed as his attack was halved

Atk:2300-1150

"Slimming him down is only prolonging the inevitable, but lets see if I can speed this up. Go rush recklessly!" Dye said as his face down revealed itself

"NO!" Miles yelled

"Oh yes, now let's amp up your swordsman again!" he said as silent glowed blue again

Atk:1150-1850

Silent rushed up and stabbed Dye in his chest

"YYYYYAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH! It hurts so good!"

**Dye:4000-2150**

At that moment Luna's rocket rose up from its side car at angle close to Leo's but slightly further down. Silent then jumped back to Miles side of the field and looked disappointed in himself while Miles was gritting his teeth

"I end my turn" Miles said as Dye grined then looked at his card

"Oh look polymerization, guess that means I can't summon this turn but I can do this. I activate it! And I'll fuse these two heros in my hand to summon out elemental hero great tornado!" he said as one of Miles aces came on to the scene in a great whirlwind

Atk:2800 Def:1000

"And of course you know his ability don't you miles?" Dye asked as Silent collapsed to one knee because his power was halved.

Atk:2300-1150

Miles looked down into his hand and saw his way out of this, honest.

'if I use that then Silent can with stand the attack. But I'll win and…' he thought as he looked at Leo 'I won't lose either of them, I won't!" he thought as Dye commanded his hero to attack as great tornado punched straight through Silent as he exploded on contact

"YAGH!" Miles yelled as his runner began to wobble back and forth. Just then Leo was able to get his gag to slip off his mouth while Luna's rocket began to rise ever higher almost at a 90 degree angle toward the sky.

**Miles: 2000-350**

"Your not even trying!" Dye said as Miles glared at him, noticing something on his cheek, a small cut.

"AH!" Silent yelled as it seemed like he fell from nowhere back to Miles side. Magi quickly floated over to her brother

"silent!" She said in urgency as she held onto him

"That…. Hurt… why did that hurt?" he asked as his sister shook her head, saying she didn't know.

"Give up already if your not gonna try!" Dye said as Miles glare began to fade as everything began to weigh down his heart. No matter what he did, doesn't do, succeeds at, or fails at at this moment he's gonna lose someone irreplaceable. There's no way he could choose Leo or Luna, it just couldn't be done. His eyes began to water as the hopeless set in

"Miles…" Silent said painfully as Dye grinned

"If you don't make a move soon you'll forfit this duel you know?" he said evily as he began to laugh

"SHUT UP!" Leo yelled as everyone gasped and Miles snapped out of his mooping.

"What the..!?" Dye said

"Miles listen to me save Luna!"

"Leo… I can't your…!" Miles yelled back

"Forget about me save Luna!" he said Luna looking at him shocked and trying to mumble something to him through her gag.

"You shut up!" Dye said Kicking Leo as he yelped with pain

"HEY YOU BASTARD DON'T…!"

"Or what!?" He yelled back "Did you forget that I can blast him off at any time?" he said as Leo got the wind that Dye kicked out of him back in him.

"Miles I know about you and Luna!" Leo yelled as both Miles and Luna gasped at his words

"WHAT!?" Miles yelled

"What the hell are you…?" Dye said

"I know you love her, I know Miles! Please take care of her, please keep being her hero! Save her! Don't let her get hurt because of me please! Please Miles FINISH THIS!"

"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Dye yelled as he kicked him again making Leo yell with pain

"Leo!"

"Please…" Leo said painfully as Miles began to tear up as he looked down to his hand. He could end this, he had the tools to do it. He just… he couldn't….

He looked over to Luna, her eyes reflecting how scarred she was at everything that was going on. Then he looked at Leo, pain filled his eyes but at the same time pleading. He really was willing to die for her, he wanted to be the hero for once for her. Then one more time he saw Leo mouth the word 'please'. Miles cried as he drew his card…

"Leo…. I love you so much baby brother" he said through his tears as Luna's eyes went wide and she tried to squirm out of her ties to say that she didn't agree with this at all. Leo smilled as a tear rolled down his cheek

"Take care of her…" he said as Miles couldn't stop his tears

"GO! SYNCHRO BEYOND!" he yelled as a spell emerged on the field and a giant synchro ring surrounded the field

"What are you…?" Dye began to say

"With this I can Synchro from my graveyard, so long as I ditch my hand and every time I draw that card has to go to my graveyard"

"Wait what?" Dye said as Miles threw away his hand.

"Now I synchro my hyper synchron with my big shield gardna, to synchro summon!" he yelled as he slammed down his sychro while the synchro ring around the field span very fast. Then in a burst of a white titan emerged.

**Collosal fighter: Atk:2800 Def:1000**

"That thing is fucking huge!" Dye yelled

"And he gains power from every warrior in the graveyard. And I know I dropped a bunch and you got a couple in there too!" he said as the fighter glew ever brighter

**Atk:2800-3800**

"So? I'll survive and Kick you…"

"Not done"

"Huh?" he said as the ring began to spin again

"I now synchro summon Power tool dragon!" he yelled as another burst of energy was let out then the giant mecha dragon flew down from the sky and roared as his screw driver arm rotated fastly "But because this is my 2nd for this turn, due to Synchro beyond's effects it has it's attack halved"

**Atk:2300-1150**

"NYGH!" Dye yelped worriedly

Miles finally looked at Leo and nodded whispering 'I love you' one last time as Leo nodded back

"Collosal fighter attack! Then Power tool finish the job!" He yelled as his warrior and his dragon charged in to destroy Dye….

**Sorry it took so long for this, and if it was kind of lack luster. I've been going through some personal problems. Hop you at least liked this guys **


	42. Dye vs Miles pt3

**STOP!**

Miles read on the screen as his monster jumped in for the attack

"What?"

**It's Yusei call off the attack now! **

The screen read as without thought Miles did what Yusei asked

"I activate negate attack and stop my dragon!" he said as his face down flipped up and negated power tool, that way he butterfly's effect wasn't violated, as colossal fighter went in and punched straight through elemental hero great tornado making him explode as Dye started to wobble and lose a couple life points

**Dye: 2150-1150**

"Aw why'd you stop that tickled?" he said menacingly

"He's creepy" Magi said as she held silent up with him having his arm around her shoulders

"He needs to make up his mind on what the hell he's trying to do…" Silent said as Miles screen flashed another message

**Snap a pic, hold your breath, and pull back a lot**

Miles wanted to ask what yusei was planning but he really couldn't hit anything on his screen without Dye thinking it was weird. So using the camera on the front of his duel runner he snapped a quick pic then held his breath

"Are you gonna do anything else!?" Dye yelled as Miles shifted his runner back into manual and cut his speed drastically "Hey what the…. GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE BEFORE I…!" he said then saw to cylinders flying toward "What the!?" he said as they clung on to his runner and went off, producing a giant ploom of smoke. Miles gasped, thinking the twins might've gotten hurt, then he heard the hum of 2 engines burst onto the scene.

"GO GO!" Yusei yelled as he and another guy on a black duel runner zoomed into the now forming cloud. Miles didn't hear anything at first then he heard some grunting and yelling

"HEY WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"Hurry it up Yusei!"

"I'm trying but I can't seem to…!" he yelled as a moment later a scream bursted through the air

"Oh no!"

"What happened over there!?" the other guy asked

"WHAT DID YOU ASSHOLES DO!?" Dye asked as the smoke that went on for a good 5 minutes began to disappear. Miles could see 3 duel runners, all next each other, infront of him. The driver of the black runner was trying to mangle the chains off Luna while Yusei's was pulling back.

"Crow pull back!"

"Wah?" He said as Dye kicked him away from his runner. Crow wobbled a bit and even yelled in pain at where Dye kicked him but he was ok. Dye revved up his Runner and pushed it to as fast as it could go to make some distance between him and them, while Yusei and Crow pulled back to Miles runner.

"Yusei what did you..?" Miles asked then gasped when he saw Leo in Yusei's lap with a big cut on his arm "Oh my god Leo!" he yelled as Magi and Silent looked at Leo with dropped jaws. He was shivering and crying in pain while he cletched his arm in pain while Yusei looked down at him feeling horrible for what happened

"I'm so sorry Leo, I'm sorry" he said as Leo gritted his teeth then managed to pull off a grin as with his wounded arm did a thumbs up.

"What happened!?" Miles asked, or more yelled

"We heard you through the 2 way capabilities in our duel disks. When Yusei found out about the pickle you were in me and him thought up this plan of using a couple smoke bombs from Trudge and some scrap magnets to put up a big smoke cloud around his runner so we could go get your bro and sis." Crow explained as Leo tried sit up on Yusei but was told not to a second later

"Stay down, Miles were gonna stop and patch up Leo. You just win this and get Luna back" Yusei said as Miles shook his head

"There's no way I can do that, Leo's hurt and…"

"WILL YOU HURRY UP!" Dye yelled making all three of the riders look at him "Take any longer and you'll have forfeited and I get to blast off little Luna here" he said as Miles glared at him

"Trust us ok we'll make sure Leo is ok, when he's patched up will be back on your tail" Yusei said as Miles, after a moment or two of silence, nodded

"You take care of him" he said as Yusei nodded. Then he and Crow slowed down as Miles kept the pace. Then his attention was fully back on Dye

"I end my turn, but Dye you should know this. I'm not holding back anymore!" he barked as Dye grinned

"Neither am I anymore, since you guys just forced this back into a fair fight!" he said as Miles became confused, the way he said it almost seemed like he was completely ok with what just happened.

'what's this guy's deal?' he thought 'nothing about him is making any sense at all'. Dye drew his next card and grinned wickedly

"Time to break out the nuke, I remove all the cards in my graveyard…" he said as he took out his entire graveyard and stuffed it into his pocket as he grabbed a single card in his hand "…Too summon out my new earth bound guardian, Awka kamayuq!" he yelled as darkness exploded out of him while Miles, silent, and magi had to cover their eyes from the blast

"What's the heck did he summon!?" Miles asked as Magi answered

"Something horrible" then out of the darkness did 2 pillars of black that glowed a unnatural light pierced the skies. Then it curved down as the ends spilt into 5…. Fingers?

As the light faded miles gasped at what he saw, 2 giants arms bigger than exodia coming out of Dye's runner

"What is that!?"

"Just my grand welcome present from the dark signers!" Dye said as he laughed

Atk: 0000 def:4000 lvl:10

"My earth bound guardian is going to trash those 2 weaklings on your field!"

"How? That things just a giant shield it doesn't got any attack points?" Miles said inquisitively. Dye just began to chuckle

"Get ready, you're going down. My guardian has a couple abilities. For every card I sent away in my graveyard to summon him, he gains 100 attack points"

Atk:0000-1000

"And now for the kicker, guess what he can do in defense mode?" dye asked as Miles just kept a stern look on his face, he was getting sick of hearing this crazy talk. "Hehe guess you're just too awestruck for words, so ill just show you. Awka kamayuq! Attack him directly!"

"Wait what!?" Miles, Silent, and Magi said in surprise all at once as the hands balled up into fists and started launching themselves at Miles. Dye chuckled

"Should've listened! Goodbye!" he said as Miles quickly shuffled through the cards in his graveyard. Then drew out a single card then played it on the field

"I activate ghost gardna, by removing him my graveyard I negate your attack!" Miles quickly did as a ghostly figure came onto the field and blocked awka's fist before it hit him. Dye only growled

"It doesn't matter! Next turn ill get you, now draw your last card!" he yelled as Miles reached for his deck to draw but grew hesitant. This was it…. Do or die. This would be his last draw because he had nothing that would stop that thing again. As he looked down in his hand he saw a card that made him think. Akiza's twilight rose knight, he looked at it for a moment as another card drifted to his mind, Yusei's hyper sychron. Then he heard a roar from power tool dragon, the card Leo gave him. Then he saw at far left of his hand Regulus, the card that Luna had gave him. He gripped his hand tightly as Silent and Magi came to his sides and each laid a hand on his shoulders. He looked at them as they nodded with confident grins on their faces as Miles thought

'This is it, I'm gonna win this now! Everyone's with me! And not gonna let any of them down!' he drew his card as it gleamed in the light and revealed Magi's card. Miles grinned as Magi nodded again and said

"Do it!"

"I activate double summon!" he said as he slammed the card down "and with it I summon to the field twilight rose knight and silent magician level 3!" he said as Magi jumped onto the field, he hologram form making her visible next to a white haired boy in black armor with rose decals on it

Silent magician atk: 1000 def:1000

Twilight rose knight lvl:4

"Now I tune level 4 twilight rose knight with level 3 silent magician, to synchro summon Luna's ancient fairy dragon!" he yelled out as his knight rose his sword then separated into 4 synchro rings that wrapped around Magi as she shut her eye and dissolved into 3 stars. Then in a burst of light and a roar came ancient fairy dragon flying out to the field

Ancient fairy dragon atk:2100 def:3000

"Then I activate her effect, I can summon out 1 level 4 monster from my hand. Go regulus!" he said as set regulus down while he jumped out onto the field and growled

Regulus atk: 1700 def:1000

Dye only chuckled

"This game isn't strength in numbers, you'll still lose even with all those monsters" he said as Miles reached in his hand for his last card as Magi reappeared behind him with Silent still by his side

"Don't be so certain, I activate our powers combined!" he shouted as a card with a fist and 2 ghost images of fists looked as if they were charging forward

"Wait what's that?!" dye said panicly

"It'd what's taking you down, if I have 3 different attribute of monsters on my field I can select one of my monsters and it gets double its attack points and none of my other monsters can attack. So now colossal gains twice it's attack" he said as power tool dragon and Ancient fairy dragon roared as colossal fighter glowed white with energy as clenched both his fists

3400-6800

Then miles struck his ahnd forward

"Collosall fighter attack his guardian! Double fist slammer!" he yelled as Colossal jumped in the air, cocked back both his fist, then flew down both fists stretched out infront of him. For a moment, Luna had a hopeful look in her eyes. Dye quickly activated his last face down,

"Go negate attack!" he said as a force field protected him and took all of the blow as Colossal bounced back to Miles who growled while dye chuckled. "Opps did I do that?"

"It's not over, before I end my turn I activate ancient fairy dragons other effect, where she can destroy a field spell and I gain a 1000 life points." He said as Ancient fairy glowed and speed world began to disperses around them

Miles: 350-1350

"Alright my move" dye said as he drew a card and then looked at his guardian "Attack Awka! Take off those points!" he said as Awka slammed his fists at Miles runner. Making him wobble and cringe at the pain

Miles: 1350-350

"I end my turn, no do your worst!" dye said as Miles looked at Dye seriously as he drew his card. He grinned at what he got

"I activate pot of greed" he said drawing to cards and as crazy it sounded he knew what they were. He could just feel a energy coming off them, the energy of his friend jaden. "I sacrifice power tool and regulus to summon out elemental hero neos!" he said as the lion and dragon faded then bursting out on the scene was a white hero with blue lining on him and striking yellow eyes

Elemental neos atk:2500 def:2000

"You do realize a new monster wont help you"

"Oh but this one will" miles said as he played the last card in his hand "Go neos spiral force!" he said as neos began to charge up, a yellow energy burning around him. "Now since hes out on the field I can double the attack points of my colossal fighter one last time!" he said as colossal clenched his fists

Atk:6800

"What!?" dye said again

"do it miles!" Silent said

"We're behind you" Magi said struck his flat hand forward"

"Collosall fighter finish off awka! Then power tool finish off Dye and save luna!" he yelled as Collossal jumped up into the air with Neos. He cocked his arms back as Neos took his place behind him and with a energy blast colossal flew down like a torpedo down on awka with both his fists stretched out infront of him as Neos' energy surrounded him. As soon as he hit Awka he exploded and Dye's runner began to wobble as the blast hit his runner with so much force that Luna's gag slipped right off and she could finally get a word out

"You lose you creep!" she said as Dye looked down at her and grinned sending a shiver down her spine

"You think he's won? I may have wanted to win but regardless of the outcome you 2 little brats are going to outer space!"

"What!?"

"You didn't honestly trust my word? Did you? Bye little bitch!"

"Miles stop!" she yelled… but it was too late. Power tool had already plunged his drill into Dye's runner taking out the rest of his life points

Dye: 0000

The red x marked Dyes runner again but also became scattered with computer code as Luna's rocket began to go up right then start ignition as Miles looked at it shocked

"What the !?" Miles said surprised

"You didn't think this would be fair, never trust a crook you dumbass"

"Miles!"

"Luna!" they yelled as in seconds like a bottle rocket she zipped off the pipe that held her into the sky as Dye's runner started to wobble then crash on the side of their track

"No! Luna!" Miles yelled as he reached out to the empty sky

**Meanwhile**

"Ugh!" Leo cringed as Yusei wrapped the torn up pieces of his jacket's arms onto Leo for makeshift bandages. It didn't look too bad but it definetly needed to be covered up.

"How's it feel little buddy?" Crow asked as Leo was still cringing a little but told him as normal and without pain as he could

"Not too bad man. Still stings though"

"Im so sorry about that" Yusei said as he was starting to tie the bandages so they wouldn't unravel. Leo snapped his finger into a thumbs up and said

"Hey it'll be ok , I hear scars look cool on you" he said with a goofy grin. Crow chuckled and said

"Yeah Yusei, you should know from experience with that id mark on you. Heh bet you get all the girls with it too" he said as yusei chuckled

"Of all the things we should be thinking about right now and you chose that?" he said with a semi grin. As Leo rolled his eyes. Then they noticed something, the flames that lined the duel track began to fade and die around them. That could only mean one thing

"It's over" Yusei said

"But who do you think…?" crow began to say as they heard a scream echo from the air as their eyes shot up to see something fast going up into the sky. They all gasped at the realization that it's…

"Luna!" Leo yelled terrified

"Oh my god he lost!" Crow yelled out

"Quick onto your runners, maybe we can find something your runner can fly off of" Yusei said as Crow was on his runner

"Stop talking lets go!" he said as Yusei grabbed Leo and hopped on his runner then darted off

**Back with miles…**

"No!" he yelled as Silent could only gaw at what was happening while Magi disappeared.

She reappeared in the spirit world with ancient fairy dragon and regulus beside her

"Spirits of this world head my call" ancient fairy dragon said as her voice echoed across the land. Many voices began to be herd from where the 3 were standing

"A signer is in trouble in the real world and we must ask for your power to save her" Regulus said

"So please spare all the power you can, we need all your help!" Magi said as for a moment there was nothing but silence. Then in its place energy, a cloud of blue energy began to come from all around them to them as they began to glow

"Thank you kind spirits, when I return we shall rebuild our world!" Ancient fairy dragon said as the three beagn to vanish again as the energy shot into the sky and disappeared with them.

Magi reappeared with a ball of energy in her hands, that glew brightly as Silent looked over at her

"What's that?" he asked as she spilt it into 2 orbs then shoved one orb into Silent's chest and then into hers as they both glew brightly

"huh?" Miles exclaimed as he noticed them glowing, then his graveyard and field on his dueldisk began to glow "What's going on?" he said as in a quick burst of light Silent, Magi, ancient fairy dragon, power tool dragon, regulus, elemental hero neos, and collosall fighter were all flying beside him but something was different. Normally whenever he dueled the holograms glew brightly highlighting the colors of the monsters. But this time, the moonlight was hitting them causing them to have shadows instead of phasing right through them, their colors weren't bright they blended from lighter to darker with the light like they did with Miles. And then with a pat on the back from Magi, a real one he could totally feel he knew it. "You guys are…?"

"Solid" she said as Silent was looking at himself

"Oh my god im actually in the real world!"

"Enough miles quick run up my back, silent, Magi go slice the chains! Power tool, colossal, and Neos get up there fast and weigh down the rocket!" Ancient said as everyone nodded, except for silent who saluted her as they flew up to the rocket as fast as they could. Miles looked ancient fairy dragon as she flew close to his runner. Taking a deep breath he jumped off his runner and landed on ancient fairy dragon as she flew up to the sky. Quickly gaining his footing he began to climb up ancient fairy dragon to her head so he could be there the moment they got to Luna. Collosall reached the rocket first and grabbed onto it as Regulus and Neos jumped to the top of it and stared trying to push it down as the rocket began having trouble climbing higher. Luna ceased her screaming when she saw the monsters cling onto the rocket

"What?"

"Luna do not worry we're saving you" Regulus said as Magi and Silent finally caught up to them

"Hold tight princess will have you off this ride in a moment" he said drawing his sword and as his sister drew her staff

"Silent slash!" silent yelled as he slashed his sword through the chain

"Magi bolt!" Magi said as the chain broke and Luna fell off the makeshift rocket and began to scream before she hit ancient fairy dragon and felt something warm wrap around her.

"Shhh shh I got you" miles said in a paniced voice as Luna stopped screaming and looked behind her to see Miles worried face and started to cry

"Miles oh my god Miles I…."

"sshhhh it's ok we're ok we're…" he said as as he felt a huge breeze start to hit his face as he looked up, he gasped as he saw ancient fairy dragon began to go transparent

"oh no!" she said as Miles held Luna and tried to stand as the other 5 monsters looked at what was happening

"Oh no I was afraid of this" Regulus said

"What!?" silent asked paniced

"not enough energy" Magi said

"were all gonna go back to normal while Luna and Miles are 2 miles up in the sky!" Regulus said in a growl as Silent was already gone flying to them

"Then don't stand around go save them!" he yelled as colossal, Neos, and Regulus all quickly flew down to ancient fairy dragon along with Magi who caught to her brother as Ancient fairy dragon was already halfway gone and Miles couldn't escape her disappearing body and finally began to free fall with Luna in his arms.

Yusei, crow, and Leo were riding to the scene as they what was happening in the sky

"What's going on up there?" Crow asked

"I have no idea" Yusei responded as Leo continued to look

"Luna…" he said worriedly under his breath

Miles held onto Luna tightly as she screamed in his chest. He curled his legs up as luna's whole body was being held in Miles arms. Collosall got to him first and held him as he slowed their descent down a lot for a couple minutes before he eventually faded away, then regulus got them and he too faded, then neos got them and faded after only a minute. Magi and Silent got them, each of them grabbing on of Miles shoulders as they kept him slow

"We're almost to the ground!" Silent said a little joyeous, they were probably only 3 stories high now. Then without either of them noticing theyre hands had gone transparent and Miles and Luna began to fall again. When they noticed they gasped and tried to rush back to them but it was done, they were abck to normal and Miles was falling with Luna in his arms. They fell hard, Miles landed on his back and screamed out in pain as he rolled down a incline like a ball. Luna eventually pop out of his grasped and rolled off into some rocks as Miles kept rolling and hitting the bigger rocks as thy jabbed into him till he eventually stopped, letting out one last big scream.

Yusei, Crow, and Leo had stopped by the clift where they saw something fall from the sky where the monsters had been only a few minutes ago. Leo gasped when he saw Luna lying in one piece in a rock bed. He jumped off and rushed down to her as Yusei and Crow pursued him

"Leo wait!" Yusei said as Leo knelt down to Luna and shook her

"Luna…Luna!" he said as she gasped herself awake and Leo almost broke into tears as he hugged her

"Oh my god Luna!" he wept as Luna was breathing heavly from her ordeal but hugged him back

"Oh Leo" she wept back as they held each like they'd never let go. Yusei and Crow had spotted Miles and ran over to him

"Miles? Miles are you ok?" Yusei asked as they knelt down to him. At the mention of his name the twins quickly broke and ran over to him

"Come on man get up!" Crow said as he and yusei grabbed a hold of him. He was on his stomach maybe they could smack him awake or he needed cpr so they had to get him on his back. But when they did they saw something horrible. Miles had tiny rocks stabbed into his arms everywhere along with his chest and one in his check all marked with fresh red blood. But that wasn't all a huge tear in his black shirt showed he had stopped on a huge rock the size of 2 of his fists was stabbed in his heart and had the most blood on it as it just seaped out of the giant cut while Miles laid there lifeless… Luna let out a blood curtling cry that echoed through the night at the sight of it.

**I can not stress how much I hate writing duels…. I tried damn but its hard to write a duel well. But yeah… if that whole Luna and Leo were strapped to rockets thing was silly or dumb I apologize but I will say that that's how I always intended for this all to play out with them in some life threatening situation that would end in Miles being killed. Well as always R&R and I'll see you next time. **


End file.
